The Player
by animeaddict2323232
Summary: Amy is new to Station Square High and she's in for a surprise. After not acknowledging Sonic, the Player of the school, he has made her his new project. But what happens when the Player begins to fall for the girl? Rated T; COMPLETED
1. Interest Caught

**This is my very first Sonic fic!**

**WAHHOOOO.**

**Be nice, but fair. Hope you enjoy!**

**X**

**Interest Caught**

**X**

The sun slowly slid over the horizon, waking everyone up. Its rays peaked through the pink curtains and shone directly on a sleeping hedgehog. It was quiet at six in the morning. All that could be heard were the soft snores coming from the dreaming girl.

The quiet atmosphere was too good to be true.

"Amy, get up now!" A motherly voice yelled sternly from the bottom of the stairs.

Awaking from her pleasant dream, Amy groaned and threw her covers off, muttering a sarcastic comment about the morning. She shakily withdrew herself from her rosy pink bed. Shivering from the cold, Amy rubbed her arms.

The pink hedgehog made her bed neatly and then walked over to small, barely-there closet. She looked through her clothes trying to find something suitable for school. Amy ended up pulling out a red halter top with dark skinny jeans and a pair of red flip-flops. She brushed through her tangled pink quills until they were perfectly straight. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Amy smiled with satisfaction. She padded down the creaky stairs as quickly as she could, nervous for her first day. Grabbing her rosy colored backpack, she rushed out the door.

"Amy, what about breakfast?" My mom called after her daughter, her hands placed on her hips as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Not hungry!" Amy yelled as she shut the front door behind her.

Amy slowed her sprint into a light jog when she saw Cream the Rabbit waiting for her outside. Cream smiled when she saw Amy and gave her a tiny wave. Amy nodded at Cream's orange mini dress and cowboy boots with approval. She was lucky that she knew someone going to her new school or she would have been freaking out. Amy had been friends with Cream when they were toddlers because her mom and Cream's mom had been roommates in college. The Roses moved when Amy was young to Mobius, but they couldn't afford living there anymore because her dad had died along with their only source of income. Amy and her mom had to pack up again and move to Station Square, leaving behind the luxurious life Amy had worked so hard for.

Amy pushed her miserable thoughts away as she hugged Cream. Cream returned the hug before saying with excitement, "I just know you're going to like Station Square High! How cool is this? You and me together again?"

They walked down Cream's driveway and then across the street. "I'm excited, but I'm also freaking out here. I'm so nervous, you know?" I gushed to her.

"Hey, everyone's new sometime. Besides, everyone loves the new kids…_especially _if it's a gorgeous girl like yourself," Cream teased. "My friends are insanely excited to meet you, Amy."

"Really?" Amy asked, her eyes widening. She didn't want Cream's friends to be expecting someone…well…cool…

"Just be yourself."

Amy nodded before saying, "I've never been to a public school before. Is it…harder to get adjusted to?"

Cream snorted. "Private school snob." Playfully, Amy elbowed her in the stomach before laughing with Cream.

"I'm being serious," Amy said with laughter.

Cream offered her a smile. "You'll have a great time, here…I promise."

Approaching the school, Amy stared skeptically at the huge red brick building. At the very top of the building, it read "Station Square High." Amy held her breath when she saw the several crowds of people chilling on the grass or on their cars. She tried to hold her head high when she noticed a group of girls watching her and whispering.

"My friends are over there," Cream said, instantly pulling Amy out of her thoughts. The pink hedgehog looked in the direction that Cream was pointing at and saw four girls sitting on top of a wooden picnic table, chatting. There was a tan echidna, a green alien, a yellow mongoose, and a white bat.

"I'll introduce you to them, Amy," Cream said with excitement as she grabbed the pink hedgehog's hand and lead her over to where Cream's friends were sitting. Suddenly, Amy felt four pairs of eyes watching her with interest as they approached the picnic table. The pink hedgehog's cheeks flushes and she shifted from one foot to another.

"Girls, this is my old friend Amy I told you about. She just moved here from Mobius. Amy, this is Rouge, Mina, Tikal and Cosmo." Tikal and Cosmo smiled sweetly at me, while Rouge smirked and Mina checked me out from head to toe.

"Cute outfit. It's about time someone around here had a decent fashion sense. Wheredya get it?" Mina asked, with a grin.

Caught off guard, Amy looked down at her clothes and flushed. "I um make my clothes." Since her mother didn't make that much money, Amy had to improvise sometimes…

Mina's eyes widened. "You made that? That whole outfit?"

"Minus the flip flops," I joked. Mina cracked a smile at that and high fived me in response.

"Dude! That's awesome! You're like a breath of fresh air around here. All of the girls strut around the place in their designer wear." The mongoose rolled her eyes and tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear.

Rouge scoffed and placed her Gucci shades over her enticing blue eyes. She swung her designer bag over her shoulder and left in a flash. Amy glanced down awkwardly at her shoes. Guess, someone didn't share Mina's opinion. The pink hedgehog's insecurities started to resurface.

"Don't worry about Rouge, Amy. She's a cold at first, but once she get to know you, she'll love her," Tikal said reassuringly, placing her hand on Amy's shoulder. She muttered a goodbye before following Rouge like a puppy. Cosmo and Cream exchanged laughter while Mina rolled her eyes at the sight.

To keep the friendliness going, Amy blurted out, "So do any of you know where locker 24 is?"

"My locker is right next to yours. I'll show you," Mina said as she stood up from the table and motioned for Amy to follow her.

Amy ignored all of the whispers regarding her as she walked into the school building with Mina. Watching with interest, the pink hedgehog observed the way people reacted with each other in the hallway. Two brainless jocks whistled loudly as a few giggling girls passed them. Three boys with abnormally long hair were skating through the halls on their skateboards, bumping into everyone on their way. Mina placed her hand in front of her and managed to stop the skaters from bumping into Amy.

"Haven't you heard? This is _school, _not a skatepark." Mina snapped as they looked at her blankly and dumfounded. They skated around us with ease, muttering impolite words.

"Idiots?" Amy suggested.

"Idiots," Mina repeated with a smile, leading her new friend to her locker. Amy's nose crinkled with disgust when she saw two gothic people sucking each other's faces in front of her locker.

"Move it or lose it," Mina shouted at them impatiently. Amy smiled, deciding Mina was going to be a close friend of hers. The gothic couple rolled their eyes at Mina before walking away, probably to hook up in some dark corner of the hallway. Amy entered the pin for her locker and started to place her books into the small, metal locker.

"I'll wait over here Amy," Mina said quickly before disappearing in a flash. Curious, Amy looked over to see Mina wrapping her arms around a handsome black hedgehog with red stripes. Amy shook her head with a knowing smile and continued to place her books in her locker.

She missed her friends already…especially her ex boyfriend, Johnny. The pink hedgehog would make new friends though…and her life will be better here, she just knew it would. Besides, like Cream said…it won't be hard to find some guys willing to hang out with her, she thought to herself with a smirk.

**X**

A blue hedgehog sauntered down the hallway with his arrogant swagger and sarcastic grin. He wore a black leather jacket and ripped jeans. His emerald green eyes watched his peers, who had stopped to stare at him, with interest. The blue hedgehog smirked, knowing exactly what _everyone _was thinking.

Sonic the hedgehog was the _hottest_ thing alive.

He winked at a couple of echidnas who swooned at the sight of him. As he walked through the hallway, all of the girls giggled and whispered about him as he walked by, hoping to catch his attention. Sonic ran a hand through his messy quills and ruffled it a bit, giving the girls a good show. Sonic didn't have to watch the girls to know they were arguing over who he was looking at. It was his normal routine, which was now incredibly boring. He needed someone to make things more interesting for him. His girl projects were getting tedious and overrated.

Catching his eye, a pink curvy hedgehog was putting her books away.

Well, hello newfound interest.

Sonic noticed that he had never seen her around before. As much of an ass he could be sometimes, he knew everyone that went to this school by name. She was definitely new…

The blue hedgehog checked her out and licked his lips when he saw her bending into her locker. He'd like to see her bend over and…

Sonic shook his head and smirked at his dirty thoughts. He would have to save the suggestive dreams for later. He needed to act now…which would be easier than usual because she was new, therefore…pinkie here didn't know his tactics.

Sonic looked at her in appreciation. Her eyes were a startling, but piercing emerald and it was as if her puffy pink lips were taunting him. The hedgehog's rosy quills messily cascaded down her back. Sonic's attention shifted over to her studded stomach that was peeking out beneath her shirt.

Deciding to make his move, Sonic sauntered over to the lockers and leaned against them, waiting for her to catch his eye. He stood there for a minute, before his impatience started to kick in. He threw his hands into his pockets and clicked his tongue to get her attention.

"Ever heard of take a picture, it'll last longer?" She snapped at him, not even bothering to look at him. Sonic knew that if she _had _looked at him, she would already have been eating out of his hands.

"Hey," Sonic said suggestively, running a hand through his blue quills. He knew _all _the girls loved it when he did that.

"Need something? Or are you just here to ogle at me?"

Sonic's eyes widened, but in a flash his playful attitude was back. He ignored her comment and said," I'm Sonic the hedgehog."

"How nice for you," She said with disinterest, still not looking over at him.

Sonic smirked, already liking this girl. "Don't you have a name?"

The pink hedgehog snorted with laughter before shutting her locker. "If I wanted to tell you my name, I would have before." She looked over at him for the first time and Sonic noted that she wasn't staring at him in awe…something that _always _happened when girls looked at him.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. His cockiness was being replaced with confusion and uncertainty.

"I think it's funny that you're trying to hit on me and it's clearly not working. The bell is going to ring any minute. Bye Sonic the hedgehog," She said mockingly, waving at him before walking over to Mina and her boyfriend. The three headed down the hallway to their first class.

Sonic watched her retreat with disbelief. She wasn't whispering about him or giggling. She didn't even look back to see if he was checking her out. What was up with that girl? She wasn't affected by Sonic's charm at all…

Sonic grinned before licking his lips with pleasure. She was going to be a challenge, but he was ready for it. It was about time things got interesting around this dump. That pink hedgehog was going to fall for him...harder than any other girl.

That he was sure of.

**X**

**Drop me a review!**

**Anime. **


	2. Invitation Only

_**Yo foos! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I honestly did not expect this so thank you!**_

_**~X~**_

**The Player:Chapter 2: Invitation**

**~X~**

Amy glanced at the clock, impatiently. She couldn't wait for her history class to end. The teacher blabbered on about some topic that no one cared about. Every single kid in the classroom was either asleep, texting, or eating. Amy, herself, felt like sleeping.

'_RING RING'_

Amy jumped out her seat quickly and she hurriedly packed her books. She smiled at her teacher politely before she walked out the door with Cream's friend, Cosmo. Cosmo was the only one that thanked the teacher several times.

"Honestly, Cosmo. Why do you like that class so much?," Amy asked her, as soon as Amy was sure their teacher couldn't hear.

Cosmo shrugged and pulled her books tighter to her chest. "I guess just like AP history."

Amy bushed and said nothing. Even she wasn't sure how the hell she got into AP History as a sophomore.

"What class do you have?," Cosmo asked Amy, interrupting the pink hedgehog's thoughts.

Amy pulled out her schedule from her pocket. "I have chemistry, then gym," she yearned for Cosmo to stop talking about school. It was so...boring.

"Really? I have chemistry, but then AP calculus," Cosmo said taking out her schedule, and looking at it.

"Smarty Pants. Hold up, Cosmo. I have to stop at my locker to get my books," Amy said, leading Cosmo over to her locker.

What she didn't notice was that a blue hedgehog was undressing her with his eyes. He grinned and watched her lean forward in her locker, pulling out her books in the process. She quickly scanned herself in her locker mirror, fluffing her pink quills a bit. He watched her bite her lip in satisfaction.

"Who is she?," a husky voice asked from behind Sonic.

"Whatcha talking about, Shadow?," Sonic asked turning around, with his eyebrows raised in fake innocence.

"Who's your new project?," Shadow asked him with a playful smirk.

Sonic turned around and stared at Amy again. He looked at her seductively while running a hand through his quills. Sonic licked his quills and couldn't help feeling tempted by her appearance and...rejection. It was hot.

"That must be her," Shadow said while staring at the pretty pink hedgehog.

"I asked around. She's new and get this...her name is Amy Rose," Sonic said slowly, taking her in once more. He suddenly felt an urge to smash his lips upon hers. Damn hormones.

"I don't know about this. You should stop breaking hearts. Remember what happened to Blaze? She hasn't come to school yet and you broke up with her last year," Shadow said cooly, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Yeah, well that's her problem. Shouldn't you be with Mina trying to coax her to sleep with you?," Sonic asked Shadow slyly, turning the tables on his black furred friend.

Shadow turned red in the face and shoved Sonic. He grunted and swore under his breath before lightly punching Sonic in the chest. He was a gone in a nanosecond.

Sonic shrugged, rubbing his hands together. Shadow was just being a pussy because he couldn't get his dam girlfriend to sleep with him, Sonic thought to himself.

"Time to turn on the sexy charm." Sonic whispered to himself before taking off to find out where Amy Rose disappeared to.

--

"Hey Cosmo, can I ask you a question?," Amy asked confidently her as they were walking down to their next class.

"Sure, what is it Amy?," Cosmo asked giddily, as they turned left into another hallway.

"Who's Sonic the hedgehog?," Amy asked, reminding herself of the pig headed hedgehog who tried to sweet talk her earlier.

"No way! Shut the hell up! You don't know Sonic the hedgehog?," Cosmo asked Amy with complete disbelief.

"No," Amy replied with irritation before asking, "Who is he?"

"The school's sexiest player of all time! He's the biggest, bad ass, hottest, and most flirtatious guy here. Not to mention has a total six pack and he has chiseled features," Cosmo said ranting on about Sonic.

"Oh, well he tried to flirt with me today." Amy recalled with a shrug.

"Lucky bit-," Cosmo tried to say, but then she saw Sonic approaching her and Amy. Her eyes widened and her lips completely shut. She pleaded for her lips not to say anything that could be used against her, but that hedgehog was oh so _sexy_.

"Hey ladies." Sonic cat called as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist.

"HEY SONIC!" Cosmo said giggling, not able to control herself.

"You can take your hazardous arms off my squished body, now," Amy growled at Sonic. She elbowed Sonic in the stomach and continued walking with her friend. She ignored his curious glance.

"Feisty and aggressive. I like my girls like that, _Amy_," Sonic said slyly making sure he emphasized Amy's name.

"I bet your ego is bigger than your head and believe me, it's huge enough. Keep walking Cosmo," She spat at Sonic and made Cosmo know that she was not pleased.

"Seeya around, Sonic." Cosmo grinned and giggled before she and Amy walked into the chemistry room.

Sonic checked out Amy's butt as she walked away, making him moan slightly. He licked his lips and smirked. He sped into the classroom, knowing a certain hedgehog would not like that, which made he grin.

--

Amy walked over to a set of two desks and sat in one seat. She motioned for Cosmo to come sit next to her. Cosmo started to walk over, but Cosmo stopped when she noticed a blue figure sitting next to Amy. Sonic had sped over to class and sat next to Amy. Cosmo frowned and looked around for another seat. The only other seat was next to Tails. He was waving at her, frantically. Cosmo soon forgot about Amy and hurriedly took the seat next to Tails. Amy watched as Cosmo smiled at Tails, who was blushing as bright as a tomato.

"Hey Amy." Sonic whispered huskily in her ear, making her shudder slightly.

Amy groaned in return and banged her head on the table. She didn't need this on her first day of High School at Station Square. A pervert that wanted nothing more than to do her and then throw her to the curb. That was against every single moral she believed it.

"My name is Professor Hertz and the person next to you will be your lab partner for the entire year." The lady said as she looked sternly at every one. Amy shot her a pleading look, but Professor Hertz ignored her. Amy grew angry, turning her face red. She turned and faced Sonic.

"_**I hate you**_," She growled with her fists up. She slowly dropped them and turned away from Sonic. Amy made sure she crossed her legs on the other side of the table. Sonic caught a peek of her creamy pink thighs.

"But why? I feel chemistry between us," Sonic replied with fake confusion. She pushed her books towards the edge of her side, ignoring him. Sonic growled in frustration. The chick was harder than he thought.

"Class, copy down these notes," Professor Hertz demanded as she scrolled through the active board's notes.

"Seeya Hertz, baby. Check ya later Ames," Sonic said as he kissed Amy's cheek. His kiss landed on the corner of the upper, right corner of her lip, making Amy flush slightly.

Without another word Sonic sped out of the room. Girls swooned at him and boys grinned madly as if Sonic was a role model of some kind. Professor Hertz looked like she could kill, while Amy touched the corner of her lip in disbelief. He obviously couldn't take no for an answer.

"SONIC! That hedgehog. Skipping class again!," Professor Hertz said with disgust.

Amy wasn't sure if she wanted to kill the hedgehog or thank him for that lingering kiss that wasn't even a...kiss. It was totally irresponsible for him to leave like that, yet it was kind of...intrugiung. Damn hormones.

The rest of time period passed by quickly. The bell rang signaling for another class. Amy walked out with Cosmo and the fox named Tails. She stayed silent, eavesdropping on Tails and Cosmo's conversation.

"I guess I'll see you two at Sally's party tonight," Tails said politely to Amy and Cosmo before walking into the AP math class.

"Well, I gotta go to AP math. I'll see you later." Cosmo said as she walked into the same classroom as Tails did. Amy waved bye to her as she walked through the halls by herself. She saw Mina flirting with a black hedgehog and decided not to bother them. Unfortunately, Mina saw her and called her over. Hesitantly, Amy walked over with a shy smile, extending her hand to Shadow, who shook it heartily.

"Amy, this is Shadow, my boyfriend," Mina said with a huge grin.

"Hi, I'm Amy," She said with a smile, watching Shadow's eyes lit up with acknowledgement.

"So I've heard before. You're quite...popular, Amy. What class do you have next?" Shadow asked Amy, trying to cover up his bluntness. Mina looked at him with on eyebrow raised.

"Gym," Amy said smile, wondering what Shadow had meant about being popular. It was her first day here.

"Us too. We'll walk with you," Shadow replied persistently as he grabbed Mina's hand. All three of them walked down the hall, chatting heartily. Amy found herself liking Mina's boyfriend...

Watching closely and intently, Sonic frowned at the retreating three. He didn't like the way Shadow looked at Amy when she introduced herself. She was his property and just because Shadow can't get his prudy girlfriend to-

"Lucky, huh? We have gym too." Silver said grinning, ignoring that upset Sonic.

"It'll make my day." Sonic replied, covering up his confusion. He grinned.

"Not for long. Look the bitch is approaching," Knuckles said smirking, punching SIlver in the stomach.

Sally Acorn. The slut of the school. Oh, how Sonic appreciated her.

But now, she was just an obstruction, blocking his view from little Amy Rose's ass.

A sexy looking chipmunk/squirrel approached Sonic and the others, strutting in her tall boots. She was wearing a tight blue top that exposed her nipples. Her skirt was so short, it was practically her underwear. She walked over to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey babe. You're invited to my Halloween Party with one catch. You're my date," Sally said whispered in his ear.

"How about we just hook up there instead?," Sonic said holding her closely.

Sally pouted, but soon stopped when Sonic nibbled on her ear. "Okay, babe." She strutted away, blowing her hero a kiss.

"Whore." Sonic said as the three guys walked in the opposite direction.

"I thought you liked her a lot." Silver replied suggestively, pointing to his pelvis as they walked outside.

"Nah. You'd think the slut would give up by now. She wants me as her boyfriend and we both know it's never going to happen. Sal was fun at first, but then she wanted too much from me. Anyways, I've got me a new project," Sonic replied, as he winked at a couple of girls sitting on the bleachers.

"You're such a player," Knuckles commended Sonic as they showed up for the beginning of gym's role call.

"Okay, let's begin now that you three delinquents showed up," Coach Artie said looking at his clipboard.

"Jordan Armadillo." "Present."

"Rouge Bat." "Present."

"Blaze Cat." "Present."

"Knuckles Echidna." "Present."

"Tikal Echidna." "Present."

"Jet Hawk." "Present."

"Shadow Hedgehog." "Present."

"Silver Hedgehog." "Present."

"Sonic Hedgehog."

Sonic ran a hand through his thick quills before flicking a leaf off of his jacket. He ignored the coach's question and continued to pretend he wasn't there. Students around him giggled except for Amy Rose who muttered a swear word under her breath. Sonic managed to hear her, which made him smirk at her. He waved at her with a wink and suggestive smile, which made her turn away in disgust.

"Sonic the hedgehog! You answer when I ask if you're here." Artie screamed at the blue figure.

Sonic shrugged and responded cooly, "I'm not here, Coach A."

"Dammit Sonic! You can go grab yourself a detention slip because I will see you in my office, today after school," Artie yelled in frustration, throwing down his clipboard.

"Gladly," Sonic yawned, making the girls whisper and giggle. The boys high fived each other, playfully.

Ignoring his comment, Artie continued with, "today we are going to be running the track." Amy smirked, because she knew she was an amazing runner.

"Shadow, Mina and Silver don't have to race today. They are excused," Coach Artie said as Silver, Shadow and Mina cheered and started walking towards the classroom building.

"Rouge, Jet, and Swallow, you may fly instead of running," Coach Artie said as all three of them cheered weakly.

"What about me?" Sonic asked confused, knowing he was the best runner. Why the hell wasn't he excused from gym?

"Since you've decided to skip out on gym class last year, you're going to run this race, no matter how fast you are trouble maker," Coach Artie yelled. Sonic just smirked and shrugged. A bunch of girls fake-fainted as he waved to them. Amy rolled her eyes at the sight. Sonic grinned, loving the idea of bothering Amy.

"On your mark get set-," Coach Artie tried to say, but Sonic had already started the race and was already half way done with his first lap.

"DAMMIT SONIC!," Coach Artie yelled in frustration, throwing himself to the ground, swearing.

'He's not going to win that easily.' Amy said to herself as she took off and eventually caught up with Sonic during the second lap. Everyone basically starting running or flying as soon as Amy left the starting line. 4 words.

Coach Artie was pissed.

"Aren't you a fast one? I thought Shadow was the fastest thing alive." Amy told Sonic cockily as they both ran side by side. Amy controlled her breathing, hoping it didn't sound like she was out of shape. She was anything but out of shape.

"You think this is fast? I'm the fastest and hottest thing alive...in bed and outside of it." Sonic replied slyly, throwing her a suggestive glance, which Amy responded with a roll of her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try," Amy challenged him.

"In bed?" Sonic's eyes went wide with shock, yet triumph.

"No, you moronic idiot! Here!," Amy snapped as she slapped his arm.

"Watch me," Sonic replied, accepting the challenge before his legs went into hyper mode and he speeded around the track. Amy stopped running and watched in amazement as Sonic the hedgehog finished the race in only one second!

"Wow," Amy gaped, wondering if Sonic really was the fastest thing alive. A handsome green hawk swooped down next to Amy and extended his wing.

"Need a lift?" Amy blushed and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck before he took her up in the air.

--

After he crossed the finish line, Sonic lifted his head and looked for Amy. After glancing through the entire track field, he couldn't see the pink hedgehog anywhere. Finally, when he looked up into the sky he saw that Amy was flying with Jet; Sonic's arch enemy who was now carrying Amy too close for comfort, which made Sonic curse under his breath.

Jet and Amy had just finished the race and they were both laughing. Sonic sped over to where _his _Amy was blushing at whatever the hell that asshole was saying. He grabbed Amy's hand and took hold of Amy's hand and rushed her over to the bleachers. Far away from that mother fuc-

"What's the hell is your problem?," Amy asked Sonic with irritation, shooting Jet an apologetic look.

"Jet's a fucking asshole, Amy. Don't get involved with him," Sonic spat with anger and jealousy.

Amy raised her eyebrow in question, but Sonic was too busy laying down on one of the benches of the bleacher. His eyes closed almost immediately. Amy couldn't help but realize that he looked really...peaceful.

"So, what do you want?," Amy asked him in a bored tone of voice. She made sure to extend her vowels, to empathize impatience.

"You should come with me to the party tonight," Sonic responded cooly, with his eyes still closed.

"Gee, seems like a pretty enticing offer, but no thanks hedgehog," Amy responded, observing her nails.

Startled, Sonic opened his eyes immediately and looked at her in confusion. No one ever said _**no**_ to Sonic the hedgehog. And she seemed so..unresponsive and emotionless about his invite. Every girl wanted to have Sonic as a date.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there, Miss Rose," Sonic recovered, whispering huskily in her ear. Amy's body shook with pleasure when his warm breath tickled her ear. Sonic watched her flinch with pleasure, making him grin. He knew she wanted him even when she acted like she didn't.

After watching him disappear in a split second, Amy shook her head in disbelief as she climbed down the bleachers to where Cream, Rouge, Tikal, and Mina were waiting. They stared at her wickedly, their smiles widened as she approached them. Since Amy didn't know the girls as well as she knew Cream, she raised her eyebrow at Cream.

"What's up," Amy asked, crossing her fingers for an acceptable response.

They all looked at each other giggling and then they screamed, "SHOPPING!"

--

"Are you sure it's okay that I use your credit card?," Amy asked Rouge with uncertainty. She barely knew the girls she was shopping with, especially Rouge.

"Sure thing, babe. I have fifty of these, so go crazy with it," Rouge reassured her with a semi grin.

"Thanks," Amy said a warm smile. Like giggly school girls, they all ran inside the Halloween Store to pick out their costumes for Sally's famous party.

Everyone already had their costumes picked out except for Amy. Rogue was going as a sexy devil to the party. Her costume was a short sequenced dress that exposed her legs, a bit of her cleavage, and shoulders. Rouge wore red high heel shoes and a horned headband. A tail came right out of her perky butt.

Mina bought a naughty nurse costume. It was a white dress that had a tiny red plus sign in the corner. The dress exposed her shoulders and showed off her long legs. It came with a cute mini white hat.

Cream bought an angel costume that included a white dress that went down to her knees. She had wings and a halo. She looked like Mommy's little angel.

Cosmo decided to go with a bumble bee costume. It was a short black and yellow stripped dress with black fishnets and wings. She looked adorable and sexy at the same time. Tikal decided to wear a rodeo babe costume. She wore a dark blue short dress that exposed her nipples. She had a hat and a whip. She looked dangerous and sexy.

Amy still hadn't picked out her costume because she was too busy admiring her friends.

The pink hedgehog squealed in delight when she saw a witch costume. She dressed up in their changing room and came out with the costume on. She wore an ugly black dress with tacky boots and a crummy witch hat which made Rouge and Mina snicker.

"What's wrong with it?," Amy asked with worry, checking the mirror to see if she had a zit or something. She then realized she was being insecure, so she smirked at her friends, challenging them to continue their snickers.

"Well, it's just that you have to follow the three rules of high school costume shopping," Tikal replied, sweetly. She shot Rouge and Mina a nasty look.

"Tell me them," Amy demanded, wanting to follow the rules.

"Your costume has to be sexy, seductive, and gorgeous at the same time," Mina replied with disbelief that Amy did not know this.

"Okay, how about we pick three outfits for you and you decide," Cream suggested, trying to make Amy feel better. Amy shrugged, but then nodded. Rouge, Mina, Cream and Cosmo took off looking for different costumes that followed the rules. Tikal stayed behind and decided to keep Amy company. A few minutes later, all four of them returned.

"Okay you can either chose between being Cleopatra, a French maid, or a Greek goddess." Mina explained, handing her the costumes.

Amy made her way into the dressing room and prayed that she would find the right costume. She tried on the Cleopatra outfit, but sadly she didn't like it at all. The dress hung onto her body tightly, making her look slutty for wanting to wear something suggestive. Also, it gave her a wedgie.

Next, she tried on the French maid costume. The clothes weren't too tight, but her boobs were way too exposed. She felt really exposed and naked, as if she was a sex object. Amy shook her head and whispered "hell no", before taking it off.

Hoping for a perfect fit, Amy decided to try on the Greek goddess outfit. Opening her eyes, she gazed at herself in the mirror, shocked that she liked what she saw. It was a short white dress that hung loosely to her body. Her gold sash clung around her waist, bringing out the green in her eyes. A crown of leaves and roses was placed upon her head and on her feet were a pair of gold gladiator sandals that wrapped around her legs.

She walked out of the dressing room and modeled her dress for her new friends. They cat called and cheered appreciatively, approving her outfit.

--

Exhausted, Amy plopped her body on her tiny bed, not really sure about the party. She felt excited, yet nervous because it was her first party and it was..pressuring. Yet, she wanted to have every boy stare at her with envy.

Especially, a certain hedgehog.

"I might as well go," Amy whispered to herself as she placed the dress onto her body, and then she strapped her shoes into place. Placing the crown on her quills, Amy straightened her hair.

She outlined her eyes with a brown eyeliner and then outlined her eye lids with golden sparkly eyeshadow that seemed to make her emerald green eyes pop. She applied rosy red lip stick to her lips to fulfill the goddess look. Amy smiled wickedly at her reflection.

"Go break some hearts," She spoke to her reflection slyly, before walking out of her room.

~X~

_**Well, that's the end of chapter two. It's the longest chapter I have ever written, I think. I hoped you enjoyed and sorry it took me so long to write this. I have been busy with my other stories. You should expect a chapter every week. **_

_**Please Review!!!!**_

_**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**_


	3. Halloween Ball

**Wow, thanks for the reviews dudes and dudettes!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**X**

**Chapter 3: Halloween Ball**

**X**

Reaching for her Greek goddess costume, Amy quickly put it on and then headed to the bathroom to put on her makeup. She outlined her eyes in black eyeliner before applying mascara. Amy put on gold eye shadow before putting on red lip stick. Smiling at her reflection, she gave a tiny twirl. The white dress wrapped around her chest and then flowed downwards, accentuating her curves. Giving herself a little nod, Amy then skipped out of her tiny bathroom to put on her gold strappy heels.

_'Well, wearing this outfit is one way to make a statement,_' Amy thought to herself.

Running down the steps, Amy smoothed her hair before walking out her door. Her eyes widened in confusion when she saw an unknown car parked in her driveway. It was a bright red convertible with the license plate that read, "22Sexy." She looked at the people in the car and sighed with relaxation when she realized it was her new friends. Smiling, she waved to them as she walked over to the car.

"Hop in, sexy mama," Tikal catcalled with a smirk while the other girls laughed. Grinning, Amy hopped in the backseat and sat next to Cosmo and Cream. Tikal and Rouge were in the front.

"Don't you girls look gorgeous," Amy commented, looking at the girls in their costumes.

"Why thank you Amy," Tikal remarked with a southern accent, looking back at her. Amy giggled at Tikal for trying to fit into her cow girl character.

Noticing that the mongoose wasn't present, Amy asked, "Where's Mina?"

"Wasn't enough room in the car so Mina offered to run to the party. She'll get there quicker than us," Rouge said with an eye roll, while backing the car out of the driveway.

"Speaking of the party," Cosmo said as she reached under her seat. Amy watched her as Cosmo handed her a package. Amy shot Cosmo a confused look, but opened it anyways. Amy choked on her breath, unable to comprehend what she was holding. In her pink hands was an expensive white mask with golden trim. Amy's hand rubbed against the mask, feeling the soft texture.

"Oh, I can't except this from you, Cosmo. Thanks though. It's beautiful," Amy commented sadly, holding out the mask for Cosmo to take back.

Ignoring Amy's polite manners, Cosmo pushed it back towards her. "It's no problem, Amy. My mom has tons of masks at home. And you're going to need it for tonight."

"Is the point not to meet guys?" Amy joked, placing the mask in her lap.

"Sally didn't mention it was a masquerade ball, until Silver called Tikal and told her you had to bring masks. That bitch wanted us to be the losers of the party," Rouge snarled, taking a left.

"Oh, well thank you Cosmo," Amy told her green friend gratefully with a smile.

"Yes! We're here. So excited!" Cream squealed, practically jumping up and down. Amy and Cosmo laughed at her excitement.

Rouge parked at the curb of the street and got out of the car. Everyone else hopped out of the car too. Suddenly, a fast figuring was running toward them and stopped right by Amy.

"Miss me?" Mina asked with a smile. **(Bet you thought it was Sonic. Haha)**

"Tons," Tikal said with a smirk, bumping hips with Mina.

"Masks on!" Cosmo giggled with excitement as all 6 girls put their masks on.

Rouge's mask was a red mask that was wrapped around in black lace. Mina's mask was a simple white one with a red cross at the top right hand corner. Cream's mask was a white one with gold threads and patterns. Cosmo's was a black and yellow stripped mask. And Tikal's was a light blue mask with brown colored patterns.

"Boys, eat your hearts out," Mina said with an evil laugh. Linking arms, the six girls walked through Sally's opened iron gate and up her driveway. Loud music and laughter could be heard from the backyard. Mina steered the girls towards the backyard.

"Amy, make sure you stay outside where the pool and the booze is okay?" Rouge reminded her sternly as they walked into the backyard. Amy nodded, remembering what Tikal and Rouge had told her earlier. Going inside the house was strictly for other reasons like sex and illegal drugs.

The girls walked over to the large oak tree, leaning against it. Smiling wickedly, Amy watched as several different guys were staring at them. Some guys put their beers down and started walking over towards them. A black hedgehog dressed in swimming trunks and wore a flower necklace approached them.

"Wait, is that you Mina?" He asked the naughty nurse, timidly.

"Good to know you recognize me Shadow," Mina said as she pulled the mask away from her face. She pulled his face towards her, pressing her lips firmly against his. Letting go off his face, she grabbed his hand and led him towards the pool tables.

A muscular hedgehog approached Tikal in his baggy pants, wearing blind around his neck. He lowered his sunglasses and his red eyes checked her out. He walked behind Tikal and held her tightly by the waist.

Bending his ear down to her ear, he asked, "Eh, baby doll how's about we hit the dance floor, dawg?"

"I have to ask my boyfriend first," Tikal teased, pulling away her mask. Taking off his sunglasses, Silver smirked at her.

"I think your boyfriends cool with it," Silver said coyly, letting go of his gangster persona. He grabbed the laughing Tikal's hand and led her over to the dance floor.

"Hey babe," A knight said to Rouge. Rouge coyly removed her mask and gave a wink. She twirled in her revealing devil costume, loving the several eyes on her. The knight whistled and slapped her ass lightly.

Smirking, Rouge asked,"Knucky, is that you?"

"AW! How'd ya know it was me?" Knuckles asked revealing his mask. He pouted while Rouge laughed at him.

"You're the only boy toy I've had daring enough to slap my ass. Whatever, my knight. How about you take this devil inside?" Rouge asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever she wants," The knight commented slyly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards the house. Amy exchanged a look with Cream before they both started laughing.

Amy watched in amusement as Tails and Charmy shyly asked if Cosmo and Cream wanted to go sit by the fire. Blushing, the two girls walked with the bumble bee and the fox over to the fire, leaving Amy behind with three guys fighting for her affection. Bored, Amy yawned slightly and started walking towards the fire when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Amy's eyes widened with astonishment when she saw a green hawk standing in royal clothes before her.

"Hey," The green prince said shyly. Amy giggled and responded with her own hey.

"Wanna go talk over there?" He gestured towards the garden. Amy nodded with a tiny smile as they walked towards the garden. Approaching a wooden bench, the green figure sat down and patted the seat next to him. Smiling, Amy sat down and crossed her legs.

"Nice costume. You're a princess?" He guessed lamely.

Amy shook her head with a laugh. "Not quite. Something more powerful."

"Queen?" Amy shook her head in amusement. "Goddess."

"Ah," He said with realization. "Makes sense why you look incredibly beautiful."

Amy blushed. "Thank you, mortal. Can I know the name of the mortal who compliments me so?" She says mockingly.

"For a price, goddess," He says with a grin, taking off his mask.

"Oh, Jet it's you." Amy said a blush forming on her cheek. She mentally slapped herself for not being able to say anything more intelligent than that.

"And you must be Amy, because you're the most beautiful girl I know," Jet replied smoothly, taking her hands into his. Blushing madly, Amy tried to look away and hide the color from her cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush," Jet said flirtatiously.

"Awwww, thanks," Amy said with a smile, turning as red as a tomato. Rubbing circles into her hand, Jet smiled at her.

"Amy, I want to get to know you in every way possible," Jet said, staring into her green eyes. He started to lean towards her, but Amy shyly pulled away.

"Why don't we go dance?" She asked, using her thumb to gesture towards the dance floor. Chuckling, Jet stood up and reached for her hand.

"Get the fuck away from my girl," A bitter voice yelled. Amy looked up to see a blue hedgehog wearing a leather jacket and tight black pants. His sunglasses were placed on top of his head. Amy rolled her eyes and tried to walk around Sonic with Jet, but Sonic pushed Jet backwards. Sonic then grabbed Amy's hand and ran over to the fire pit. Amy yanked her hand away from Sonic and stared at him incredulously.

"What the hell was that, Sonic?" Amy asked the hedgehog angrily. Her cheeks were bright red, fuming with anger. Looking past Sonic, she shot Jet an apologetic smile before looking angrily at Sonic.

"No one touches my girl," He stated in his husky voice, leaning against the tree. Sonic shot Jet a death glare that sent Jet walking in the other direction.

Amy had to admit he looked extremely gorgeous in his biker boy outfit. His hair was all jelled up and his pants were tight. She cursed her hormones for acting up and tried to remind herself that this was Sonic the hedgehog, the douche bag who used girls. Amy couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy Sonic looked in that leather jacket, wearing that smirk. Mentally scolding herself, Amy dropped the lazy smile that was itching to be put on.

"I'm not your girl," Amy retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Feisty, Miss Rose. Just the way I like 'em," Sonic said playfully with a wink.

"You are so...so..." Amy was unable to find the right words.

"Hot, irrestible?" Sonic tried with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Pig-headed," Amy finished with a grin. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to hang out with Jet," Amy said as she started walking towards the green figure, but Sonic grabbed her hand.

"Hang out with me. I can show you a good time," Sonic stated suggestively, adding in a growl at the end.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Amy said, trying to yank her hand away from Sonic.

"You'll wish you did."

Sonic then placed his lips on hers. He pushed her against the tree and continued kissing her. Sonic bit down on her lower lip and then her upper lip. Amy found herself unable to resist the heat and attraction between them so she kissed him back. As Sonic's tongue slipped into her mouth, Amy moaned with pleasure while bucking her hips into his. Sonic rubbed his body against her as their tongues battled for dominance. Suddenly, Amy felt herself panting heavily and able to breath. Sonic smirked at her, licking his lips.

"That's what you could've had all night," Sonic taunted her before turning on his heel and making his way inside the house. "Let me know if you change your mind!" He called out, not even looking at her. Several people turned their attention to her, whispering and giggling.

Amy felt her cheeks redden as she just stood there, looking at the retreating Sonic. Kicking the tree softly, she placed her hands on her forehead. Amy sat on the ground and closed her eyes, pondering what people where saying. Probably how Sonic had her in the bag. Amy just couldn't believe how she responded to the kiss. She...loved it and wanted more of him. More than anything though, she felt her conscience scolding her for kissing him back and enjoying it.

"Feeling stupid?"

Amy's eyes opened wildly to see who dared to say that to her. Looking at a green hedgehog standing before her. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Amy responded shortly, "Yeah."

"If it helps, my brother is an idiot," The green hedgehog said, taking a seat next to her. He took a swig of his beer and exhaled. Amy looked over at him curiously.

"You're Sonic's brother?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah, the name's Manic. I'm Sonic's older brother in college, but a few buddies of mine decided to check it out. We went to school with a couple of this people," He said, looking at her with a smile.

"Hi, Manic. I'm Amy Rose," Amy said and gave him a smile. "Yeah, he um embarrassed me, didn't he?" Her voice trailed off, sounding distant. Manic slapped her back lightly.

"Don't worry about it. Sonic's trying to get your attention, nothing new. And I already know who you are. Everybody does," Manic said with amusement, taking a swig of his beer.

Fiddling with the buttons of her dress, Amy asked him with confusion, "How do they know me?"

"You're kinda known as Sonic's girl. You're off limits," Manic chuckled, setting his beer down.

"I am not his girl," Amy retorted with anger. "And everyone follows that rule?" Amy asked with incredulously. It was pathetic if the human body revolves around Sonic.

"Yeah, once Sonic goes after a girl, you can't take that specific girl. It's a newly established rule in the guy code. And believe me, there have been some rebels who have tried to steal Sonic's latest project and have suffered greatly," Manic said.

"Oh, fantastic," Amy muttered sarcastically, sighing. An awkward silence hung over the two of them. Amy played with her thumbs, wondering whether she should ask him this question.

"What about Jet?" She felt herself ask.

"Jet? As in the hawk? He's always been Sonic's number one rival ever since the 7th grade. He usually comforts the girls that Sonic dumps, making Sonic look like the bad guy so he can get some ass," Manic said bitterly.

"Sonic's not the bad guy?" She asked with disbelief.

Manic shook his head with a tiny smile. "As much of an ass my brother can be, he's not a bad guy. Sonic used to be pretty chill until..." His voice trailed off.

"Until what?" Amy asked with curiosity, turning to look at Manic.

"Sonic was not always a pig headed hot shot charmer, Amy. Up till 7th grade, he was a down to earth kind of guy. The silent golden boy," Manic said with a smile as if he was taking a walk down memory lane.

"There were family...issues that he had to go through and he um had a girlfriend named Fiona. He fell in love with her, but she broke his heart by cheating on him with Jet. Sonic was devastated...he lost yet another person he loved and that's when he decided he was done being someone who opened up to people. And since then, Sonic has never allowed himself to love anyone," Manic concluded.

"Oh," Amy mustered. She couldn't find anything else to say because all she felt was sympathy for Sonic. Amy was also curious as to who else he had lost, but didn't want to pressure Manic into telling her Sonic's life story. She would seem a little too desperate to know. Thinking about Fiona and Jet together made Amy rethink Jet's personality. Had he not known that Fiona was Sonic's girl? It didn't seem like Jet would purposefully try to hurt Sonic...

"Speaking of Sonic, if he saw me with you, I'd be dead. So I'll see you around Amy," Manic said with a grin as he picked up his beer and walked over to his buddies who were playing pool.

Amy felt an overwhelming urge to go inside in search for Sonic. She felt sympathy for the hedgehog and felt that she needed to talk to him, to clear things up. Amy hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings earlier even though she couldn't tell through his thick outer shell. She hopped up from her sitting position and started walking towards Sally's house, ignoring the stares that were following her. Amy could only imagine what they were saying. Little Miss Rose was going to do the deed with Sonic. As if.

Amy walked into Sally's house, gaping at the huge mansion. Everything was completely modern and beautiful, unlike anything she's ever seen. Sniffing the air, Amy plugged her nose in disgust. It smelled like weed, ruining the entire house's angelic atmosphere. As she walked through the halls in search for the blue figure, she tried to avoid the people who were making out all over Sally's house. Hearing the familiar voice she was looking for, Amy walked into a room that looked like a living room. Seeing the familiar mop of blue hair, she smiled and started approaching him only to realize he was being straddled by Sally Acorn on the couch. Amy tried to ignore the giggles and the squeals of delight coming from Sally as Sonic whispered in her ear. She walked around the couch so that Sonic could see her. Noticing the pink hedgehog, his mouth teared away from Sally's ear as he looked at her with amusement.

"Sonic, can I talk to you, in private," Amy asked casually, biting her lip.

"Anything for you, babe," He said in a flirtatious voice. Swatting Sally away, he stood up from the couch and ignored the pouting Sally.

"Sonic!" Sally whined, crossing her arms over her tight halter top, revealing her cleavage. Sonic ignored her whine and reached for Amy's hand. Amy gulped nervously as Sonic led her upstairs. She suddenly wondered what she had gotten herself into. Amy wasn't even sure what she was going to say. She scolded herself for being impulsive. Sonic knocked on the nearby door before entering the room. Amy closed the door behind them and watched Sonic sit on the bed. She stood by the door, not sure she should go sit by him. Her hormones could act up again...Sonic watched her with a smirk before patting the bed, gesturing for her to come sit. Slowly and cautiously, Amy walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, a few feet away from Sonic.

"Listen, I heard about your rivalry with Jet," Amy started, not sure how she was going to follow up.

"Is this why you wanted to talk to me in private? " Sonic asked looking bored.

Amy bit her lip. "I also heard about Fiona," She said slowly.

Sonic turned to look at her quickly. "Who told you about Fiona?" Sonic asked her, his eyes narrowing. "Was it Jet? I'll beat the living shit out of him..."

Amy interrupted Sonic by putting her hand on top of his. Blushing, she pulled away. "No. What I wanted to say was that...I guess I'm here for you. If you want to talk about your feelings."

"You're not the Dr. Phil type, are you? Cause I've had girlfriends like that and-"

"No, I'm not," Amy snapped. Her features softened. "I know what it feels like to have your heart broken and believe me, it's not easy. But you don't have to use girls."

"Let's get one thing straight, babe. I don't use girls. I flirt with them and they come to me, knowing that I'm not into relationships so clearly...it's their own choice," Sonic stated cockily, closing his eyes.

Amy pondered this thought before saying, "You're right...in a twisted way. But...anyway...I'm here if you need to talk," Amy's voice trailed off.

"You wanna make out, don't you?" Sonic stated suggestively, moving closer towards her. He placed his hands on her hips bringing her closer. Amy blushed before a scowl plastered onto her face. She shoved Sonic away from her.

"No! I'm trying to help you," Amy replied, anger seeping through.

Sonic smirked. "You know what I think?" He leaned in closer to hr before saying, "I think you're jealous."

Amy felt herself wince. "Jealous?" She chuckled darkly at the thought. Sonic shook his head yes.

"You're so jealous because I kissed you and then hooked up with Sally," Sonic concluded, cockily.

Amy stared at him angrily, smacking his shoulder. "I am not jealous."

Sonic grinned. "If you ask me, I think you're trying to get me to talk about my feelings when you're really going to manipulate me into having sex with you. Using the vulnerable side...good one."

"Unbelievable," Amy said with disbelief. Standing up from the bed, she walked towards the door. "You know, for a minute there I believed that you were just lost, but I now I know the truth. You are a jackassy player."

"That's a new one," Sonic remarked, getting up from the bed. "Don't worry Amy, you'll always have a place in my heart." Sonic's hand pounded his chest twice. Amy rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

Taking the steps two by two, she noticed Sally was waiting at the end of the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently. Giving Amy a death glare, Sally looked at her outfit with a scoff.

"Nice outfit. What are you supposed to be...a fairy?" She said nastily.

Amy smirked at her. "What are you supposed to be...a slut?" Amy enjoyed how Sally's jaw dropped a few inches, in disbelief that she was actually schooled by a comeback. Smiling to herself, Amy escorted herself out the door and decided to walk home. It wasn't like the party was great anyway.

Grinning, Sonic watched Amy trash Sally from the top of the stair case. He watched her leave the house in amazement. Sonic couldn't figure out why that girl was so tempting to him.

But he did know he enjoyed the look on Sally's face when Amy called her a slut.

**X**

**How do you like them apples?**

**Haha, so the party was short...I know...sadness.**

**BUT in the future, there will be more parties filled with crazyyyy funnn.**

**SO drop me a review if you want to see more of Sonic's cockiness and Amy's comebacks :)**

**I love theeeeee alll!**

**Anime**


	4. Smile

**Hey I'm back.**

**This story is no longer discontinued. I have found my inspiration, which is explained in my author's note at the bottom. I have a lot more ideas and I'm ready to continue this one. So without further ado, the next chapter!**

**X**

**Smile**

**X**

Amy stormed into her house and slammed the door behind her. She threw her mask on the ground and ran for the stairs. As she ran up the stairs, she heard her mother's worried voice calling after her. Amy slammed her door and locked it. She pressed herself against the door, listening to her mother's footsteps padding up the stairs. The pink hedgehog slid down the door until her butt reached the floor. She grabbed her knees and pulled them in closer to her chest, a habit that she had adopted whenever she was upset.

"Amy? Amy, open this door," Her mother commanded sternly as she jiggled the knob.

"Please mom, just go away," Amy pleaded with a groan, wrapping her fingers tightly in her quills. Amy wasn't sure why she was so upset. It wasn't because she had a terrible experience at her very first party here. She did know, though, that her frustration had to do something with Sonic.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Her mother asked, concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just need some sleep right now." Amy willed for her mother to go away.

"Okay, honey. Well, if you change your mind, let me know," Her mom said hesitantly. Amy pressed her ear against the door, listening to the sound of her mother's footsteps fading.

Slowly getting up from her sitting position, she jumped on her bed belly side down. The pink hedgehog rubbed her face against the frilly pink sheets before pulling away from them. She changed into a light green tank top and polka dotted shorts, before throwing herself under the covers.

She laid in her bed, pondering what had just happened. First, she had learned that Sonic wasn't always a player. Second, that he and Jet were rivals. And third, he was messing with her mind. She had also come to a conclusion, one that she was going to stick to. One, she would not talk to Jet to avoid the wrath of Sonic. It wasn't because she didn't like Jet, and God_ knows _she didn't care about Sonic's opinion. She wanted to stay in the shadows of high school and getting in between Jet and Sonic, supposed rivals, would be asking for a center spotlight. And most importantly, she was not going to fall for Sonic's pretentious schemes.

Amy's blank expression changed into a mischievous one. She wanted to see the look on Sonic's face when she rejected him. After all, it's what he deserved for trying to toy with her mind. Amy smiled wickedly, planning out her actions. Amy snuggled into her covers, enjoying the idea of Sonic eating out of her hands. He intrigued her and she wanted to figure him out, without letting him win.

X

Amy swayed her hips from side to side as she strutted down the hallway. Girls stopped gossiping to stare at her and guys stopped checking out other girls to pay attention to the pink hedgehog. Jaws dropped as people leered at her in appreciation and jealously. Amy smirked smugly, nodding her head occasionally to acknowledge her peers. She approached her friends who were hanging around the water fountain.

"Amy?" Mina squeaked, her eyes widening as she checked her friend out.

The girls looked her up and down with a smile. Rouge whistled while the other girls hooted and catcalled her name. Amy shrugged and gave a little twirl to bask in the attention. Amy was wearing a tight red tank top with a black mini skirt. Her wedges were black and the heel was at least three inches. Her quills tumbled down her back, curling at the bottom. Her eyes were smudged in gray and her lips were colored glossy pink.

"Hey, hot stuff, looking to impress someone?" Tikal asked her with a chuckle and an eyebrow raise. Amy bit her lip, trying to hide her smirk.

"No, I just thought I'd change things up a bit," Amy said with a shrug, not letting on about her plan.

"Well, you certainly have. Damn girl! Every guy here is looking at you," Rouge said with appreciation.

"Really? I haven't noticed," Amy said innocently, but her eyes said the exact opposite. Guys were giving her plenty of attention; they winked, checked her out, and mostly likely imagined her…

Amy flushed with embarrassment for taking it that far. She just needed a guy to break Sonic's lame code or whatever it was that prevented guys from asking her out. And if that didn't work, her hot outfit would screw with Sonic's mind.

"Screw you. Now I'm gonna have to dress up to tear Shadow's eyes away from you," Mina joked before playfully punching Amy's shoulder.

The girls started laughing, but were cut off shortly by the bell ringing Mina groaned, but ran off without another word to her friends. Tikal, Cosmo, and Cream followed her, although they knew they couldn't catch up. Rouge was about to follow them, but she stopped and turned towards Amy.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Actually, my class is in the other direction, so I'll see ya at lunch," Amy told her with a wink before walking in the opposite direction. Rouge murmured something under her breath with a smirk, but walked in the other direction.

She still had five minutes to get to her class anyway, so she might as well see if he would show up. Amy walked over to her locker and slowly pulled out her books for calculus. She looked to her left and to her disappointment, she found that Sonic was not there. Sighing, she shut her locker and jumped a bit when she became face to face with Sonic.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working," Amy said with smirk, as she walked towards her class.

"Miss Rose, I was only trying to surprise you," Sonic said slyly as he kept pace with Amy.

"No, you want something. What do you want hedgehog?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Me? No. On the contrary, Amy, I think it's you who wants me," Sonic said flirtatiously. When her name rolled off the tip of Sonic's tongue, Amy couldn't help but shudder slightly.

"Maybe I do," Amy said suggestively, turning to look at Sonic. She caressed his cheek, but then pulled her hand back. She shook her head with a smirk.

"Or maybe not," She said nonchalantly, with a shrug as she walked down the hallway by herself. Sonic stared after her in disbelief for a few seconds, but then mentally scolded himself for feeling surprised.

"Seeya later Sonic," Amy chirped as she walked inside the classroom.

Sonic peeked into the classroom Amy was sitting in and licked his lips. He checked Amy's butt out in that tiny skirt as she walked to her desk. The blue hedgehog couldn't help but grin because her tank top hugged her curves in all the right places. With one last glance, Sonic smirked and sped out of there. He had so many dirty thoughts, but he had to push them aside. Amy had a new offensive line, which was nothing too hard to break down. But then again, no one else had rejected him before.

Amy Rose was going to be his, and only his.

X

Amy scooted out of her class, glad that lunch was finally her because she was starving. She hadn't been able to eat breakfast that morning, because she didn't want to face her mother in her outfit. Her mom would have killed her, made her changed clothes, and then kill her again.

She hurried through the halls towards the cafeteria so she could get some food in her stomach. Her stomach had been rumbling all day. It would have been totally embarrassing if people had noticed, but luckily for her, they hadn't. If they had, they probably would have made up stupid rumors like she was anorexic or something stupid like that.

Reaching for the cafeteria door, a hand yanked her backwards. Irritated, she turned around and saw a crocodile grabbing her hand. Amy realized it was Victor, captain of the football team. He winked at her and pulled her closer. Amy scowled, knowing he had a bad reputation and that she didn't want anything to do with him. Rumor has it that Victor was into drug dealing and that he's been arrested…twice. He was too criminal-like for Amy's taste.

"How's about you and me go out sometime?" He asked in his scratchy, deep voice. Amy tried her best not to wince.

"No thanks," She said, trying not to sound irritated. She turned to go, but he held her by the wrist tightly.

"Let go," Amy said impatiently, her eyes narrowing.

"Not until you agree to go out with me," Victor demanded, squeezing her hand tighter.

"No. Now let go," Amy cried out angrily, attempting to struggle out of his grip.

Before she knew it, her hand was free. She rubbed her wrist gently and her arm fell to her side again. Surprised, she saw Sonic standing in front of her, his arm thrown in front of Amy protectively. He shot Victor a dark grin before throwing the crocodile against the lockers. People gathered in the hallway to whisper, mainly girls swooned over Sonic's strength.

"You really don't want to test me do you? Victor, when Amy says no, she means it," Sonic said darkly.

"Sorry Sonic man, I didn't know she was yours," Victor tried to apologize. He tried to back up, but found that he was pressed against the lockers.

Sonic smirked. "Not so tough, are you now?" The blue hedgehog slammed him into another locker.

"Sonic, stop it," Amy said softly, grabbing his wrist.

It took all of his free will to let go of Victor's body. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand, leading her into the cafeteria. He pulled her into the lunch line. Amy yanked her hand away, but stayed in line with Sonic.

"You okay?" He asked her emotionless, not looking at her. She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Sonic said, handing her a tray.

As they grabbed their food, the hedgehogs stood in silence. Amy wanted to say something else, but she was speechless for the time being. Breaking the tension, Sonic walked over to his table and sat across from Knuckles and Shadow. Peeking at Sonic out of the corner of her eye, Amy walked over to her regular table and sat down next to Mina. She looked up to see all of them frowning at her.

"What's up with all of you?" Amy asked curiously as she bit into her sandwich.

"Are you going out with Sonic the hedgehog?" Cosmo blurted out.

"What? No way," Amy responded with a laugh.

"Then what were you doing holding his hand?" Cream asked her.

"He saved my butt from Victor being an ass. He grabbed my hand to lead me away. It was nothing guys," Amy tried to convince them, but mostly herself.

"Good. We don't want to see you get hurt," Tikal said with concern, leaning across the table to pat Amy's hand softly.

"Huh?" Amy asked puzzled. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her sympathetically.

"Because it's what he does. He's a player Amy. He uses girls and breaks their hearts in the end," Rouge pointed out.

"I know. Don't worry about me guys. I don't have a crush on Sonic," Amy stated as she took a sip of her water.

All of them looked around at each other, giving each other pointed looks. Amy caught on and groaned. She grabbed her empty tray and stood up.

"Guys, I'm serious. I don't like him, okay? I'm out," Amy said bitterly, as she dumped her food and placed her tray in the bin. A pair of green eyes watched her walk out of the cafeteria and out of sight.

She then walked out the exit door and towards the abandoned playground. Amy sat down on a rusted swing and pushed herself off the ground. Shutting her eyes, Amy took a deep breath and pumped her legs. She sighed softly, feeling the wind caress her face as she swung back and forth.

"Pretty huh?" A voice from behind her called.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Amy heard herself say. Jet took the swing next to her and started swinging up and down.

"So Amy, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime," He asked gently.

Her opens opened abruptly. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not really looking to date someone right now," Amy said as she titled her face sideways to face Jet and look him in the eye.

"Oh, okay," He said, his disappointment was evident.

"I'm sorry," Amy said apologetically before saying, "It's not you, I'm just not over someone else I used to know." Although Amy didn't have feelings for her ex boyfriend Johnny Lightfoot anymore, she was trying to make up an excuse so that she wouldn't hurt Jet.

"No problem. I'm used to it. Pretty girls don't usually go for me," He said with a shrug.

"Well, that's weird because you're seem like a really great guy, Jet."

"You think so?" Jet said, his swing coming to a stop.

"I do," Amy said with smile. She stopped swinging to look at him. Turning his swing towards her, he watched her blush because they were close enough for her to feel his warm breath tickle her neck. Jet then leaned in to kiss her, but Amy pulled away. She was embarrassed that he didn't get what she was trying to say.

"Jet, I said no." Amy said, irritated. She stood up and brushed the invisible dirt off of her skirt.

"Don't go Amy. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well…whatever. Class is going to start soon. I guess I'll see you at the opening football game," Amy said dully, before walking away.

Walking back inside, Amy decided to change into different clothes because she realized she had no interest in impressing anyone. She had enough of capturing perverted guy's attention. Anyway, if she was going to establish a reputation for herself at this school, she refused to be the slut of the school. The pink hedgehog just wanted to be herself, plain old Amy. She walked into the bathroom with her backpack that contained a pair of clothes to change into. Locking herself in the stall, she changed out of her clothes and put on a light blue zippered sweatshirt and black jeans. She gazed at herself and the mirror and smiled. It was more her then the earlier outfit. Satisfied with herself, she walked out of the girl's bathroom to find an unfortunate surprise. The cheerleaders stood outside of the bathroom with their arms crossed over their chests.

"What's up?" Amy asked casually, ignoring hateful glares they were giving her.

The majority of the cheerleaders snorted at her or rolled their eyes before walking into the bathroom. Amy felt one of them bump her "on accident." To her dismay, she noticed that Sally had stayed behind.

"Don't steal the show this time, you little bitch. I guess you haven't heard, but Sonic is mine, and don't you forget that," She said as she shoved Amy aside and followed her fellow squad.

"Why does everyone keep thinking I like Sonic?" Amy murmured harshly to herself. "And who does that chipmunk, squirrel or whatever the hell she is, think she is? Megan Fox? Yeah right."

Amy slung her backpack over her shoulders and walked out the doors, toward the stadium. Loud music blared from the stadium and the fans cheered loudly. She picked up the pace, not wanting to miss an important moment. Reaching the bleachers, Amy climbed up the steps to the highest level and threw her bag on the ground. She sat down next to Tikal, right on the edge. She was at least fifteen feet off the ground. Normally, this would worry her, but she was pretty distracted by today's events.

"Glad to see you Amy," Cosmo chirped, happily. Cream nodded and smiled at her with affection.

"You made it just in time," Mina noted. Amy muttered an excuse about she being in the bathroom.

Squinting her eyes, she looked at the football field to see that the teams were still warming up. Sally and the other cheerleaders were talking to some of the football players, not including Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles, who were talking about something in a corner.

To her dismay, Amy watched Sally walk over to Sonic and throw herself at him. Sonic caught her, but he put her down immediately. Amy's eyes lit up in surprise when she caught Sonic's annoyed look. Her breath caught when she felt his gaze turn towards the bleachers. When Sonic caught Amy's eye, he grinned and winked. Amy rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"AMY! Are you listening to me?" Rouge called out, reaching across Tikal to shake Amy.

Amy was taken back by Rouge's movement towards her, causing her to lean backwards. She wobbled her arms to keep balance, but it wasn't good enough. Amy felt time slow down as she felt her body slip from the bleachers. All she could see were her friends peering over the bleachers, shouting at her.

"AMY!" Rouge screamed.

Amy felt her heart beating rapidly as she let out a scream. She was falling off the bleachers and was surely going crack her head open on the sidewalk. Bracing herself for the pain, Amy closed her eyes and waited for her body to hit the ground painfully, but it never came. Instead, she felt like she was in someone's arms…someone muscular. Opening one eye to make sure she hadn't cracked her head open, Amy found herself staring into a pair of dreamy emerald green eyes.

"Sonic?" She asked softly.

She was cuddled in Sonic's muscular arms, unharmed. Amy looked down at the ground and for any sign of blood, but she couldn't find any. Looking back into Sonic's eyes, she was puzzled as to why Sonic looked extremely pale.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked him.

"Jesus Christ, Amy! You almost killed yourself by falling off the bleachers and you're asking me what's wrong?" Sonic spat out quickly and worriedly.

"Oh, that," Amy grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, that," He said bitterly. His expression softened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Amy replied as Sonic gently put her down. Amy pretended to brush the dirt off of her pants, because she didn't want to look him in the eye. Feeling his eyes on her, she forced herself to look into his green eyes.

"Thank you…again," Amy said with a smile.

"You gotta be more careful. Dammit it Amy! You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you falling," Sonic whispered harshly, running a hand through his quills.

"I'm sorry," Amy said apologetically, her cheeks warming. Although she was embarrassed for giving him a scare, she felt extremely pleased that Sonic was worried about her and had run all the way over here to rescue her.

Wait...why did Sonic save her? She was just another girl he flirted with, right? Amy didn't mean anything to him. Unless…unless maybe he felt something for her? No. Never. That would never happen. Why even think of that?

_I know why. You want to be different, _Amy thought bitterly to herself.

"Amy?" A concerned voice asked.

"I'm okay," Amy tried to sound convincing as she stood still for a moment.

"Do you think you'll be okay if I play the game?" Sonic asked her with a smirk and one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah. Go. Fight. Win. Whatever you guys do in football," Amy said with a smile, shooing him towards the field.

Sonic cracked a smile. A real, a genuine smile. It wasn't forced or even flirtatious. Amy couldn't help but smile back at him before he sped off to play his football game. Amy felt a bit surprised by his small smile since she was so used to seeing his badass, sexy smirk. But his smile was different…nice.

Amy rejoined her spot next to Tikal, unable to figure out her feelings for Sonic. She did know one thing though. Amy made sure she stayed as far away from the edge as she possibly could.

Well, maybe two things. She _really _liked his smile.

**X**

**Well, there was cute Sonamy fluff in this chapter. I'm just warming up. The reason why I continued this is because your reviews finally got through to me to get my act together. And now it is together, so the fic is up and running. Updates will be quicker now that my break has started. The only way I continue is if people review as much as possible. So please REVIEW!**

**I'm going to apologize for myself in the future. I'm not a fast updater, so PLEASE be patient with me :)**

**Anime.**


	5. Mr Sweet

**Okay so I'm going on vacation tomorrow, but I'll be back with another chapter before school starts. Count on that. So here's the next chapter. As you can see, I have not abanded you. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They were really awesome. I can't wait for more. Anyway, I do not own any Sonic characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Mr. Sweet**_

Amy groaned when she opened her eyes. The light coming from her window was shinning bright. She threw off the covers. Sleepily, she got up from her bed. She walked out her door and downstairs, to the only bathroom the house contained. She turned on the facet easily, and splashed cold water on her face. Once she felt woken up, she walked back upstairs and opened her tiny closet. In it contained all the clothes she had. Basically, the clothes she made. Her mother couldn't afford to buy nice clothes from stores. They could barely keep a house, and let alone pay the bills.

She smiled wickedly, before pulling out a V cut light green long sleeve shirt and a mini forest green skirt. She had also pulled out a pair of black kitten heels, that Mina had lent her. In reality, she would have never been able to afford the heels. Luckily, she had very rich friends that didn't mind sharing clothes.

Why was she wearing an outfit that defined the rules of her personality? To give a special someone a run for his money. She was still wondering why Sonic acted like a normal guy last night at the game. Last night, she had finally come to a realization. Sonic was interested in her. And maybe not just as a toy. He was starting to get to know her. Even like her.

Also, by arriving at the school in a hot outfit, she would prove to people she's not a klutz. And that she doesn't usually fall off of benches. She could be as confident and pretty as anyone in the school. Also, she could make a statement that said anyone could wear spicy clothes and act like a total plastic. Anyone.

Amy gazed at her reflection, staring back at her in the mirror. She grinned in satisfaction when she saw the clothes hugged her curves perfectly. She noticed that her outfit especially showed off her bright emerald eyes. As she applied lip gloss in one hand, she used her free hand to call Cream. After a few rings, the high pitched, but sweet rabbit answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cream. It's Amy."

"Oh hey."

"Listen Cream. Can I get a ride today? My mom can't drive me."

"Sure!"

"So I'll meet you outside?"

"Totally!"

"Bye Cream!" Amy said, hanging up the phone, before Cream even got to chance to say goodbye.

"Now, how am I going to get past my mom?" Amy asked herself out loud. She turned her head towards the window. She bit her lip, pondering whether escaping through the window was a bright idea.

She finally gave in with a sigh. She opened her window and threw down her two jump ropes that wshe had just tied together. She made sure the knot was tight enough before she tied the top onto the window opener. As soon as she double checked for any mistakes, she climbed over the window and steadied herself on the rope. She felt her backpack slipping a bit, but that didn't stop her. She climbed down the rope, without looking down.

When she was about two feet from hitting the ground, she jumped off the rope and landed on her haunches. She slowly brought herself up to a standing position. She threw the jump rope bakc up, through her window. She turned around and started heading for Vanilla's, Cream's mom, car. It was a simple tan van, but a shiny one. Amy ran towards the car, quickly, so her mother wouldn't notice.

As the van door opened automatically, Amy climbed in and took the seat next to Cream. Cream smiled at her softly. Amy gazed over at Cream happily. Today, the rabbit was wearing a tan tank top that showed off her stomach and some skinny jeans with tan uggs. Amy whistled to show Cream she adored her outfit.

Cream flushed, but smiled. Amy looked over at the driver, Cream's mom. Cream's mom was beautiful. She had honey colored fur and long blonde hair. Her beautiful brown eyes matched her fragile, but soft featured face. She was beautiful. Amy gazed back at Cream and imagined Cream older. All she could picture was Vanilla. Cream was lucky she would look like Vanilla when she got older. Very lucky.

"Why hello Amy." Vanilla greeted sweetly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Hi Ms. Rabbit." Amy said politely.

"I'm glad I could drive you two girls to school today, especially when I need to go to the post office afterwards."

"I should be thanking you." Amy said sweetly.

Vanilla chuckled as she pulled into Station Square High. She maneuvered her car into a parking space, but did not park the car. As the car door slid open, Amy and Cream jumped out. Vanilla waved to them before pulling away and driving away. Cream and Amy adjusted their backpacks on their backs before heading towards school.

"Amy, did you need a car ride so your mom wouldn't see you? I saw you climb down the side of your house." Cream pointed out. Amy grinned sheepishly.

"My mom would never let me out of the house like this." Amy said pointing to her outfit.

"Why are you wearing that?" Cream asked, a bit flushed for asking that question.

"To make a statement that says everyone can be a plastic." Amy tried to explain.

"Amy, I love how you always stand up for what you believe in." Cream said with admiration.

"Thanks Cream." Amy said as she held the door open to the high school, for Cream.

The halls of Station Square were filled with loud and chatty students; excited over the fact their football had won their first game of the season. And that homecoming is this Friday. Only two days left to get tickets, dresses, yahta yahta. Sure I wanted to go to the dance, but I didn't have a dress, or a date. And I only had two days left, but I also wanted to make a statement. What to do. I'll talk about it at lunch.

Amy and Cream walked down the hallways, averting everyone's glances towards them. Amy was used to it, so she kept smiling while Cream was flushing from all the attention. As the hallways broke into two different hallways, Cream, went right and Amy went left.

Amy walked over to her locker and put in her locker numbers. Her locker finally clicked open, allowing Amy to throw her backpack in it. She took out her chemistry books and then shut her locker. As she turned around a blue blur stopped right in front of her.

"Sonic, what a surprise." Amy said sarcastically.

Sonic just grinned at her attitude before taking her books. Amy looked at him curiously, but he just grinned back at her. Not a smirk, but not a smile. Different.

"Just thought I'd walk you to class in case you trip or slip on milk etc." He said. Amy rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Sonic looked her up and down and sighed. Amy raised her eyebrows at him. Before she could ask what's wrong, he opened his mouth to explain himself.

"Ames, why are you dressed like that?"

"Is that a new nickname for me?" I asked him, pressing my back harder into the lockers.

Sonic shook his head before looking around the hallway. His eyes lite up in anger when he saw everyone looking at Amy.

"What are you all staring at? Go look at your own property." He called out to all the viewers.

The watchers groaned, but did as they were told. They all turned towards each other to have their own conversation. Sonic, feeling good about what he just did, turned back towards Amy. She smiled at him, but rolled her eyes again.

"Property?" Sonic ingnored her comment.

"I don't like it when other guys stare at you like a piece of meat. So don't dress like that unless we're alone." He demanded, wagging his finger at her. Amy shrugged, but laughed.

"Now let's get to class." Sonic said as he held out his hand for Amy.

"Sonic wanting to go to class? I thought I'd never see the day." Amy said taunting him. He just grinned at her, before she took his hand. Sonic then sped off with Amy holding on for dear life.

His feet skidded to a halt, right in front of Ms. Hertz's classroom. Amy's body jolted forward, but she didn't fall because Sonic held her back. Amy brushed the dirt off her skirt and then looked at Sonic, who was smirking at her. Amy smiled before taking her books out of his hands and walking into the classroom. Sonic walked in right behind her.

Amy sat in her assigned seat at the front of her class. Sonic sat down right next to her. It was first time he had gone to class in a while. He wanted to make sure Amy didn't burn herself or kill herself with chemicals. She wasn't exactly graceful.

Otherwise, Sonic wouldn't be in class at all. Ms. Hertz didn't like him and he didn't like her. Ever since he came to this school, the mean teacher would always be punishing him for no apparent reason. She didn't feel the need to be nice, so he didn't show up to her class. What he was doing for Amy was a big sacrifice. A big one. But for her safety, he would do anything. He didn't know why, but he cared about her. Actually cared.

"Mr. Hedgehog, I see you've decided to actually show up. I guess I'll double the homework." She said bitterly.

"You know me. I love to push your buttons Hertz baby." Sonic challenged her.

"You can do it in detention today." She replied with a cold smile.

"Glad to." Sonic ended it.

"Are you crazy?" Amy whispered over to Sonic.

"No. She's just a bitch." Sonic said loud enough for the girls behind him to giggle. For the first time, he didn't wink at the girls swooning over him. It was just him and Amy.

"So when are you planning on leaving?" Amy whispered.

"As soon as you come with me." Sonic said with a small smile.

Amy glanced up at Ms. Hertz and then glanced at Sonic. She measured her options. Detention with Sonic or listening to boring old hag. Also, by leaving class she could make a statement that anyone could get in trouble. Well, that was what she would tell Sonic.

"Okay, but only to make a statement." Amy said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Ames." He said with a chuckle and a smile.

When Ms. Hertz wasn't looking, Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and her books before scooting out of the room quickly.

"Miss Rose, why don't you give us the answer?" Ms. Hertz asked as she turned around. She found two once filled seats, now empty.

"Where did Sonic and Amy go?" Ms. Hertz yelled.

--

Sonic was running Amy all over the school, showing her every site possible. Amy was smiling and laughing. Sonic finally came to a stop when they were outside. The wind was whipping all of the colorful leaves around. The sun was hiding behind a huge cloud.

"Having fun?" He asked her.

"Totally." Amy said.

"Good." He said as he let go of her hand.

"So what brung on Mr. Sweet?" Amy asked him.

"Dunno actually. Amy, I wanted to ask you something." Sonic said as he grabbed her hand once again.

"Okay. Ask away."

"Not here. Hold on a sec." He said as he hoisted her on his back.

"Piggy back ride? I haven't had one of these in years." Amy said with a laugh.

"Hold on then cause you've probably never gone this fast." Sonic said as his feet kicked into running mode.

Amy clung onto his back for dear life.

--

Sonic set Amy down carefully on the swing before giving her a push. Amy's legs started to swing up and down. Amy looked at her surroundings. The swing was attached to a white picket arc, with roses attached to it. There were flowers surrounding the area and there was river that crossed the grass. Amy took a deep breath and let it out. She then turned to look at Sonic, who was looking at her.

"Amy, I can't explain this very well, but for some reason I feel very protective over you. I really want you to be happy and safe, but I'm not sure why. I'm trying really hard for you to notice me." He said as he rubbed his neck. Amy's smile became wider.

"So I was wondering if maybe you want to come to Homecoming with me?" He asked her hopefully, looking into her eyes.

Amy's feet skidded to stop swinging. A look of confusion spread over her face. She hopped off the swing and kissed Sonic's cheek. She pulled back and smiled.

"Pick me up at 7?"

"You'll go…with me?" Sonic asked in a surprised tone.

"Sure. Why not." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"Yes!" Sonic said as he threw his fist up in the air.

"Can you wear a pink tie?" Amy asked him.

He looked at her and started laughing. He stopped when he saw the pout on her face.

"You're serious?" He whined.

"To go with my dress." Amy said as she kissed him gently.

"Fine." He said shortly. Amy laughed.

"Now, let's go to lunch." Amy said. Sonic grabbed her bridal style before kicking into his running mode again.

While Sonic was running, Amy couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Sonic was a player. He used girls. So what made her different? She probably wasn't. She was just another toy. But somehow Amy convinced herself that Sonic really was a sweet guy on the inside. As long as she got to see that side, she would be okay. So she told herself.

--

Sonic and Amy walked into the lunchroom, holding hands. The entire cafeteria whispered when they came into the room. Most guys stared at Amy's body and the girls stared at Sonic's.

"Guess we have a problem." Amy whispered in Sonic's ear.

"Not for long." Sonic said a grin.

"How many of you guys think Amy is hot." Sonic called out so the entire cafeteria could hear. A lot of guys chorused yes and yeah! A bunch of them hooted.

"Well, I've got some bad news for you. Ames is not hot, but beautiful. And my date to Homecoming." Sonic called out.

Some guys pouted, but Sonic's closest friends hooted and howled for him. He kissed Amy on the cheek to prove it. Amy flushed as she tried to hide behind Sonic.

"What the **hell** do you think you're doing?" Amy whispered to Sonic.

"I'm just telling the guys you're off limits." Sonic whispered back.

Amy whacked Sonic on the arm and walked towards her normal table. Sonic glanced after her and smiled. He joined his group at his table. While Amy sat down next to Rouge and Cosmo. All of them looked away when Amy sat down. Amy didn't notice until she asked Mina to pass the salt.

"Here." Mina said without looking at her, she handed her the salt.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Amy asked them.

"Us? What's wrong with you? You're going out with Sonic the hedgehog." Tikal blurted out.

"Yeah and I still don't see the problem." Amy said as she shook the salt onto her lunch.

"Hun, he's a player. He's going to break your heart and we don't want you to get hurt." Rouge said as she patted Amy's arm.

"He's not like that. He's different now. He's not perverted, but sweet in a romantic way. Guys, it's just one date." Amy said as she threw her hands up.

"Amy, we're trying to help you." Cream said gently.

"You know what guys? Don't. Because I'm happy and even if it lasts for only just a little bit, then fine." Amy snapped as she pushed her food away from her and got up from the table.

She walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Sonic's green eyes lite up in confusion. Without saying a word, he followed Amy out the door.

"Ames, what's wrong?" He asked her.

Amy was sitting on a hallway bench with her head in her hands. She was bent over and Sonic's eyes saddened at the site. He walked over to her and took a seat next to her. He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled sadly when she saw Sonic. Unexpectedly, Amy threw herself at Sonic, into a tight hug. She then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked her with worry.

"My friends. They don't like you. Not one bit." Amy said, while biting her lip.

"Oh."

"But it's okay. I don't care what they think." Amy said, while looking into Sonic's eyes. She felt like she was lost in the two pools of emerald green.

Sonic pulled her out of her trance by grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. It sent a shiver down Amy's spine.

"Ames, I can't explain it, but you're different from all the girls that go here and I like that. I really do."

Amy smiled, and then stood up. Sonic followed her lead. He grabbed her by the waist and the two started walking down the hallway. They had detention to go to.

* * *

**Wow. That was a lot of fluff. Too much or too little? I had to put some sort of chapter where Sonic was confused about his feelings for Amy. There will be more fluff in the next chapter. The Homecoming chapter. Stay tuned in for that. But for now, please review… to keep me writing!**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**

**P.S. I hope everyone had a great Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. I shall write to you next year! Lol. **


	6. Homecoming

**I'm back. Sorry for the wait. **

**I had a huge writer's block! 18 reviews this time! WOHOO! That is my all-time record so far so congratulations! **

**This is probably the easiest fic for me to continue updating because I basically know what every single chapter is supposed to be about. **

**So you guys will def. get the most updates. Anywho, I do not own any Sonic character. I wish I owned Tails though because he is so damn cute!**

**X**

**Homecoming**

**X**

"Goodbye," Amy said with laughter, trying to reach her front door. Sonic wrapped his muscular arms around her protectively, tugging her back into his arms.

"Not yet," Sonic muttered in her pink quills.

She unlatched Sonic's arms from her waist and turned around to face him. "Sonic, I'm going to see you in an hour," Amy said with amusement.

"Don't leave me, "Sonic joked getting down on his knees, his hands clasped together as if he were praying.

"Goodbye, Sonic," Amy said teasingly with a grin before she closed the in front of him.

She pressed her back against the door, biting her lip to keep from smiling. Unable to contain her excitement, she let out a laugh and smiled widely. She was in such a daze that she didn't notice her mother walking in. Her mother looked at Amy with a question glance, her hands attached to her hips.

"Where have you been? You said you were going to be home an hour ago! I was worried," Her mother scolded her.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry mom!" Amy took her mother's hands and twirled playfully. "I was with Sonic at the beach," She said dreamily, continuing to hum and dance.

"Who now?" Her mother yanked her hands away and rubbed her temple as if she had a headache.

"This guy I'm kind of seeing, but not."

Ms. Rose shot her a look of confusion. "You're kind of seeing him? How do you 'kind of see someone?"

"Oh, well…we've been hanging out a lot lately. And he's clearly into me and I dunno know," Amy bit her lip to keep from smiling, but gave up when she realized she couldn't contain her happiness. "I guess I like him too."

Well, if things get serious, then you let me know. I'd love to meet this young man."

"Sure, yeah," Amy said dreamily, not listening to her mother. In a daze, she walked up the stairs to plan her outfit for tonight.

Amy's mother shook her head in disbelief, trying to fight a smile.

X

"Dude, you're doing _what_?" Manic's shocked expression irritated Sonic.

"What's the big deal? I'm taking her to Homecoming."

"You're taking _Amy Rose_ to homecoming? I thought she hated you," Manic said with amusement.

Sonic grinned and shrugged. He sat on top of the kitchen counter next to Manic. "Apparently not."

"Boys, dinner will be ready soon," A voice trilled from the kitchen.

"Thanks Sonia," Sonic called out.

The three siblings lived together in a huge apartment in the city. Their father had died in the war against Robotnik and their mother died in what the police called "an accident." Sonic didn't think that was the case especially since her death occurred the same did Robotnik was killed. At first, they lived in their Uncle's mansion, but they grew to hate their womanizing, greedy, and dirty Uncle Chuck. When Sonia turned 18, they moved out and into an apartment in the city.

"I still can't believe it," Manic said with laughter, as he took a swig of his beer. Sonic managed to get _every _girl he wanted.

"Believe it bro. Anyway it's just one date. No big deal," Sonic said as swallowed the remains of his beer.

"So you like this girl?"

"Yeah I like her. I wouldn't be going out with her if I didn't."

"Right, but is she just another one of your toys?" Manic asked him as they both got up and walked into the kitchen for dinner.

"Dunno, Manic. I like her because she's a cool girl. She's smart, fun, and sweet. I don't just like her because she's a pretty. She's…something else," Sonic's voice trailed off, thinking about how different she was from all of the other girls he dated.

"We've barely even kissed," Sonic added with a mouth full of chili dog.

Sonia rolled her eyes, muttering something about how all men were pigheaded and ridiculous. She sat down and starting eating her hotdog, listening to her brothers talk about Sonic's new project.

"Pecks on the cheek and kisses on the hand are as far as we've gone," Sonic said as he swallowed his second chili dog whole. Usually, he would at least be on third base with a girl and that's usually the time when he dumped her.

Sonia rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Well, I think it's sweet."

"Course you do," Manic said with an eye roll.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonia asked him as she dropped the spoon in her hand and crossed her hands together. Her eyes narrowed as she stared Manic down.

"Not this again," Sonic mumbled before stuffing another chili dog down his throat.

"You think everything Sonic does is sweet."

"Is that some resentment I hear, Manic? That's not what I meant, anyways. I think it's sweet that Sonic is taking a chance with this girl," Sonia said, smiling at her youngest brother.

"Like he does with every other girl? Please, Sonic has treated a girl nicely in like two years," Manic said with an eye roll. Sonic punched Manic's shoulder lightly, but said nothing. He was busy eating chilidogs.

"Don't start this," Sonia said dangerously.

"Start what?" Manic said cockily.

Sonia defended Sonic, saying he just needed to find the right girl again. Manic argued that Sonic would always treat girls badly because that was the way he was and there was nothing wrong about it. Then, they continued to trade insults with one another. They argued until it got to the point that they were both screaming and couldn't hear each other because they were screaming over each other's sentences.

Sonic chugged down his last chilidog before burping loudly. Neither sibling seemed to notice his lack of table manners. They were still bickering. Sonic rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Hey guys…" Sonic tried to cut them off. He couldn't believe they were having such a ridiculous argument. It was like they just wanted to pick a fight with each other all of the time. Not because they didn't like each other, they just enjoyed the sibling rivalry and outsmarting each other.

"Hey."

"Hey."

**"HEY!"** Sonic finally screamed.

"What?" Both siblings yelled angrily as they turned towards Sonic.

"You guys fight every _fucking_ night! And I'm sick of it. Look Amy is just a girl. I'm not in love with her or anything." Before his brother or sister could utter another word, Sonic sped out of the room and slammed his bedroom door shut. Sonia and Manic looked down at their dinners, digesting Sonic's words.

Breaking the silence, Manic asks, "Want to bet on something?" Sonia looked up and saw that his green eyes sparked mischievously.

"I'm listening."

"I bet that Sonic dumps her in less than two months."

"You're on! I bet Sonic falls in love with this girl."

"How much?"

"Fifty good for you?"

"Let's make the price higher. One hundred bucks," Manic said with a grin. Sonia pondered the thought for a few seconds before shaking Manic's hand.

"That was too easy. I'm going to be one hundred bucks richer soon," Manic said with a laugh as he cleared his plate.

"You laugh now…but you won't when I win. Girl's intuition, remember?" Sonia said with a smirk as she walked out of the room and into her bedroom.

"Sonia, what about the dirty dishes?" Manic whined. When she didn't come back, he began to clean the dishes with a groan.

X

It felt like something was missing. Amy continued to gaze at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful, not to toot her own horn, but she looked great. Tight around her chest was a strapless red dress that flowed down to her knees. Her emerald eyes were outlined in smoky gray and her lips were colored light red.

"Aha, that's it!" She shouted to herself as she grabbed her red strappy heels. Amy shook her head with a small smile. She had been so caught up in getting ready that she forgot shoes. Looking at herself in the mirror again, Amy twirled, satisfied with her reflection.

Amy grabbed her small purse and saw that her phone was vibrating with new voicemails. She opened it and her phone said," You have twelve new voice mails." Amy pressed a button to listen to them.

"_Hey Amy, its Mina. I wanted to..."_

**Delete.**

"_Amy, its Tikal. I'm sorry about the whole thing. I just..."_

**Delete.**

"_Amy, its Rouge. I hope you're not mad or anything..."_

**Delete.**

"_Amy, its Mina…again. I know you're upset, but it had to be..."_

**Delete.**

"_Amy, its Cosmo. I need help picking out a..."_

**Delete.**

"_Hun, come over to my house. We can find you a new date and..."_

**Delete.**

"_Amy, its Cream. What the girls and I did was wrong and I..."_

**Delete.**

"_Amy, its Cream, please pick up your phone. I'm so sorry..."_

**Pause. Delete.**

"_Amy, please! I'm begging you. Pick up the phone! Call me please."_

**Sorry Cream. Delete.**

"_Amy, I guess I'll talk to you at the dance. Please, please call me! This was Cre..."_

**Delete.**

"_Amy, hey! It's Jet. I'm sorry about earlier, but I wanted to make it up to you..."_

**Delete. Delete. Delete. **Why were so many people, she didn't want to talk to, calling her? She was about to press delete automatically for the next voicemail, but she stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Ames, its Sonic. (laugh) You were probably expecting this from me, but I'm running a bit late. Be there soon."_

**Saved.**

She glanced over at the clock. The 6:59 had just turned to seven o'clock. Amy counted in her head:

One Second. Two Seconds. Three Seconds.

The door bell rang.

Amy raised her eyebrows in confusion. She rushed down the stairs and looked out through the peep hole. Sonic was standing on her doorstep, looking positively cute, with one red rose in his hand.

Amy opened the door and smiled at Sonic. Sonic gazed deeply into Amy's eyes before he handed her the rose. Amy accepted the rose with a curtsey and allowed Sonic to come in. She set the flower in a vase before joining Sonic near the stairs.

"Late are we?" She teased.

"Sorry, I left you a voicemail and…" Sonic tried to explain himself.

"I was kidding. You were late by three seconds," Amy said with laughter.

"Still late," Sonic said with a smile. "You look beautiful Amy."

"Not so bad yourself," Amy complimented him with a grin. Sonic returned the grin and took her hand in his.

Amy wouldn't admit that Sonic looked way more than 'not bad.' He looked incredibly gorgeous. Not that he wasn't gorgeous without formal clothes, but now he seemed so elegant and sexy…

He led her out the door and blurted out, "Love your dress. Who designed it?"

"Designed it?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, Ralph Lauren…um…Marc Jacobs…Juicy Couture?" Sonic suggested, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, um it wasn't made by a designer. I sorta made it myself," Amy said nervously, her cheeks flushing.

"Really? Sonic asked her in amazement as he checked her out. Amy blushed brighter and nodded. She was embarrassed that she couldn't afford nice clothes like most of the girls who lived here.

"Yeah, well when you're poor you kinda have to do everything for yourself," Amy muttering, wishing for a subject change.

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Sonic lied.

"You're poor?" Amy asked him with disbelief.

"Live in a apartment complex with my siblings. Not exactly rich," Sonic said with a shrug. He decided not to tell her about his family and the boatload of money they were left by their mother.

"You know what Sonic? I'm glad I met you. I feel like…I can talk to you about…well, everything." For the first time, Sonic was speechless and didn't bother to stumble for words.

Amy inhaled and exhaled shakily as Sonic and her strolled up to the Gym doors. Sonic opened it and held the door for Amy. Amy laughed and thanked him graciously as she walked in. She held out her hand for Sonic to grab. Immediately, his fingers intertwined with hers. They both walked through the music filled gym.

As the couple made their way through the gym, Amy avoided her friends who were watching her. She kept her chin up and her smile plastered on her face. Amy giggled and Sonic turned to look at her with a smile. He asked her, "Why the laughter, Miss Rose?"

"It's just that…everyone is staring at us."

"_Au contraire_, they are staring at you. Admiring how beautiful you are...but they can only do that from afar."

Amy blushed and playfully punched Sonic's shoulder. Sonic grinned and rubbed his shoulder mockingly.

"Ouch Ames." Amy laughed as they both walked straight into the center of couples on the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Sonic asked her. The fast beat ended and a slow song started to play. Amy was nervous at first, but agreed. Sonic placed his hands firmly on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple slowly swayed to the music, looking into each other's eyes, searching for something deeper. No words were needed. They only needed to look at each other and listen to their hearts beating in unison.

When the song ended, Amy and Sonic continued to sway, not noticing that a fast song came on. A hand suddenly tapped Amy on the shoulder. Amy parted from Sonic and found herself glancing into hurt brown eyes.

"Can we talk?" Cream asked Amy, shaking slightly. Amy squeezed Sonic's hand and told him she'd be right back. She followed Cream back to their friends. They looked at her with guilty, small smiles and downcast eyes.

"We're sorry, Amy," Mina cried out and hugged Amy tightly.

"Yeah girl, we were being selfish," Tikal added as she joined the group hug.

All of the other girls chimed in as well, including Rouge who rolled her eyes but joined in the hug. Amy pulled away from the group hug and opened her arms for Cream. A tear ran down Cream's face, but she jumped into Amy's arms.

"I'm so sorry Amy," Cream sobbed.

"S'okay Cream," Amy said, squeezing her tightly. She pulled away from Cream and wiped her running mascara. "Don't cry, Cream. It'll ruin your makeup." They both laughed, smiling at each other.

"It's just that Sonic broke Min..." Tikal said, but stopped herself and covered her mouth.

"What did he do?" Amy asked her, gesturing for Tikal to continue.

"Nothing," Cosmo said quickly.

"Oh just tell her already! Sonic and I used to go out. Last year. I thought he loved me, but he threw me to the side. But it's not going to happen to Amy," Mina snapped, looking over at Sonic. Everyone averted their glances to the hedgehog, who was chatting with Shadow and Knuckles.

He was talking to his friends, but the entire time his eyes were on Amy. They gazed into her eyes softly and sincerely. The girls looked back and forth from Amy to Sonic, smiling softly.

Amy's smile faded when she saw Sally approach Sonic with her friends Bunny and Julie-Su behind her. Sally was wearing a tight blue dress that exposed her butt and cleavage. She threw herself into Sonic's arms, but Sonic pushed Sally away, keeping his eyes on Amy. He started walking towards the pink hedgehog, desperate to get away from Sally.

"Amy!"

Amy turned around and found Jet walking up to her. She turned back and looked at Sonic. He was now jogging towards her. Amy ignored Jet and watched Sonic approach her. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it once and she squeezed his hand in return. Sonic led her over to the dance floor where they swayed in each other's arms all night, talking quietly to each other.

Sonic started to sing along with the song, mocking it. Amy laughed and said, "You could have a real career, someday."

"You know, I was thinking about it. I have so much potential, don't I?"

"Absolutely, but when you become famous, don't forget about the little people."

Sonic smiled, pressing his forehead against hers. "I couldn't forget about you even if I tried."

X

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, my mom will be home soon," Amy said with a smile as she unlocked her front door. Holding onto the doorknob, she looked back at Sonic.

"Ames, it's midnight," Sonic pointed out. Amy laughed and let go of the doorknob to kiss Sonic's cheek. Just as she was pulling away, Amy felt a drop land on her head. It was a flurry. She looked up and laughed when she saw flurries falling from the sky.

Amy and Sonic gazed at each other, with their fingers intertwined. Amy cracked a smile, which Sonic returned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in closer until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Amy pulled away, pressing her forehead against his, gazing into his soft emerald eyes.

"Goodnight," Amy heard the words come out of her mouth. She walked inside and closed the door. Feeling the urge to see him again, Amy opened her door abruptly. Sonic, who had begun to walk down her driveway, turned back to see Amy jogging towards him. She kissed him deeply, wrapping her fingers in his quills. He pulled away and kissed the top of her head. Sonic then kissed her two cheeks, her nose and pecked her lips twice.

"Goodnight, Sonic," She said, smiling.

She walked into her house and turned off the lights. Sonic was still gazing at the spot where Amy used to be. Grinning like an idiot, Sonic looked at the place where Amy was standing. He couldn't believe he was hanging out with such a cool girl. Sonic shook his head, running a hand through his quills. She was just a girl. So why did she have so much of an effect on him?

X

**That was it!**

**Hope it was fluffy enough for everyone. **

**I cannot wait to hear your thoughts! **

**Please review and hopefully I can get another chapter out this weekend. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Let's see if we can beat 18!**

**Anime.**


	7. Avoid Me

**Back with another chapter. Sorry it took me forever to update. I've been really busy. My friends and I have started this whole Friday night sleepover thing, eliminating one of my big days to update. I have six fics so and running so you miss see my dilemma. That's why I do whoever has the most reviews, gets the next update. I'm just blabbing on and on about non sense. You just want the chapter right? Well, you're in luck, because I feel this chapter is great!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Avoid Me**_

* * *

_**Love is mysterious and can work in many ways**_

* * *

Amy walked into the school parking lot with Cream by her side. She decided to take a break from Rouge's car pool. Amy had just finished every single detail about what happened last night. Cream was raving for more, wanting more detail, which made Amy laugh.

"How was your date?"

"Okay. Charmy's just a bit too hyper for me." Cream said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry Cr-

"Look Amy, isn't that Sonic?"

Amy turned her head to look where Cream was pointing. In a blue sports car, Sonic piled out with Knuckles and Shadow. The three of them began to walk towards the school building.

"You're right. HEY SONIC!" Amy called. She waved at him, wondering what he was going to do when he found her.

She smiled at the thought. Her smile soon faded when Sonic didn't even look up. His eyes were glued to in front of him. The three males walked right past Amy and Cream, without a word. Amy stared at the back of Sonic's head, pondering why he didn't wave back or even acknowledge her.

"He didn't even say hi." Amy said with disappointment.

"I'm sure he didn't hear you Amy." Cream offered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Amy said distantly.

_--_

"Who would eat this?" Amy gasped in amazement.

The cafeteria was supposed to be serving meatloaf, but instead it look like meat pudding. Amy grabbed her fork and moved the pudding around, trying to get rid of the chunks. She almost barfed at the site of it. She grabbed her lunch and finally threw it away.

"Thank goodness you got rid of that or else O think I might blow chunks on that chunk." Rouge said in relief.

Amy giggled, while the other girls threw out their lunches too.

"I swear, no one be alarmed her, but I think I saw it move." Mina said with a laugh. The girls joined in with her laughter.

"Now what are we going to eat?" Cream asked the girls.

"We can get bars at the school store." Cosmo suggested.

All of the girls nodded in agreement. They stood up and headed for the door, except for Amy. She had spotted Sonic, walking through the cafeteria doors with two buddies of his. Amy felt her heart stop. Every second he walked closer, the more her heart beat slower. Amy watched as Sonic shook his quills out, making him look even sexier than usual. He walked with confidence, but had an edge to his walk. Amy couldn't stop thinking about him since last night. Her first kiss was with Sonic the hedgehog. And she's kiss him again if she could.

Amy gained all the confidence she had, and decided to go over and talk to him. After all, he was infatuated with her, just like she was.

"I'll meet up with you guys." Amy said before walking up to Sonic.

"Hey." She said sweetly.

"Oh hey." Sonic said, losing his smile.

"Thanks for last night." Amy said, hoping he would say he had a great time.

"Yeah, no prob. Listen, Amy, I'm gonna go eat lunch." Sonic said distantly, walking right past Amy.

Confusion hit Amy hard and fast. What the hec? Why was Sonic so so…unlike him? He was totally distant. And it was like he wanted to stop talking to Amy. What happened to Mr. Sweet Sonic? Or Mr. Flirtatious? Instead, Mr. Distant replaced him.

Amy's eyes widened in confusion, as her cheeks started to turn red. She looked around and saw everyone's eyes on her, but Sonic's of course. Sonic had just humiliated her and he didn't give a crap one bit. Everyone probably thought she was some pathetic girl trying to get a date with Sonic.

'_Fine by me!_' Amy tells herself angrily.

She walked out of the cafeteria with her head held high, and her eyes sparkling. She didn't dare look back at everyone's curious faces. As soon as the doors shut behind her, she lost her cool. She ran all the way to the school store, hoping to hide in a hole.

--

_Sonic heard someone call his name. He slightly looked up and found Amy smiling and waving at him. She looked beautiful today, as usual. She was wearing a long sleeved, button up white shirt with a black skirt. Her ankle boots were black and her hair was held by a black headband. She looked smart in a sexy way. Sonic scolded himself for thinking that. Instead of acknowledging her, he walked right past her, ignoring her confused stare._

_As soon as they were in the building, Shadow shoved him slightly into the lockers._

"_What the hell man?" Sonic said angrily._

"_Dude, what the hell was that? You just ignored Amy."_

"_So?"_

"_I thought you liked her." Shadow answered with frustration._

"_I do, but liking someone gets old pretty soon." _

"_I thought Amy was going to be different. Don't screw with her man, she's a nice girl."_

"_I'm not messing with her. She's just not for me." Sonic lied._

_The truth was he had spent the entire night thinking about Amy. He even ran by her house a couple of times. He couldn't stop thinking about her and that was what worried him. He shouldn't feel this way about Amy. She was just a normal hedgehog girl. Another toy. He would get bored of her soon. But how come his heart was sending a whole different message?_

_Sonic was confused by his emotions, which made me feel angry. He didn't want to be attached to some girl. He had a reputation! He needed things to go back to the way they were. Without Amy. Just him and other girl toys. _

_Sonic felt his feelings were too strong for Amy. He needed to get rid of her. And for now, he was going to avoid her._

_--_

"_Hey." A sweet voice rang out as Sonic made his way through the lunch room._

"_Oh hey." Sonic said distantly. He didn't want her thinking he liked her. His two buddies left him to join their lunch table. Sonic shifted awkwardly in place._

"_So thanks for last night."_

"_Yeah, no prob." Sonic said awkwardly. He tried not to look at her, but he couldn't help himself._

_She looked extremely cute today. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her till the end of time. He dared not look in her hurt eyes. It would only make the pain worse. Speaking of the pain, it was creeping up inside his heart. He needed to get out of there fast, to benefit both him and Amy._

"_Listen Amy, I'm gonna go eat lunch." I said before blowing past her. I sat down at my usual table, feeling one hundred percent awful. _

_There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. I gazed up at Amy's frozen body. Her face showed trails of confusion and hurt. Sonic cowered at this. He watched her walk out of the room, trying to recollect herself. He wanted to run out of that room and follow her, but he couldn't. He shouldn't. _

_--_

Sonic sighed, not wanting to show up to Ms. Hertz's class, but he had to or else he would get suspended. This was the class where he and Amy were partners. Usually, he'd look forward to that, but not today. He sighed, zipping up his pants, and then flushing the toilet. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.

He had bags under his eyes. His eyes showed no emotion. His smile showed no happiness. Everything about him was fake. Amy had made him weak.

'C'mon Sonic, Get a hold of yourself.' Sonic said before splashing cold water on his face. He wondered if Amy was going through this, as he ran out the door.

--

Amy took her seat and sighed. Tears threatened to form, but Amy wouldn't let herself cry. She would just confront Sonic and ask him what the deal was. If he apologizes, everything will be A-okay. But if he doesn't, Amy would just have to move and be done with him.

'I don't want to move on.' Amy told herself silently.

Just before the bell rang, a blue blur took his seat right next to her. He didn't even look her in the eye, or even in the corner of his eye. He sat straight and listened to Ms. Hertz. Amy complained inside her head, knowing she was going to be the one to start the conversation. She tore out a piece of notebook paper, and began writing on it. She then passed it over to Sonic.

**Avoiding me?**

Sonic sighed as he took his pen and began to write back to Amy. He was going to make something up.

**No, why?**

**Because I waved to you outside and you didn't look up. I even tried to talk to you at lunch, and you made up some lame excuse.**

**It wasn't an excuse Amy. I just wanted to eat.**

**Amy? Since when do you call me that?**

**That's your name isn't it? Amy?**

**Whatever. I just want to know the truth.**

**That is the truth. I've been busy lately.**

**You know, if you don't want to hang out, then we don't have to. All you have to do is say it**

Sonic crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it out. He didn't give Amy another word of explanation. He ignored her angry glares. As soon as the bell rang, he ran out of the door, as quickly as possible. Amy sighed, hoping not to cry.

--

Sonic replayed what Amy wrote to him in class. He said her lines over and over again. It was pathetic. He needed her. He knew it. Why couldn't he let go of this whole rep thing and most importantly why couldn't Sonic stop liking Amy? Sonic paced back and forth, outside, waiting for football practice to begin. As he paced, a ton of thoughts rushed through his head. His emotions were speaking.

_You like Amy._

_You don't know why or how, but all you know is that you need her._

_Run to her Sonic. Tell her how she makes you feel._

_Do it before it's too late._

_Win her back like a hero who slayed a monster and won the fair maiden._

_Sonic, you are confused, but you know you want her. Do something!_

_Before it's too late._

Sonic came to a realization? Could it be love? He shook his head. He didn't know what love was and he certainly did not love Amy. But he really liked her. He needed her. And that's what he had to do. He wants to be with Amy, and figure out his feelings along the way. That way they can both be happy.

"I'll make it up to you Ames, I promise."

--

"I knew this would happen. Sweetie, I'm not going to say I told you so." Mina said softly.

"Be quiet. You'll make her cry." Tikal said, while squeezing Amy's hand.

They were walking towards Amy's house, trying to comfort her.

"There will be other guys Amy. This one only took you to Homecoming. That's all." Cosmo said trying to sooth Amy.

"Hun, you can get any guy you want." Rouge encourage.

"You guys are right. I don't even know why I'm hung over Sonic." Amy said with a sad smile.

"What you need is ice cream and an annoying chick flick." Mina said as Tikal squealed.

"Okay. I'll meet up with you guys at Cream's house." Amy said as she continued to walk past Cream's house.

"K Hun." Rouge said.

Amy continued to walk with her head held high, and told herself not to cry. A tear formed in the right corner of her left eye. It fell slowly, hitting her cheek, and leaving a trail of moisture of her cheek. The tear then fell to the ground and became a small puddle. Amy wiped the moisture of her cheek before walking into her house.

She was glad her mother was or work or else she would ask so any questions. Amy pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her mom a quick note.

**Mom, At Cream's house. Sleeping over. See you tomorrow.**

Amy packed her stuff and headed out the door, for Cream's house. She knew one thing she was going to have to do.

"I'm going to forget about Sonic and move on. I'm nobody's toy."

* * *

**Bravo no? Sorry for the short chapter. Like two pages off, but I wanted to get this is here sometime today. I hope you enjoyed it and I won't know unless you leave me a review. Reviews will get you the next update! So please review. **

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	8. Silent Treatment

**Sorry it took forever for me to update. I've been so busy with ERBS and getting grades in before the trimester ends. So I haven't been spending time on fanfiction. But here I am now. Back with your new chapter. And just in time too. I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**X**

**Silent Treatment**

**X**

Sonic threw his books messily into his locker. As soon as he shut it, he came face to face with Sally Acorn. Quickly he checked her out and found that she was wearing a tight V neck shirt with a ridiculously short skirt. Tearing his eyes away from her cleavage, he looked up at her with curiosity.

"Hey, Handsome."

"Need something Sal?"

Sally used to be one of Sonic's best friends since kindergarten, but she changed remarkably in 7th grade. After Sonic started going out with a girl for the first time, she dropped of the face of the earth. Sally was angry that Sonic went out with another girl, probably because she secretly liked him, no doubt. Sally started acting older than she really was. And that's when Sonic and her stopped being friends officially. Now, in high school, she was always trying to hook up with Sonic to make up for lost time, thinking that Sonic would want her now. Sure, she was a fun girl and incredibly sexy, but she wasn't a very nice person. This normally didn't matter to Sonic, but since they had history, he didn't want anything to do with her period anymore. To be honest, Sonic knew she was a bitch and a slut, and he didn't need the drama coming with her.

"So I was thinking you could come to my house this afternoon. My parents are gone," She said suggestively, running a finger up his shirt.

"Sal..." Sonic trailed off and tucked in a strand behind her ear.

"I'm not going to hook up anymore. We used to be friends and that was great, so let's keep it that way okay?" He grinned, offering her a truce.

"Why the_hell_would I want to do that?" She asked me, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Because I kind of like another girl. Sorry," He tossed in the lame apology with no emotion behind it. He shrugged and was about to say something else, when someone familiar caught his eye.

X

No

More

Sonic

No. More. Sonic.

Amy was officially done with Sonic. She was not going to sit around and watch him flirt with other girls. All he wanted was to play games with her. He didn't want a real relationship, even a friendship. Sonic was into playing the field and she had known that from the start. She just wish she had listened to her friends and to the rumors. Amy wouldn't be in this predicament if she didn't stubbornly believe there was some good in Sonic.

"_Way to go, Rose. You fell for the same trap everyone else did," _She thought bitterly to herself.

Yesterday, at Cream's house, the girls applauded Amy for getting rid of Sonic and blasted him throughout the whole night. At first, Amy was unsure if she wanted to let go of the infamous blue hedgehog, but after listening to their arguments about how she didn't deserve the way she had been treated, Amy grew livid. She deserved better than this.

It wasn't like she was in love with him. He wasn't that important to her. Sonic was simply an attractive hedgehog she met. A hedgehog who turned out to be a player. A womanizer. An asshole. Now that her mind was free of him, she could focus on other things. Like homework or cheerleading and _especially _other boys.

"Asshole at 12 o'clock."

Amy's eyes narrowed as she walked down the school hallway with Mina, silently. She threw on a big smile to show him that he didn't matter and she laughed as Mina retold her first, terrible date with Shadow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sonic pressed against the lockers, leaning in towards Sally and pushing a strand of her hair back. Amy rolled her eyes, knowing that Sonic was probably staring at Sally's cleavage and that she was probably proud of it. What. An. Asshole. Why had she been attracted to him, again?

To her dismay, the two's openly flirting session was making her angry. Her cheeks were flushed, boiling with anger. Amy's fists were clenched at her sides. She couldn't ignore her feelings and her feelings were telling her that she was jealous. The pink hedgehog was also angry at herself for being jealous of a girl like _Sally Slut Acorn. _

As she passed Sonic, her ire faded slightly and she calmly exhaled. Letting go of her fists, Amy forced a smile towards Mina and said, "Sounds like a pretty rotten first date."

"Hey Amy, wait up." Although Amy ignored the male voice and continued walking, she couldn't help but feel her stomach twist in knots at the sound of _his _voice.

"You two are the cutest couple ever. Shadow is such a gentleman," Amy chirped.

"Except on first dates," Mina snorted and Amy laughed at this.

"Hey, Ames." Sonic was walking besides the two girls in his usual swagger. He grinned at Amy and checked her out from head to toe. "How long are you going to ignore me?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I need to snag myself a gentleman. I'm thinking...Jet," Amy said slyly, with a smirk playing on her lips. She knew it would make Sonic tick and that's exactly what she wanted.

"No effing way. You like Jet?" Mina squealed and Amy shrugged.

Sonic's cocky countenance faded and he scowled. "Jet? As in Hawk? Guy's an asshole."

"Jet's a _gentleman. _Maybe you can learn something from him," Amy snapped at Sonic and her walking pace quickened. "Besides, _no one _asked _you._" She continued to walk at a fast pace with Mina as Sonic slowed down. The blue hedgehog looked at Amy's retreating figure with awe. He didn't know what to do, whether to beat the living shit out of Jet, question Amy's motives or apologize to her for being a dick.

Sonic shook his head and ran a hand through his quills. He didn't apologize to anyone. With a scowl, Sonic hurried into his class, debating what his next movie should be.

X

"Hey Amy," Sonic said shyly as he hurried into Ms. Hertz's room. He wanted to be anywhere but in this class, but he needed to talk to Amy. To make up for what he did...

She leaned towards the window and stared out it intensely. She ignored my greeting and put her face on her elbow.

"Amy, please look at me."

Nothing.

"Amy, I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"Amy, please talk to me," Sonic pleaded. He scolded himself for sounding so weak, but this is the first time a girl has _ever _ignored him. Usually, they just hopped back into his lap with no hesitation what so ever.

More and more students piled in and started eaves dropping on their conversation. But Sonic was too busy to care. He was going crazy because Amy wouldn't even turn her body towards him. As the bell rang, Sonic was forced to sit in his seat and semi pay attention to what was happening in the front. He tapped his feet against the tile floor in rhythm with his fingers on the desk. Sonic stole glances at Amy who had her head facing forward. Her expression was stiff.

"Now class, settle down," Mrs. Hertz announced when she entered the room.

"Mrs. Hertz, is it possible for me to change seats? I...I feel like the sun is burning my skin through the glass," She threw out a lame excuse.

Sonic turned his head to look at Amy with shock and irriation. Really? She was that desperate to get away from him? Sonic bit his lip and shook his head. What to do...what to do.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose for the inconvenience, but** no**. You can pull the shade down if you'd like," The teacher said coldly.

Amy grumbled about making up a better excuse. "I'm going to the bathroom," Amy declared without asking for permission.

She got up from her seat and slung her backpack over her shoulder. The class watched Ms. Hertz gape at Amy in amazement and anger. Sonic felt himself smirking, but dropped it quickly when an idea popped into his head. Without another word, he left the classroom in search of Amy.

Closing the door behind him and ignoring the teacher's swears, Sonic spotted her, leaving the building. He ran to catch up with her and exited out the front door. He spotted her running towards the flower garden behind the school. The blue hedgehog sped off after her, knowing he was faster. When he finally reached her, Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around so that she would talk to him.

"Amy, would you just listen?"

"Sonic, I have nothing to say to you," She said coldly.

"But I do. Amy, I'm sorry for ignoring you yesterday."

"Yeah, you treated me like I was invisible, asshole," She spat.

Sonic was taken back, but nodded in astonishment. "I did. And I'm sorry."

Amy turned her back to Sonic. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Amy, please don't walk away. It's only been a day and I've been driven to insanity with this silent treatment. I like you...we could be good...friends."

"We will never be friends, Sonic. Wanna know why? Because you fool around with you _friends. _And if we become _friends, _I'll be dumped on my ass in a few weeks when another new girl arrives. Like I said, thanks, but no thanks," Amy snarled, turning around to point a finger at Sonic's chest.

"I would never lead _you_ on," Sonic said gently, taking her hands into his. She pulled away quickly as if his touch burned her.

"What makes you think I believe? That's all you've ever done. Lead girls on. Why don't you just hook up with Sally. I hear she's eager," Amy snorted.

"Sally? What? No. You've got it all wrong. I told Sally that I'm not going to see her anymore."

"Yeah sure," She said bitterly, starting to walk away. Sonic trailed after her and jumped in front of her.

"How can I see her when I...when I have feelings for you," Sonic said quietly, looking deep into her eyes.

Amy looked at him in surprise. "You..what?"

"Are you going to make me say it again?"

"A second time would be nice," Amy joked, a smile forming on her lips.

Sonic smiled and said, "Ames, you're different than any other girl I ever met. And that's not just a line. Trust me. I want you to...trust me. Because even though I barely know you, I...I trust you and it's like I need you to trust me...to like me. I can't explain it."

Amy's smile faded and she exhaled sharpily. Tightly, she took a step towards him and said, "You better not be playing me, Sonic."

"I'm not."

"No more ignoring me? Pretending I'm not there or that I'm not good enough for you?"

"You have my word."

Amy's breath hitched. "Promise?""

"With all my heart."

Her grin returned and she leaned in towards him. She pressed her hand into his chest, fisting his shirt in her hand. "Then, there's only one thing left to do."

Sonic snaked his arms around her waist. "And what would that be?" His husky voice rang in her ear, sending shivers shooting up her back.

"This."

She pressed her lips against his, savoring the taste of his mouth. The kiss was soft and gentle, never becoming lustful or forceful. It was simply a sweet kiss. Amy pulled away and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm usually not good at this stuff, but how about I take you out sometime."

"I'd like that."

**X**

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I had to get Sonic and Amy together, but not "official" girlfriend/boyfriend.**

**The next chapter will def. be drama filled and for those of you tired of seeing Sonic perfect, you will be happy.**

**So Please review and I'll def. update when I get back from my Spring Break vacation.**

**Lucky for you guys I update this before my other fics. Wohoo! I love you guys more! Haha. lol**

**So please leave me a review!**

**Anime**


	9. Two Sides

**Hey all you Sonic fans! Sorry I haven't written a chapter in soooo long. And I'm totally sorry. I've been busy with like every fic possible but now I'm gonna concentrate on this one. We last left off with Amy and Sonic getting together. Okay…here's the next chapter that's filled with DRAMA. Muahaha**

**X**

**Two Sides **

**X**

The silver Porsche screeched to a halt as it parked in its usual space. As quick as lightning, Sonic jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door. Out came Amy, wearing dark wash jeans and a red tube top. Her bright pink hair was cascaded down her shoulders and she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Slamming the door behind her, Sonic kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand eagerly.

"Someone's excited," Amy said with amusement. Sonic shrugged cockily and grinned.

"Very. Sure you don't want to ditch?" He asked with a tinsy bit of hope. The whole coming to school everyday was new to him and he didn't like it, but for Amy, he'd endure it.

Amy rolled her eyes and smirked. "Let's get to class." She squeezed his hand once and he squeezed it right back, making her grin widen. They approached the building, hands intertwined and with large grins. Everyone was eyeing them and the gossip started to spread like wild fire.

"You'd think they've never seen two people holding hands," Amy snorted and raised one eyebrow at a girl who was waving at her. Problem? She didn't even know who this girl was.

Sonic shot the waving girl a smile that distracted her instantly. "Yeah, but you're with me. Things are...different."

Amy cocked an eyebrow towards him. "How so, Hedgehog."

"Because I'm with a gorgeous, charming girl and they're all jealous," Sonic mumbled flirtatiously, winking at her. Raising his voice, he looked around at the crowd of people and said, "_Jealous, I tell you!" _

Amy laughed heartily and playfully hit his shoulder. "Going back to the gorgeous, charming girl part..."

"Yes?"

"I like the sound of it," Amy purred flirtatiously.

"Really? Do you like it when I tell you that your emerald eyes are the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

"Keep talking," Amy coaxed as they walked into the building. Spotting her locker, she pulled him towards it and paused to get her books out of her locker.

"And did I mention that smile? Jesus, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen," Sonic whispered in her ear, sending shivers shooting up her back.

Amy couldn't help but smile at the warmth spreading throughout her body. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Amy pressed her lips against his for a brief second.

"You really are a cute boyfriend," She said warmly. Amy kissed his cheek before walking in the opposite direction towards her first class.

Sonic froze in his tracks. Did she just say boyfriend? That's not what he wanted. He thought we were just going out, that they were just going to have fun. No strings attached. There must be some mistake. Maybe she was just being cute? But what if she wasn't? Amy's got this all wrong. What if that's not what she wanted? Maybe she wants to go out with Sonic. In that case, would she dump him if he spoke his mind?

'_What do I care if she dumps me. She's just some chick. I can find another cool girl like here...Right?" _Sonic mentally scolded himself for overthinking this.

He needed air.

Sonic sped through the exit doors, ignoring the bell that started ringing. He ran as fast as he could to the bleachers at their football field. He sat down at the bleachers and squeezed his eyes shut. Thoughts immediately overwhelmed him with the different possibilities or situations he could pursue. One, he could try being Amy's boyfriend. He could give up his days of playing the field. Who knew? Maybe she would be worth it. She and he could last for a long time. And that's not bad, right? Because this girl was different, different than all of the other girls he had dated briefly.

Two, he could give up on Amy because they obviously wanted two different things. She could have a guy that would always treat her right and not have mood swings like he did. Sonic could continue playing the field. He could continue having making out with several girls and having sex as much as he wanted. He could go to wild parties and not feel guility for hooking up with girls.

The thing was…he didn't know what he wanted or even _who _he wanted to be. As soon as Amy came into the picture, he became confused as to what he wanted because he _really _wanted to be with this girl and he hadn't felt this since the seventh grade.

Who was the real Sonic? The one who threw the wildest parties? The one who made out with a different girl every hour? The one who always won drinking games? The one who didn't have to worry about anything? That lifestyle was easy and he was completely accustomed to it. Sonic didn't have to work hard or try hard.

On the other hand, Amy has helped him see another side of him that hasn't existed since his earlier days. He was having fun with her, just being himself and not having to follow social pressures. He could just _be _without having to worry about what anyone else thought. That's what being with her would be like.

He felt like he was at war with himself. Sonic needed to think this through and make sure he made the right decision.

X

"Sonic, my man!" Knuckles catcalled. Sonic pounded fists with his buddy Knuckles and smile weakly.

"Nothing much Knux," Sonic said distantly and sat in his usual lunch seat. He nodded at the other people sitting around them. The same usual people...he liked them and everything, but he was a bit sick of it at the same time.

"You up for the party tonight?" Shadow asked Sonic, stuffing his face with a taco.

"What party?" Sonic asked with curiosity. He shoved the pizza in his mouth and swallowed.

"You know…Sally's annual party. We always go, remember?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow at Sonic, as if he were scolding his blue hedgehog friend.

"Oh right," Sonic's voice trailed off. "Maybe. Dunno."

Sally's party. Every month, the popularity group that Sonic hung out with gathered at Sally's mansion for a blowout party. That was part of the reason people tolerated. And the fact that she'll sleep with anyone...Anyway, Sally was usually incredibly drunk at the parties and it was pretty entertaining. But he didn't feel in the mood. Sally would expect him to want to have sex with her and he couldn't right? Because of Amy?

Sonic mentally slapped himself. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend. She's just someone that he was kind of seeing. But maybe he should ask her to go...to make sure it's okay...

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Knuckles demanded with a scowl on his bright red face.

"Well, we all kind of have girls so what would be the point?" Sonic asked them pointedly.

"We're just going there to get a couple of free drinks and then we'll go home. Noting big. Just free booze," Silver said.

The other guys shot Sonic a pleading look. Sonic threw his hands up. "Alright, alright. I'll go tonight."

"Go where?"

Sonic turned around and saw Amy standing behind with a smile. He smiled at her and scooted over so that she could sit down. Amy's friends followed her in pursuit and sat down. Although some people were unhappy of moving over, no one wanted to cross Sonic.

Sonic shrugged, quickly deciding he wouldn't mention the party. "No where, Ames."

"No where? Only the biggest party of the month," Knuckles said with a snort. He winked flirtatiously at Rouge who returned it.

"Biggest party of the year?" Amy asked with amusement and turned towards me. "Do tell."

Sonic wanted to hit Knuckles for bringing it back up. "Sorry, Ames. Guys only party. Lots of...guy stuff," He finished lamely.

"Sounds exclusive. Guess we'll have to have our own party, huh ladies?" Amy said with a smile. Her friends chirped excited responses of agreement.

Sonic thanked himself for coming up with that quickly, but he felt a little bad for lying. Shadow raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. He would cover for Sonic. "Love to stay and chat, but I have to...meet with Coach," Sonic lied through his teeth, unable to take the heat. He felt worse about lying to her than he normally would when he lied to a girl.

X

"You think something was wrong with him?" Amy asked Tikal, who nodded her head solemnly.

Amy and Tikal were sitting outside on the park bench, waiting for the others to show up. Amy tapped her finger against her chin, wondering what could possibly be bothering the handsome hedgehog. She finally snapped her fingers.

"Maybe he's having trouble at school or at home?" Amy suggested.

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Can't. He already left. I saw the guys and him leave a few minutes ago."

"Maybe Mina knows," Tikal suggested. Amy lifted her head up and saw Mina marching angrily towards them with Shadow in pursuit.

She was practically dragging him over. Amy laughed at the sight and asked mockingly, "Are the lovebirds having a fight?"

"No, but you and Sonic might have one," Mina said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Easy Mina. What's going on?" Tikal asked her.

"Why don't you tell them _Shadow_?" Mina said adamantly. She forcefully pushed Shadow towards them and said, "Go on."

"Ouch Mina. Be gentler," Shadow complained, while rubbing his shoulder.

"Tell them now, furball," Mina barked.

"Fine, honey," Shadow grumbled and said, "The party tonight is not guys only. It's hosted by Sally," Shadow spilled. "He's going to kill me," The black hedgehog muttered to himself.

"So you're saying Sonic lied to me?" Amy asked him carefully, not fully understanding why Sonic would lie. Shadow nodded. Amy's amused expression faded and she grew livid. Was Sonic...cheating on her? Why else would he lie?

She blew out a sigh. "Thanks, Shadow. I gotta go," Amy said slowly and stood up. She distantly looked away and started to walk away, avoiding her friends' sympathetic glances.

Why did Sonic lie to her? He knows how much she hated Sally and he didn't even like her. Is he going there just to party? Or did he want to get rid of her so he can do whatever the hell he wanted with girls? Maybe she was overthinking things. He could just want to drink with his friends?

'_Yeah, but why wouldn't he want me around?' _Amy asked herself with frustration. She clenched her fists and started walking towards her house. She was feeling a headache coming on.

What to do...Amy sighed angrily. She was going to have to go to that party. If he wasn't doing anything bad, she could just slip out the back door. But if he was cheating on her, she would bust him and dump his ass for good. She wouldn't allow herself to be used...especially after he promised her tomorrow.

When she reached her house, Amy walked in and ran up to her room. She opened the doors to her tiny closet and skimmed through her outfits, looking for something sexy to wear to the party.

That's right. This Rose is going to crash the party.

X

Sonic entered Sally's house with his buddies Knuckles and Silver. Shadow never showed up at the place they were supposed to meet at. Maybe he had to go watch a chick flick with Mina. Figures. They walked into the large, brightly lit up house and headed towards the bar. Sonic looked around and noticed the good looking women perched around the room. For a second, he forgot Amy, but she clouded his thoughts a moment later. How was he supposed to have a good time with her vision constantly in his head.

Knuckles and Sonic headed over to the bar. While Sonic adjusted his stool, Knuckles ordered them two shots of tequila. The echidna gulped his down easily, while Sonic continued to stare at it in disdain. Knuckles snapped his fingers in front of the blue hedgehog.

"What's wrong? Too good for drinking now?" He asked Sonic playfully.

"Nah, I'm just not...thirsty."

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you."

"It's that girl isn't it?" Knuckles ignored Sonic's harsh comment.

"That girl has a name, Knuckles. Amy," The blue hedgehog said coldly, wishing Knuckles would just shut the hell up.

"Wow. This girl changed you. Never thought I'd see the day."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm still the same guy."

"Dude, you're not the same. You don't drink. You don't like the idea of sleeping with other women. You didn't even want to come to this party! And come to think of it, you have shitted on the nerds in weeks and you're nasty comments about chicks suddenly stopped. Man, you've changed and it fucking sucks. I need a buddy, not another _chick._"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Knuckles. I know you can't get laid, but that doesn't mean you should pour your heart out to me about your fucking feelings."

"Whatever," Knuckles snapped and left Sonic by himself at the bar.

Sonic sighed in frustration and eyed the glass. He knew Knuckles was right. This wasn't like him. He _loved _partying with hot chicks who would sleep with him and having free, unlimited amounts of beer. So what the hell was different?

Maybe it was the girl. Amy was changing him and possibly not for the better. How could life be kick ass without beer and women throwing themselves at you constantly? It couldn't get better. The truth was, Amy was putting a hold on his crazy life and he needed it. _Thrived _on it.

Sonic closed his eyes and made a decision that he hopefully wouldn't regret. He took the shot glass in his hand and without a moment of hesitation, he gulped down the strong liquor and ordered another one. Finishing three of them, Sonic turned around and surveyed the area for hot chicks. The blue hedgehog smirked when he saw practically every girl eyeing him. As the alcohol burned his throat, he felt his girl magnet charm coming back. Standing up from the stool, he approached the couch with women sprawled on it.

"Hey ladies," The purr came out before Sonic could stop it. He checked the women out fully, thanking Sally secretly for having college friends. Sonic sat down in between a sexy pair of hedgehog twins. They passed him a beer and giggled as Sonic took a swig of it eagerly. How could he have doubted himself? This was the lifestyle for him.

One hedgehog had black fur and crystal blue eyes. She was curvy and very flirty. She kept whispering extremely suggestive things in Sonic's ear which made him excited. He thought her name was Cristina, but couldn't be sure. Turning to his right, he whispered in the other twin's ear, making her burst into laughter.

Finishing his fourth beer, Sonic whispered to the more reserved girl, "Hey, come here, beautiful," Maria, he thought, but to be sure, he would use pet names. She giggled nervously and crawled into his lap. Straddling him, she leaned down and kissed him hungrily. Their tongues battled for dominance and Sonic couldn't help but lose himself in the kiss. Pulling away, he scooted Maria on his right leg, he swung the other twin, Cristina he thought, and started making out both of them at the same time.

Believe Sonic, _it _could be done.

The guys hooted when they saw Sonic controlling the entire scene and several girls watched enviously. Hearing someone clear their throat, Sonic pulled away from the twins and saw Sally standing in front of him. She glared at the twins bitchily, who crawled away practically whimpering. Sally licked her lips at him and smirked.

She was wearing a see through black top that showed off her large breasts. Her stomach was showing and the mini skirt she was wearing was the shortest skirt I had ever seen. She was gorgeous and so tempting. Sonic's thoughts had cleared a while ago and now, he was just listening to his animalistic requests. And right now it was saying, _Kiss her. _He helped Sally sit in his lap before shoving her on the couch and sucking on her neck. Sally squealed and moaned into Sonic's ear. She grinded her hips into mine, making it even harder to stop. All Sonic could think about was sex. He was completely drunk, incapable of thinking anything other than sleeping with Sally.

"Some guys night out," A cold voice rang out. Sonic pushed Sally slightly off so he could see who it was. His vision clouded, but he made out a pink figure.

"Ammmeeesss, isss thhhaattt youuu?" Sonic slurred and hiccupped at the end. He exploded into laughter. "Baby, you made it just in time. Come here," He reached for her, but she stepped back.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Amy looked down at him in disgust and hurt. "I knew you didn't care about me. You just lied to me and decided to hook up with that slutmunk." All Sonic could notice was that she looked gorgeous in her red cocktail dress. Bringing his attention away from her body and up to her face, Sonic thought she looked angry, but he couldn't be too sure.

"Who are you calling a slut?" Sally asked, drunkenly. "Who invited her to my party? Hel-lo?"

"Amess, I'm gladdd you made itt! Sallly was slobbering all over me. Come here,"Sonic patted the seat.

"You're drunk, Sonic. This is so pathethic," Amy snapped. Softening, her eyes welled with tears. "I don't even know why I bothered," Her voice cracked towards the end. When Sonic stumbled up to tell her to wait, she pulled away and laughed bitterly before leaving the room quickly.

"Maybe that bitch will finally back off, my man," Sally said with a smirk.

"Ammmyyyy, wait!" Sonic called, finally registering something was wrong when he saw a tear fall from her eye. He stumbled through the room and out the door. Clumsily, Sonic sped to where her car was, but she slammed the door shut in his face. He knocked on her window and pleaded for her to come out so that they could talk. Angrily, Amy turned her car on and backed the car out. She drove down the driveway, leaving Sonic behind on the driveway.

Why was she so upset? Why was _he _so upset? The alcohol clouded his mind and he couldn't figure out what to do. Uselessly, Sonic called out, "Amy!" But nothing happened. Stumbling, Sonic leaned against a truck for support, but it was futile. His vision started to darken until he blacked out.

**X**

**Well that was the chapter. Sorry it was short.**

**I have to get off the computer now because my sister needs to use it. :(**

**So please review and let me know what you think.**

**I'll be waiting... (That sounded like a creeper)**

**Anime.**


	10. Broken Heart

Snow. It seemed normal, but there was too much of it. Amy breathed heavily on the iced window, making a small transparent circle in the center. She then grabbed her sleeve and started to rub the ice off of the window.

Amy gazed longingly at the snow, wanting to feel it in her soft pink hands. She yearned to roll around in it and make snow angels. She wanted to catch snowflakes on her tongue and she wanted to kiss someone while the white angelic snow fell overhead.

But sadly, she didn't have that special someone. Not anymore. As of yesterday.

Only a few days ago, Sonic had professed his feelings for her. He was unsure and uncertain, but he knew he felt something for her which was all Amy needed. What a naive girl.

Sonic was a player. The top of the food chain. A male pig. He was the most popular guy at school. He had friends, a family, money, a sports career, and girls swooning all over him. And he enjoyed that, Amy thought for the most part. And then she came to school.

Amy, the shy new girl coming from another school. She had friends over there, and even a boyfriend. She was the head cheerleader and popular. But back at her old school, no one was mean and snobbish or even a bitch like the girls here. And she hated it.

The only reason why she moved was because she was kicked out of her house with her mom. She came home from school one day and found her mother on the brick steps leading up to her house. Her mother was sobbing quietly, but loud enough for Amy to see. Amy ran over to her mother and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's wrong?" She suddenly remembered how to speak.

Her mother didn't say anything. Instead, she pointed up to the door. Amy followed her mother's finger and saw the sheet attached to the door. In big red bold letter, the words EVICTION stood grimly. Amy's hands started shaking, while a shiver ran through her body. Eviction? Where was she supposed to go?

A loud sigh escaped Amy's lips. She immediately regretted thinking about that day. It was one of the three worst days of her life. Another one was yesterday. Last night, she discovered the guy she liked was at Sally's stripping party and lied to her about. And this was two days after her told her he liked her a lot. He must have really liked her.

She slammed her fist against the window, crying out in pain. She was a fool for believing him. Believing she could change his ways. Make him a whole new person. And it worked for a little bit. He was sweet and caring, and not to mention romantic. He was as cool as…

Johnny Lightfoot.

Her boyfriend of one year. Their one magical year before she was kicked out of her house and moved far away. They had decided before leaving not to hold each other back. It was best to break up and that they should see other people. Which was smart, she told herself at first. Now thinking about him again, her stomach twisted in knots wishing she was back home with him.

She got up from her position, and walked into the kitchen. Memories flooded her.

"Honey, ready for your first day of school?"

"Yes Daddy." Amy cheered with a smile before leaping into her Dad's arms. He chuckled and placed her down in the chair for her to eat breakfast.

Amy gazed over at her mommy and laughed when her mom made a silly smile at her. Younger Amy watched her Mommy kiss Daddy goodbye.

Amy suddenly pondered a thought and spoke, "Mommy, are we always going to be a family?"

"Of course Sweetie. Forever and ever." She said with a smile before kissing Amy's nose.

"Bye Daddy!" Amy said before walking out the front door with her Mommy for her first day of school.

Amy winced, trying not to cry. She gazed at the empty table in front of her. Ever since her Dad passed away, they've never been a real family. Her mom was always working. She had to work three jobs for crying out loud! And Amy tried to babysit neighbors when she could to earn money and pay off the rent. It was a lot of work. And sometimes, after returning from school, she found her mother passed out on the couch.

Mrs. Rose answered the door with Amy at her heel, tugging on her dress. Two men dressed in camouflage stood at the door. One held a white flag and the other was holding out his hand. Enclosed in his pal, was a silver necklace.

"No. No. No." Mrs. Rose choked over and over again. She began to weep.

"Mommy, why does that scary man have Daddy's necklace?" Amy asked with wide eyes. The man handed her the necklace.

Amy held onto her silver chain tightly. Tears fell from her eyes when she thought about that day. What a great birthday. She gazed down at the dog tag attached to the chain. It read in engraved letters: Robert Rose: Knothole Resistance

He fought in the war against Robutnik, and died trying to kill him.

Amy sobbed loudly, and finally collapsed on the floor where she continued to cry. She wiped away her tears, and stumbled to get up. She reached for the kitchen phone and started dialing a number. After a few rings, a male voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Amy. Can we meet?"

X

"Bet you fifty bucks Sonic can't get that girl into his pants tonight."

"Oh really? I bet I can." Sonic said with a grin before looking at where his buddy was pointing.

She was a tan bunny with blonde long hair and icy blue eyes. She looked like she was in college and she was a hell of a slutty dancer. Just another playful whore. Sonic licked his lips when he gazed at her curvy body. Sonic looked over at his football buddies.

"You're on. This shouldn't take long." Sonic said as he scooted himself out of the bar stool and approached the dance floor with a smooth stride.

"Come here often?" He asked the bunny huskily as he took a hold of her hips.

"All the time. What about you hedgehog?" She asked me slyly.

"Nope. I just had a sense a gorgeous girl would be dancing on the dance floor. And lucky me, you caught my eye beautiful."

"And what do you plan on doing with this beautiful girl?" She asked flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.

"Give her a good time." Sonic replied cockily.

"And you think you could do that?"

"Think? I know. And what do you go by beautiful?"

"Names Ashley. You?"

"Sonic, the hedgehog." Her eyes widened and her lips curved into a wicked smile.

"The fastest thing on the planet?" She asked, impressed.

"Universe, but yeah. And not only running." He said with a wink.

And with that, Sonic placed his hand on the lower part of her back. He led the bimbo out the door.

"You're going to lose that bet." Knuckles told Victor. Victor pouted and took another swig of his beer.

X

"I'm glad you showed up, Jet." Amy said with a sad smile as she hugged him.

"Anything for you Amy. What did you want to talk about?" Jet asked her as they sat on the bench at Station Park.

Amy glanced down at her clammy hands and then turned to look at Jet, who looked sincere.

"You're not going to try anything on me right?" Amy asked him curiously.

He laughed and shook his head. "No. I want us to be friends though." He scooted closer to her and whispered, "Spill."

Amy told him about her Dad passing away, getting kicked out of her house, moving here, and her feelings toward Sonic. As she spilled, he looked at her intently, really listening and waited for her to finish before chiming in.

"Sounds like you've been through shit."

Amy started laughing. She shook her head yes and grinned. "Anything else?"

"Your Dad passed away Amy. That's a big deal. You shouldn't feel bad that you're still not over it. He's your Dad…and always will be. As for getting kicked out, that's terrible especially after your Dad died. You could try and talk to your mom about quitting a job and then getting one yourself."

Jet snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I work at the smoothie shack. And there's a position open. Want to apply?"

Amy's face lite up. She nodded frantically. "That be great Jet! Thank you so much."

"Let's go then and see if I can convince the ole bird brain." Jet said helping Amy get to her feet. She laughed as she held onto Jet's chest. He took off into the air with Amy.

X

Sonic watched as Ashley straddled him. He grinned at her as they started to make out with heated kisses. In the back of his head, he was telling himself to stop, but Sonic was too into the kiss.

A picture of Amy fluttered into his head. She was running with him, hand and hand, in the snow. She was smiling and laughing. Her laughter echoed like bells ringing through the air. Sonic laughed with her and tackled her to the ground. She landed on top of him with a smile. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Amy."

"No, I'm Ashley." She moaned in his mouth, with annoyance.

Sonic pushed her gently off and stared at his feet. Amy. Amy Rose. His Amy.

"What did you say Amy?"

"I said my name is not Amy. It's Ashley." She said, glaring evilly at him.

Realization hit Sonic. He was about to screw around with a dimwitted bunny bimbo. He wasn't going to spend his time on her. He needed someone smart, charming, sweet, and not to mention cute. He threw on his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? This is so not a good time to walk out." She complained.

"I'm sorry. You're great." He lied.

"But…there's someone else." Sonic said lovingly, thinking about Amy again. This time Amy was telling him off in front of his friends.

"Fuck." Sonic muttered under his breath. It wasn't a dream or thought. Amy had seen him last night screwing around at Sally's party. And she did tell him off and leave him in the middle of the street. Sonic slammed the door behind him and raced off to Amy's house.

X

"You mean…I got the job?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Welcome to Java Smoothie…whatever. Yeah, you got the job. Congrats." The gray haired bird said with no emotion.

Amy clapped happily and hugged Jet. "I've never been a Smoothie tender or paid to sing for fun!"

Jet let her go and messed her quills up. "Congrats Pinkie."

"Pinkie?" Amy asked with amusement.

"Your new nickname." Jet said, adding in a shrug.

'Ames is cuter' Amy thought to herself, but pushed that to the back of her mind.

"Then I should come up with one for you. How about…Flapper?"

"That's all you could come up?" Jet asked with a chuckle, which made Amy laugh at her nickname.

"Yep. It's as good as Pinkie, Flapper." Amy said with a smile as they exited the smoothie place.

"Okay Pinkie. Whatever you say. Want me to fly you home?"

Say no Amy. Say it. Say it. "Sure Jet." Way to go.

As they flew home, Amy laughed at the funny stories Jet had to tell. Eventually, she told funny stories about her life which they snickered about.

When Jet swooped Amy down to her door, they sat on the steps leading up to it. Amy looked over at Jet.

"I was wrong about you." She finally said.

"Oh really? What did you think of me before?" Jet asked her mockingly.

"I thought you were an annoying flirt, just as bad as Soni-…you know."

"Yeah, I do. Everyone compares me to him." He said bitterly. Amy reassured him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her.

"You're not like him. You're funny and sweet." Amy felt herself blush.

Jet grinned. "And you're sexy and cute."

"I take that back Flapper. You're still a flirt." Amy said as she punched his shoulder gently.

He pretended like it hurt. "Jeez Amy. I take that back. You're strong. I need a bodyguard to keep you away." He said jokingly.

"That's right Flapper. Or I'll kick your ass all the way back to school." She said with a grin.

They laughed and then Amy looked intently at Jet. "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's nothing." She said as she pulled back with a blush.

"You know…you're cute when you blush." He pointed out. Amy turned red and he laughed.

"Jet, stop it." She said, but couldn't keep a smile from appearing.

"Seriously. What were you staring at?"

"Your eyes. I never noticed how pretty they were." Amy replied quickly. She later felt stupid about what she had just said.

"Not as gorgeous as your emerald green eyes." Jet said, leaning in closer. Amy followed his lead.

"We're friends right?" Amy asked before their lips were an inch away.

"Or something more." Jet said before kissing her softly. Amy swore that for a brief second, she saw a figure behind her.

Sonic stood there, unable to move. The beautiful flowers slipped from his hands and fell to the ground with a plop. No matter how much Sonic told himself to move, he couldn't. It was as if his feet were planted to the ground. He was shocked that he was actually viewing Amy and Jet kissing.

The shock soon turned to anger. He curled his hands into fists and his face turned into the shade of red. Sonic took a few steps forward to throw Jet off of Amy, but then he stopped himself. Amy looked happy which made Sonic crumble into sadness. He took one last look at the two, and sped off.

Amy, realizing it was Sonic who saw them, pulled away from the kiss as quickly as possible. She ran out the driveway to see if she could explain to him, but she didn't follow him.

"I don't have to explain anything to that hedgehog." Amy muttered as she picked up the roses. Pink. For love. Amy saddened at the thought, wishing Sonic could have apologized to her.

Confused about her feeling, she ran past a puzzled Jet and into her house. She slammed the door after her. Amy bent down and smelled the roses which made her frown. The smell of a broken heart.

That was the end of that chapter. Hopefully my readers enjoyed it.

I haven't reviewed in what…two months? Crazy…I know.

Summer is here so expect a lot of updates and the finale this summer.

Thanks for being patient with me and now please review!

With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-


	11. Fifteen

**I'm back! Sorry it took forever to update but I was vacationing. **

**Without further ado, I do not own any Sonic Characters, sadly.**

**(Has anyone seen any Satam episodes? I just started and yeah…)**

_**Chapter 11:Fifteen**_

"I'm gonna win our little wager."

"No way."

"Ahuh. You heard Sonic. He said he didn't care."

"He was also turning green from jealously."

"He was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"You you two please shut up? For one _fucking_ minute? I'm trying to think!" Sonic snapped as he slammed his fists down against the kitchen table. He grabbed his dinner plate and stood up from the table. He walked over to the dirty sink and tossed the plate in it. Turning away angrily, Sonic left the kitchen in a hurry and slammed his bed room door shut after him.

He sat on his bed and moved slowly into a sleeping position. While the emotions ran wildly through his head, he stared up at the ceiling and tried to tune out his brother and sister. They were still bickering over some stupid bet they made on him. He scoffed even thinking about it.

"He's obviously hung up on Amy. I haven't seen him this depressed since-

"Yeah I know. So he likes her…big deal! He lost her too and he hasn't admit that he loves her. He hasn't even asked Amy to be his girlfriend yet." Manic argued haughtily. Sonia narrowed her eyes and dug her finger into Manic's chest.

"Now you listen here Manic. The bet's not over until its official he's through with Amy. Which will never happen by the way because he's practically in love with her!"

Swatting at Sonia's finger, Manic snorted and shook his head. "When are you going to get it? Sonic will never get over _Fiona_, okay? He's done with just having one girl. He just wants hookups."

"We'll see about that Manic." Sonia replied, her eyes flickering dangerously. Manic matched her glare and left the kitchen in a huff. Sonia grumbled something about idiotic brothers and then started cleaning the dishes.

Finally achieving peace and quiet, Sonic started to wonder if he really did like Amy like Sonia said.

Like Love.

Sonic's eyes narrowed and his lips formed into a hard line. There was no such thing as sweet love. Love only ended up crushing couples and destroying their friendship. He has never loved a girl…nor will he ever. Amy wasn't any different. She was just a girl that he found…interesting. She would be old news sooner or later. He could start from scratch. A new project. A new girl. A new heart to break.

That was his motto. The three 'news' as he called it.

But he hadn't thought about his motto since Amy came to his school.

As much as he hated to admit it, he felt strong feelings for this girl. Unlike any before…well unless you count-

He frowned and sat up from his sleeping position. Closing his eyes, Sonic peacefully leaned against the wall. He couldn't have feelings for Amy. She was so different and unlike any girl. She never cared about what anyone thought or about status or…

And that's why he liked her.

She wasn't like all the other girls he had gone out with. She was spirited, kind, witty, fun, easy going, confident, smart, and friendly. Not to mention, she was beautiful and innocent. Like an angel sent from above.

And she also had chosen Jet.

Sonic's stomach churned at the thought of his rival. Jet was a fucking scumbag. He probably didn't even like Amy. She was no different than all of the other girls Sonic dumped in the past. Jet was just there to make Sonic look like the bad guy while he swept the dumped girl off of her feet. After Sonic dumped a new girl, Jet would break up with the previous girl by telling her some lie that most girls believed.

In the end, Sonic looked like the asshole. Not Jet.

And to think Amy was with him.

Sonic clenched his fists and punched them against the wall. Pulling his hand back, Sonic admired the dent that he just created.

Why did Amy getting together with Jet make him tick?

Well sure, Jet was an ass…but he had a feeling he would have been upset if it was _another _guy in Jet's place. Amy belonged with him. He knew it, whether she knew it or not.

Sonic hopped off his bed and raced out his bedroom door and headed for the exit. He knew what he had to do. He had to show Amy what an asshole Jet could be and then he was going to win her heart once and for all because…

He loved her.

He was sure of it now.

X

Jet tackled Amy to the ground, tickling her tummy. Laughing crazily, Amy tossed and turned as Jet continued to tickle her. They were supposed to be working, but there weren't any customers so Jet and Amy decided to goof around with each other.

"Hey you two. I'm not paying you to play so WORK!" Her boss screeched angrily, forcing the two to get up. Amy blushed with embarrassment while Jet rubbed his neck.

"Won't happen again sir."

"It better not Jet, or you'll both be fired." And with that, he turned and left.

"Sheesh. That man's a grouch." Jet commented, poking his thumb out and pointed at the spot where their boss once stood. Amy giggled in return.

Dressed in her green Java Smoothie uniform, Amy grinned over at Jet. She loved working with Jet. He was fun to be around. Amy was especially glad that she could work with Jet instead of someone she didn't know or like for that matter.

"So Pinkie, how bout that kiss you promised me yesterday?" He asked while cocking an eyebrow.

Amy turned a shade of red and looked down at the floor. Memories of yesterday hit her painfully. She remembered kissing Jet, seeing Sonic, and then abandoning Jet. Guilt and fear appeared clearly through Amy's eyes. Luckily, Jet didn't notice.

"Some other time." She muttered, walking towards the cashier. A customer was waiting. Just in the nick of time.

Jet frowned at Amy's retreating figure. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Sliding the flip phone of out his pocket swiftly, Jet glanced at the number. Unknown. Shrugging slightly, Jet accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen Amy?"

Jet growled. "How the fuck did you get this number?"

"I have my ways Jet. Now where's Amy? I need to talk to her." Sonic pleaded. Jet's mouth fell slightly ajar and his eyes widened.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Please Jet." Jet's eyebrows scrunched together. He was surprised and astonished much Sonic wanted to talk to her. He glanced over at Amy and smirked mischievously.

"We're kind of busy hedgehog. Her plump lips are begging my lips for entry." Jet moaned for effect.

He felt Sonic become tense over the line. Perfect.

"Don't talk about her that way jackass." Sonic snarled.

"Oh Amy, stop it. I'm on the phone."

Jet heard Sonic growl. "Tell me where you are you fucking prick. I'll come beat the living shit out of you."

"Sorry Sonic. Amy and I are busy. Maybe next time." And with that he shut the phone. He watched Amy walk innocently towards him.

"Who was that?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"Just this homeless shelter asking for money. I told them I'd call later to donate." Jet lied straight through his teeth. Amy smiled kindly.

"That's really sweet of you Jet. Will you make one strawberry and banana smoothie. Oh and a berry one too please?"

"Coming right up Pinkie.

X

Homeless eh?

Jet really was amazing.

He was sweet, caring, funny, and Amy liked hanging out with him. Not to mention, he was cute and devilish at the same time. It was hard to explain. He was total boyfriend material…in yet he wasn't what she was looking for. He was too…perfect.

And she wouldn't want to compete against perfection. She'd never win.

Besides…she wasn't ready to date anyone. Not until she got over her crush on Sonic.

Sonic. Memories flooded her mind, shattering every previous thought she had. He was cocky, witty, daring, romantic, sweet, exciting, and fun. He was different…and not a hot bad boy like everyone thought. Even though she just came to this school, she already knew he was different than what every thought. He was sweet and kind…had a soft side. Which evened out his bad boy style. He was so imperfect that he was normal…

And yet spectacular at the same time.

She still hasn't figured him out. And this made her even more curious. Not only curious, but felt strong attractions when he was around. Her body erupted with pleasant shivers while her mouth watered a bit. Her hands became clammy and sweaty while her heart skipped a beat. A goofy grin would always take over…

Sonic was special…and she liked him. She wasn't sure how much yet…because they hadn't even really gotten together. Not since…the party.

Amy's mood soon turned into a solemn mood. Ever since Sonic went to that party, she wondered if she could ever trust him again. Or forgive him for that matter.

Her mind was screaming…telling her he would never change for her. He didn't even care for her but…her heart said to trust him, love him even. Give me another chance.

And she wanted to follow her heart…but so many things were in the way. . Her finical problems.

She didn't know if she could handle them all at the same time. It was just…a complicated time.

Making up her mind, Amy took of her uniform vest and hopped over the counter. She couldn't handle a relationship right now. Things were too confusing and she didn't know how to deal with them. Amy was going to try and put them off for a bit.

She walked towards the mini stage, built by Java Smoothie to entertain people. It was her turn to shine. She couldn't worry about Sonic or Jet or money.

Just herself…just for this one time.

She picked up the mic and introduced herself to the crowd. Meeting all of the anxious customers, she opened her mouth and started to sing to the music playing in the background.

X

_You take a deep breath and walk through the doors. It's the morning of your very first day.  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while. Try and stay out of everybody's way.  
It's your freshmen year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town. Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say you know I haven't seen you around, before._

_{{Chorus}}_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you that they love you you're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen, feeling like there's nothing to figure out well count to ten, take it in this is life before you know who you're gonna be fifteen._

_You sit in class next to a redhead girl named Abigail and soon enough you're best friends laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool. We'll be out of here as soon as we can and then you're on you're way._

_First date and he's got a car and you're feeling like flying and you're moma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one and you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends...when the night ends._

_{{Chorus}}_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you that they love you you're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen, feeling like there's nothing to figure out well count to ten, take it in this is life before you know who you're gonna be fifteen._

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin 'round but in your life you'll do things greater than dating a boy on the football team...but I didn't know that at fifteen._

_When all you wanted was to be wanted wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now._

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind and we both cried_

_{{Chorus}}_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you that they love you you're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall. I've found time can heal most anything and you just might find who you're supposed to be. I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen._

_la la la la la...la la la la la...la la la la la_

_Your very first day take a deep breath girl take a deep breath as your walk through the doors._

X

Sonic ran into the Java Smoothie place, grateful that Cream had given him directions. He ran in just in time to see Amy singing up on stage. He watched her gracefully swing her hips as her beautiful voice that rang through the room, mesmerizing the crowds. When she was finished with her songs, customers hooted and clapped as she made her way of the stage. Sonic hid the red roses from behind him and ran towards Amy. As soon as he neared her, he called out "Ames."

She turned to catch his gaze and her mouth fell ajar. Her eyes widened in shock. Sonic pulled the roses out from behind him and smiled shyly at her. He had practiced his lines before, but now...actually seeing her...it was harder to remember them. Amy accepted the flowers, still shocked, but managed to sniff them.

"Amy Rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting you down. I didn't know who I was or what I was doing...but now I dd-o. Because of you. And I'm asking you for a second chance because I've ne-vver felt this way about a girl before." He choked a few times, but took her small smile as encouragement.

"So I'm asking you Amy Rose to make me happy. And not have to worry about my feelings for you not being returned because I think I-I really like you." He decided not to tell her he loved her yet. The words just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

" Amy...Ames...will you go out with me this Friday and be my girlfriend?" Sonic asked her. He waited for her answer, crossing his fingers for forgiveness.

She shook her head in disbelief...her eyes reddened a bit. She nodded and threw herself in Sonic's arms. He hugged her tightly and grinned.

"So can I take that as a yes?"

Amy laughed and nodded. "Of course, I will."

She leaned in for a another hug which Sonic returned gratefully. The crowds clapped and cheered.

Hey. Customers could be cool every once in a while.

X


	12. AN: Read if you want a chapter!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a long time but I have just been informed that someone has been coping my story (titles, chapters, everything) on this site for with the username: swedishgirl1. If you could check out "MY" story that would nice because after she copied it, I've been very upset and lost my inspiration to write now that someone has plagiarized it.

I'm sorry to have disappointed you, but justice must be served. Help please?

Thanks so much to Pyro622 for letting me know. I owe you a lot. The next chapter will be dedicated to you.

Here's the site to check out the phony:.com/art/The-player-sonamy-chpt-11-134120752

She happened to call it "The Player." And guess what? The chapter is called "Fifteen." Funny where she got that :-(

-With Frustration, AnimeAddict2323232-


	13. Haunted Words

**Thought I was going to stop writing? End this story? Let me take this second to laugh.**

**AHAHAHHAHAHHAHHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAAA...K I'm done.**

**I've become attached to this story and to you, my readers, whom I love. **

**The copy cat finally got a clue and delete the stories she stole from me. I'm not sure if it's before my army of hobos reported her or after. Hopefully, she had a conscious and did it before. So the fraud has been resolved.**

**I spent day and night feeling like shit that someone stole my story but my insides have been fixed because of my readers, my family, Twinmeister, and Little Jimmy who kept me together. I owe it all of you and Pryo622 for letting me know. Thanks a bunch everyone.**

**Now that I'm done blabbing, which you've hopefully listened to, you can read the next chapter!**

**Dedicated to Pyro622.**

**~X~**

**_Chapter 12: Haunted Words_**

**~X~**

Friday Night.

Tonight.

He had a date with Amy Rose.

A date.

Sonic grinned slyly to himself as he lied on the roof, enjoying the soft breeze that brushed against his quills. His eyes fluttered close, his whole body snoozing slightly.

He was on top of the school's roof, taking a nap as if he did it daily. Knowing Sonic the hedgehog, he probably did. Cutting classes wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for the blue hedgehog.

He slept with a smile plastered on his face, dreaming of Amy.

Amy and her beautiful emerald green eyes that danced whenever he-

Ringing loudly in his ear, the school bell dismissed the students for lunch. Grunting slightly, Sonic frowned and leaped off the roof, landing gracefully. He ran to the door and entered it with ease. Walking with his usual swagger, Sonic took his time to get to the cafeteria.

Students whispered and gossiped about Sonic as he passed. He wasn't checking out any girls, winking at them, or even grinning suggestively. Sonic wasn't even checking to see if the girls were swooning over him. He just walked through the halls with a goofy grin on his face.

Which could only mean one thing.

Sonic was really hooked on a girl.

And whenever Sonic was hooked on a girl, drama was waiting around the corner.

Sonic entered the lunch room and checked out the lunch room. With hope, feminine eyes pleaded for his attention, but they were immediately disappointed. Sonic had eyes for only one person.

The girl who owned his heart.

Amy Rose.

She was at a table in the far corner, surrounded by her friends. Sonic watched Amy laugh at something Tikal was saying before saying something that made the table explode into laughter.

Sonic watched as her puffy pink lips parted, creating a noise that sounded like bells ringing musically. He watched her smile when she was through laughing. Sonic watched her eyes look up from the table and meet his. A smile played on her lips as she stood and started walking towards Sonic, who was making his way towards her.

He checked out his girlfriend and scolded himself for thinking dirty thoughts. Amy was wearing a black comfy dress that outlined her curves. Placed around her shoulders was a dark denim jean jacket that looked nicely against her soft pink fur. Her quills were placed halfway down, softening her classy yet edgy look.

"Checking me out, Sonic the hedgehog?" She asked when she neared him, raising her eyebrow playfully.

He grinned and said, "Can't I appreciate my girlfriend's looks?"

She grinned and shurg-nodded. "I guess you can...well this time anyway, bad boy." They were close enough for their lips to touch.

"Does this bad boy get thank you?" He purred huskily in her ear. She smiled slyly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She kissed him urgently, wanting his hungry lips to be hers. She finally pulled back when she felt satisfied with Sonic's dazed look.

"Is this what I get for skipping a class that I have with you?"

Amy giggled and took his hand. She fake frowned and said, "Don't you ever do that again. Really, Sonic. Making me wait a whole dam period to kiss you."

Sonic chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, puling her closer to him. "Maybe we should go somewhere private." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and led him out of the lunch room, unaware of everyone's eyes on her.

As they entered the empty hallway, Amy slammed Sonic against the locker and kissed him roughly. He quickly spun her around so that her back was to the lockers. He laughed at her puppy pout.

"Excited, are we?" He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling away slowly. She smiled.

"So senior's lounge or janitor's closet?" Amy asked Sonic as they walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

Sonic shook his head and grinned. "Is that all you ever think about? Sneaking around?"

Amy grinned and shrugged. She stopped walking and pulled herself closer to Sonic. She whispered gently, "I just love being close to you."

Sonic ran his hand through her hair before kissing her forehead. "I feel the same way Ames, but today's going to be different."

Sonic led Amy out of the school and into his jeap. He hopped in the front seat and started the engine. Amy smirked and stared at the anxious Sonic.

"We're cutting class?"

"Why not?"

Amy realized Sonic was being serious. She looked over at him with an incredulous look. Her eyes widened in fear as her pink arms crossed over her B cup chest.

"No way Sonic. I can't cut class."

"Well, I was thinking the whole day." Sonic said with a grin, patting the shot gun seat.

Amy glared at him. "You're insane."

"And you're not? Come on, Ames. Live a little. Don't worry about school. I've taken the liberty to ask Cream to cover for you. Scout's honor." He saluted her.

She giggled and said, "dork," before jumping into Sonic's car.

He pulled out of the parking space and slammed on the gas. They sped off towards the high way.

~X~

"She um...went home, Mr. Dobbins. Amy threw up after lunch." Cream responded, her halo shinning over her head.

Mr. Dobbins glanced sweetly at his favorite student. "Very well. Let Miss Rose know what the homework is tonight, Miss Rabbit."

"Yes sir."

"Now to continue on with the lesson-

Cream sighed in relief as Mr. Dobbins turned towards the board and started to babble on about geometry. Lying wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. As long as she helped Amy and Sonic have a good time, she was content.

She smiled when she remembered Sonic asking for help.

_"Please Cream. Do this for me. I want to show Amy that I'm dedicated to her, and only her."_

_"As sweet as that is Sonic, no. I'm not lying to a teacher." She said, tired of Sonic's persistence. She was going to be late to class._

_"Fine, Cream. Don't do it for me. Do it for her. She's been feeling like shit lately and this will show her that I'm good for her. Please?"_

_"Are you good for her?" Cream asked slyly, before turning to look at Sonic's fake hurt glance. She giggled at Sonic who was now on his knees, his hand clasped together in a praying position. His emerald eyes, identical to Amy's only edgier, were pleading for her to give in._

_She sighed before extending her hand towards Sonic, who took it to push himself up. "I'll do it...but only this once. Oh and she better have a good time or you're dead."_

_Sonic grinned and nodded. "She will. Promise."_

Cream bit her pencil, rejoining reality. Amy better have a good time today because if she was caught in her lie, Cream would be a very unhappy rabbit.

And when Cream was upset...everyone was.

Surprising her, a note landed firmly on her desk. Her heart raced as she opened the folds, keeping her eyes on Mr. Dobbins. Cream hoped it was from ML. Although he was a bit mysterious, he made her feel special. Finally opening it, Cream glanced at the note in disappointment. It was from Jet.

**Where's Amy...for real?**

**She's sick.**

Cream wrote quickly before throwing it sneakily over her shoulder. Mr. Dobbins was to into volume to notice. A note came back almost immediately.

**Tell me Cream because I know you're lying.**

Cream hesitated before writing back. **Why do you care?**

It was a bit harsh, but she had to keep Amy's cover. A note plunged straight into her hands.

**Because I have to know if she's going to make her shift tonight.**

Cream smiled slightly, happy for the reasonable excuse.

**Out with Sonic. Her first date!!!!! :-)**

Cream watched Jet read the note with dismay. He crumpled up the note and quickly took out his phone. Bewildered, Cream wondered why Jet looked so pissed off.

"Class dismissed."

Cream collected her books and walked into the hallway, only to be stopped by Sally and two of her partners in crime. Cream looked down at her cleavage showing outfit in disgust.

"Need something?" Cream commented rudely to her, not wanting any of her shit.

"Yeah I do. What's this about Amy and Sonic?" She snarled at me.

"None of your business." I retorted unkindly, trying to walk by her but Sally stepped in front again.

"Look rabbit. Just like tell me where they are." Sally whined.

Cream smirked at Sally. "Upset that Sonic doesn't like you as much as you thought?"

Cream started to walk away before Sally muttered, "bitch." The rabbit smiled a fake sweet smile at the squirrel/chipmunk.

"Right back atcha bitch. Nice talking to you ladies." She smirked, knowing she won.

She walked away with confidence, excited that she had beaten Sally at her game.

When life's a bitch, you be a bitch right back.

~X~

**Amy, where are you? We have a shift now.**

**You're not with Sonic are you?**

**He's bad news, Pinkie.**

**Where the fuck are you Amy???????**

~X~

"No. No. Dammit." Sonic cursed, kicking his tire in frustration.

Amy stood by patiently, waiting for Sonic to cool down.

On their way down the highway, Sonic's tire hit something that caused it to deflate. He managed to secure the car to the side of the road, but he didn't have an extra tire and he couldn't fix the damage.

"Sonic, it's okay. We'll just run into the city and ask the fire department to tow your car to the nearest service station, okay?" She said soothingly, rubbing circles into his arm.

He grumbled an okay before meeting her lips for a sweet kiss. Sonic picked up Amy, bridal style, and started running for the city. After letting the fire department know, Sonic and Amy walked over to the ice cream parlor to get a snack before dinner. They walked towards the park and stopped to eat their ice cream over the bridge.

Amy leaned over and licked Sonic's mint chip before returning to her ice cream. Sonic looked over at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're a weird chick."

Amy scoffed. "Sonic, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Weird in a good way, Miss Rose." He said before leaning in to taste her chocolate smeared lips. When he pulled away, Amy laughed at his ice cream covered lips.

"What's so funny?" He mocked her.

"Your lips are filled with chocolate. Let me get it."

She ran her tongue over his mouth until it disappeared. Sonic watched her in amazement. He tried to clear his mind of dirty thoughts.

"All done." She chirped.

Sonic laughed. "You still amaze me, Ames."

"I do that a lot. I inspire people." Amy joked.

"Oh really? Who else have you inspired?" Sonic asked her cockily.

"Boys of all ages." She shot right back, hoisting herself up on the edge of the white brick bridge.

Sonic ignored her commented and grinned sneakily. "Careful you don't fall."

"I won't." She grinned, eating the last bit of her cone.

"Sure about that?" He leaned towards her quickly and scared her by barking. Amy scooted away from Sonic, realizing her hands were gripping nothing, but thin air. As she tumbled off the wall backwards, she looked for something to grab onto, but couldn't find anything. She yelped as she plummeted towards the water.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted as he watched her hit the water. He jumped over the bridge, right after her.

He swam deep into the water and grabbed the pink hedgehog's unconscious body. When Sonic resurfaced with Amy's body, he paddled over to the grassy area unaware of the dark storm clouds. He set her lightly on the ground and pulled himself up onto the land. She coughed the water out, trying to breathe and when she finally caught her breath, Amy smiled weakly over at Sonic.

"Thanks, bad boy"

"Dam Amy. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack." Sonic muttered angrily, holding her close inside his chest. He rubbed her back and held on tightly before pulling away. Amy jumped on top of him and kissed him hungrily. She pulled away and ran a hand through his hair.

Sighing she said, "thank you."

"It's my fault."

Amy shook her head at Sonic and replied, "No, it's not. You didn't mean it." She kissed his cheek before withdrawing herself. Sonic seemed to feel less guilty at her comment.

"Ames, first the bleachers and now falling off a bridge? What's next...a building?" He asked weakly.

Amy smiled slightly, before pulling herself and Sonic back to their feet. She shivered slightly as the wind whipped against her body and the cold air seeped through her soaking wet clothes. Amy's teeth chattered as she rubbed her arms for warmth. Looking around for his jacket, Sonic found that he lost it somewhere in the pond.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I lost my jacket. We'll get to the car soon though." He hoisted his shivering girlfriend onto his back before speeding off for the high way. Heavy rain drops starting pelting down on them. Sonic sped up a bit.

When they reached the car, Sonic sat Amy in the car and blasted the heat. The last thing Amy saw was Sonic seat belting her in before darkness surrounded her.

~X~

"Ames, wake up. Ames?"

Amy's eyes fluttered open slowly, seeing Sonic clearly. He was leaning over her weary body, running his fingers down her arm. She shivered, not sure if it was from his touch or the cold.

"Waa-here are we?" She stuttered.

"In your house. Your mom let me in. You're safe in your bed Ames."

Amy coughed slightly before wheezing. "Am I...sick?"

Sonic nodded guiltily. "Yeah...about that. I'm so sorry Ames for the shitty date. And you know...me not intentionally making you fall off the bridge. I feel like shit, Ames."

"Why?" She asked him in confusion. Amy shook her head before propping herself up. She pulled Sonic down next to her.

"It was amazing Sonic. And don't you ever forget that." She whispered in his ear as he nodded with a weak smile.

He hopped up from her bed and tucked her in. She smiled at him before sneezing with a groan.

Sonic watched her with guilt, wishing things would have gone better. Amy must have noticed because as he started to leave, she said, "I loved the date, Sonic...really. It's the most fun I've had in a while."

Sonic smiled at his sleepy girlfriend before watching her close her eyes and fall into a deep sleep. He shut the lights off and whispered, "Night Ames."

Before he left, he listened the three words that both broke his heart and made him feel like flying.

"I love you."

Sonic closed the door slowly, letting the three powerful words sink in.

Amy loved him.

He thanked Amy's mom quickly before exiting the Rose's residence. Sonic's eyes were filled with fear and his mouth was quivering slightly. He hopped into his car and stared at the empty driveway. He sighed and scolded himself for feeling like this.

Amy Rose loved him.

And he was afraid.

~X~

**How was that for a hell of a chapter?**

**Now do you believe I'll never stop writing this story till its done?**

**Drop me a review and hopefully it'll make my lazy ass write some more.**

**Thanks for the support though the craziness.**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	14. Memories

**Sorry I haven't posted/updated in SUCH a long time, high school's a bitch.**

**But hey it's the weekend and honestly, I should be doing homework right now, but OH WELL.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and hopefully the drama is ALL over between stealing stories and what not. **

**Lolz.**

**Love you all!**

**X**

_**Chapter 13: Memories**_

**X**

He gazed at his fork emptily, before shoving it into the mashed potatoes. He swirled the creamy mashies around his fork and then raised it to his mouth. Feeling sick, he threw down the fork in frustration before reaching for his glass of water and shakily taking a sip of the icy water. It felt cool against his tongue.

"You want to tell us what's wrong?"

No reply.

"Sonic?" His sister's worried voice rang throughout the apartment.

No reply.

"Listen, Sonic...Manic and I may not be mom or dad, but we went through high school too. You can talk to us."

"What she said." Manic commented while chewing his mashed potatoes. Sonia glared sternly at him, before paying attention to her youngest brother.

Sonic's eyes slowly looked up from the glass of water, but they did not meet his sister's eyes. He stared at the wall, absently, ignoring his siblings.

"Please, little brother?"

Sonic pushed his plate away from where he was sitting. "Going to school."

Before Sonia could argue with him, Sonic left in a hurry, slamming the door shut after him. Outside the apartment, he leaned against the wall and breathed out a shaky breath. He ran a hand through his blue quills before walking towards the elevator. The elevator creaked open and Sonic stepped in, forgetting to press the floor he wanted to get off of.

_The two entered the elevator, chuckling before Sonic pressed all of the numbers on the elevator panel._

_She giggled musically. "Blue, you're so bad." _

"_You like that?" He grinned with amusement before tickling her stomach. More laughter erupted from the girl's mouth._

_She swatted at his hands playfully before wrapping her arms around his neck. He slowly reeled her into his chest and she placed her head on his shoulder. She exhaled slowly onto his neck. He shivered slightly and smiled shyly before pulling away to look into her blue eyes. She returned the small smile before placing a soft kiss on his mouth. _

"_Blue, I think I love you."_

"_Well I **know** I do." Sonic replied, his voice empty of his usual cockiness. He looked at her with loving, adoring eyes. _

Sonic hesitated before pressing the lobby button. When the elevator stopped, he quickly sped out of the apartment complex with his brown paper bag. He was going to see Amy before school started. She had left him a voicemail last night, saying she was still sick. He guiltily because he didn't call her back, but did text her saying he was going to personally deliver soup to her.

Standing outside of the Amy's house, he stood there waiting for a visible sign that said what he was doing was wrong, but nothing happened. Time was slowing down. Sonic backed away from the house, cursing at himself.

"Sonic, what the fuck is wrong with you? Amy is Amy, your girlfriend. Love is not a big deal-

_Sonic threw his feet onto the desk and put his head phones into his ears. He hit play on his Mvp3 and started bobbing his head to the metal music. He felt a hand slap him on the back of his head. _

"_Fuck." He swore, turning to see who had hit him in the back of his head. Shadow was smirking at him, probing him to look at the front of the room. _

"_Sonic the hedgehog! Language!" The teacher scolded him. Sonic turned slightly red before apologizing to the teacher._

"_As I was saying class, she is a new student and I hope you welcome her warmly into our small class."_

_Sonic rolled his eyes before looking at the girl. A pretty fox was standing at the front of the room, smiling shyly. Her blue eyes twinkled in the light as she shuffled her weight from her left leg to her right leg. _

"_Would anyone mind showing her around?"_

_Without noticing it, Sonic raised his hand slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He heard a few people in the classroom gasp, including the wide-eyed teacher._

"_Sonic the hedgehog? You?"_

"_It would be my pleasure." Sonic smiled at the fox, who smiled back at him._

"_In that case, you may go give her a tour of the school right now." She excused him and the female fox. _

_Once outside the classroom, Sonic smiled at her and held out his hand. "Sonic, but I guess you already know that."_

_She giggled. "Fiona."_

_Their hands touched, sending goosebumps up his arm. _

Sonic knocked on the door twice. After a few minutes passed, Sonic thought that maybe Amy was still asleep. Grabbing the knob, he twisted it and opened the door. He was surprised that Ms. Rose had left the door opened. Maybe she expected him to come.

Walking up the stairs, Sonic quietly crept to Amy's room and opened the door. He looked around Amy's small room and grinned because the room itself resembled Amy. There were books scattered all over what appeared to look like a study desk. Everywhere he looked, Sonic saw posters all over the walls. The mirror on top of her vanity was large. In red lipstick, there was a message on the mirror reminding Amy to take hr medicine. A small white table was next to the small single bed. Sonic curiously picked up the photo frame that was on her table.

It was picture of her and him, smiling. Sonic was holding Amy and looking at her with affection while she was smiling at the camera. Sonic's smile faded as he placed the photo frame down. He sat on the edge of the bed where Amy was sleeping. He listened to her soft breathing, admiring how peaceful she sounded. A small smile played on her lips.

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Of course I am. You trust me right?"_

"_No doubts here." Sonic grinned giving her the thumbs up. Fiona grinned at him before placing her hand over his eyes. She led him into the darkness. A moment later the light flickered on._

"_Suprise!"_

_Sonic chuckled slightly as Fiona removed her hands from his eyes. His friends were standing around the room, smiling at him._

"_Happy birthday, Blue. From on best friend to another." _

_Sonic smiled affectionately at her before giving her a hug. The hug felt...nice. Sonic knew it was weird to think about it that way, but he can't always fight off his urges. _

_He had a crush on his best friend, Fiona._

"_Fiona, can we talk for a minute?"_

"_For you, birthday boy? Anything."_

_Sonic grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to his kitchen. She propped herself onto the counter and waited anxiously to see what he was going to say. Sonic wiped his sweaty palms onto his knees. Running a hand through his hair, he grunted nervously._

"_What's up hedgehog?"_

"_Well, it's about us Fiona. I don't know how to say this because I've never...liked someone like this before. And I know we are best friends and everything and I tried to stop my feelings...really I did. But I don't know about it anymore because it's really urgent...well not sexually or anything like that um sorry...that was awkward. What I'm trying to say is-_

_Fiona hopped down from the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a soft kiss. She pulled away slowly, her blue eyes slowly opening. She smiled with amusement. _

"_I like you too hedgehog. Pick me up Friday?"_

Sonic's hand lightly touched Amy's quills. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, but then decided not to wake her up. He placed the soup on the table beside her bed before getting up from the bed. Sonic left a little message next to her soup.

He turned to look at her softly, before closing the door quickly, but softly. Looking at her, it almost felt...painful now. He leaned against the hallway's wall, calmly breathing. His eyes shut and his hand clenched into fists of anger.

He knew she loved him and that he loved her just as much as she does. But he couldn't let this go any farther, not after what had happened before. He couldn't make the same mistake again. Whenever love is involved, your heart always manages to get into trouble. He didn't need that...not again.

But it was just so stupid of him to think that way. Amy is different. She's not like Fiona. She's smart, sexy, sweet, and she's fun to be around. Not every girl is like Fiona.

"_Are you sure it's okay?"_

"_Of course, I'm sure Blue."_

"_I love you Fiona."_

"_I love you too."_

Sonic left the house in a rush and sped away in a flash. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to be anywhere near her. It wasn't fair to her, but then again he wasn't ready for it.

Ready for love.

Ready for disappointment.

Ready for heartbreak.

_Sonic traced her gorgeous, curvy figure. She shivered as he touched her body, moaning his name softly. Sonic loved hearing his name roll off of her tongue. It sounded very...sexy. _

_She smirked at him, before removing his hands off of her body. She took a step away from him and started swaying her hips from side to side. Slowly, she walked towards and grinded her hips into his. Sonic growled from the sensual feeling. Fiona turned around so that her back was facing Sonic. Her manicured hands reached for her bra's strap._

Sonic slowed to a stop and recognized his surroundings. He was outside of Liden's. a bar that reeked dangerous. Sonic hesitated to open the door. Once you go in, you will never come out. Inside of Liden's is another world. A world of partying, booze, insanely sexy girls, and douche bags who think they are the shit. Sonic hadn't been inside since two years ago. And he almost didn't make it out alive.

_Excited, the blue hedgehog started up the stairs. It was after the winter formal and his love was waiting for him on the school's upper floor. They both agreed it would be sexy to fool around in school. _

_Sonic grinned to himself as he reached the top of the stairs. Before opening the door that led into the school's hallway, he looked through the window of the door to catch a gaze of his beautiful girlfriend. _

_Horrified, Sonic watched Fiona slyly walk up to a green bird. She pointed her finger at his chest and smirked at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he sucked on her neck. _

_Jet the Hawk was kissing his girlfriend and she was enjoying it._

Sonic's features stiffened as he reached for the door's handle. No trace of amusement could be found on the hedgehog's blue face. The handle felt cold and hard. Just like his heart had been many years ago.

This was the number one place to go to. The place that would always solve your problems. The only problem was, the place was addicting and normally once you join, it was said that you could never pull away from it. Almost everyone found it hard to leave...everyone but Sonic.

_Sonic pushed the door open and angrily sped over to Jet, smashing his face into a locker. He then threw the hawk onto the floor and jumped onto his stomach and started slamming his fists into the hawk's stomach. Fiona let out a cry as she tried to stop Sonic from hurting Jet. Sonic finally stopped hitting Jet so that he could look at Fiona._

"_What the fuck Fiona?"_

"_I know you're mad, but let's talk about this. Sonic-I lov-_

"_Save it."_

_Fiona let out a whimper before throwing herself at Sonic, crying into his chest. Coldly, he shrugged her off and walked away._

"_Sonic, he was threatening me. Telling me that he was going to beat you up!" She cried out, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sonic removed it from his shoulder and kept walking. _

"_Sonic, don't you believe me? Don't you love me?"_

_Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to say so many negative and horrible things to Fiona. In yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Without turning around, Sonic, without emotion, answered her:_

"_Not anymore."_

He could hear the loud music from inside. It was hypnotic beat, one that would last forever. He imagined the waitresses constantly refilling everyone's alcoholic drinks while the stage was covered with gorgeous girls. They would dance while taking their clothes off...bit by bit. Their hair swished as they moved their bodies to the beat. Whistles and drunken howls filled the room.

No men questioned any other's motive. They were all there for the same reason.

_Sonic walked through the door, listening to the loud music. He had heard about this place through his cousin Scrooge. The club was supposed to be hot, the newest thing. Sonic was too upset to care. All he wanted to do was hurt her, in yet all he wanted to do was run back to her and hug her. Never let go._

_Sonic shrugged off his black tuxedo-like jacket and walked into the large room. He sat down at a table and ordered a pitcher of beer. He needed to be wasted. That way...things were easier and he wouldn't have to think about her._

_The hedgehog drank the entire pitcher before ordering another one. He turned his attention to the exotic girls dancing on stage. A sexy light-orange fox caught his eye as she moved towards him. She was wearing a large long sleeved, buttoned up white shirt. It was too large on her, yet the plaid skirt that was she wearing looked too tight. Knee socks covered her sexy legs and black heels were placed on her small feet. Sexy school girl cliche. _

_The fox slowly unbuttoned her shirt as she walked towards Sonic. Entranced, Sonic watched the fox as she leaned over him. Sonic looked down her shirt before smiling cruelly. He drank the rest of his fourth pitcher of beer before walking away with her to her suite above the club. _

_Once in the suite, the fox forcefully kissed Sonic on the mouth. Sonic's hands crawled all over her body. _

"_You ready for this...Blue?" She growled at him, with a seductive look on her face._

_Sonic's smile faded. "What did you call me?" He gazed into her blue eyes, hating everything about her. He started to notice that she looked exactly like-_

"_Bl-_

_Before she could finish, Sonic sped out the door and down the stairs. Towards the entrance, he reached for his coat and tried to exit the club, but three men stepped in front of him._

_Sonic drunkenly said, "Hey fellas. Mind letting me go or am I going to have to beat the livvvingg shit out of youuu and youuu and youuu?"_

_Almost immediately, Sonic was punched in the head by a tough looking echidna before three people jumped on top of him and started hitting him. Sonic struggled to get up and fight, but he couldn't think clearly. Finally setting his mind straight, he aimed a punch at the echidna and then kicked the crocodile in the balls. Sonic grabbed the bumble bee by its wings and flung him across the room. _

_Sonic sped out of Liden's and onto the street. He saw a bright flash and heard a scream before he had blacked out. _

"Going in or what?"

"What's it to you, dirt bag?" Sonic asked, turning around to see a familiar looking face.

"I think we have something to settle hedgehog." It was the crocodile from two years ago. Head of the Station Square's gang..._El Fuego._

Sonic's hand let go of the door handle before he turned around to see ten guys surrounding the crocodile, including a familiar echidna and bumble bee. Sonic's eyes hardened as he calculated the battle that was about to take place. His chances of escaping were slim to none, especially because they had cornered him into the dark alley leading to Liden's. They were blocking his exit.

"You must be a bigger dumb ass than I thought. Trying to take me on? I'll tell you what. Hire ten more guys to be on your side and then I'd say we'd have an even fight." Sonic commented, cockily.

"Take out the shitty trash, boys." The crocodile commanded. Sonic's fists clenched as he prepared for a fight.

"_Are you trying to get yourself killed Sonic? Seriously, what is your fucking problem!" He shouted at his younger brother with anger. Manic slammed his fist against the wall while biting on his lip. _

"_I'm sorry Manic." Sonic repeated for the billionth time. He didn't have time for this. He was tired and Sonic didn't have any energy. The hospital had just let him out._

"_Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough. You know, Sonia was graduating Sonic. She was at her fucking graduation when she heard you were seriously injured in the hospital. And guess who had to tell her? Me. And you know what she did Sonic?"_

"_Yeah...she left it."_

"_That's right. She left her fucking graduation. Now, she has to repeat her senior year of college. Are you happy now?" Manic's eyes were blazing. Sonic glared at him in fury and with hatred._

"_Get the fuck out Manic. I don't want to see your ugly, fucking face in here ever again."_

Sonic cringed as a punch flew straight to his eye. He swore as another flew to his stomach. One even collided with his mouth. Blood slid down his face from the opening gap on his forehead. He threw punches at the gang bangers, but there were too many of them. And he was only one person...

One finally punch went to his stomach. He fell to the ground on his knees before banging his head against the brick wall. Sonic tried to get up, but found that he couldn't. He hated the laughter that was coming from the gang members. He urged himself to keep his eyes opened, but they weren't listening. Sonic heard the familiar sound of a siren and he saw a blurred figure crouching in front of him before he blacked out.

X

The lights hurt his eyes. Too bright.

"You awake?"

Sonic licked his lips, finding that his mouth was very dry.

"Here, have something to drink."

Sonic felt himself swallow a cold substance that tasted familiar. Water. He quaffed the drink down without taking a breath. His squinted eyes started to open. Sonic tried to sit up, but cried out when he realized it hurt to move.

"Doctor says a few ribs are broken and your left arm is broken. Not to mention, you've got a shiner and your forehead has a large gash on it."

Sonic lifted his hand and touched his forehead. It felt crusty and dry. He pulled his hand back and saw the red dust on his fingers.

A soft voice asked him, "What were you thinking?"

He turned to look at her with guilt. Sonic shifted uncomfortably in the white linen bed. He wasn't exactly sure why it happened. He only remembered feeling awful about letting Amy down and his heart down because he knew that love doesn't last. It only brings sorrow and hurt.

When he didn't respond, she sighed. "I'm not like her, Sonic."

He finally met her eyes before sincerely saying, "I know, Ames. I know."

**X**

**How about them apples?**

**Okay so I worked hard on this dudes and dudettes so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The ending was wicked wasn't it? I adored it, not trying to tut my own horn though hahaha.**

**Ummm so look for an update hopefully soon!**

**CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON IF YOU WANT MORE SONAMY FLUFF.**

**Next chapter: Best/Biggest Most Dramatic Chapter yet**

_**Back In Black **_

**Coming soon...**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	15. My Girl

**I don't even want to know how long it has been.**

**Good news? It's the summer time, officially for me and although I have a busy summer maybe around Julyish...I am going to be updating regularly with all of my stories.**

**You've been patient with me for this long, so keep holding on!**

**I also noticed grammar mistakes in previous chapters, so I will def fix those. Sorry my grammar sucks!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They make my day brighter!**

**PS I know I said this would be Back In Black, but that's the next chapter, SORRY!**

**:)**

**X**

**Chapter 14: My Girl**

**X**

Amy knew it was killing him.

What she didn't understand was why it killed him. Amy knew he was afraid of love because of his past love. But she was a completely different person.

She wasn't Fiona.

Amy would never be Fiona.

"Then why? Why would you do something as stupid as this?" Amy cried out, her voice cracking slightly. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes.

"Ames, I'm so-

"You're sorry, yeah you're sorry. Sonic, you broke some ribs for crying out loud!" She whisper yelled at him, trying not to cause a scene for the nurses to listen into.

Sonic nodded, his eyes not meeting hers. "I was stupid and I wasn't thinking. What more do you want?"

Amy sighed with exasperation. "The reason why you did it."

His mouth closed immediately.

"Sonic, Manic already told me what happened. And I'm sorry. Love sucks sometimes, but it can also be exhilarating and wonderful and beautiful..." Amy felt herself droning on and on about love, until she forcefully closed her jaw. Her pink cheeks were tinted bright red.

She looked over at Sonic, who had still not looked at her.

"So you're not even going to say anything? Or look at me?" She felt her voice becoming higher.

Silence.

The pink hedgehog bit her quivering lip before standing up from the chair. "If you can't figure it out Sonic...that I'm different and not like her...than why do we even bother," She whispered, sadness seeping from her voice as she left the room.

Sonic cursed under his breath. Throwing his legs to the side, he painfully forced himself to stand up from the bed as he sped out of the room, ignoring the throbbing pain in his left arm. Waiting by the elevator, he saw his crying girlfriend tapping her foot impatiently. Running over to her, he gently pressed her against the elevator. Amy's eyes lit up in surprise as her cheeks became bright red from the heat between their bodies.

Sonic winced slightly. "I imagined this moment cooler. With me not injured." Amy's lips curved into a tiny smile and disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Amy Rose, you drive me crazy. One minute, you're incredibly funny and sexy then sweet and smart. You keep me on my feet and I like that. And you're right. You're not like her at all. Amy, you are by far the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. I'm not my douche baggy self around you and I like that. You're the reason why I'm good...why I'm myself. Ames, I love you."

Her emerald eyes brimmed with tears as she wiped them away quickly. Wrapping her arms around Sonic, she kissed his lips gently and buried her face into his neck. Pulling together his strength, Sonic pulled her in closer, holding her tightly. He enjoyed being pressed against her, taking her all in.

"I love you too, Sonic the hedgehog." She whispered in his ear, making him shiver. Pulling away, she gazed lovingly into his eyes with a tiny smile before running a hand through his quills.

"We should get you back to your bed, champ. You're still injured." She cracked a smile, before grabbing his hand. He chuckled slightly, letting his girlfriend lead him back to his room.

Tucking him into the white sheets, Amy kissed Sonic's forehead softly before giving a tiny wave and walking out the door. Sonic watched the pink hedgehog's retreating figure. Sighing, he ran a hand through his quills, ruffling them a bit.

A goofy grin plastered on his face and his eyes sparkled with animation. He didn't even notice his sister and brother running into the room.

"SONIC!" Sonic cried out, running over to give him a huge squeeze. Sonic was pulled out of his trance as he let out a sharp cry of pain. Sonia pulled away quickly as if she had burned herself.

"Ouch, Sonia. Easy there," Sonic said, rubbing his arm.

Manic was now standing behind Sonia with a stern look on his face. "What did you do little bro?"

Sonia sighed with annoyance. "Not now, Manic. Can't you see our little brother is hurt?" She said before turning her attention to Sonic. "Any booboos I need to kiss? I'll make you some cookies!"

Sonic shot her a strange look before raising an eyebrow. "No thanks. Ames came by already with some cookies."

The goofy smile crept onto Sonic's face again. Sonia crossed her arms over her chest. "I see your girlfriend beat me to it. Guess she kissed you all over."

Manic elbowed her as she looked over at her little brother in surprise, wondering why Sonic was not yelling at her to stop embarrassing her. Sonia's amethyst eyes lit up with joy as Manic stared at him in astonishment.

"Aw no." Manic whined, his hand slapping his forehead while Sonia giggled and squealed. She reached for Sonic's hands and started clapping with them.

"You're in love!" She sung to him in lyric form. Sonic hot her a look before pulling his hands away.

"Yeah I am. I love that girl."

Manic groaned. "Are you sure? You're probably just infatuated with her...like with that Emily girl."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Manic cursed under his breath.

Sonia smirked at Manic, her eyes lighting up with triumph. "I think you owe me some money, Manic the hedgehog."

Manic grumbled as he took out his wallet, pulling out some bills and handing it to Sonia. Sonia squealed while counting the money.

"This will give me a shopping spree I deserve," Sonia commented to herself.

Trying to steer the conservation away from his defeat, Manic asked Sonic, "What the hell did you do? Ribs broken, left arm broken, and your forehead looks like someone poured dried up red paint on it."

Sonia's smiled disappeared. "Sonic, what the hell did you do?"

Sonic sighed. "Some guys beat me up when I was around Linden."

"Why the fuck were you in Linden?" Sonia yelled at him.

Sonic laughed nervously. "Just cruising. Thinking out my feelings."

Sonia's anger softened. "Amy?"

Sonic nodded while his sister placed a hand protectively on his shoulder. "She won't sleep with you?"

Sonic's cheeks turned bright red as he swatted her hand away. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Kidding. I guess we can let this slide," Sonia said, looking over at Manic. Manic shook his head in disbelief.

"Not fair. I was grounded for months when I broke my leg," Manic pointed out.

Sonia glared at him sternly. "You tried to crowd surf when you were drunk."

"So?" Manic asked with a scoff.

"Sorry to bring the attention back to me and all, but when can I leave this hell hole?" Sonic asked, pushing aside his covers.

"Gotta get your arm in a sling and then you can leave Doctor said your ribs are healing effectively."

Sonic nodded. "I think I'll go for a run then." He winced as he pulled himself out of bed.

Sonia's eyes lit up with anger. "I do not think so, Sonic the he-

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

**X**

Amy hurriedly walked into the shop, throwing the apron over her head. Tying it behind her back, she jumped over the smoothie bar counter. Smoothing her hair, she placed the traditional cap on her head.

"Feeling better?"

"Oh hey," Amy replied, nervously.

Jet the Hawk came up behind her and hugged the stiffened Amy. "Is something wrong?"

Amy pushed him away. "Nope, not at all."

Amy found discomfort in Jet ever since the last time she saw him. She had found out from Sonic that Jet had lied and said she was making out with him...and worse. And Amy didn't appreciate being lied to.

Amy reached for the apple juice and began making the customer's smoothie. "Pinkie, what's wrong?"

"Do you mind not calling me that anymore, Jet," She stated rather than asked. Pressing the button, she watched as the strawberries and the bananas started meshing together.

"What's wrong, Amy?" He asked in all seriousness, his hand gripped her shoulder tightly. Amy shrugged it off and walked over to the customer with a smile.

"Thank you for coming to Java Smoothie!"

"Ames?"

Amy's fists clenched. "Don't call me that, Jet," She yelled, turning to look at him. Amy knew people were watching so she lowered her voice slightly. "You're not my boyfriend and you're certainly not my friend so cut the shit," Her voice rang with anger.

Jet's eyes widened in shock as he took a few steps back, astonished by the pink hedgehog's words. "What did I do?"

"You lied to me! Homeless shelter? What bullshit, you compulsive liar! Sonic told me what you said. You are a disgusting excuse for an animal!" She whisper yelled, pointing her finger into his chest.

Jet scoffed, swatting at her finger. "And you believe him?"

She gave him an incredulous stare. "I trust my boyfriend," Amy replied.

Jet laughed bitterly. "See, this is where all of the girls go wrong. Do you not know his past? Dated and dumped every girl in the school."

"I seem to recall you picked up his scraps," Amy spat at him before turning away from the green bird. She felt someone shove her against the wall.

"I don't pick up anyone's scraps, you little bitch!" Jet pressed her against the wall, whispering huskily in her ear. His breath held traces of whiskey and toothpaste. Gross.

Amy tried to squirm her way out of his grip, letting a cry out. Customers started to turn their attention to them, gasping with shock.

"I'm only going to ask you one time. Get your fucking hands off of my girlfriend," A cold and hardened voice spoke boldly.

"Sonic," Amy choked out when Jet let his grip loosen.

Jet laughed darkly. "Yeah, hedgehog? You're going to fight me? You don't even have your full strength."

Sonic clenched his fists. "If I could, I would beat the living shit out of you. Luckily, I have friends who can assist me."

Jet paled slightly when he saw Shadow, Knuckles and Silver stand up from their table. They walked over to the counter, their muscles gleaming. Glaring at Jet, Knuckles smirked and stretched out his arms before cracking his knuckles.

"I think you have something you want to say to my girlfriend," Sonic stated coldly, who was now behind the counter, pulling Amy away from the wall and Jet. Amy cuddled into Sonic's fur, breathing in his scent. She smiled softly against him.

"Sorry Amy. Won't happen again."

Hurried footsteps were coming towards them. Amy and Jet's boss appeared behind the counter. "The hell it won't happen again. Customers are complaining about your disturbing actions, Mr. Hawk. You're fired!"

Jet looked over at him in disbelief before angrily throwing his apron and hat on the ground. Spreading his wings, he flew over the counter and out the door with Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow following him.

"You coming, Sonic?" Silver asked as Shadow and Knuckles took off after Jet.

"I'll catch up, Silv," Sonic replied, waving his off. Silver shrugged and sped out of the shop.

"Miss Rose, get back to work," The boss demanded grumpily, walking back into his office.

"Yes sir," She said, walking over to the cash register. Sonic jumped back over the counter and stood in front of the cash register with a smile. "Strawberry smoothie please."

"Please? Guess I can't refuse now," Amy joked with a grin. Reaching for the ingredients, she threw them into a blender and waited for it to finish. Once completed, she handed the smoothie to Sonic.

"Sweet. I think my girlfriend will like this," Sonic said smoothly, his eyes sparkled with trouble.

Amy giggled. "I think she will. Anything from her sweet boyfriend." She grabbed the smoothie out of Sonic's hand and started drinking out the straw.

"What do you think my girlfriend will give me in exchange for that smoothie?"

"I think you'll just have to find out on her break," Amy answered coyly.

Sonic leaned into the counter, placing his lips by her ear. "And when will that be?"

Amy shrugged. "Now, I guess," before turning to her co worker, "Porky, cover for me."

Jumping over the counter, she landed on her feet off balanced. Sonic helped steady her before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the shop. Sonic pulled her into the alley next door, pressing her up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself tighter into him.

Lovingly, she caressed his cheek before urgently placing her lips on his. Sonic sucked on her bottom lip and then top, making Amy moan slightly. She grinded her hips into his, making Sonic groan in her mouth. Amy's hand wrapped around his quills, pulling on them tightly. Sonic rubbed her back as their tongues continued to mesh and clash. Moving her hands underneath his shirt, Amy rubbed circles into Sonic's chest, tracing every muscle while she wrapped her feet around Sonic's waist. Sonic cupped her butt, pushing her higher onto his weakened body before sliding his hands underneath Amy's shirt. He traced her curves and felt his hands moving higher and higher...

Sonic stopped kissing Amy and pulled away. Pressing himself against the wall, Sonic closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He wanted her, wanted her so much...but he couldn't take advantage of her. She was special...deserved better.

"Why did you stop?" Amy questioned softly, running her hands through his quills.

Although Sonic didn't open his eyes, he smiled. "Trying to control myself...take it slow."

Amy laughed slightly. "What am I going to do with you?" Sonic opened his eyes and grinned at her, pulling her closer into him. Amy buried her head in the crook of his neck.

**X**

Amy closed the door behind her, pressing herself against it. She bit her lip, unable to keep the smile off of her face. Walking into her tiny kitchen, she saw her mom slumped against the table. Panic building up inside of her, Amy rushed over to her mom, shouting her name.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm just tired, that's all," Miss Rose tried to assure her daughter, sitting straight in her chair.

Amy sat down in the other creaky chair with a worried look on her face. "Mom, is there something wrong?" Amy noticed the wrinkled lines on her mother's forehead.

Amy's mom sighed, running a hand through her dark red hair. Her emerald eyes brimmed with tears. Amy watched as her mom started shaking uncontrollably. She scooted her chair closer to her mom's, hugging her frail mother. Amy looked down at the paper her mother was gripping before sliding it out of her mom's hands. Looking at the paper, Amy's lip started to quiver.

"Again?" She spoke softly, putting down the paper that read Eviction. "I thought you said we had enough money. Mom, you work three jobs and I work too, so maybe we can come up with the rent..."

Amy was interrupted by sobs escaping from her mother's lips. "I don't have a job anymore!" She whaled. Amy felt herself paling.

"But everyday you went to work...Mom, where did you go?" Amy questioned her sobbing mother, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

Wiping her eyes, Miss Rose cleared her throat. "There is one solution. Chuck. He's the nicest one...maybe he'll invite us into his home until I can get another job."

Amy closed her eyes, tears leaking out. She whispered softly, "You didn't...Mom?"

"It was the only way. They would pay me for my services and-

"Services? They payed you for your body!" Amy yelled at her mom before her hands ripped at her own pink quills.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, you just seemed so happy," Her mom choked out, sobbing.

Amy looked over at her mother sympathetically, before saying, "I know you thought that was best, but Mom...it's wrong."

Her mom nodded through her sobs and tears. Amy rubbed at her red, swollen eyes. "Where can we find this Chuck guy?"

Her mother stopped to look at her in surprise before jumping into Amy's arms. Amy rubbed her back soothingly, trying to lend her strength to her mother.

**X**

Amy smiled over at Cream, who was sitting in the driver's seat, before getting out of her car. She opened the door for her mother who was in the back. Amy went to the trunk of the car and took out all of the suitcases, handing two to Cream and then two to her mother. She then grabbed two of them, silently thanking God for Chuck agreeing to this plan.

Amy knew Cream was looking at her, but if she looked back, she was afraid she was start crying again.

_"Cream, open up please!" Amy crazily knocked on her best friend's door. A surprised Cream opened the door, stepping aside to allow Amy in. Amy ran at her friend, squeezing her tightly before she lost complete control. She sobbed into her best friend's shoulder._

_Cream patted her, using soothing words to calm her down. As soon as Amy stopped sobbing and was just sniffling, Cream asked, "What's going on?"_

_"My mom lost her jobs a while ago and she's been...having sex with men for money."_

_Cream looked taken back before leading Amy over to her couch. "I'm so sorry, Amy."_

_"We're getting kicked out of our house again."_

_Her eyes widening, Cream looked over at Amy with sympathy. "I can get my mom to let you guys stay here. I mean the rooms will be tight, but we can manage."_

_Amy shook her head, sniffling slightly. "I need you to drive us somewhere."_

_"Where?" Cream asked her in surprise._

_"This address," Amy said, handing her a slip of paper before saying, "We're staying here with this guy my mom spent time with. Apparently, he's nice." Amy spat._

_Cream nodded. "I'll pull the car around and you guys can jump in. I'll still ask my mom, Amy, okay?"_

_Amy nodded. "That would be amazing." Cream smiled slightly, hugging her best friend before pulling away. She stood up from the couch and walked over to grab the car keys._

_"And Cream?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't tell Sonic."_

She didn't want him to know about their predicament. Amy wanted Sonic to be normal around her, not feel sympathetic for her. She didn't want to be the little poor girl that Sonic is going out with because he feels sorry for her.

Amy walked up to the house, staring at it in awe. The mansion was huge and pure white. The windows were stained and the rooftop was flat. Amy wondered if you could walk on the roof.

Amy watched as her mother rang the doorbell before shuffling from one foot to another. She didn't know what to expect. Cream placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly at her. Amy wished she could return the smile, but moving her lips felt harder than she thought.

Amy felt goosebumps prickle her skin when she heard screaming coming from inside. The door opened abruptly and a blue hedgehog stood in the door.

"Amy?"

"Sonic?" She asked in surprise, dropping the suitcase to run into his arms. In her mind, she was swearing, reminding herself that she didn't want to tell Sonic.

"Hello, Chuck."

"Mira."

The frail old hedgehog kissed Ms. Rose's knuckles. She blushed slightly, handing him her suitcases. A few men dressed in black grabbed the suitcases, bringing them inside. Cream's eyes widened as Chuck escorted all of them into the house. Amy pulled away from Sonic, wiping her tears. Chuck approached her, but Sonic jumped in front of them.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked Chuck, angrily.

"Nephew, calm yourself. These are my guests." Chuck said, pushing him aside to shake Amy's hand. Amy looked at Chuck then at an angered Sonic.

"Wait a minute. Chuck is Sonic's uncle?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately." Sonic stated, crossing his hands over his chest.

Chuck glared at Sonic. "And his sister has put Sonic in my care until he behaves better."

Sonic rolled his eyes before turning to look at Amy. "What are you doing here?" Amy looked at the ground in shame, unable to find the rights words.

"Her mother and her were kicked out of their house," Cream said softly, sending 'I'm sorry' glances over to Amy. Sonic looked at Cream in disbelief and then at Amy. He walked over to her, holding her closer to him. Sonic kissed her forehead as Amy gripped onto him tightly.

It just wasn't fair. Amy was pure, good. She didn't deserve this.

"Mira, it seems we have a major problem. Amy is the girlfriend of Sonic?"

"That is correct," Amy's mom answered sternly, watching her daughter cling to Sonic.

Chuck frowned. "Well, this has become complicated." Sonic glared at him maliciously.

_"Sonic, until you behave...you're staying with Uncle Chuck." Manic stated._

_Sonic's jaw dropped. "Hell no." He looked over at his crying sister._

_"We just don't understand what's going on with you," Sonia tearfully said, refusing to look him in the eye. Sonic knew she was lying, but decided to play along._

_"I'm fine!" Sonic shouted with exasperation, throwing his hands into the arm. He pushed himself away from the table. Pacing back and forth, he looked at his siblings._

_"When was this decided?"_

_"When you bolted from the hospital," Manic answered, not looking at him. Sonic turned to look at his sister, trying to guilt her into disagreeing with Manic._

_"I was dealing with my feelings for Amy, but now everything is okay," He spoke softly to Sonia, who looked up at him as if she wanted to hug him. Against her urges, Sonia looked away and shook her head._

_"We think...you need guidance," Sonia stuttered. Another lie._

_Sonic shook his head in disbelief. "So you're sending me to Uncle Chuck's? I'd like to remind you he hates me, probably wants to kill me. And he's the devil."_

_Sonia and Manic didn't look at him or speak another word. Sonic placed his hands on his forehead. He could either run away or he could deal with it. Running away seemed like the better option, but Sonic knew he had to get to the bottom of these lies. Since Manic and Sonia weren't talking, he would just have to talk to that bastard._

_"Fine. When do I leave?"_

_Sonia and Manic looked up at him in surprise._

_"Happy to come live with me, nephew?" A voice rang out from the doorway. Sonic tried his hardest not to clench his fists._

_OoO_

_Arriving at his uncle's house, Sonic tried to bolt to the guest room, but his uncle stopped him by calling out his name._

_"Sonic?"_

_"What?" He answered grumpily._

_Chuck chuckled bitterly. "I thought that you should know that-_

_Sonic interrupted him. "You did this, didn't you? Sonia and Manic didn't want to send me here, but you stepped in, didn't you? Threatened to take everything away from them with your status and your money!" He yelled at his uncle._

_"Clever boy," Uncle Chuck commended him._

_"You fucking bastard! Those are my siblings and you don't threaten them or else you deal with me!" Sonic yelled at him, taking a step towards him unsteadily, his fists clenched._

_Before he could pummel his uncle, the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the large mansion. Sonic looked once at his uncle before sprinting to the door. Opening it, his jaw dropped in shock. His girlfriend was standing there, holding a suitcase._

As much as Sonic hated his uncle for being such a jack ass to his family, he didn't mind this situation one bit. Living down the hall from his girlfriend wouldn't be a bad thing at all.

Grinning, he saluted an angry Chuck, before leading Cream and Amy up the windy staircase.

This would be fun.

**X**

Stepping out of the car, she placed the Gucci shades over her crystal blue eyes. Smirking, she blew a kiss to the taxi driver who winked at her. Shutting the door, she fixed her bra strap with a smirk. The fox swished her tail back and forth as she rolled her suitcase to the door. Ringing the doorbell, the gorgeous fox ruffled her hair slightly.

The door opened, revealing a timid fox who looked at her in surprise.

"Tails," She said with a smirk, walking through the door.

Tails shut the door and followed her as she walked into the guest room. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She smirked at him, taking off her sunglasses. Her mischievous blue eyes sparkled, dancing with amusement.

"I'm here to claim something," She said, sprawling herself over the guest bed.

"Yeah? And what would that be, Fiona?" Tails asked his cousin sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fiona looked at him before sitting up, crossing one tan leg over the other. "Sonic."

**X**

**I never realized how short I made some of these chapters.**

**Silly me. Hopefully, this one was a bit longer and more exciting.**

**What will happen now that Sonic and Amy are living together? What's up with Uncle Chuck? And when shall Fiona make her appearance?**

**Find out. Soon!**

**Drop me a review!**

**Anime.**


	16. Innocence

**It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**I was vacationing and sadly I'm leaving again sometime the following week so you'll be waiting for an update ;)**

**But don't worry, I'll be writing while I'm gone so that when I come back, I can update like three times haha.**

**Okay SO I received 23 reviews, an ALL TIME RECORD for me!**

**HAPPINESS!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm feeling high on life right now!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I read them all even though I didn't get to respond to them all.**

**Keep up the reviews!**

**Sorry, this is a long author's note, but I've come up with a new thing.**

**Drum roll please?**

**Just kidding. But I've come up a trailer to "The Player" and it's pretty kick ass if I say so myself. You can visit my profile to take a look at it if you'd like.**

**Leave me a comment, telling me what you think!**

**Without further ado, HERE WE GO**

**X**

**Chapter 15: Innocence **

**X**

Letting out a cry of frustration, Amy tossed and turned in her bed. Pulling the blue covers over her head, she shut her eyes tightly, trying to fall into a deep sleep. Amy tried to think about her friends and happy things like puppies, but she knew that something else was on her mind. Shadows seeped into her thoughts, getting rid of her happy thoughts. Amy threw her covers off and sat up with wide eyes. Rubbing her emerald eyes, she looked around the room and found that she unable to see anything. The entire room was dark, covered in shadows. Amy felt her heart pounding even though she tried to tell herself she was being silly. Reaching for her covers, Amy cuddled into them and squeezed her eyes shut again.

_A loud clang broke the silence, waking up the young hedgehog. Looking around, the tiny, pink hedgehog yawned before rubbing circles into her eyes. Throwing her covers to the side, she hopped out of bed and crept to the door. Pushing it open slightly, Amy's curious green eyes searched the hallway for the object that had made the loud clang. She could hear voices coming from downstairs._

_Smiling, Amy knew it was her parents. Perhaps, they had a surprise for her, she thought to herself. Walking downstairs, Amy crept to the entrance of the kitchen. Poking her head into the entry, Amy found her eyes widening._

_Her father was kissing someone who wasn't her mother._

_Amy found herself frozen in place as she watched her Dad, the red hedgehog, pull his lips away from the pretty blue echidna. Amy noticed that her father wasn't wearing a shirt. And neither was the echidna. Amy pulled herself away from the scene and pushed herself against the living room wall, pressing a fist in the entrance of her mouth to cover her scream. Her father was cheating on her mother._

_Feeling light headed, Amy slid down the wall until she was sitting down. She hugged her knees towards her chest and then rested her head on top of her knee caps. Breathing quietly, Amy shut her eyes, trying to get rid of what she had just previously seen, but found herself unable to._

_What was she going to do now that she knew a terrible secret?_

_Should she tell her mother? Or will that just break their entire family?_

_Decisions. Decisions._

_Amy opened her eyes, pressing the fist deeper into her mouth as she heard the squeals of delight coming from the kitchen. Her emerald eyes brimmed with tears as she took her fist out of her mouth. Her lip quivered as she began to realize that her father had betrayed her and her family. Pressing her fists into her sides, Amy closed her eyes as her entire body stiffened. Opening her green eyes, she unclenched her fists and her shoulders slumped._

_Not caring if she was loud, Amy ran back up the stairs and tucked herself tightly into bed. Maybe she could forget it all._

_But Amy knew she could never forget._

_X_

_She heard the door slam, followed by her mother's sobs. Opening her door, the ten year old hedgehog walked downstairs to see her father holding a few suitcases. Amy stood by the kitchen's entrance and watched her Dad grab the suitcases and walk out the door. Amy followed him in pursuit._

_"Daddy, where are you going? Another business trip?" Amy asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice._

_He turned to look at her softly before setting down his suitcase. Walking over to her, he held her tightly, tears brimmed in his eyes. Amy felt herself struggling out of his hug. Once he put her down, she looked at him with betrayal._

_"You're leaving us for the echidna, aren't you?"_

_His eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly. Regaining his composure, he squatted down so that his green eyes could be directly across from hers. Amy looked at him with her fists clenched and a scowl plastered on her face._

_"It's complicated."_

_"No, it's not! You don't love me, Daddy." Amy yelled at him, tears falling from her eyes. She pointed her index finger into his chest as she started crying._

_He pulled her into his chest with no resistance from the pink hedgehog. "Honey, I'll always love you...you know that. I've just..."_

_Amy cried even harder. "You don't love Mommy?" She felt him stiffen._

_"No, I love your mother, Amy. I just..."_

_Amy let out a cry of frustration as she kicked and hit her father repeatedly so that he would let her go. Taking a few steps backwards, she looked at him with fury and pure anger. Crossing her arms over her chest, Amy tried to control her tears and her shaking body, but found she couldn't._

_"You're a liar and jerk! And I hate you. I hope you never come back!" Amy yelled angrily, before running back into the house._

_X_

_Amy watched her mother answer the door before her mother fell to the floor sobbing. Amy saw that the scary man was holding her Dad's necklace._

_"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Amy asked, her voice quivering slightly._

_"I'm sorry miss," The man said as he handed Amy the necklace. Amy looked down at it, feeling nervous and confused. What was happening?_

_"Mommy, where's Daddy!" She demanded to know. Her mother just looked at her and sobbed harder._

_Realization hit her like a ton of bricks._

X

Her eyes opened wildly as Amy sat up, breathing heavily. She wiped the tears from her eyes before pushing her covers away. Holding her knees close to her chest, she rocked forward and then back just like she had when she was a little girl.

Her Dad had fought and died in the war against Robnik. The last thing Amy had said to him was that she hated him. At the time, it was true and partially still true. He had turned his back on them, their family. Her father had turned his back on her. Amy had never felt so alone as she watched her father pull out of the driveway, never to be seen again.

Her mother had been a mess, which was disastrous because Amy was so young. Amy had to take responsibility and start working alongside of her mother because they had so very little money. When she was 13, Amy's life turned around as her friends started to help her...right up until her life went all wrong.

The troops had knocked on the door and told them that her father was dead. Amy was so taken back that she didn't know how to react. She had hated her Dad for leaving them, but he was still her Dad. As much as Amy would like to hate her Dad, she knew she loved him. Amy only loved a few people in her life and having one of them taken away from her...from this world...was devastating.

And getting evicted from their house during this tough time made life even harder, if possible. Amy had to say goodbye to her friends, her boyfriend, and her entire past to start anew.

And if this whole thing at Chuck's didn't work out, then Amy was going to have to do it again.

Pushing herself out of her bed, Amy crept over to her door and opened it. Peering out into the hallway, she made sure that no one was there before walking through the gigantic, but eery hallway. Counting the number of doors, she stopped until she was five doors to the right of hers and pushed it open slightly.

Squinting, Amy tried to see through the darkness to make sure she was in the right room. Tip toeing to the bed, she brushed her hand against the figure sleeping. Feeling the familiar rough quills, Amy sighed with happiness. She crawled onto the bed and laid down next to the sleeping figure. Trying not to wake him up, Amy looked at the blue hedgehog with adoration.

"Ames, I know you're there."

Amy felt taken back by the comment as she sat up to make sure he wasn't sleep talking. When the figure sat up and pulled her into his chest, Amy knew he was awake. Exhaling, Amy wrapped herself closer into his arms as he kissed her forehead. Sonic rested his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Didn't mean to wake you up," Amy said softly as Sonic started playing with her hair.

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep. And I'm guessing you couldn't either."

Amy nodded slightly. "I've been thinking about my Dad." Sonic nodded with understanding. Amy had told him her entire story revolving her Dad.

Amy pulled away from Sonic and sat across from him so she could stare into his visible green eyes. "You never told me about your parents."

Amy felt Sonic stiffen. "They died in an accident."

Her eyes softened as she reached for his hand. Amy kissed his knuckles lightly. "I'm sorry."

He pulled her in closer. "No, it's okay. I loved my parents. They were...pretty cool from what I remember. I was young when they died so it hasn't been as hard for me as it has for Manic and Sonia, you know? I didn't really remember having them as parents as much as Sonia and Manic acting like my parents. I wish I had been older though, so I could have known my parents and done things with them like have embarrassing family dinners or have my Dad teach me how to play football."

Amy smiled softly as she ran a hand through his quills. "Tell me more."

"About my parents?"

"Anything."

Sonic chuckled softly as he played with her pink quills. "You could be a little more specific."

Amy pondered this thought. "Alright, tell me about your favorite childhood memory."

"Favorite? Okay...I remember this one time when I was four years old and my parents took me to Nascar race. And usually, boys remember their first baseball game or football or something like that because it was the beginning of a passion...but I always like the Nascar races. I remember my Dad and I would time on his stopwatch how long it takes for the the car in first place to finish the lap they were on. And I remember watching the cars race around the tracks and being fascinated at how fast the cars would go. I always wished I could go as far as the Nascar cars and that's when I decided I would work really hard at it. Being faster than anything alive." Sonic recounted.

Amy whistled lightly. "Well, you certainly are the fastest thing around."

Sonic nodded once. "That's one of only memories of my parents, but it's one of the best." His voice felt distant.

"Mine was when I turned 7 and I had this huge, pink birthday cake," Amy said with a tiny laugh. "And I remember looking around the table and seeing my parents looking down at me with this big smiles...I felt happy. I closed my eyes before blowing out the candle, making my wish..." Amy drifted off.

He ran his hand across her cheek before moving his finger over her lips with a sigh. "What did you wish for?"

Amy looked at her lap. "It doesn't matter...it didn't come true." Her voice cracked slightly as she felt the emptiness seep into her body, making her feel alone and fragile.

Sonic pulled her in closer, squeezing her tightly before letting her go gently. His hand cupped her face as he pressed his lips against hers. Amy deepened their kiss by pressing harder against his soft lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making her moan slightly. Sonic bit down on Amy's upper lip lightly before doing the same with her bottom lip. To increase the pleasure, Sonic hands shifted from her back and moved towards her stomach. His hands slipped underneath her tank top before rubbing circles into her skin. As his hands moved upwards, Amy felt her common sense slipping as she let the pleasure control her.

Feeling his hands move higher and higher, realization hit Amy. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes widened as her hands pressed against Sonic's chest. She pulled away panting, backing up from Sonic. Sonic looked at her with guilt before reaching for her hand and kissing her knuckles one by one.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Ames," He apologized. Amy heard herself laugh before she jumped into Sonic's arms knocking them sideways onto the bed. She pressed her lips gently against his before pulling away.

"Don't be. It's my fault."

Sonic moved a strand of her pink hair away from Amy's face. "Ames, I would never pressure you into doing anything."

"I know. I'm sorry that I'm not...you know..." Amy's voice drifted off as her cheeks turned red. She tried to hide her face from Sonic's view, hoping he couldn't see that she was blushing madly.

Sonic tilted her chin so that she was facing him. Adjusting himself, Sonic propped himself up on one elbow. "Don't be sorry, Ames. I love you and I'll wait for you."

Amy smiled at him, running a hand through his quills. She then turned to face the other way, cuddling into his chest. His arms wrapped around her stomach as he placed his head next to hers. He took in her scent and exhaled in relaxation. Bending his mouth down to her ear, he whispered, "Living together should be interesting."

Amy felt a grin tug at the corner of her lips. "It'll be a marvelous experience Mr. Hedgehog," She teased with a click of her tongue.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," He whispered in her ear. Amy felt herself shiver with delight.

"As do I, hedgehog."

X

Her emerald eyes fluttered open as she adjusted to the light. Rubbing circles into her eyes, she tried to get up from the bed, but found herself unable to move. Looking down, she saw Sonic's arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling, Amy twisted her body around to look at her sleeping boyfriend. Biting her lip, she kissed his nose lightly. Inhaling and exhaling loudly, Sonic opened his eyes and looked at Amy with amusement.

"Morning champ," Amy teased.

"What time is it beautiful?"

"Time for school."

Sonic let a groan escape his lips as he pulled Amy closer into his body. Amy giggled as her hands pressed lightly against Sonic's chest, releasing her from his grip. She climbed out of bed and placed her hands on her hips. Sonic sat up and grinned at his girlfriend.

"Meet you downstairs in ten?" Sonic nodded, laying back down on his bed with a grin.

Amy exited her boyfriend's room and crept back to her room, careful not to make any noises and gain attraction. Walking into it, she gazed around her "room" in amazement. She had never stayed in a room bigger than her tiny room at her house. And this room, was ten times the size of that. It was bigger than her kitchen and living room combined! Amy walked over to her vanity and pulled open the drawers. Reaching for the red wool sweater she had made two years ago, Amy threw it on the bed before grabbing her black jeans that Mina had bought her. Amy then put on her gray UGG boots that Cream had politely given her.

Although Amy didn't enjoy being the charity case, she couldn't bring herself to decline all of these nice things her friends were giving to her because Amy wanted to have nice things just like everyone else. Looking out the window, she watched the snow flakes fall slowly to the ground and wished Christmas vacation would arrive soon. She couldn't wait to spend Christmas vacation with her Mom and Sonic.

Checking herself out in the mirror, Amy brushed her pink quills down so that they looked long and straight. She then put black mascara on her eyes and covered her lips in clear gloss. Pressing her lips together, she puckered them and then released. Satisfied with herself, Amy walked out of the room with her backpack and walked down the winding steps.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw only Sonic sitting at the table, digging into a bowl of cereal. Smirking, Amy sat down next to him and poured herself cereal. "This is kind of weird..."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Me eating cereal? I guess that's a strange thought-"

Amy interrupted him with a shake of her head. "No," She said with amusement. "That I'm eating breakfast in my boyfriend's family's house. It was really nice of Chuck to let us stay here."

An awkward silence came over them. Amy looked over at Sonic and noticed that he was scary calm. She pondered what she had said to make him upset, but found that nothing was wrong with what she had said. Finishing her cereal, Amy walked over to the kitchen and washed the dish. Putting it in the dishwater, Amy then walked over to Sonic with her arms crossed.

"It's not weird? I take it back..."

Sonic looked up at her and and shook his head. "It's cool Amy. I'll explain later." Sonic tossed his cereal bowl across the table, spilling the milk and wet cereal all over. Reaching for his backpack, he threw it over his shoulder before grabbing Amy's hand and walking out the door.

"Sonic! You just left a mess in your uncle's kitchen!" Amy gasped.

Sonic just shook his head. "Like I said...I'll explain later." Amy let Sonic lead her into Chuck's garage where Amy gaped at all of the cars Chuck owned. He owned about five shiny and expensive cars.

"Oh...wow." Amy felt herself say.

"C'mon. We're taking the Porsche," Sonic said leading her over to the silver sports car.

"Are you sure?" She asked Sonic nervously, shifting from one foot to another.

Sonic grinned mischievously. "Yeah, Uncle Chuckie won't mind." Amy couldn't help but feel his words were said bitterly.

Hopping into the car, Amy closed her eyes and listened to the wheels as they sharply pulled out of the driveway and drove onto the street. Opening her eyes, Amy put her seat belt on and turned the radio on. Searching for a channel, Amy looked at Sonic from out of the corner of her eye. She noticed that he was acting scary calm again. Amy stopped fiddling with the stations so that she could reach over and grab Sonic's hand. He looked over at her in surprise which she returned with a shy smile. He squeezed her hand once as a smile took over his face.

"Why so smiley Sonic?" Amy teased him.

Sonic's smile widened. "Nothing important."

"If you say so," Amy retorted, staring out the window.

"Amy?"

"Mhmm..." Amy murmured in reply.

"Let's go out tonight. You name it."

Amy looked at Sonic in surprise. "I get to pick?" She asked mockingly.

Sonic grinned. "Don't be surprised. I'm a gentleman."

Amy laughed. "Okay, Sonic. How about we go...ice skating?"

Sonic shrugged. "Random, but alright." As he pulled into the school parking lot, Amy squeezed his hand with a smile.

"Pick me up at 7?"

"I'll be waiting right outside your door," Sonic replied, which made Amy laugh. Turning off the engine, Sonic unbuckled himself and then ran over to open Amy's door.

"Milady," Sonic pretended to tip his invisible hat as he offered his hand to Amy. Amy grabbed his hand and got out of the car. Shutting the door behind her, Sonic pressed her up against the car. Amy grinded her pelvis into Sonic's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned at her as she smiled coyly at him. Pushing back pieces of her pink hair, Sonic's thumb caressed her cheek. Amy pressed her lips against Sonic's gently before he pressed his lips harder against hers. She pulled a few inches away from Sonic, breathing heavily. Amy smiled at Sonic who was looking at her with adoration as she realized she was close enough to hear his heart beating. Pulling away completely, Amy reached for her backpack that was resting at the top of the car.

"C'mon tiger. We're going to be late," Amy said with amusement as she grabbed Sonic's hand and led him into the school building. On her way in, Amy waved to her friends who were standing at Mina's locker while Sonic high fived a couple of his buddies. Amy approached her locker and opened it with ease. Sonic leaned against her locker with a grin.

"Remind you of something?"

Amy laughed. "Yeah, the first time you hit on me. It was pretty lame."

"Lame enough to catch your attention?" Sonic asked her coyly, raising an eyebrow.

Amy smirked with a nod. "Don't let it go to your head, hedgehog."

Throwing her books messily into her locker, Amy grabbed her history book before shutting it. Handing her books to Sonic, Amy then intwined her fingers with Sonic as they lazily walked down the hallway for their first class. When they came to the end of the hallway where their classes were located, Sonic and Amy stopped walking. Sonic pulled Amy closer to him before kissing her forehead, near her hairline. Handing Amy her books, Sonic saluted her as he walked into his math class.

Amy felt herself smiling widely, as she entered the classroom right across from Sonic's. Spotting Tikal in the back row, she practically skipped over to her and sat down next to her.

Tikal smirked at her as she sat down. "Why Miss. Rose, I believe you're in love," Tikal said with a fake southern accent.

Amy grinned. "I reckon I am."

X

Sonic strode into the cafeteria with his cocky swagger. His buddies, Shadow and Knuckles, walked beside him. Grabbing a sandwich and a soda, Sonic looked around the room for the familiar mop of pink hair. He couldn't stop thinking about how perfect she fit into his body last night or how her green eyes danced when she smiled or how her lips felt against his-

"Earth to Sonic!" Knuckles waved a hand in Sonic's face before punching his shoulder.

"Christ Knuckles!" Sonic snapped at his friend.

"Dude's looking for his girlfriend," Shadow said with a smirk. "He's whipped."

Sonic smacked him in the shoulder. "And you're not?"

"Ew burn!" Silver yelled, high fiving Sonic. Shadow just rolled his eyes as he started walking towards their usual but empty table. Sonic and the others followed him in pursuit.

"Guess what I did yesterday?" Knuckles dared them, with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" Silver asked, stuffing his mouth full of chips.

"Hooked up with Rouge," Knuckles said, gesturing for them to high five him. Shadow and Silver reached over and slapped his hands while Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yah, Knucky's not a virgin anymore," Silver teased him, flinging a chip in his face. "Now it's just you, Shadow."

Knuckles and Silver snickered while Sonic just patted Shadow on the back. "Dude's waiting for the right time."

Silver's eyes widened. "Sonic, man...you okay there?"

Sonic raised his eyebrow before taking a gulp of his drink. "Never better." His buddies exchanged a look with one another.

"Dude, like three weeks ago you were making fun of Shadow," Knuckles pointed out which Shadow agreed with.

Sonic shrugged while Shadow grinned. "Told you, he's whipped. Amy's got him on a leash." The boys laughed while Sonic just replied with a sarcastic, "Funny."

"Where is she anyway?" Knuckles asked as he bit into his sandwich. Sonic just shrugged.

"Probably gossiping with Mina and the chicks," Shadow replied knowingly.

Sonic wondered where Amy could be. Her class ended three minutes ago and he knew this because he checked her class room, finding it completely empty. Sonic pushed away the though that something could be wrong with Amy. She was probably just messing around with her girlfriends.

"Hey Sonic."

Sonic turned around expecting to see his pink haired friend, but found he was mistaken. His emerald eyes widened as he took in the girl before him. Behind him, he heard Knuckles spit out the soda from his mouth.

Taking a shaky breath, Sonic asked, "Fiona?"

X

Amy walked out of the bathroom door and headed straight for her locker. Opening it, she placed all of her books in it when she realized she was missing her chemistry book. Panicked, Amy took all of her books out of her locker and her locker crate. Sighing, she decided this would be a good time to rearrange her messy locker. Reaching for the chemistry textbook that had been hidden behind the locker crate, she threw it on the floor. Placing her locker crate back into her locker, she started to rearrange her books.

Humming to herself, Amy willed herself to put away her books quicker so she could meet Sonic for lunch. She had counted the amount of minutes whenever she was away from him. Amy was in love and was enjoying every second of it. She wanted every second of her day to be spent with him. Smiling to herself, she realized that when she went home, Sonic and her would have the place to themselves all week because Chuck was traveling with her mother.

"Amy?"

Amy jumped away from her locker, surprised by the voice that spoke from behind her. Looking at the culprit, her smile turned into a scowl. Grabbing the rest of the books from the floor, she placed them into her locker. Adjusting her mirror, she tried not to give the green hawk standing behind her a death glare.

"Amy, listen to me. It was wrong of me to act the way I did and I'm sorry...truly."

"Bull," Amy replied, not buying a word that Jet said. She knew from Sonic that Jet was bad news.

"Listen, Amy," He said, turning her around so that she would face him. Angrily, Amy pushed him away before shutting her locker. "If you won't even listen to my apology, at least know this. Sonic isn't who you think he is and I know that you don't believe me now...but you will...later. That I promise," Jet tried to persuade Amy. Amy stopped walking and turned to face Jet.

"No, you _listen _Jet. I love Sonic and nothing you say is ever going to change my mind. You're a terrible person, you know that?" Amy snapped before turning on her heel and making her way towards the cafeteria.

X

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He asked her in astonishment as he narrowed his eyes angrily.

The sexy foxy was standing before him in a long blue sleeved shirt with a v neck. Her blue jeans were tight, accentuating her butt. Her black heels tapped against the floor impatiently as she walked to the other side of the table, swinging her hips. Twirling her dark hair in her fingers, she sat across from Sonic, ignoring the stares from his friends.

"Now, that's not a nice way to treat an old friend, Blue," She lectured him, smiling slightly.

Tails hurriedly jogged over to where Fiona was sitting before throwing his lunch tray next to her. He looked down at the table before meeting Sonic's eyes. "Sorry." Cowardly, his gaze landed on the table again.

"Tails, don't be too hard on yourself,"Fiona assured Tails, patting him on the back before turning to Sonic, "I told him not to tell anyone I was back in town,"

Smiling coyly, the fox asked, "Happy to see me?" Sonic watched her twirl her dark locks with her fingers. Unable to say anything, Sonic just watched her.

"Sorry I took so long," A voice rung out from behind Sonic. Sonic detached his attention from Fiona and turned it to Amy who sat down next to him. Squeezing his hand and kissing his cheek, Amy smiled at him. Her smile faded when she realized Sonic looked upset. Gazing into his eyes, she silently questioned him.

"What's wro-

"Ames, this is Fiona." He gestured to the girl sitting across from him. Looking at Amy curiously, Fiona offered a dazzling smile and a wave. Amy looked back and forth from Fiona to Sonic. Amy felt herself paling as her fists clenched underneath the table.

They were in for a surprise.

**X**

**So it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but I did work really hard on this and I hope it was FLUFFYYYYYYY enough for y'all.**

**I must say it was one of the most fluffiest chapters I have ever written.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Sorry for leaving you with such a cliff hanger, but I need to torture you with anticipation of what Fiona's going to do.**

***smiles evily***

**DROP ME A REVIEW and if they're lovely (which they usually are) I'll write before I leave!**

**Thanks again for my all time record of reviews. I love the Sonic archive!**

**Anime.**


	17. Back In Black

**Holy crap!**

**It's been 4 days since I've update and I've already received 27 reviews?**

**Hate to squeal like a girl, but **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCHHHHH**

**Not only was that the most reviews I have ever received, but the quickest as well!**

**And because of your amazing and plentiful reviews, I have decided to update before I leave for vacation!**

**Without further ado, Fiona time!**

**X**

**Chapter 16: Back In Black**

**X**

The silence continued.

Everyone was staring expectantly at Sonic, probing him to say something, but the blue hedgehog was engrossed with his meal. Amy's palms started to sweat as her face paled. Clearing her throat, Amy smiled weakly at Fiona.

Extending her hand towards Fiona, Amy mustered the biggest smile she could. "Hi, I'm Amy."

Fiona raised one eyebrow before shaking Amy's hand. "Fiona." Amy sat back in her seat and looked at Sonic out of the corner of her eye. She waited for him to introduce her as his girlfriend, but found silence instead. Reaching underneath the table, Amy squeezed his hand once before brushing her knee slightly against his. Grinning, she knew how Sonic loved it when her knee touched his lightly. Her grin faded when she didn't feel Sonic squeeze her hand to reassure her. Instead, he limply continued to hold her hand.

Sighing, she looked over at Fiona and mustered another fake smile. "I'm Sonic's girlfriend."

Amy felt Sonic's friends' eyes on her as she waited to see what Sonic's reaction would be. Sonic nodded shortly, wrapping his arm around Amy for a few seconds before letting go and eating his lunch again. Biting her lip, Amy forced a smile as she looked over at Fiona who was staring at her with amusement.

"Lucky girl. Sonic's a catch," Fiona purred.

"Yeah, I know," Amy snapped at her. A chorus of laughter echoed through the cafeteria as Amy felt someone squeeze in between her and Silver. She looked to her right and smiled weakly as Tikal winked at her. The rest of the girls piled onto the seats next to their boyfriends, filling up the table immediately.

"Whose the new chick?" Mina asked, nodding in the direction of Fiona.

Smirking, Fiona ran a hand through her hair. "Fiona. I'm an old friend of Sonic's."

"The hell you are," Amy heard Silver mutter softly.

Amy noted sourly that Fiona was prettier than she thought she would be. Fiona's blue eyes sparkled mysteriously as she flipped her reddish brown hair. She was slim and yet you could tell she was athletic and toned. The girl defined hard core sex. Fiona was the sexy girl in every naughty dream that adolescent boys had.

Fiona looked at Sonic and then at her, showing her clear amusement. Letting go of Sonic's hand, Amy's fists clenched. Shutting her eyes, Amy told herself to calm down. Sonic was her boyfriend, not Fiona's. No matter how incredibly gorgeous she was or charming, Fiona could never have Sonic. Because he was in love with her...Amy.

Right?

Amy felt herself sweating, dreading the possibilities of Sonic regaining feelings for Fiona. Looking over at Sonic, Amy seethed with anger that Sonic had yet to say anything...anything to assure her that nothing was wrong and that she was the only girl for him. Pushing her food forward, she muttered an excuse and got up from the table. Biting her lip, Amy exited the cafeteria, trying to give herself words of encouragement.

Amy felt her eyes brim with tears as she walked hurriedly over to her locker. Frustrated, Amy exhaled heavily as she opened her locker and fiddled with her books. She bit her lip harder, trying not to cry. How dare he not defend her! He's her boyfriend for crying out loud. She was completely embarrassed and hurt and angry...

Amy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and angrily shouted, "What?"

Her scowl faded when she realized it was Cream standing timidly behind her. Cream offered her a sympathetic smile, but Amy only winced. Cream grabbed a hold of Amy's hand and led her towards the girls' bathroom. Once inside, Amy yanked her hand free and walked over to the wall. Pressing herself against the bathroom wall, she slid down the wall until she was in a sitting position.

"Anyone in here?" Cream called out as she sat next to Amy. When no one answered her, Cream knew that they were the only people in the bathroom.

"Amy, Sonic loves you."

"I know," Amy said with a sigh as she fiddled with her thumbs. She always played with her thumbs when she was overwhelmed with emotions.

Cream knew that Fiona was Sonic's ex girlfriend, but she didn't know the entire story. Amy sighed once again before recounting the entire story of Sonic's heartbreak. Cream listened tentatively as Amy retold the story, ending it with Sonic not defending her.

Cream whistled softly. "Fiona's a bitch."

Amy raised an eyebrow at Cream before she let out a hearty laugh. "That was out of character."

Cream shrugged. "I call them like I see them. Or hear about them in this case."

"Thanks, I think," Amy said as she playfully bumped her shoulder against Cream's.

"Listen, Amy...I see the way that Sonic looks at you. He looks at you as if you're the most precious thing on this earth. He's in love with you Amy. And nothing will ever change that...including Fiona. No one could tear you two apart. I'm sure that Sonic was just confused and overwhelmed with emotions...just like you. Give it time. He'll make it up to you," Cream said assuringly.

Amy nodded. "You think?"

"I know," Cream responded with confidence. Amy smiled at her graciously. Standing up from the wall, the two girls embraced each other with a tight squeeze. Pulling away, Amy wiped the forming tear from her eye as the two exited the bathroom.

Amy felt out of breath when she saw Sonic leaning against the lockers, looking down at the floor. Recognizing Amy's presence, he looked up and offered her a shy smile. Cream put her hand on Amy's shoulder before saying, "I'll leave you two alone."

Amy watched as Cream walked down the hallway, back into the cafeteria. Turning to look at Sonic, she walked towards him, emotionless. He reached for her hand and led her outside silently. Sitting on the bench, Sonic patted the seat next to him, gesturing for Amy to sit down. Not looking at him, Amy sat down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Amy felt taken back by his apology just before she felt a burst of anger. "You should be," She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. She blinked angrily as a scowl slid onto her face. Tilting her chin towards him, Sonic looked straight into her emerald orbs.

"I deserved that. I blanked out, Amy and I'm sorry for not introducing you as my girlfriend or proving it to her. It's just..." Sonic said as he exhaled loudly. "I haven't seen her in years and all of those past memories of her took over my thoughts...but I felt angry for her trying to waltz back into my life. And then I thought about you and how much I care for you and love you...and I realized that it didn't matter. She didn't matter...only you matter to me," Sonic finished, staring straight into her eyes. Amy felt her breath hitch as he caressed her cheek lightly.

A tiny smile slid onto Amy's face as she drew closer to him, pressing her lips against his. She enjoyed the softness of his lips against hers. Pulling away, Amy kissed his nose before kissing both of his cheeks. She laughed airily before saying, "It's really hard being mad at you when you act romantic."

Sonic smirked. "Act? Baby, I am romantic." Amy laughed as she bumped her shoulder playfully into his. Reaching for his hand, she squeezed it once before he squeezed it once. Sighing with relaxation, Amy leaned against Sonic who wrapped his arm around her. She knew everything was going to be okay. It had to be...

"What am I going to do with you?" Amy asked, softly.

Sonic shrugged as Amy laid down on the bench, putting her head on his lap. "Keep me around...I promise you it'll be worth it." He played with her hair as a grin plastered on Amy's face. Looking up at his with adoration, Amy stuck her tongue out at him while making childish noises. Sonic chuckled before tickling her stomach rapidly, receiving high pitched giggles from his girlfriend. Sonic couldn't help but grin goofily as he watched his girlfriend squirm and fidget from his touch. Looking down at the laughing Amy, he was determined to keep her happy and to love her as long as he possibly could. She was the best thing that ever could have happened to him. Amy was his angel, his princess, his goddess. Sonic chuckled silently, listening to his corny thoughts.

He was definitely in love with Amy Rose.

X

Scowling, Fiona tapped her fingers against her chin as she watched Sonic tickle the pick hedgehog. What was her name again? Anna? No, that wasn't it. Abbey? No...oh that's right. Amy. She was no longer amused as she watched Sonic smile down at Amy. Fiona knew that look from the blue hedgehog. It was how he used to look at her when they were in love...only this time it looked fuller...more happy if possible.

Fiona glared at the pink hedgehog, hoping she wouldn't be too much trouble. When she had first been introduced to Amy, the girl who had previously kissed Sonic on the cheek, Fiona thought she was just some Sonic-obsessed groupie. It was amusing when Amy had said she was his girlfriend while Sonic's reaction said the opposite. He looked distant, making Amy look like a fool. _That,_ Fiona enjoyed.

But after watching Sonic apologize to Amy whole heartedly, Fiona lost her amusement. She was curious to know how much Sonic liked this girl. Fiona thought that landing Sonic as boyfriend wouldn't be that hard, seeing as he had been in love with her, but after seeing the way he acted with Amy...she wasn't so sure. Fiona would have to see for herself if Amy was going to be a difficult obstacle in the way of getting Sonic.

Leaning against the locker, Fiona closed her eyes and smiled. She liked a challenge and she figured Amy Rose would be amusing to her a while...that is until she steals Sonic from her. Opening her eyes, Fiona smirked at the boys across from her who were staring at her. Winking at them, she walked down the hallway, swinging her hips. She had to take care of a few things before she could make the move on Sonic.

Spotting her target, Fiona grinned. She walked up to the smaller fox before pulling him by the collar and leading him over to a secluded part of the hallway. Yelping as she let go of him, Tails glared at her and pretended to dust pretend dirt off of his shirt.

Rolling her eyes, Fiona said, "Don't be such a drama queen, Tails. As soon as I get what's mine, I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"Fiona, I've told you a million times. Sonic is in love with Amy!" Tails whispered harshly to Fiona.

Fiona shook her head. "Amy shouldn't be a problem. I witnessed a bit of their relationship. Sure, they love each other, but I know from experience that love has rough patches," She said coldly, leaning against the wall. _After all,_ Fiona thought, _her love with Sonic didn't last. _Running a hand through her hair, she nodded a few boys gawking at her.

Tails sighed. "I'm not helping you. I like Amy," He said and turned to walk away. Fiona yanked him back.

"Tails, you're going to help me...or should we tell Cosmo about your little incident?" Fiona taunted him with a smirk. Tails paled and grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Fiona mocked him, cupping a hand to her ear.

"Fine, I'll help you, but I don't have to like it," Tails muttered as he walked away.

"Thanks cousin. Call you tonight!" She yelled at his retreating figure with a smile.

She looked down the hallway and saw that Sonic was standing with Amy by her locker. Fiona glared at her as she laughed at something Sonic just said. Sonic smiled softly at her before kissing her forehead and walking in the opposite direction.

"Perfect," Fiona muttered to herself as she walked towards Amy, who was still messing around with books in her locker. Fiona mustered the shyest look she possibly could as she tapped Amy on the shoulder.

Amy's smile faded as she saw Fiona standing behind her. "Oh...hi."

"Hi, Amy. Look, I'm sorry for the awkwardness earlier. I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not a bad person...I promise. And I'm not here to cause problems for you and Sonic. I only want to be friends with Sonic," Fiona said softly as she shifted from one foot to another. Amy's nervous look softened slightly.

Fiona looked up at her with a smile. "Besides, my boyfriend back home wouldn't be happy with me trying to steal Sonic," She joked. Amy's expression completely softened as she smiled genuinely at Fiona.

"I'm sorry for leaving in such a hurry. Start over? I'm Amy Rose," Amy said, extending her hand with a smile. "I'm sure you're a lovely person if Sonic thinks so."

"Fiona Fox. Does he? I wasn't sure after...well you probably know," Fiona said sadly.

Amy nodded. "I'm sure he does if he did once, right?"

Fiona nodded. "Thanks, Amy. We should hang out sometime!" She called as she walked away.

Amy found herself staring after Fiona with a smile one her face. Maybe, Fiona wouldn't prove to be a problem to her and to Sonic. The fox she had just spoken to didn't sound like the cocky girl she met at the lunch table. Fiona seemed sweet and genuine. Sonic had dated her once, so she couldn't have been awful...she must of been pretty cool.

An image of her laughing with Fiona popped up in her head. Wouldn't it be great if Fiona and her ended up friends? And Sonic and her were perfectly happy?

Sonic. Amy giggled thinking about what he had told her before he left.

_I can't wait to see you in skates, Ames._

Amy sighed, pressing the books into her chest as she walked to her class. Things were going to be okay.

X

Sonic slapped his friends' hands as he walked down the hallway. Reaching his locker, Sonic punched his fist into it, making it open swiftly. Packing his backpack, Sonic then shut the locker, revealing a person standing behind his locker. Jumping back slightly, Sonic ran a hand through his hair.

"Miss me?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, pressing himself sideways into the locker. "Whadya want Sal?" Sally smirked, running a hand from her cheek down her neck and then across her collarbone. She was trying to be sexy, but Sonic just thought Sally was annoying.

"How about I come over to your place today?" She asked coyly, licking her lips. Her blue eyes flashed naughtily.

Sonic's eyes closed as a frown slid onto his face. "Sal, I'm only going to say this one more time. I have a girlfriend."

Sally chuckled. "That never stopped you before."

"Past is the past, Sal. Now, do me a favor and never talk to me again," Sonic said coldly. Sally clicked her tongue and grazed her hand over Sonic's arm. Sonic brushed her hand off.

"But Sonic, I can show you a good time," She whispered haughty in his ear. Sonic shoved her gently away.

"Sally, what do I have to do to prove it to you that I don't like you? Want me to tell you you're a skank? Whore? Slut? Tell me which one you prefer," Sonic spat nastily, clearly frustrated with her.

"Whatever you want to call me," Sally said with a wink. Sonic muttered swear words under his breath.

"Give it a rest, Sally."

Sonic raised an eyebrow in surprise as Sally turned around, revealing a beautiful fox. Fiona had her arms crossed over her chest, a scowl plastered on her face. Her blue eyes narrowed at Sally.

"Oh, Fiona. I heard you were back. I didn't believe it though because I didn't think trash like you would have the guts to come back," Sally snarled, edging closer to Sonic.

Fiona smirked at her, making a clicking noise with her tongue. "Sally, you're as lovely as ever," She said sarcastically. "I see 'slut' is the new fashion statement?"

Normally, Sonic enjoyed cat fights because they were always amusing and completely idiotic. This time, it was different though. He practically hated Sally and Fiona, so it wasn't very amusing. He only watched in silence, occasionally blanking out. It was just too...confusing to have Fiona back. Unwanted emotions have come back, even if Sonic didn't want to admit it. When trying to convince Amy that everything was going to be okay, Sonic was really trying to convince himself of the Fiona dilemma.

"Good one," Sally said coldly. "What do you want?"

Fiona kept eye contact with Sally as she uncrossed her arms and leaned against the lockers sideways. Running a hand through her hair, Fiona chuckled with amusement. "Maybe you should be asking Sonic that since you clearly didn't understand that he was rejecting you. I mean how many times do you want him to say, Sally ole girl?" She taunted the squirrel/chipmunk.

Sally snorted. "Funny, bitch. Sonic loves me, isn't that right?" Sally addressed Sonic, turning to look him in the eye.

Sonic's blank expression changed into a cold one. "As much as I don't want to say this, I agree with Fiona, Sally. Go find someone else to annoy," He said harshly.

Sally's eyes widened as she turned on her heel to face Fiona. "Bet you think you're so funny, huh bitch?" Sally gave Fiona a death glare before bumping into Fiona's shoulder on purpose and then strutting down the corridor.

Fiona chuckled, walking towards Sonic. "She's a doll, no?" She was answered by silence.

"Sonic..." she started to say sadly, but she was interrupted.

"Fiona, I don't want to hear it okay?" Sonic interrupted coldly, as he started walking down the hallway. Fiona followed him and kept pace.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, but you have to listen to me, okay?" She stepped in front of Sonic who just stared at her blankly.

Her voice cracking slightly, Fiona said, "Let's talk later please? Coffee shop, seven o'clock. Be there," She said, looking at him with fierce determination. Turning on her heel, she walked away, her hips swinging wildly.

Sonic stopped walking to stare at the retreating figure. A million thoughts were running through his head circling the dazzling fox. Part of him wanted to know why she wanted to talk to him but another part of him didn't want anything to do with her. Sighing, Sonic sped out of the exit door, feeling too confused and lazy to go to class.

X

Amy cupped her forehead, trying to spot her blue beau. Unable to find him, she crossed her arms and sat down on the steps with a huff. School was officially over and Sonic was no where to be found. It wasn't a surprise that he had skipped his last classes, but Amy just wanted to know what had pushed him to do so. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Amy flipped it open and dialed Sonic's number.

Straight to voicemail.

Amy shut her phone angrily and pulled her knees into her chest. Resting her head against her knees, she wondered where Sonic was. She was worried about him.

"Need a lift?"

Amy scoffed. "Not from you." She got up from her sitting position and walked down the steps, away from the hawk. Feeling hurried steps coming after her, she let out a cry of frustration as she turned around. Throwing her hands frantically in the air, Amy gave Jet a death glare.

"I'm not in the mood for this Jet, okay?" She snapped bitterly at him.

Jet put his hands up as if he was surrendering. "Raising a white flag here. Sonic ditched classes. And it looks like you don't have a ride home."

"I could always get a ride from someone else. Someone pure," Amy said coldly, turning away from him.

"If you say so," Jet teased as he started walking towards his car. "But just so you know, it's going to rain."

Amy looked up at the sky, watching the dark gray clouds spread their darkness all over the sky. From a distant, Amy could hear the roar of thunder and a flash of bright light. Amy bit her lip as she felt a water drop land on her nose. Sighing with frustration, Amy followed Jet to his car. Not looking at him, she hopped into the passenger seat and put on her seat belt.

"Just because you're giving me a ride home, that doesn't mean we're friends," Amy said crossly. She listened to Jet's chuckle as she stared out the window.

As Amy watched the rain pelt the car, she sighed. "I live somewhere else now. 24 Woods Hole."

"You got it," Jet assured her, turning on the radio. Amy turned her back to him and continued to watch the rain until he dropped her off at Uncle Chuck's iron gate.

Jet whistled. "Nice house you got here."

"Thank you for the ride," Amy muttered, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Opening the door, she ran through the blinding rain and entered the code for the gate. As the iron gates opened slowly, she placed her backpack over her head as the rain continued to pelt her. Running up the driveway, Amy cursed the house for being on top of a hill. As soon as she reached the porch, she shook her hair, ridding it of all the water. Feeling cold and wet, Amy rang the doorbell before shivering from the cold. Looking back towards the street, she noticed Jet's car was still there...as if he was waiting to see that she got in. Annoyed, Amy turned away from the street and knocked frantically at the door. Hearing the door unlatch, Amy took a step back and watched as her boyfriend checked her out.

"Christ. Amy, I'm sorry," He apologized as he pulled her into his chest. Amy tried to keep her breathing normal as she pressed her body against his.

Pulling away, Amy frowned. "Why did you ditch me?"

Sonic sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I've had a lot on my mind...but you're um standing outside, completely soaked. Let's get you some warm clothes."

Amy nodded once before throwing herself into Sonic's arms. "I was worried about you."

Sonic nodded, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry for leaving you stranded at school. Who gave you a ride home?"

Amy pulled away from Sonic, walking past him and into the house. "No one important." She tried to keep her voice even, so that Sonic wouldn't suspect anything abnormal.

Sonic looked at the car that was still parked on the street. Hearing the engine roar, Sonic watched the car pull into the street before speeding away. He swore he saw a green figure in the driver seat. Immediately, his eyes narrowed, thinking of Jet. Shaking his head, Sonic threw all of his angry thoughts away. Amy hated Jet's guts...there was no way she would take a ride from that scumbag.

Closing the door behind him, Sonic walked towards the kitchen so that he could make Amy some hot chocolate. He hoped he could make it up to her. Sonic couldn't believe he had left her at school.

"Tada!" Amy called out, as she walked into the kitchen wearing a red sweater and jeans. Sonic noticed she was shaking slightly as she walked towards him. Grinning, he placed hands on her waist, drawing her closer to him. Amy smiled coyly as she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. Leaning towards her, Sonic pressed his lips against hers, opening his mouth slightly. He felt Amy copy his exact movement, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. He shivered with pleasure when he heard her moan into his mouth. God, he loved it when she moaned in his mouth.

Pulling away from her, Sonic grinned as Amy kissed his nose. "I made you hot chocolate."

"Trying to make up for ditching me?" Amy teased as she sat down at the kitchen table. Sonic shrugged, handing her a cup of coco.

"I'm trying to win boyfriend of the year."

Amy scoffed, before blowing on her coco. "Competition is tight this year. You're going to have to work really hard."

Sonic raised an eyebrow in amusement. Smirking, he came up behind her and whispered huskily in her ear, "What do I have to do?" He sat down in the chair beside her.

Amy grinned mischievously. "I was hoping you would ask that. For starters, you could make me warm."

"I might have an idea. Follow me," Sonic said as he walked out of the kitchen, Amy trailing behind him with her coco. He walked over to the living room and sat on the love seat in front of the burning fire. He watched Amy as she sat her hot chocolate down on the table. "Well, isn't this cozy?" Amy muttered with satisfaction.

Sonic grinned at her, patting his thighs for her to sit on him. Amy walked over to him and sat down on top of him, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. Sonic grabbed her legs that were dangling off the chair and wrapped them around his waist. Looking into her eyes, Sonic watched as Amy's face drew closer to his. Her green eyes stared into his, somehow comforting him, making him lose all control. Sonic smacked his lips onto of hers, pressing his body into hers. Amy felt her breath hitch as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She pressed herself even closer to him, feeling the heat between them. Feeling like he was going to lose control, a heavily breathing Sonic pulled away grinning.

"Warmed up yet?"

"Still cold," Amy said coyly, pretending to shiver. Sonic laughed, pressing his lips yet again on top of hers. Amy felt like she was losing herself in the heat of his kisses. Each kiss took her breath away, making her blood pump with excitement. Feeling out of breath, Amy pulled her face away from his before she snuggled into his chest.

"Better?"

"Much."

Amy watched the fire crackle as Sonic played with her hair. She felt herself yawn as her eyes started to close. Fighting to stay awake, Amy fidgeted only for Sonic to shush her and tell her to take a nap. Amy listened to his comforting words and watched the roaring fire as she slowly drifted off into a world of dreams.

X

Her green eyes fluttered open, noticing that all of the light from the room had vanished. The fire was dim, no longer burning and crackling. She was covered in complete darkness. Amy turned around to kiss her boyfriend, but found that she was sitting alone on the large love seat. Panicked, Amy jumped up from the love seat.

"Sonic?" She called out. Amy heard her voice echo throughout the large, empty mansion.

Silence answered her. Amy walked over to the kitchen and flipped the light switch. Seeing a piece of paper on the counter, Amy walked over to it and scanned through the note.

_Ames,_

_Went out. Be back soon._

_Love you, Sonic._

Tossing the note back onto the table, Amy sighed. What could he possibly be doing? Amy glanced at the clock, noting that it was almost o'clock. Giddily, Amy remembered that Sonic was taking her ice skating tonight. She grinned as she rushed up the stairs to change into her ice skating dress that Sonic yearned to see.

Giggling to herself, Amy threw on the skimpy blue dress and reached for her white skates. She couldn't wait to see the look on that hedgehog's face. Sonic was going to die when he saw her in this outfit.

X

Sonic huddled into his coat for warmth, standing outside the coffee shop. Pushing open the door, Sonic started to regret coming here. He wasn't even sure why he had decided to come here. Sonic was filled with several different emotions, completely confusing him. He then thought that getting answers from Fiona would make him feel better and let him put all of this behind. Sonic felt a pull to the coffee shop, knowing that he would regret not talking to Fiona even though he was unsure of what she would say. All he wanted to do was hear what she had to say...to put it behind him. That's all.

At least, that's what Sonic tried to tell himself.

Seeing that familiar mop of reddish brown hair, he walked towards her. Sonic scanned the coffee shop and found that he didn't know anyone there other than Fiona, thankfully. What would people say if they saw him with his ex girlfriend? Sitting down at the table, he gave Fiona a head nod.

Fiona offered him a tiny smile as she sipped her coffee. "Want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm cool."

"Listen, Sonic. I wanted to explain myself...of what happened that day," She said, referring to when Sonic caught the love of his life necking with his enemy Jet the hawk.

"What's there to explain, Fiona? You cheated on me. It's a simple as that," Sonic responded coldly, crossing his arms over his chest. He suddenly felt anger boiling up inside him, reminding him of all of his pain and heartbreak. "You know what? I don't even know why I'm here."

He started to get up, but Fiona latched her hand on top of his. "No, please...Blue, just hear me out," Fiona pleaded, her blue eyes sparkling with tears. Sonic muttered something under his breath as he sat down once again. Sonic hated to admit it, but he loved the nickname that she had given him years ago. Even now, it sounded perfect when it rolled off the tip of her tongue.

Fiona sighed. "I didn't cheat on you...willingly. Jet blackmailed me."

Sonic scoffed. "The hell he did."

"He did, I swear on my mother's life," Fiona pleaded. Sonic uncrossed his arms and looked at her curiously. Fiona's mother died in a terrible accident while they were dating. Fiona's mother was everything to her, meaning she was either completely twisted or completely serious.

"I'm listening."

She sighed again. "He had blackmail on you Sonic...about your family...I think you know what it was," She looked at him with a sad smile as his eyes widened.

"What about my family?" He snapped at her with wide eyes as fear circulated through his veins. What did she know?

"I think you know," Fiona said before saying, "And he said you were looking for me and that we were going to give you a little show, one you would never forget." Her voice cracked slightly as Sonic detected tears in her eyes.

"I refused at first, but then he reminded me of the blackmail and how your secrets would hurt you if they got out," Fiona said as a tear leaked down her cheek. "I just...wanted to protect you." Fiona waited for Sonic to say something, but Sonic found that he couldn't speak.

Fiona continued. "He said, make it convincing...or else. I'm sorry Sonic for hurting you. I really did love you and would never cheat on you...even today."

Sonic looked at her in surprise as she tearfully reached for his hands. "Sonic, I love you...and I can make you happy just like the good old days." Sonic found that he was losing himself in Fiona's teary, but sparkly blue eyes. He longed to sweep her into his arms, telling her it would all be okay. An image of his pink girlfriend popped into his head, immediately losing all thoughts of Fiona romantically. Tearing his eyes away from her, he thought of Amy waiting back home. Sonic yanked his hands away from underneath her before getting up from the table. As he walked out the door and into his car, Sonic felt even more confused than before. Could she possibly be telling him the truth? She did love him once...could he have been mistaken? Had he thrown himself into a terrible state of depression for no reason? Had she come back for him? Why did it even matter to him? He had Amy, and that's all he needed.

Right?

_Stop that, _Sonic reminded himself mentally. _You're in love with Amy._

Thinking about his girlfriend, he pressed firmly on the gas, willing himself to get home as fast as he could...so that he could get rid of his guilt.

X

Speeding into the house, Sonic looked around for his girlfriend. "Amy?" He called out. His voice echoed throughout the empty apartment. He checked the entire first floor and found that no one was there. Speeding up the winding steps, he checked in her room and found it was empty. Finally reaching his door, Sonic pushed it open and sighed with relief when he saw Amy laying down on his bed, staring at the wall emptily.

"You're late."

He noted that her voice was eerily empty. Joining her on the bed, he saw that she was wearing a skimpy blue dress and the ice skates that he had bought her were kicked to the side. Paling, Sonic realized that he had promised to take Amy ice skating and had totally forget after Fiona asked him to meet her. He was in deep trouble, he realized as Sonic looked at Amy's troubled face.

"I'm sorry Ames, I just-

Amy interrupted him, turning to look at him fiercely. "Oh you're sorry? You're sorry. How many times have I heard that in the past couple of days!" She snapped. "What's your excuse this time, hmm? Wait, let me guess. Ditching classes? No, that excuse was used earlier," She yelled angrily at him, getting up from the bed.

"Amy, I know I must sound like a broken record, but I had something important to take care of," Sonic said, standing up to block her from leaving.

"More important than taking me out on a date?" Amy cried out as she tried to push past Sonic, but he wouldn't let her.

"I was meeting Fiona," He said nervously. At least he told the truth, Sonic thought.

Amy's eyes shot him a hurtful look. "So that's what this is about? You're ditching me for Fiona?"

"No, Amy...I was just feeling so confused as to why she had come back!" He raised his voice slightly.

"I thought you said everything was peachy keen, Sonic!" Amy cried out, her voice cracking slightly.

"I thought so too, but then...I'm sorry, Amy. And I really mean that. I know I haven't been myself today and I'm sorry. But I promise it'll be better tomorrow," He pleaded, wishing that she would look at him.

Amy glared at him. "Are your promises like your apologies? Overused and not meaningful?"

"No, Ames," Sonic said wearily. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Promise me you'll tell me everything and that you won't hide anything from me. I want to be there for you, okay? I'm not like her, Sonic. I get things...and I can help you!" Amy cried out. "Promise me this and swear on your life you'll keep this one promise to me."

Sonic nodded grimly. "I promise, Amy Rose."

Amy nodded wearily before she pecked Sonic's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." Letting out a large sigh, Amy walked out of the room and into her room. Sonic could trace the disappointment in her voice, making him feel even guiltier. He wanted to march into her room, sweep her up, and kiss her over and over again...but he just couldn't bring himself to go after her...

X

Throwing herself on the bed, Amy shouted into her pillow, unable to keep the tears from falling down her face. As she cried silently into her pillow, Amy wished she was stronger. Strong enough not to cry...to get over it and start anew. She was giving Sonic another chance, so why was she so upset? He had lied to her, didn't want her help...making her feel useless and insignificant...but she was understanding. At least she was trying to understand her boyfriend. But how could she help him if he wouldn't let her? Amy loved Sonic, and all she could do was hope that Sonic would ask for her help when dealing with past emotions and past girlfriends. They could do this...but only together. Her thoughts turned to the one person she despised at the moment.

Fiona.

Amy wiped her tears angrily as she clenched her fists. So much for Amy's thoughts of being friends with the dazzling fox. She was a liar and only wanted to get close to Sonic, that she was sure of. Amy wasn't going to underestimate Fiona ever again. She wanted her boyfriend? Fiona was going to fight hard to tear Sonic away from her.

This was war.

And Amy Rose was determined to win.

**X**

******Doesn't everyone love how Amy squeezes Sonic's hand for reassurance? I find it adorable :p**

******What is Sonic's family secret?**

And what's going to happen in the morning between our lovable couple? :)

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. That was a pretty fast update for me, no?**

**It was come to my attention that there may be yet another person plagiarizing my story?**

**If anyone knows of anyone taking bits of my story from me, let me know ASAP.**

**It's very sad that someone so desperately needs to steal my story to make themselves feel good. It's just pathetic to be honest.**

**ON A GOOD NOTE:**

**I think there is WIFI at the place I am vacationing at so yeahhh!**

**More updates coming your way!**

**Anime.**


	18. Mine

**It's weird...there was wifi, but then then it stopped working...**

**Thanks for the reviews y'all. We officially hit 300 reviews! Yesssss**

**Someone suggested making this into a movie? Haha, it would definitely be entertaining, that's for sure.**

**Note to Readers: ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS let me know when I've made grammar mistakes so I can fix them pleassseeeee!**

**So here's the next chappie...the beginning of the battle between Fiona and Amy (climax), but it sets up the next chapter which is wickedly delicious...**

**This chapter is rated C for catfight.**

**Onto the story!**

**X**

**Chapter 17: Mine**

**X**

Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

Groaning, Amy slammed her fist down on her alarm clock. Sleepily, she threw off her covers and walked over to her enormous closet. If she hadn't been extremely tired, Amy would have noticed that even with her clothes in the closet, it looked empty because of how big it was. She pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. Checking herself out in the mirror, Amy realized her outfit needed something else. She grabbed a white scarf and her snowy white boots, preparing for the possible snow. While she was brushing her pink quills, Amy heard soft music playing from downstairs. Curious, Amy walked into the hallway and found herself sniffing something delicious.

After taking a whiff of the intoxicating smell, Amy felt herself drifting towards the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Amy laughed heartily when she saw the set up before her. On the table there was several plates filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, little pastries, and toast. Next to it, there was a pitcher of orange juice and coffee. Amy smiled as she walked towards the table and sat in the seat that had a plate with a single red rose on it. Twirling the red rose in her fingers, Amy smiled as she listened to the soft music coming from the radio nearby.

"I wasn't sure what you preferred for breakfast so I bought pretty much everything."

Amy closed her eyes as she felt warm, muscular hands rub her shoulders soothingly. "Bought?" Amy teased. "I had a feeling this treat was too good to be true."

Sonic shrugged with a grin. "Cooking is not my speciality."

Opening her eyes, Amy saw Sonic slide into the seat next to her, eyeing the food. She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to start eating. Amy reached for the orange juice and poured herself a glass. She grabbed a pancake and a few strips of bacon.

"It's wonderful, thank you." Sonic shook his head before stuffing half of a sausage into his mouth.

"Just trying to please my girlfriend."

"Aren't you sweet," Amy teased with a grin, reaching for a slice of toast.

"Ha, very funny, Miss Rose." He bit out of his pancake mockingly.

Amy smirked. After ten minutes of eating, Amy asked,"Wanna jet? Snow's starting to fall heavily."

Sonic chugged down his coffee before saying, "Your chariot awaits, milady." He stood up and opened the door for Amy. Giggling, she curtsied before exiting the house, twirling the red rose in her hand. Snow covered the grounds making the entire area completely white. Amy opened her mouth to try and catch some snowflakes on her tongue like she had when she was younger.

"Wait a sec, Ames," Sonic said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around. He grabbed the red rose from her hand before moving a few strands of her hair behind her ears. Biting her lip, the fascinated Amy watched the entranced Sonic place the red rose behind her ear. Blushing slightly, Amy wrapped her hands around his, squeezing them tightly before letting them go.

"Which car are we taking this time?"

Sonic smirked mischievously. "Car?"

X

"I can't believe this," Amy stated with wonderment.

"Believe it, babe," Sonic said as he opened the carriage door and offered his hand to Amy. She smiled as he kissed her hand before helping her down from the horse drawn carriage. While Sonic paid the driver, Amy pet the horse and rubbed his nuzzle affectionately.

Amy kissed the horse's furry nose before walking towards Sonic. Wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck, Amy leaned up to kiss Sonic gently. Pulling away, Sonic reached for Amy's hand as they walked into the school. Amy was too busy smiling up at her boyfriend to realize that everyone was staring at her and then at the horse that was galloping away.

Sonic walked Amy to her locker before grabbing her books and escorting her to her first class. Sliding into the seat next to Mina, Amy accepted her books from Sonic. He kissed her forehead softly before speeding out of the classroom.

Amy felt herself entranced by the spot that Sonic had previously stood in when she saw a hand wave in front of her face, snapping her away from her trance. Turning to the smirking Mina, Amy asked what the mongoose wanted.

"Dude, what's up with Sonic?"

Amy smirked. "He's trying to make it up to me by being Mr. Fantastic."

"Huh...I wonder if Shadow screwed up royally..."

Amy chuckled before turning her attention to the front of the room. She found that she couldn't pay attention to the algebra equations being written on the board. Her thoughts drifted towards her boyfriend who was acting even more romantic and sweet than usual. Smiling to herself, Amy knew that she already forgave Sonic for his odd behavior, but why does she have to tell him so soon? Smirking mischievously, she figured Sonic would continue showering her like a princess to try to win her over.

"Miss Rose, the answer please?"

"Pardon, sir?" Amy asked sweetly, turning her attention to the problem on the board.

"The answer please."

"Umm," Amy stuttered before Mina slipped her a piece of paper that read '4x^2'.

Giving the answer, the professor commended her before picking on another kid to answer the next question. Silently, she sighed with relief and nodded with appreciation towards Mina. She really needed to pay attention and focus on Sonic later. He couldn't always be the main topic in her thoughts.

Amy bit her lip from smiling. It was really hard to stop thinking about him, though.

X

Sonic watched the clock in anticipation, waiting for the bell ring for him to go chemistry so that he could see Amy again. He wondered if he should steal kisses from her when their teacher wasn't looking or if they should play it safe and just play footsie with her. Decisions, decisions.

The ringing of the bell brought Sonic out of his trance. Before he could rush out of the room, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. Although he was impatient to get to his next class, Sonic turned around and saw Fiona standing before him. Sonic felt his body tense up and stiffen at the sight of her. He mentally scolded himself for acting like the dazzling fox had a large impact on him. Sonic tried to tell himself that she just made him confused, but in reality, she made him nervous...which wasn't a good sign.

"Fiona."

He acknowledged her briefly with a tiny head nod.

"Blue."

"Need something?"

"Just saying hi," She said softly, running her hand down his arm. Sonic swatted at her hand gently with a tiny smile. She might have made him feel nervous, but he still knew where he stood...next to Amy, as her boyfriend. His smile was replaced by a frown.

"Fiona, I have a girlfriend okay?" Sonic stated coldly. He turned and walked out the door.

"Have you thought about what I said?"

He heard her cry out as he walked through the crowded halls, pushing himself through everyone. Sonic didn't even want to think about what Fiona had said yesterday because it didn't make any sense...and yet it made perfect sense at the same time. Sonic wondered if he was just trying to make excuses for her back then. He shook his head as he walked into his chemistry class. The past is the past...leave it at that. Treat Fiona like someone you just say 'hi' and 'bye' to.

Sonic lazily sat in the chair, crossing his feet on top of the table. He felt his breath hitch when he saw Amy walk into the classroom with one of her friends. His mind, that was previously filled with thoughts of Fiona, was now concentrated on his beautiful girlfriend. She laughed with her friend before flashing her toothy smile at him. Sitting in the chair next to him, Amy looked at him with amusement.

"Checking me out?"

"Always," He said smoothly while she tried not to laugh.

This was how it always was. They would banter flirtatiously, ending up in a fit of laughter with a kiss at the end. Might as well speed up the process, she thought as she pressed her lips softly against his, opening her mouth slightly. Sonic was about to deepen the kiss, but a loud clap in front of him pulled him away from the kiss entirely.

"I'll have you know that kissing is not allowed in my classroom!" The teacher yelled angrily. Sonic grunted under his breath, but said nothing. On the other hand, Amy flashed the teacher an award winning smile.

"We're really embarrassed and sorry," Amy said apologetically. Underneath the table, her leg kicked his softly, making Sonic grin.

"Really sorry," Sonic added.

The teacher nodded appreciatively at her before saying, "I'm sure you are, Miss Rose, but rules are rules. To keep you too in line, I'm reassigning you two partners. Amy, you will now be paired up with Victor and Sonic...you will be paired up with Fiona."

Amy felt sweat drip off of her forehead. "Pardon?"

The teacher motioned for them to get to their new seats. Amy shot Sonic a look before she turned to the teacher pleadingly. "Please, give us another chance. We promise not to do anything reckless and inappropriate."

The teacher pondered this thought before saying, "I'll compromise, Miss Rose. I want Fiona to join your group so that she can act as my eyes and ears...like probation. Victor join another group."

Amy muttered a thank you before bitterly leaning back in her chair. Sonic squeezed her hand reassuringly before whispering soothing words in her ear. "It'll be alright, Ames."

Amy nodded shortly as she mustered a fake happy look. Fiona walked over to their table and placed her chair in between Sonic and Amy's, astonishing Amy and Sonic. She sat down with a relaxed sigh, throwing her books lazily on the table.

"Guess I'll be watching you two crazy kids," Fiona said jokingly, winking at Sonic. Trying not to cause a fight, Sonic threw her a nervous smile before looking down at his notebook. Amy tried her best not to clench her fists.

"Now, get to your experiments, students."

Amy put on her goggles and reached the tube of chemicals before dumping into the glass pot. "Sonic, grab the pinch of salt."

Before Sonic could grab the salt, Fiona reached for it and poured bits of it into the glass pot. Amy shot him a look before reaching for another beaker. She found that Fiona had gotten to it first. "No problem. I can do this. I'm kind of a chemistry whizz."

"Really? Cause I am too," Amy said bitterly, grasping the beaker that Fiona was holding. Fiona raised an eyebrow at her before letting go. Amy glared at her before dumping in the contents. The fox clicked her tongue mockingly.

"Isn't that too much?"

"No, it's enough," Amy snapped before dumping in another beaker that contained a green chemical.

"Okay, you're the chemistry genius," Fiona mocked her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Funny," Amy responded bitterly as she stirred the contents.

Suddenly, the glass pot cracked as the steamy chemicals rose to the top of the glass, exploding in front of Amy and Fiona who let out tiny screams. Sonic's eyes widened as he noticed green gooey chemicals covered both girls' hair. The entire class panicked as the teacher started yelling at them to leave the room. Sonic was the only one remaining who watched his teacher lead the girls to the front of the room. The woman pulled the lever right by the chalkboard, releasing a waterfall of water that drenched the girls. While Fiona was choking, Amy coughed as she threw her goggles to the side. She shivered as she looked down at her drenched clothes.

Fiona shot her a death glare before snapping, "Look what you've done, Miss Chemistry! If you had just let me help out!"

Amy's eyes narrowed. "Just stay away from my boyfriend, slut," She whispered so that only Fiona could hear.

Ignoring the teacher's demands to stay where they were, Amy stormed over to where Sonic was and grabbed his hand tightly, pulling him into the hallway.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Amy rambled angrily to her boyfriend.

He shrugged. "Amy, she was only trying to help."

Amy stopped holding his hand to look at him. "Are you taking her side?"

Sonic's eyes widened fearfully. "Of course not, Ames. I'm on your side. You know that." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Her expression softened as he laughed and said, "Let's go get you some dry clothes."

Amy smiled weakly at Sonic as he took her into his arms, feeding her some of his body warmth. He sped through the hallway and out the door. They would have to stop at Amy's house, get her clothes and then rush back to school before the next bell rang.

X

"And that's why we shouldn't celebrate Columbus day," Amy finished with a tiny smile. The class applauded her politely as the teacher commended her for a brilliant essay. The pink hedgehog leaned against the podium as she waited for her teacher to instruct her to sit down. Her eyes trailed over to pair of taunting blue eyes. Fiona's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Miss Fox?"

"I disagree."

Smirking, Fiona looked at Amy as she stood up. "Just because he didn't discover America, doesn't mean the man wasn't important. In fact, he was very vital to our history because he took the initiative to start a civilization."

"Very good, Miss Fox."

Amy's eyes narrowed. "Although he did start a civilization, Fiona, he also brought destruction to the Native Americans. He took over their land, enslaved them, killed and injured several. We're sending the wrong message to the world. By celebrating this day, we are saying that Columbus was a hero and that we honor how he killed and tortured people," Amy argued as she glared at Fiona who also narrowed her eyes.

"Excellent point, Miss Rose. I think we have a debate," Their history teacher announced, giddily as he looked from one girl to another.

Fiona rolled her eyes as she approached the second podium that was next to the one Amy was perched at. "Christopher Columbus was a hero because he was the first to explore America. Without him, we would not have what we have today, no matter how he accomplished it. Today, several people are still killed and enslaved, _Amy_. It's the way things have worked for centuries so why blame it all on Columbus? If anything, our continent should be named Columbus instead of America."

"So you're justifying Columbus's actions because everyone else does it? Just because everyone does it, doesn't mean it's right. Killing and enslaving innocent human beings is never right. Our own constitution says so. Someone once said Not everyone is born free and equal, but everyone is made equal," Amy concluded with a grin, knowing she had outsmarted Fiona.

"Well you know what? I respect Christopher Columbus because he was there first...before anyone else. He was the one everyone in the European admired after he managed to please the queen."

Amy's eyes lit up with fire. She had a feeling Fiona wasn't talking about Christopher Columbus anymore. "Great leaders have come after Columbus, ones that are truly aspiring and manage to steal the hearts of several people," She snapped.

Fiona pushed the podium aside and walked over to where Amy was standing. She looked at the pink hedgehog with hatred. "I was with him first!" She shouted as she shoved Amy backwards.

The class gasped as their professor jumped to his feet. Amy was taken back for a moment by Fiona's immature actions, but then she recollected herself as anger pulsed through her veins.

"He's in love with me, Fiona! Get over it!" Amy yelled at her, shoving her slightly. Fiona raised her fist and threw a punch at Amy, who stepped aside and let their professor take the punch. The class gasped as they heard a loud smacking noise and saw the professor hit the floor. Fiona covered her mouth in horror as Amy stifled a laugh.

"Good one," Amy muttered bitterly.

"You, shut the hell up!" Fiona yelled at her as the professor got up, holding his nose. He let go of his bloody nose and threw his hands in front of Fiona. He pointed at her and then at Amy. "You two, get out of my class and grab yourselves a detention slip immediately!"

Amy's eyes widened. "But Mr. Simpson!" She protested. Fiona had hit him, not her!

"Now!" He yelled angrily. Amy shot Fiona a 'thanks a lot' look before she grabbed her backpack. Ignoring Cosmo's sympathetic looks, the pink hedgehog slammed the door on her way out and hurried towards the office, not waiting for Fiona to catch up.

She pushed open the door to the office and found herself smacking straight into a green figure. Holding her head shakily, she looked at the figure she had bumped into. It was none other than Jet the hawk. Amy sighed as she tried to push him away, but he stood in the way of her path.

"Going somewhere Rose?"

"Out of my way Jet," She muttered wearily. He tilted her chin upwards and looked her in the eye.

"Why are you here, Jet?" Amy asked him, swatting at his fingers.

"Mom dropped off my lunch. You?"

"Detention," She muttered, pushing past him to grab a slip of paper. Amy handed it to the secretary as she tapped her fingers against the counter.

"You? Why?" He asked with amusement, laughing a bit.

Amy felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "Got in a fight."

Jet laughed even harder. "I'm sorry, but you?" Amy nodded with a grin and a shrug.

"Alright, remind me to stay out of your way," Jet said, throwing his hands up and turning towards the door to see Fiona standing there with her arms crossed. Her eyes sparkled in amusement when she looked from Amy to Jet.

"Fiona."

"Jet," She responded coldly.

He nodded towards the fox grimly before muttering a good bye to Amy. The pink hedgehog frowned at Fiona as her cheeks flushed slightly. She grabbed the slip of paper and bumped Fiona's shoulder on her way out the door.

Fiona smirked as she shook her head in amusement. The hedgehog was making it too easy. Even though plan A, be Amy's friend, didn't work, her next tactic was bound to be better. It was interesting how Amy found the hawk intriguing...

Fiona bit her lip from laughing as she accepted the slip from the stuffy woman. Kicking the door open, she decided she would cut class to plan her next move.

If Amy didn't destroy her relationship with her jealousy, her connection with Jet was sure to hit home with Sonic.

X

Sonic smiled as he saw Amy walking towards him. He pulled the red roses out from behind his back to show Amy. His smile faded when he detected worry in Amy's features. "What's up?"

Amy smiled weakly as she accepted the flowers from Sonic. "Bad news." She bit her lip with worry.

Sonic cuddled her into his arms. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Tell me." Amy unrolled herself from Sonic.

"You'll think it's stupid."

Sonic laughed, intwining his fingers with hers. "Tell me," He coaxed her with amusement.

"I got detention," Amy said with a sigh. "For fighting with Fiona."

Sonic's amusement faded. "Amy-" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"Look, I know what you're going to say and I completely agree with you. She was just attacking our relationship and I freaked. I'm sorry," She apologized.

Sonic shook his head as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You're apologizing to me?"

"We can't go ice skating anymore," Amy pointed out with disappointment.

"Who says? Listen, I'll get detention to keep you and Fiona from cat fighting and then we'll go on our date."

"You sure?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic nodded. "Won't be hard. And it won't require anyone getting injured, promise," He joked.

Amy shoved his shoulder playfully before wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"I don't mind repetition," He flirted, pulling her in closer.

Amy bit her lip, stifling a giggle before she kissed his lips gently. Pulling away, she caressed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ames," Sonic said, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. "All joking aside. Do you want me to talk to Fiona?"

Amy shook her head. "I can handle this."

"Don't be too hard on her," Sonic joked, as Amy opened her locker.

"Haha," She said dryly, reaching for her books. "Walk me to my class?"

Sonic offered her his arm which she accepted with a smile. She handed him her books while they walked down the hallway. Amy looked up at Sonic and realized that she would do anything to keep her boyfriend. She loved him and he loved her...so Fiona could kiss her ass. No one was coming in between their love.

She would make sure of it.

X

Amy smiled when she saw Sonic walk into the classroom. She patted the desk next to her as she watched him strut to where she was sitting. He swooped down and gave her a kiss before sitting in the desk next to her.

"You sweet talked our teacher out of a detention and yet we get another one. Bad luck," He said with a click of his tongue.

Amy rolled her eyes. "How'd you get detention, Casanova?"

Sonic shrugged. "I gave a teacher the finger."

Amy's eyes widened. "Sonic!" She scolded.

"Oh c'mon, Amy. I'm not the one who got in a fight."

She leaned back in her chair, defeated. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "Touche."

Sonic smirked just as a figure walked into the door. Amy wanted to throw up when she saw Fiona blow a kiss to someone in the back of the room. She walked over to the desk next to Sonic without saying a word. Although she didn't say anything, Amy felt anger boil inside of her. Fiona just didn't get it.

As detention began, Amy felt herself become completely bored. She stared out the window from time to time and looking at Sonic the other half of the time. Amy felt herself thinking about Fiona as Sonic scribbled hastily in his notebook.

A piece of paper as thrown in front of his face. He unfolded the piece of paper and felt his breath leave instantly.

_Have you thought about what I said?_

Ignoring Fiona's question, he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it lazily on the floor. He rolled his eyes and continued doodling in his notebook when another piece of paper flicked him in the head.

_Answer the question._

Sonic grumbled something under his breath as he crumpled up the piece of paper. This time, he threw it at the expectant Fiona mockingly. The truth was, he had thought about what she had said. It was all that he could think about these days. Sonic knew he had to make it up to Amy and so far, he was doing pretty good job. He wasn't going to mess it up by making up with Fiona. For now, he was just going to pretend that he hadn't heard Fiona's side of the story. When the time came, he might think about talking to Amy about talking to Fiona, but for now, she needed to leave them alone. Sonic loved Amy and nothing was going to change that. Fiona needed to realize that although he loved her once, that love died out a long time ago and was replaced by angst. Sure, he was confused and had a lot of 'what if' questions, but he knew he couldn't possibly feel for Fiona the way he felt for Amy.

_Please._

Sonic groaned as he tore a piece of paper from his notebook. He hastily scribbled something down on the piece of paper before discreetly throwing it to Fiona. Sonic hoped she would stop badgering him.

**Leave me alone!**

This time, Fiona was the one to crumple up Sonic's message, he noted with victory. It didn't matter if he felt even remotely interested in Fiona because what he had with Amy was stronger and deeper than what he could possibly have with Fiona. Amy was real and honest with him unlike Fiona. His girlfriend was the love of his life, the only reason why he looked forward to going to school or even living in Station Square. Before her, he was empty...he used girls, hoping they would make him feel something other than his loneliness. She made him a better person, as cheesy as that sounded.

The bell rang, interrupting him from his thoughts. He collected his books before looking over at Amy with a smile. Amy grinned as she grasped his hand, rambling on and on about how boring detention was. Sonic loved the way he felt when he was with her. He could be himself...the real, fun Sonic and he liked that. Loved it, in fact.

He ignored the crystal blue eyes that were peering at him as he walked out the door, laughing at Amy's joke about their teacher. "Ready for our date?" He changed the subject.

"I think you're the one whose looking forward to seeing my skimpy outfit, hedgehog," Amy teased as they walked out the door.

Fiona stood by the school's main entrance, watching the happy couple leave. Her entire body oozed with hatred and jealousy as she watched Sonic open the door for Amy and kiss her on the cheek. That used to be her. She was the best friend who became the girlfriend, not that pink hoe, she thought to herself.

Fiona shut her eyes, yelling at herself to calm down. Stick to the plan, she reminded herself mentally. If things worked out her way, Sonic would be hers.

"You rang?" A deep voice asked.

Although her eyes were still shut, the fox smiled wickedly. "I need a favor."

**X**

**Had to end it there, SORRY! And sorry for it being not as exciting hehe...I tried to include some Sonamy fluff at the beginning for those of you who love Sonic's gentlemeness! (just made that word up)**

**Sadist all the way! ;)**

**What is Fiona's exact plan and will it work?**

**What's Amy's plan to keep her boyfriend?**

**Will Sonic keep his present thoughts of ignoring Fiona or will she tug at his emotions once again?**

**Find out, soon.**

**I've already started writing the next chappy. And TRUST ME, it's juicyyy.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Anime.**


	19. Whatever It Takes

**HEY CHICKIES!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Okay so random...has anyone heard of the song If I Die Young? WELLLL it has become my latest obsession.**

**Btws there are NO lemons in this fic. I'm going to torture you by teasing you :p hehe**

**Chapter title is inspired by the trite slogan in degrassi. **

**X**

**Chapter 18: Whatever It Takes**

**X**

The door opened abruptly as a sobbing Amy limped into the cold, empty house. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes and she choked out high pitched sobs. She wiped her blurry, teary eyes on her blue sleeve as she ran up the stairs two by two. Her sobs echoed throughout the emptied mansion. She let out a loud scream as she slammed her door shut, locking it instantly. Her hands yanked her hair tightly as her red, puffy eyes glared at the bed. Amy threw herself onto her bed, sobbing and sniffling into her fluffy, white pillow.

With a yell, she grabbed the pillow and threw it roughly to the ground with frustration. Amy reached for her other pillows and threw them onto the ground, creating a mess. After destroying her bed, she stood up from the bed and walked over to her full length mirror, scowling at herself. Her cheeks were stained with tears and mascara lines. Amy's usual vibrant green eyes were now bright red and strained. Her hair was in tangles and her dress was completely ruined. She gripped the mirror's top left corner tightly, thinking about what had just happened.

_"Almost ready, Ames?" Sonic yelled up the stairs, adjusting his black knitted hat on his head._

_"Coming down," Amy purred as her door opened. Sonic looked up to see that Amy was wearing a pink bathrobe. He chuckled as he leaned against the stairwell._

_"Well? Are you going to show me what you're wearing?" Sonic asked her with amusement. Amy bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling, but found that she could not. She slowly undid the tie to her bathrobe and slipped out of it with ease, tossing it to the floor. Amy gripped the stair case's handle as she walked slowly down the steps, silently laughing at Sonic's expression._

_Sonic's eyes widened and his jaw fell down an inch as he watched Amy walk down the steps, slowly. She was wearing a long sleeved dark blue dress that fit her body tightly. The dress outlined her curves and made her bust look larger. Halfway down the stairs, Amy spun around, showing Sonic her exposed back and her long legs._

_Sonic licked his lips with lust as he watched Amy finally come to a stop at the bottom of the flight of steps. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but Sonic had already run to her, placing his lips firmly on hers. He pushed her against the staircase aggressively, pressing his body into hers as she deepened their kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and her legs wrapped around Sonic's waist as he hoisted her higher onto his body. Sonic pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily before his lips attached themselves to Amy's earlobe._

_"It took you long enough to come down those stairs," He whispered huskily in Amy's ear, making her shiver. Her lips curved into a smile when she felt Sonic's lips peck her lips three times._

_"I'm quicker on my skates," Amy said sheepishly with a grin, revealing to Sonic her white skates in her right hand._

_"I am intrigued, Miss Rose," Sonic said as he pulled a pink rose from behind his back. Amy smiled at the sweet gesture before sniffing her rose._

_"A rose for a rose."_

_Amy laughed as Sonic grabbed her hand and led her out the door._

_OoO_

_Amy wobbled into the ice rink, clutching the wall for dear life. Sonic stifled a laugh as he skated in a circle, approaching her. "I thought you said you were a pro?"_

_"Sarcasm, hedgehog. I thought it would be fun to learn," Amy muttered as she pushed herself off the wall and towards him. He grabbed her hand and slowly started skating with her forward. Amy held her breath as she bent her knees and glided forward, extending her arms for balance._

_"Easy there, Ames. That's it...you got it," He coaxed her soothingly, as they glided throughout the large, indoor rink. Amy smiled and started laughing when she realized Sonic had let go of her hand and that she was skating quickly with Sonic around the rink. She looked over at Sonic, her eyes sparkling with joy._

_"I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!" Amy cried out happily, balancing herself with her arms. Her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth opened widely as she let out a scream. Amy threw her hands in front of her, bracing herself for the collide._

_Smack._

_Amy hit the skater that had skated right in front of her, sending her sprawling towards the ground. She landed on her butt harshly, sliding towards the wall. Amy groaned as she rubbed her butt, looking to see who she had hit._

_A pair of light blue eyes glared at her._

_Amy's eyes narrowed at the pretty fox that was standing up. Fiona skated towards her, offering her hand for Amy to use. Amy ignored Fiona's hand and reached for the wall, trying to propel herself up._

_"I can help."_

_"I don't need your help. I've got it," She snapped bitterly at the fox, lunging for the wall. Amy missed the wall and landed on her stomach this time. Fiona snickered as she raised one eyebrow at Amy with amusement._

_"I can see that."_

_Sonic sped over to where the girls were, making a quick stop in front of Amy. He shot Fiona a look before helping Amy stand up. Sonic reached for her hand, steadying Amy. "What are you doing here, Fiona?"_

_Amy narrowed her eyes at the fox, squeezing Sonic's hand tightly. Sonic squeezed it back, immediately reassuring her. Fiona looked down at their intwined fingers with a smirk before shooting Sonic a dazzling smile. "Skating."_

_Sonic raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. Fiona checked out Amy's outfit with a whistle. "Nice outfit."_

_Fiona's sickeningly sweet voice told Amy that it wasn't a compliment. Amy rubbed the ice off of her dress. "Thanks. Sonic, want to take a break?"_

_Sonic nodded once with a smile. "Looks like you could use one." He pulled Amy away from Fiona and the couple skated towards the exit. Stiffly, Amy walked over to the lounge area with Sonic trailing behind her. She sat down in one of the soft couches, patting the seat next to her for Sonic to sit in._

_Amy stared into Sonic's emerald green eyes while his fingers played with Amy's pink quills. Amy raised an eyebrow when she saw Sonic stop playing with her hair to look at something behind her. He looked shocked...no..amazed, even. Amy turned around to see Fiona spinning in the air before landing gracefully on the ice. Amy turned back to see that Sonic was now looking at her intently. Amy huffed loudly, blowing her bangs to the side before she hobbled upwards. She extended her hand towards Sonic._

_"I thought you wanted a break?" Sonic questioned her as he used her hand to stand up. Amy shook her head rapidly._

_"This is my date and I say I'm game for anything," Amy said with determination. She hobbled towards the entrance of the rink and starting skating, not waiting for Sonic to catch up. Amy was determined to get Sonic's attention. Amy sped through the ice skating rink as steadily as she could, trying to remember Fiona's movements. She planted her toe into the ice and spun around shakily. Amy's mouth fell ajar with a squeak when she felt her ankle bend painfully as her feet landed on the ice. With a yelp, Amy's body slammed against the cold, hard ice. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she pushed her self up, shakily. She rubbed her head with a groan._

_Opening her eyes, she saw Sonic was squatting next to her, squeezing her hands. "You okay?" He asked with concern._

_Amy looked away with embarrassment, wondering why she had impulsively decided to copy Fiona's spin when she knew she could barely skate. "Fine," She mumbled as he helped her stand up. As Sonic let go of her hands, Amy heard a snap as she felt her body fall into the arms of Sonic._

_"Jesus! Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asked, his eyebrows creasing together with worry. Amy opened her mouth to say that she was fine, but she stopped when her ankle started to throb._

_"Let's get you some ice," Sonic said, softly. He picked her up in his arms and walked out of the rink. He set her down gently on the couch and started untying her ice skates. Amy flushed with embarrassment for a second time, wondering if this night could get any worse._

_"Need some help?"_

_She spoke too soon._

_Amy narrowed her eyes at Fiona who was standing in front of her, offering a weak smile. Amy was about to tell her to go bother someone else, but Sonic had stood up with a smile. "Yeah, thanks. Show me where I can find ice?"_

_Fiona nodded curtly, leading Sonic towards the back room. Amy tapped her fingers impatiently against the couch, trying to ignore everyone's pitiful glances. She wasn't sure if they were feeling empathetic towards her because she had injured her ankle or because it looked like her boyfriend had just left her for Fiona. __A drop of sweat fell from her forehead when she heard laughter coming from inside of the room. Her jealousy was getting the best of her and she knew it too. Amy inhaled and exhaled for what seemed an eternity when she finally couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, she stood up with a pained expression. Amy grabbed the couches and guided herself into the back room to see what was taking so long. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sonic, she just didn't trust Fiona._

_Amy hid behind the wall, listening intently to their conversation._

_"So am I forgiven?"_

_"I dunno. I know how to keep a grudge," Sonic joked. The two laughed in unison. Amy peaked out from the wall without them noticing. She saw that Fiona's arm was resting on Sonic's arm. Fiona inched closer to Sonic, biting her lip._

_"Did you see me skating?"_

_Sonic laughed. "Hell yes. You're sensational...do you skate professionally?"_

_Amy felt her heart tighten as the two continued talking. She had been right. Sonic had been watching Fiona in awe. Amy knew he was overreacting and that she just needed to calm down. She looked back and forth from Sonic to Fiona. Amy's eyebrows creased together and her eyes watered when she saw how Sonic was looking at Fiona. He looked at her like she was this sex magnet...this gorgeous angel. He rarely looked at her like that. Was Sonic not attracted to her? Or better yet...was he more attracted to Fiona?_

_"Sonic?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Amy doesn't have to know...we could just..." Fiona's voice trailed off as she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic stood stiffly and looked at her as if were pained. Amy bit her lip, choking back her tears and sobs. She couldn't bring herself to stop what she knew was coming, but she also couldn't bring herself away from this little scene._

_"Fiona, we can't," He said flatly._

_Amy noticed that he didn't sound too convinced that what Fiona was doing was wrong. She gulped nervously because for what she understood, he was torn because he knew he was her boyfriend, but he also wanted to kiss Fiona...Sonic's eyes looked lustful. Fiona whispered something in his ear, smirking._

_Sonic gently pushed her away. "Fiona, we can only be friends..."_

_Amy didn't stick around to hear what else he was going to say. Holding the walls, she limped out of the back room and out of the rink. She couldn't stop her tears from falling rapidly._

_She wasn't angry with Sonic...more so with herself. Amy couldn't keep up with Fiona, she convinced herself as she drove home sobbing. She couldn't keep Sonic interested enough. He was eventually going to give into Fiona...not being able to resist temptation. He wanted her, and that much was obvious, but he was trying to be the good boyfriend. Amy cursed Fiona as her sobs echoed throughout the rainy, musty air. Limping towards the door rapidly, she then cursed herself for being so stupid..._

She looked at herself in the mirror, blankly. Amy looked away, ashamed of her outfit. How foolish she had been to think that this outfit would help her win Sonic over seductively. To him, she was probably just some cute kid that he liked because of her innocence. That's all she was to him.

"You're just some stupid _fucking_ kid!" She screamed at herself, her eyes squeezing tears. Amy reached for her hair brush on the vanity and threw it with all her might at the mirror. The mirror shattered slightly, leaving a broken up reflection of Amy. She turned away in disgust, kicking her pillows that had been thrown viciously off of her bed.

She screamed as loud as she could before slamming her face down into the soft mattress. Amy was so frustrated with herself. She couldn't even keep her boyfriend who she was in love with interested in her. Amy lifted her face from the covers. Standing up, she took off her wet dress and changed into pjs that consisted of a tank top and shorts. Amy pulled herself under the covers, wiping her eyes.

Things were going to change, _that_ she was sure of.

She was done being nice to Fiona, done being the innocent little kid everyone pitied for one reason or another. Sonic was the only who didn't feel sorry for her, who loved her and she was going to make sure he was hers.

Amy sniffled slightly, before shakily exhaling. She was going to be Sonic's sexy dream girl, that way Fiona could finally be out of the picture.

Game on, Fiona.

OoO

Sonic yawned as his arms unattached themselves from Amy's body. He rolled over to his left to check the time. It was almost time to get up for school. Sonic stood up and looked down at Amy with curiosity. After rejecting Fiona and clearly stating one more time that they were only friends, he had seen that Amy had left...with the car. This concerned him because he had no idea why she had left. He was going to question her about it, but he found her asleep in her bed. Sonic smiled down at his girlfriend as he shuffled over to his room to get his clothes.

Last night, he had finally forgiven Fiona for their past. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, but he wanted to believe her. Sonic found himself making positive choices ever since he started going out with Amy. He couldn't help from smiling at the memory of holding Amy's hand last night as they skated the night away...that is, until she hurt her ankle.

He sped down the steps and decided he would cook breakfast for Amy. Sonic smiled, knowing Amy would appreciate it and then she would perhaps tell him why she had ditched him so abruptly on their date.

Tonight was their last night together alone. The next day, his uncle would be home with Amy's mom. Sonic wondered what he should do with Amy tonight. Perhaps prepare her a picnic? Or take her sailing? He needed to do something creative...

"Cooking? How sweet."

Sonic smiled as he turned to see Amy in the doorway. His mouth fell ajar when he checked her out from head to toe. Amy smirked as she leaned against the doorway. She was wearing an incredibly short, but ruffled black skirt with a low cut, v neck bright red shirt. On her feet were black wedges that made her legs look slender. Her hair was down and messily ruffled. Amy's eyelashes were thickly covered in mascara and her eyes were outlined in a smoky gray. Her ruby red lips curved into a smile as she slowly approached Sonic.

Sonic felt his heart quicken and sweat drip off of his forehead. Amy smirked as she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, biting her lip seductively. She pressed one of her slender legs in between Sonic's. He shuddered from the touch as he looked at her in astonishment.

He managed to stutter, "Amy?"

"Who else?" She slowly pressed her lips against his, savoring the taste of his lips. Amy pulled away, grabbing his hand and leading him out the front door.

When Sonic found his voice again, he asked, "What about breakfast? And aren't you cold?"

Amy shook her head with an airy laugh. "Guess I want to get a head start on school." She had planned an entire day of sexy fun with her boyfriend. He would be so turned on by the middle of the day. She had him in the palm of her hands.

Sonic smirked. "Do I get to kiss my girlfriend before we go to school?" He leaned into her, pressing her roughly against the wall. Amy grinned, pressing her finger to his lip before pushing herself away and jumping into the car.

Sonic grinned cockily as he sat in the driver's seat. "I'm not sure how I'm going to survive this day if I keep seeing you in that."

Amy smiled to herself, knowing that her plan would work. "Good to know."

OoO

Sonic glared at all of the males staring at Amy hungrily. He loved looking at Amy...especially in that sexy outfit...but she was his and his only. He would have murdered all of this people if Amy hadn't been gripping his hand tightly. Sonic stiffly walked next to Amy, throwing death glares from left to right.

Amy simply giggled before leaning into Sonic's ear and saying, "I'm yours."

Sonic kissed her forehead as he walked into their chemistry class. "And don't you forget it."

Sonic and Amy stopped abruptly before their table, noticing that Fiona was sitting in the middle again. She smirked and waved at them, eyeing Amy with amusement. Amy tried to keep herself from flushing with embarrassing, reminding herself to keep her cool. Throwing on a fake smile, she walked over to the table, leading Sonic with her hand.

"If you didn't mind Fiona, I wanted to sit next to Sonic today," Amy said sweetly and yet her eyes told another story. Fiona's eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth to say something in protest, but Amy cut her off.

"Thanks."

Fiona's eyes widened at Amy's bitchy attitude. Without saying anything else, she slid a seat over so that Amy and Sonic could sit together. Throughout her chemistry class, Fiona tried to ignore the fact that Sonic and Amy were playing footsie under the table or that Sonic's hand was firmly resting on Amy's thigh.

When had Amy grown a back bone? The other day Amy would cower in fear whenever she saw her, immediately feeling embarrassed because she wasn't as sexy as her. That was Fiona's plan. Step one, become friends with Sonic. Step two would be to seduce him. Tails told her that Amy was a softie, which is why she hadn't expected Amy to retaliate by becoming a sex magnet.

Fiona had underestimated her once, but she wouldn't do it again. She turned to look at Sonic and Amy with amusement. If Amy didn't push Sonic away by being too forward, Fiona had another plan in mind. But Fiona knew for a fact Amy could drive away Sonic on her own...without Fiona's help.

_That_ she was sure of.

OoO

Sonic knew he was about to explode. She had been flirting all day long with him, but not like usual. Amy was passing him seductive notes when they walked by each other in the hallway. She teased him by flaunting around in that short skirt of hers and not to mention those tall wedges...

Sonic licked his lips, trying to control his urges. He really wanted to throw her against the lockers and kiss her senseless and slip his hand underneath her tight red top...He shook his head, laughing. Sonic needed to control himself, but he didn't no how much longer he could. When Amy's foot had slid up his leg and halfway up his thigh, he had to fight himself physically to not throw her onto the desk.

She would be the death of him.

He grinned when he saw her approaching him with her friend Rouge next to her. She playfully batted her eyelashes at him as she smirked. Sonic stopped to talk to her, but Amy just walked by coyly saying, "Had enough yet?"

Sonic turned around and looked at Amy who was still strutting down the hallway, with her back turned to his. He smirked and his eyes narrowed with determination. He sped over to her in a flash, picked her up, before carrying her outside of the school. They were going to miss 6th period, but who cared?

Amy smirked as Sonic pressed himself against her. "Well, well, well. Isn't someone excited?"

Sonic leaned over her with a cocky smirk before growling into her ear, "Enough teasing." Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, slinking her body into his.

"Whatever you say, boss," She whispered naughtily into his ear.

Sonic growled, pressing her roughly against the wall. His lips attacked her neck, earning a moan from his girlfriend. He worked his way up to her lips, probing his tongue into her mouth which she gladly accepted. Amy wrapped her feet around Sonic's waist so that he could hoist her up higher. Amy felt like her breath had been sucked right out of her. Her heart was pounding rapidly and her insides were on fire. The heat between them was an incredible sensation that Amy wanted to hold onto forever.

She had played his reaction to her outfit repeatedly in her head the entire day. Smiling through Sonic's heated kisses, she remembered how amazing it felt when she had seen Sonic practically undressing her. He couldn't possibly think she was a kid anymore. Sonic now viewed her as an attractive woman...

Fiona could kiss her ass.

OoO

Amy opened her locker, her finger touching her swollen lips. Sonic and her had spent a good forty minutes just kissing against the school building outside. She hadn't feel this good in a while. Shutting her locker with ease, Amy turned to see Fiona staring at her from across the hallway. Amy raised her right eyebrow at Fiona as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ignoring the catcalls and stares belonging to adolescent teenage boys, she walked over to Fiona until she was two feet in front of her.

"You know the trite saying 'take a picture it will last longer?' It applies in this situation," Amy said cockily, smirking at Fiona. She loved being in control...it felt so good...so wicked.

Fiona frowned. "Amy, what's up with you?"

Amy scoffed at Fiona's fake concern. "How does it feel, Fiona?"

"Pardon?"

"Don't act so sweet, Fiona. I know you have the hots for my boyfriend. I wanted to give you the daily reminder that Sonic loves me because you obviously don't take rejection well," Amy stated coldly.

Fiona's eyes narrowed. "Amy-

"I'm talking right now, Fiona," Amy snapped at her. "As I was saying, Sonic is in love with me and wants me sexually. So just give up already. Your little act is pathetic."

Fiona laughed bitterly. "That's what this about? Little Amy Rose feels insecure about her boyfriend so she dresses like a slut to get his attention for once? And you're calling me pathetic," Fiona said with amusement as she shut her locker with a slam.

Amy smirked. "Sticks and stones, Fiona. Sonic doesn't love you anymore so get it over it, hun. Okay?" She added bitchily as the pink hedgehog walked away in triumph. It felt good to trash Fiona for once after the fox had trashed her several times. What goes around comes around.

She was not insecure, Amy convinced herself with confidence even though something was telling her otherwise. It didn't matter anymore because the plan had been set in motion and had worked. Amy had what she wanted...Sonic. She just has to seal the deal. Although her conscience was yelling at her to reconsider her idea, she pushed her conscience aside once she saw a grinning Sonic approaching her.

OoO

"Can I take off my blind fold now?"

Amy laughed as she dimmed the lights to Sonic's room before crawling onto the bed. She lifted the blind fold off of Sonic's eyes and tossed it aside. Amy smashed her lips immediately on Sonic, taking his bottom lip in between her teeth. He groaned as he flipped her over so that he would be on top. Amy grinned through Sonic's kisses when she felt his hand slip underneath her top, moving higher and higher.

Sonic then jumped away from her abruptly, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Ames. I got carried away."

Amy smiled coyly at him, pulling him back on top of her. She would show Sonic that was sexier than Fiona, that she was better than her. "I want this, Sonic."

"Ames," he muttered through her kisses in protest, but she just silenced him by kissing him harder.

He pushed her away gently and caressed her cheek. "Amy, I love you and we can wait an eternity."

Amy pouted. "I want you. Don't you want me?"

Sonic nodded and said, "More than anything." Amy grinned as her lips attacked Sonic's once again.

"Are you sure?" He asked one more time, his eyes pouring into hers.

Amy bit her lip, her insecurities rising inside of her. Shaking them off, she tried her hardest to smirk. "Definitely."

**X**

**Did...the unthinkable happen?**

**We shall see.**

**Who likes Amy's new attitude? She's sunken to a new low...**

**I'm kind of agreeing with Fiona on this one...**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Kisses.**

**Anime.**


	20. Forget

**I'm back chickies.**

**School's gotten in the way of updating. BLAH.**

**Thanks for the reviews, lovelies.**

**I do not take OCS...unless they are extras...**

**FINALLY I do not own any Sonic Characters, just their OC personalities that I have created.**

**X**

**Chapter 19: Forget**

**X**

Groaning, Sonic threw his hand up to cover his face from the sunlight that was peaking through the curtains. He yawned as he rolled over lazily, his arms reached for a certain pink hedgehog. His eyes opened abruptly as they searched for Amy. She wasn't in bed. Sonic looked over at the clock and saw that school had already started, but he found that he didn't care.

All he needed was some sleep right now. He would go into school later, to satisfy his girlfriend.

Sonic shook his head with a tiny laugh as he stood up from the bed shakily. Amy would kill him if he didn't go to school, especially after what happened last night. He opened the curtains, allowing the sunshine to stream through. Sonic took in the sunlight, instantly waking him up.

Sonic rubbed his eyes before throwing his jeans on and a black t-shirt. He snagged his leather jacket before taking the stairs two by two. Surprisingly, Sonic found the kitchen was bright and he smelled pancakes. Walking into the kitchen, the blue hedgehog stiffened when he saw Uncle Chuck flipping a pancake. Sonic ignored his Uncle and picked up the note addressed to him that was sitting on the table.

_Sonic,_

_I didn't want to wake you up,hedgehog. Come find me at school, lover boy._

_I love you. Don't forget._

_Love, Amy_

"Sweet note, isn't it?"

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he saw Uncle Chuck walk over and hand him a plate of blueberry pancakes. The blue hedgehog accepted his pancakes with a grunt. He started shoveling the pancake into his mouth, hoping he could leave the room as quickly as possible.

"Sweet girlfriend."

Sonic slammed his fists against the table, creating a loud clamor. "Don't talk about _her_ that way," He stated aggressively, a scowl plastered on his face.

Uncle Chuck put his hands up. "Easy there, tiger. All I'm saying is that she's a keeper...as a friend."

Sonic pushed his plate of pancakes away and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes. "What are you implying, Chuck?"

"Son, it's just that I don't think its a good idea to have you and Amy sleeping under the same roof when you are going out. Sleeping the in the same house starts things...you, adolescents have wild hormones."

"First all of, never call me son. I'm not your _fucking_ son. My father was twice the man you are. And second, Amy is a pure, sweet person...so don't you dare take that comment further."

Uncle Chuck's eyes narrowed. "If you won't listen to my advice, Sonic, then you give me no choice but to make different sleeping arrangements."

Sonic's eyes opened wildly, anger boiling inside of him. "You want me gone? Old man, I'd be ecstatic to leave this fucking hell hole and go back to Manic's."

Sonic's uncle shook his head with a dark laugh. "Let me phrase this in a way even you could understand. I would kick out the Roses."

Sonic's eyes widened with shock as he leaned forward in his chair. "You would kick them out?" He asked in shock.

His uncle nodded, immediately infuriating Sonic. "You would kick them out of your home when they have nothing? You would be fine with knowing they were living on the streets? What kind of a person are you?"

"I think the better question is how far is my nephew going to push me until I do the unthinkable and kick them to the curb."

Sonic said nothing. As much as he hated his uncle and wanted to beat the living shit out of him, he knew Chuck was serious. One more move, one more stunt pulled by Sonic would result in his girlfriend, the love of his life, living on the streets. He couldn't do that to her...to her mom. They needed a place to stay.

Sighing, Sonic stood up and set his plate in the sink. He was using every bit of self control that he owned not to punch his uncle square in the nose.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Sonic and Uncle Chuck turned to see a tired Ms. Rose standing in the doorway. Sonic shook his head as his uncle walked over to Amy's mom and kissed her straight on the mouth. How could he go over and kiss her like that when two seconds ago he had no problem with telling Sonic that he would kick Ms. Rose to the curb, the woman he supposedly cares for. The blue hedgehog bit his cheek, trying not to throw up with disgust.

Without saying another word to his uncle, Sonic exited the house, slamming the door shut after him.

OoO

Amy rubbed her clammy hands on her tight, dark jeans, scanning the cafeteria for Sonic. He still hadn't showed up to school yet and she was nervous. She hadn't talked to him since last night when the unthinkable happened. Amy wished she could take it back, take back the embarrassment and the shame...start anew...but she couldn't. What was done, was done.

"Amy?"

Amy looked over at Cream and muttered, "Huh? I mean yeah?"

She smiled, but the smile didn't meet her eyes. "Amy, don't take this the wrong way, but we're worried about you."

Amy's eyebrows jumbled together. "Worried? About what?"She asked with curiosity. Cream stared around the table, prompting anyone to speak...other than her. Amy looked around at all the downcast eyes and felt a stab of humiliation and anger.

"You guys can't just bring up that you're worried about me and then not say anything," Amy said edgily, waiting for someone to speak.

"We think Sonic's a bad influence on you."

Amy's eyes widened as they glared at Tikal. "What?" She snapped. Tikal, still not meeting Amy's eyes, played with her salad, tossing and turning the leaves with her plastic fork.

"You haven't been yourself lately. You've been dressing up...differently and you just seem more..." Cosmo struggled for words as she patted Amy's back.

"Bitchy." Rouge added, unaffected by her petty comment. Scowling, Amy shrugged Cosmo's hand off.

"You guys think I've been acting like a bitch," Amy stated rather than asked.

"No, well...I mean..." Cream stuttered, but Amy just shook her head and laughed darkly.

"Tell me what you really think," The pink hedgehog said dryly, mocking their comments.

"Things like that, Amy," Rouge said, her eyes narrowing. Aside from Rouge, everyone else was looking at her with concern.

"We just think...Sonic's a jackass. And he doesn't deserve you," Mina stated soothingly, as if trying to make Amy feel better. If anything, that angered her. Amy's cheeks turned bright red and her hands clenched into fists. She bit her lip extremely hard, creating a tiny gash of blood. Licking at the blood, Amy pushed away her food with a sneer.

Refusing to look at her friends, Amy looked up, searching for her boyfriend. Her eyes lit up in recognition when she saw a familiar blue hedgehog enter the room. She immediately forgot about her anger as she sighed with relief. Looking around at her friends, she crossed her arms over her chest and taunted, "There's my _jack ass_ of a boyfriend now."

Ignoring the pitiful stares from her friends, she scooted out of her seat and stood up. Amy rubbed the invisible lint off of her tight skinny jeans and walked towards her boyfriend that was sitting with Knuckles and Silver. She bit her cheek with excitement and her heart skipped at beat when she saw Sonic laugh at something Knuckles said. Coming right up behind him, Amy put a finger to her lips to make sure Knuckles and Shadow wouldn't ruin her little surprise. Luckily, they played along.

"Has anyone seen Amy today? I've been looking all over for her."

Amy attached her hands over Sonic's eyes as she leaned down towards his ear. "Look no further, hedgehog."

Smiling, she removed her hands from his eyes and sat down next to him, pecking his lips lightly. He returned the smile and threw his arm around her, pulling her body closer to him. "Wanna go somewhere and talk?" He asked her gently. Amy nodded with a smile as Sonic led her out of the room.

Leaning against the lockers, Amy closed her eyes. "Whadya want to talk about?"

"Last night."

Amy grinned wickedly. "The sex?"

"More like...how we didn't have sex." Amy nodded, her smiling fading.

Sonic wrapped his hands around hers. "I just want you to know that...there's no pressure, Ames. Sex or not, I still love you."

Amy smiled weakly. "Thanks."

_"Sonic, wait...Sonic...stop."_

_Sonic pulled his lips away from her neck with a sigh. He pulled away from her entirely. Amy watched him awkwardly look across the room. She played with her thumbs as she pulled the blankets on top of her._

_"I'm sorry I'm not ready. It's so stupid, I know," Amy said softly, her voice cracking at the end._

_Sonic's thumb lifted up her chin so that he could look at her. "No, it's not. You're not ready. And I'm ready to wait."_

_Amy smiled, wiping at tear that was about to fall. "You mean that?" Sonic nodded with a grin, kissing her forehead._

_"We can still play games though...you can count on that," Sonic said suggestively into her ear, making her giggle. She swatted his arm before curling into his body._

_"Sonic?"_

_"Yeah, Ames?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Me too."_

"I meant every word I said, Amy," Sonic said in all seriousness, as he cupped her face. Amy leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"I know. I mean...I want to...I really want to, but I'm..." She felt that she was at loss for words.

Sonic nodded with understanding, kissing her forehead. He leaned down and pressed his face against hers. "No rush. Okay?"

Amy nodded, biting her lip to keep from smiling, but found she could not.

OoO

"Can I have a word with you?"

Amy turned around, recognizing the voice instantly. She slammed her locker shut and gave the fox a glare. "What could you possibly want with me?" The pink hedgehog asked her dryly.

Fiona leaned against the locker, smirking at Amy. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "It's about yesterday."

"You're going to have to remind me what happened yesterday. My mind tends to forget memories of talking to skanks,"Amy replied haughtily, returning the smirk.

Fiona lost her amusement. Her smirk turned into a scowl. "No one talks to me like that, not now not ever. Can't you get over your insecurities and let me have what I want? I just want to be friends with Sonic. That's all."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "How stupid do you think I am? C'mon Fiona. Ever since you've come back, all you've been trying to do is steal my boyfriend. When will you take a hint?"

"It's not like that. I-

Amy shook her head with a mocking laugh. "You may have been the first person that Sonic's ever loved, but that doesn't mean anything to him anymore. You're just jealous. Jealous that Sonic is mine. Jealous because you've _never_ had sex with Sonic."

Fiona's eyes widened as her mouth fell ajar. "What?" The fox murmured, her confidence shattered.

Amy nodded with triumph. "Maybe this means you'll stop being a bitch and leave Sonic and I alone. I would say I'll see you soon or that I'll miss you, but I can't say that your presence has touched me." The pink hedgehog shrugged and threw her backpack over her shoulder. She walked away, ignoring Fiona's shocked countenance.

OoO

The door shut, echoing throughout the large house.

"Sonic?" Her timid voice called out, searching for an answer. She dropped her bag and squinted through the darkness of the house. It was late...almost midnight. Sonic was probably already asleep. Running up the stairs, Amy crept into Sonic's room, but found that he was not there. Amy arched her eyebrows in confusion. She walked down the steps slowly, listening to the crackle of the fire. Her eyes lit up when she thought of the possibility that Sonic had waited for her!

She approached the living room, quietly. Her eyes lit up with joy when she saw Sonic sitting in one of the love seats, eyeing the fire wearily. Amy walked over to where Sonic was sitting so that he would see she was there. After not acknowledging her presence, Amy coughed, trying to get Sonic to look at her. He ignored her and continued staring at the roaring fire. Amy's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as her eyes looked at the ground. Slowly, she walked over to the love seat next to Sonic and sat down. Silence welcomed the couple.

Amy stirred in her seat, wondering what was wrong with Sonic. Maybe she shouldn't be so paranoid, after all...he could have just had a bad day. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with her. Her eyes brightened, having convinced herself that Sonic wasn't mad at her or anything along the lines of that.

"How was your day?" She chirped.

Silence.

Amy bit her lip hard, her palms started to sweat. _Are you still convinced he's not mad at you? _She asked herself.

"Sonic, what's wrong? Sonic, please talk to me," She pleaded, trying her hardest not to cry. She stood up from her chair and kneeled in front of Sonic's love seat. He still didn't make eye contact with her. Amy bit her cheek, not caring if it started to bleed.

"Sonic, talk to me...please look at me."

She reached up and caressed his face lovingly, before tilting his chin towards her. Sonic's hand removed her hand from his face. Amy's hand dropped with shock. Still not looking at her, Sonic blew out a troubled sigh. "I can't even look at you."

His words cut through her like a knife. Amy's heart rate slowed down and her vision became blurry. Steadying herself, she managed to squeak, "What?" Her voice came off as if she were in a daze.

"You know why."

"No, I don't, Sonic. I-

"You know why, Amy!" He snapped at her, his voice raising.

For the first time, Amy felt scared, scared for what was going to happen next. She looked down, Sonic's angry tone sinking in. Amy absorbed his harsh words and felt weakened by their affect. Her shoulders slumped over and her eyes started to water. She gripped the edge of the love seat tightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said softly.

Sonic scowled, finally looking at her. He glared at her angrily. "Don't play dumb with me-

Exasperated, Amy cried out, "I don't know what you're talking-

Sonic's eyes widened wildly, as if he were a madman. "Yes, you do!" He screamed at her.

Amy choked out a sob as tears ran down her cheeks. She honestly had no idea what Sonic was talking about. All she knew was that he was angry with her, and that hurt more than she expected. It felt like someone had a death grip on her heart, squeezing it tightly and slowly until there was nothing left.

"I see this is going nowhere. Fine, I'll give you a little playback. _You're just jealous because you've never had sex with Sonic and I have_." His voice cracked slightly at the end. He stood up and yanked Amy to her feet so that he was looking down at her. Amy felt weak in his embrace, as if she was going to collapse. He had heard her...heard her taking to Fiona.

"Why did you tell her we had sex? Or better yet, tell me why you wanted to have sex with me. Tell it to my face," Sonic demanded harshly.

The sobbing Amy wiped away the tears that were running down her face. "Because I love you."

"No," Sonic said coldly. "The real reason."

"Because I love you," Amy cried out again.

"_No! The real reason!_" He yelled at her, his cold eyes glaring at her with anger.

Amy knew where this was going. She knew what he wanted to hear. "Because of Fiona."

Sonic's grip on her eased slightly. He shut his eyes with anguished satisfaction. Amy could barely hear his next words. "Keep going."

Amy winced at the sound of his broken voice. "I wanted to have sex with you because I thought you were going to move on to Fiona if I didn't. She was this seductress and I thought I was just some kid to you, Sonic. I don't understand why you're so mad though. We didn't even have sex!" Amy cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You did this because you were insecure, Amy. You didn't trust me. You never listened to all of the times that I told you I loved you and that Fiona didn't mean anything to me. You wanted to do it to beat Fiona. It doesn't even matter that we didn't have sex, Amy. You were going to do it for insincere reasons but you chickened out because you were scared. ," Sonic said pained, his eyes still closed.

"How can we stay together when there's no trust in this relationship?"

His words hit Amy like a ton of bricks. Suddenly, she knew where this was going. She bit her quivering lip, trying to keep from sobbing, but she found that it wasn't working. "Sonic, no. We can fix this. I can fix this. I do trust you. I love y-

She tried to reach out for him, but he gently pushed her away, still not looking at her. He gazed at the fire that was now starting to burn out. Only a tiny flame remained among a pile of broken, blackened sticks.

"You know what, Amy? You are a kid...an ignorant kid. And as of now, you make Fiona look like a saint," He said coldly before walking out of the room, leaving Amy on the ground, surrounded by an invisible puddle of her tears.

_I love you. Don't forget._

___I love you. Don't forget._

_____I love you. Don't forget._

_______Love, Amy_

**X**

**YEAH! I finally updated.**

**Reviews are much appreciated my little ducklings hehe...I'm not creepy I swear...**

**Kisses.**

**Anime.**


	21. Sucker

**God I really need to do a better job of updating.**

**Please, do me a favor and get on me about this.**

**It's Thanksgiving break so cross you fingers for at least one more update besides this one!**

**BY THE WAY. I have thrilling news...for me anyway :)**

**I received over 40 reviews after updating just one chapter. AHHHHHH THAT BREAKS MY ALL TIME RECORD OF 18!**

***tears up* I love the Sonic fanfiction SO much **

**X**

**Chapter 20: Sucker**

**X**

Amy padded down the stairs, hopeful that Sonic would be waiting for her in the kitchen...waiting for her to apologize. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night on the account of Sonic's last words.

_Ignorant kid._

_Fiona's a saint compared to you._

She knew he only said it because he was angry with her, not because he actually believed it...right? Amy sighed. Fiona was right about one thing. She had to get over her insecurities or else she would lose Sonic entirely, if she hadn't already that is.

Amy walked in to the kitchen searching for a familiar mop of blue quills. Finding none, she realized with disappointment that Sonic was probably avoiding her. Rubbing her messy quills, Amy walked over to the kitchen table and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Didn't sleep well?"

Amy looked up in surprise to see that Uncle Chuck was standing by the doorway, holding a newspaper in his left hand. She didn't know anyone was up other than her.

She shook her head. "That obvious?"

Uncle Chuck shrugged as he threw the newspaper on the counter. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Amy.

"Is it...boy troubles...with my nephew?"

Amy tensed slightly. Uncle Chuck seemed really sincere, but a huge part of her was telling her not to say anything. Sonic told her what a creep he was, even though he hadn't exactly told her why he thought his Uncle was dirt.

Amy decided not to reveal too much. "Nothing important. I'm sure it will be resolved soon." She stuffed her face with cereal, hoping he would drop the conversation.

To her dismay, he did not. "Sonic's a stubborn lad...but he'll come around especially to a nice girl like you, Amy."

Amy held back the urge to raise her eyebrow at him. "Well, thank you..err..."

"Call me, Chuck. Just because Sonic and I don't have the best relationship doesn't mean you an I can't," He said overly enthusiastic. Amy noticed that he was smiling, but his eyes weren't.

"Thank you, Chuck," She said shortly. "I gotta run, tell my mom I said good morning!" Amy said as she ran out the door, not wanting to talk to Uncle Chuck any further. His friendly personality seemed fake to her...and she always had a good judgement of character.

Amy shook her head as she jumped into the Mercedes. Looking at herself in the tiny mirror, she gasped. She didn't think she looked _this_ bad. Amy had huge bags under her eyes which were red and puffy from all of the crying. Her usual perfectly straightened quills were sticking out in awkward directions. She looked like shit...and her sweatpants and sweatshirt didn't do her justice.

Sighing, she pulled out of the driveway. Amy hoped she could fix things with Sonic too. She had this sinking feeling in her stomach that it was going to take a lot more than an apology. After thinking about what happened yesterday, Amy realized Sonic had every right to be angry with her. Making love was supposed to be beautiful and special and even if they didn't do it, Amy wasn't doing it to be closer to her boyfriend. She was going to have sex with him to make her claim on Sonic, one Fiona would never have.

It was petty and stupid, just like Sonic said.

She had some major planning to do.

X

Amy strolled up to her friends who were perched on the picnic table. She rubbed her eyes lazily before giving them an apologetic smile.

"You look like shit," Rouge said blatantly.

"Gee thanks," Amy said sarcastically, stretching out her arms. "About yesterday...I didn't mean to snap at you guys. I was-

Cosmo placed a hand in front of her. "No need to explain. We talked it over and decided that we had no right to talk to you like that. Sonic makes you happy and you seem happier when you're together...no matter how weird you can get," She added a wriggle of her eyebrows. Amy playfully swatted at her arm while the others, minus Mina, chirped their agreements with Cosmo.

"Thanks guys, but I'm not sure what's happening with Sonic and me right now."The pink hedgehog sighed, making a mental note that she was sighing a lot these days. She sat down next to Mina on top of the picnic table.

"That would explain your...appearance," Tikal tried to pick the right words. Amy gave her a tiny smile.

"We had a fight," Amy said before she launched into every single detail about what happened yesterday. "And I don't know how I'm going to make it up to him. I screwed up...royally. What if I need him more than he needs me? And he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Impossible. You can't fall out of love in two days, hun. Besides, he's screwed up plenty of times and this is your first time, right?" Rouge said.

"And you can tell that he loves you...it's the way that he looks at you...with more adoration and love than anyone thought Sonic was capable of," Cream reassured her. Amy looked at her friend with watery eyes. The pink hedgehog anathematized herself for being so emotional sometimes.

The bell rang, interrupting their girl time. The girls scrambled off the picnic table to get to their next class, except for Mina. Mina reached out to grab Amy's hand, who turned around in surprise. Amy had noticed that her mongoose friend was uncharacteristically quiet today. Normally, she's the loud mouth of the group.

"Mind missing chem? We need to talk..."

Amy nodded, raising one eyebrow. She was curious as to what Mina wanted to say and she was relieved to skip her chemistry class, giving her more time to figure out a way to apology to Sonic. She allowed Mina to grab her hand and lead her towards the side of the school building, in case a teacher saw them skipping class.

Amy pressed her back against the wall and closed her eyes soothingly. "What's up?" Mina played with her hands, trying to wipe the sweat off on her pants. She was nervous about what Amy was going to say after she told Amy her secret. Tucking a strand of her behind her ear, she scolded herself for stalling. _Say something,_ she commanded herself.

"I...I need to explain myself...about calling your boyfriend a jackass."

"No need...I get it."

"No, you don't. We...we had history."

Amy opened her eyes abruptly and furrowed her eyebrows at Mina. "History...you mean..."

Mina cut her off. "Sonic and I." Amy's eyes widened incredulously, as she crossed her arms over her chest. She slid down the brick wall and took a seat next to Mina on the ground.

"Go on," Amy probed Mina, trying to keep her voice even. Mina...her friend Mina went out with Sonic? That seemed so wrong to her...so off. Maybe Mina had a very good reason to be hostile towards Sonic? Panic arose inside Amy's chest when she thought of the different, negative possibilities. Part of her didn't want to know anything about the relationship Mina and Sonic had. And yet, part of her really wanted to know. She pushed aside her feelings and tried to focus on her breathing.

Mina nervously rubbed her hands before she blew out a breath. "Here goes. Sonic and I dated a year ago...when I was a freshman and he was a junior. He was by far the hottest guy at the school, to me anyway. He was overly confident and flirty...and I was drawn to him just like every other girl. He set his sights on me after I tied him in a race..."

Sonic looked over in surprise at the girl who finished the race right along side of him. She was a tall, attractive mongoose with curly, purple hair. Her dark eyes sparkled at him when she realized he was checking her out. Sonic grinned suggestively, eyeing the blushing girl up and down.

_"Sonic," He introduced himself with a wink._

_"I..I...know," Mina stuttered, looking at the ground._

_Sonic's grin widened. Predictable answer. He got that a lot. Looking her up and down, Sonic decided right then and there she would be his next project._

_"Now's usually the time you tell me your name," He said flirtatiously._

_"Mina."_

_"Well, Mina. Care to join to me tonight?"_

Mina shook her head, unable to look at Amy. "I thought I was special. I convinced myself that I would be different from the other girls. I thought that if anyone could change him, it would be me. And I fell so in love with the idea of me saving him from his darkness or whatever that I convinced myself I was in love with him...which hurt when he...when he left."

_Mina's face brightened when she saw Sonic chatting with a girl at his locker. Ignoring the girl, she walked right up to him with a wide grin. "Hey!" She greeted him, kissing his cheek lightly._

_Sonic dismissed the pretty echidna that he was talking to. He eyed Mina warily as he leaned against the locker. "Need something?"_

_Mina's eyebrows furrowed together. "No, I just wanted to say last night was perfect."_

_They had been going out for two weeks and the previous night, Sonic and her had sex. Mina had been nervous when Sonic suggested the idea the first time...but she was afraid she would lose him if they didn't sleep together, so she allowed it to happen._

_"Yeah..." He said, looking past her. He greeted a few girls with a flirty wink and a grin. They giggled, eyeing him appreciatively. Mina's cheeks reddened as she bit her lip._

_"Sonic?" Her voice sounded uneven. Sonic turned back to look at her. He looked so disinterested, Mina thought._

_"Did you want something?"_

_He hasn't said my name once, Mina thought to herself. She looked down at the ground. "I thought you liked me. I thought we were...we were..."_

_Sonic smirked. "Sorry, babe. I don't do relationships, but hey...we should hook up some time soon k?" He pushed past her and joined Sally who was strutting down the hallway. Sonic pushed Sally into the locker, pressing himself into her. Sally let out sounds of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The chipmunk giggled at something Sonic was whispering into her ear. Mina's cheeks reddened further when she saw Sonic and Sally look at her, laughing._

_Mina ran down the hallway, pushing herself into the girl's room, tears running down her cheeks. She shook steadily and cried silently into the toilet paper. How could she have possibly that she could change him. Mina was just another one of the stupid girls that he used and tossed aside for someone more important._

Amy looked over at her friend with sympathy. She couldn't believe Sonic had done that to Mina...partly because she really didn't know the player side of Sonic. Sure, it angered her that he did that to her friend...but he had changed now. Couldn't Mina see that? And why was she telling her all of this?

"I'm so sorry, Mina. I'm sure that Sonic feels bad about what he did in the past."

Mina nodded slowly, but Amy knew she wasn't really convinced. "I'm fine now. It didn't take me long to get over it...I met Shadow the next week," Mina said, a warm blush rushing to her cheeks as a smile plastered on her face. Her smiled faded. "Look, I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad for me. I just...don't think you should hang around with Sonic. I'm glad and all that he makes you happy and that right now, he's interested in you...but he's a jerk. And he's bound to just break your heart and move on to the next girl."

Amy felt shocked and taken back by the comment before she replaced her feelings with anger. How dare Mina insinuate that Sonic and her would never last...that their love meant nothing and that he was going to leave her the first opportunity he had...Before Amy could snap at her friend, Mina continued to talk.

"And you're probably going to hate me right now for doing this...but later, you'll thank me...I know you will," She exhaled slowly before saying, "I tipped off Sonic. I told him where you were so that he could overhear your conversation with Fiona...forcing him to get mad at you. It was...it was for the best."

Amy's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with anger. "You did what?" She shouted at Mina. Amy stood up and Mina copied her movements.

"I know you're mad...but I did it for you," Mina said with confidence that she did the right thing.

Amy shook her head bitterly, looking away from Mina. She wanted to lunge at Mina for putting her in this position with Sonic. Even though Amy had been wrong to tell Fiona that...Mina didn't need to go meddling in her business. Mina needed to mind her own business for now on and Amy was going to make this very clear.

"Mina, you had no right to be getting involved in my relationship with Sonic. I can't believe you would do that," Amy said, cold fury seeping through her voice. She wasn't yelling, but it was pretty clear that she was pretty dam pissed.

"Just do me a favor, _Mina_," Amy spat Mina's name with anger. "Don't talk to me, look at me...just leave me the _fuck_ alone. I don't want anything to do with you and your jealousies and pettiness towards Sonic and I. So much for being my friend," Amy snapped at Mina, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Mina just stared down at the ground, absorbing Amy's harsh words. Amy walked away without uttering another word.

X

Amy entered the chemistry room and muttered an excuse about not feeling well. She saw Sonic sitting in his normal place, looking down at his books. Amy bit her lip, knowing Sonic wasn't actually studying the material...he just didn't want to look at her. Amy walked over to her desk and stared at Fiona pleadingly. The attractive fox was sitting in the middle and Amy really needed her seat to talk to Sonic. Fiona shrugged at her before popping her bubblegum bubble in Amy's face. Amy grimaced, taking the seat next to Fiona. She threw open her notebook and scribbled a note before passing it to Sonic, across Fiona's books.

Sonic didn't even look at the piece of paper.

Amy's cheeks reddened as she scribbled another note down and tossed it towards Sonic. Again, he ignored the note. Amy knew he wasn't going to answer any of her notes, as much as she yearned him to.

She sighed, propping her head up with her hand. Amy had a lot on her plate.

X

Warily, Amy walked into the kitchen to find her mother and Chuck sitting down at the table. Amy put her backpack on the chair before joining the two at the dinner table. "Did I miss something?"

Her mother shook her head. "We're just having a family dinner tonight." Amy stared at Uncle Chuck's hand that was on top of her mother's.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"I um don't know," Amy said, pushing her mashed potatoes around aimlessly with her fork. A loud slam caused all three of them to look up to see Sonic walking into the kitchen. He stared at them as if they were aliens. Just as he was about to turn away, Uncle Chuck stood up.

"Sonic, it's family dinner."

With his back facing them, Sonic muttered, "Not hungry."

Amy's gaze lowered with embarrassment, pushing her potatoes towards the edge of her plate. Sonic was really mad at her. It would take a miracle for him to allow her to talk to him and apologize. Getting back together seemed hopeless now. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes, but she refused to cry...not in front of her mom and Chuck...and Sonic. She would be strong.

"Remember our discussion that we had a day ago, nephew," Uncle Chuck said, playfully lecturing Sonic. To Amy, it seemed forced...like he had a deeper meaning behind his words. His eyes didn't match his playful voice.

Sonic turned around stiffly. With a frown plastered on his face, he walked over to the dinner table and sat down in silence.

X

He couldn't just let Chuck kick out Amy and her mother even if he was in a fight with Amy currently. Sonic had to sit down at the table and act like the perfect host...

Sonic glared at Chuck before grabbing himself a roll. He would answer his uncle's questions, but that didn't mean he would talk to Amy. That was out of the question. Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic watched Amy as she played with her fork. She refused to look up and stare at him. Her expression was deflated and her eyes looked red...

Sonic stopped looking at her, forcing himself to look down. He would not feel bad for her...not after what she did. Amy felt like shit? Good...she deserved to.

"How was your day at school, hun?" Amy's mom asked her daughter.

Without looking up, Amy answered her mother shortly. "Fine."

Ms. Rose turned to look at Sonic. "And you, Sonic?"

"Peachy," He said sarcastically. He ignored his uncle's angry stare and the shocked expression of Ms. Rose.

"What the hell is up with you, son?" Uncle Chuck demanded.

Sonic looked up at him, his gaze cold. "I told you not to call me that."

Amy finally looked up at Sonic and gazed into his cold green eyes. "Sonic, I know you're mad at me, but don't take it out on your uncle." Sonic noticed her voice was slightly uneven.

Sonic smirked bitterly. "Didn't know you two were so buddy buddy. Was this before we slept together or after?"

Amy's cheeks reddened as her eyes widened. She was shocked that Sonic would say such a thing. Uncle Chuck shot his nephew a death glare and Amy's mom choked on the water she was sipping. "Amy!" Her mother cried out in horror.

Amy ignored her mom. "Look I'm sorry for doing what I did...but I did it so that there would be no distractions...so that it would just be us. You and me...in love. Sonic, I love you. And I know what I did was awful and petty...not to mention stupid but it doesn't mean I just wanted you for your title. I want you because I love you. Truly." Amy blurted out. Her eyes had become glassy in the last 30 seconds.

Sonic placed a hand on his heart. "I'm touched by this apology, _Ames_. Think you could say it again for me?" He asked her mockingly. Sonic knew it was awful of him to say that...to make her feel horrible about herself...but in that moment, he had just snapped.

Amy's mouth fell ajar as a tear streamed down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily before Sonic could make fun of her. Anger replaced her sadness. "Why are you doing this?" She yelled at him, pushing her plate away from her. She stood up.

Sonic stood up and leaned over the table, meeting her nasty glare. They were so close that she could hear him breathing, so close she could have kissed him...but she was too furious to think about it any further.

"Doing what, Amy? What am I doing?"

"You're being a jerk!"

"I'm the jerk? That's right...I'm always the jerk. It's the _same_ thing every time with you! Even if _you_ mess up."

"Yeah, I did mess up and I keep trying to apologize sincerely, but you won't listen to me!" Amy yelled.

"I won't listen because I don't want to hear any more bullshit you have to say!"

"Bullshit? I've been honest with you this entire time. That was a minor insecurity...I've realized that I was wrong! How many times do you want me to say it?"

"Yeah? Well I was wrong about thinking I could trust you and that I wouldn't get hurt when I fell in love with you. Have fun finding a new boyfriend, a sucker who will believe every damn lie you come up with," Sonic yelled coldly at her, before opening the side door and slamming it shut after him.

Amy couldn't believe it. Sonic had officially broken up with her...and like that? Tears fell down her cheeks and a sob escaped her lips. Putting a hand on her mouth, she ran up the steps and ignored her mom's pleas to come back.

Locking the door, Amy curled up into a fetal position on her bed. She sobbed and cried violently into her pillow, knowing that this was the end. The end of their love. Amy cried until she didn't have enough energy anymore to cry. As she fell into another nightmare, Amy could hear the echoes of her broken sobs.

**X**

**I know it was mighty short for me, but I wanted to give you something!**

**So there's less than ten chapters less...what's going to happen?**

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews and I would totally appreciate if you guys and gals kept it up. I'm aiming for 500 by the end of this storyyy!**

**Kisses.**

**Anime.**


	22. Shattered

**Thanks for the reviews munchkins :)**

**I got tons saying DON'T LET THEM END THIS WAY. Who said this was the end?**

**I still have tons of chapters up my sleeve. I'm estimating about 8 to 10...**

**SO don't worry, this is not the end.**

**X**

**Chapter 21: Shattered**

**X**

It was official.

Sonic had broken up with her.

Amy looked up at the ceiling from her sleeping position in her bed. It was so white...so dull and plain so...

She squeezed her eyes shut, too tired to start crying again. Amy had spent the entire night crying...again and when she wasn't crying, she was staring emptily at the ceiling like she was now. Weakly, Amy sat up from her bed and stood up. She reached for the brush and walked over towards the mirror. Amy ran the hairbrush down her messy pink quills.

The pink hedgehog looked terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had huge, purple bags under her eyes. Her cheeks were stiff and bright red from the tears that had fallen the previous night. Her hands were clammy and her entire body felt numb. She felt numb on the inside.

"Amy!"

Amy ignored her mother's call and continued to look at herself. She pressed her index finger against her reflection. Her finger traced her reflection softly, leaving prints in the mirror. Amy shut her eyes and clenched her fists together. Her hands shook as Amy pressed her hands against the reflection. She opened her eyes to see green eyes staring back at her. Angrily, she threw her brush at the mirror and shattered a piece of the mirror.

Stepping back, Amy placed her hands on her knees and panted loudly. She felt her throat starting to close and tears welling in her eyes.

_Get ahold of yourself._

Amy looked back at her reflection to see the mirror had shattered in half. She looked at her reflection in wonderment. Pressing her finger to the shattered glass, she shuddered as her finger glided across it. The pink hedgehog stared back at her with a haunted expression.

Her reflection was recognizable.

X

"Sonic, man, you coming to the party tonight?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Yeah about that...I don't think I'm coming tonight." Silver exchanged a look with Knuckles. Knuckles rolled with his eyes and shook his head with disbelief.

He threw his arm over Sonic's shoulder and said, "Dude, you're single! It's time to get over her and party it up with some chicks."

Sonic removed Knuckle's arm and wearily said, "It's at Rouge's house. Amy's going to be there."

Silver shook his head. "Nah, man. I heard from Tikal that she has a shift tonight so she's not coming."

Knuckles grinned. "There ya go man! It's a sign from God" He mockingly pointed upwards and said, "You have to come to this party. It's going to be hot."

Sonic sighed. "You guys aren't going to stop bugging me until I say yes, right?"

"Pretty much," they chorused at the same time.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll come."

Knuckles catcalled as he slapped hands with Silver. Knuckles muttered a goodbye as he ran into his math class. Silver pulled open the door to their chemistry class and nodded towards the entrance. "You coming, Sonic?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna ditch." Silver raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he walked in.

Sonic stiffened when he saw a familiar mop of pink hair. Before he changed his mind, he walked towards the exit and sped away from the school.

He needed air.

Without even thinking about it, Sonic found himself in front of Manic and Sonia's apartment. He walked into the building and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. Knocking twice on the wooden door, Sonic's right foot tapped in anticipation. The door squeaked open and Sonic found himself looking into the dark pink eyes that belonged to his sister. Tears welled into her eyes when she saw Sonic. The door swung open and with a cry, Sonia squeezed Sonic tightly.

"Sonia...Sonia, I can't breathe," Sonic repeated, trying to pull himself away from her python grip. Sonia chuckled as she pulled away from Sonic. Running a hand through his blue quills, Sonia smiled at him and opened the door so he could come in.

Manic smiled at Sonic from the couch. He stood up and hugged his brother. "Hey, man. How's living with the devil?" Sonic knew it was a joke, but he couldn't stop himself from scowling. Manic's smile faded.

"I don't even want to talk about it. I want to talk about why the hell I'm there," Sonic demanded as he plopped his butt on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and waited for his siblings to say something.

Manic and Sonia exchanged a look. They both joined Sonic on the couch. Manic sighed before saying, "Chuck came by...maybe two weeks ago...and demanded you to come to his house. He has custody of you and said he would press legal charges if you didn't come to him..."

Sonic shook his head with a bitter smile. "Knew something was up."

Sonia wiped a forming tear in her eye. She crouched in front of Sonic and placed her hands on his lap. "Don't you worry though, Sonic. Manic and I have already taken the case to court and we'll get your emancipation. I promise."

Sonic's frown disappeared. "You went to court...for me?"

Manic nodded. "Course, we would, Sonic. We're your siblings. I'll be damned if I let Chuck win again."

Sonic stared off into space. His brother and sister were going to court...for him. No one had ever done anything so...nice for him before, especially not Manic and Sonia. He loved them because they were blood related and nice people, but they had never done anything so...caring towards him before.

"Uh thanks guys. I don't really know what else to say," Sonic said wearily. He rubbed his eyes again and popped his knuckles. Sonia looked at him, worry etched in her face.

"Is there something wrong, Sonic?"

"Cause you look like shit."

Sonic turned to Manic and shot him a dirty look. "Gee thanks?" Sonic shook his head with a dark chuckle when he heard himself say, 'gee thanks.' What was he? 5 years old?

"Manic's right, Sonic. You look like a train just hit you. What's wrong?" Sonia's motherly lectured him.

Sonic sighed and ran a hand through his quills. "I broke up with Amy last night."

Sonia's eyes became wide as she exchanged yet another glance with Manic. "Why?"

"Long story...and I'm way too tired to begin. Let's just say...I'm disappointed in her."

"But Sonic...you can work through that. We know you can! Amy makes you happy," Sonia encouraged him.

The blue hedgehog shook his head and stood up. He yanked the front door open and stood in the doorway with his back to his brother and sister. "I also love her so much that it kills me."

The door slammed after him.

X

Tails poked his head out of the classroom door. He was checking to see if the coast was clear. Everyone had gone to lunch, but he still wanted to make sure he didn't get caught. Shutting the classroom door lightly, he locked it behind him.

"Would you sit down already, ninja? Jesus, the coast was clear two minutes ago when you checked."

"Ha Ha," Tails said dryly to his pretty cousin. He sat down on top of one of the desks, waiting for her to speak. Fiona ran a hand through her dark hair and her blue eyes sparkled as she distantly looked out the windows. Standing up from the desk, she walked over to the classroom windows and placed a hand on the window.

With a sigh, Fiona said, "I don't know what to do anymore, Tails."

Tails's blue eyes widened incredulously. His cousin, the badass and incredibly gorgeous Fiona, was giving up? Tails tapped his fingers against the desk and waited in silence to be instructed by his older cousin. He waited about three minutes before Fiona pulled away from the window. Her eyes were watery and her bottom lip quivered.

She cuddled herself into her arms. "He doesn't love me anymore. No matter how hard I've tried to be his friend...it doesn't work. No matter how hard I try to be Amy's friend...it doesn't work. No matter how hard I try to get rid of Amy..._it doesn't work_. Nothing does because I'm just an unwanted memory in one of his stupid scrapbooks."

She drew her knees in and hugged them with her arms. Tails had never seen her look so...defeated and alone. "Maybe this is for the best, Fiona. I mean...Sonic's in love with Amy." Tails swore he heard the door jingle.

Fiona chuckled bitterly. "It appears as though the love birds are going through a rough patch thanks to you, my dear." Tails raised one eyebrow in confusion, but saw that Fiona was staring right past him. Tails turned around and saw Mina standing in the doorway. She was scowling and looking into Fiona's eyes.

"I can't believe I helped you. All I've done is caused problems for them and I hurt one of my closest friends. I hope you're happy."

Fiona smirked, regaining some of her confidence. "Me? Oh, please. This was all you. What did I do? Manipulate you into thinking Amy would agree and you would all be merry and dandy? Sure, I did that, but I wasn't the one who carried out the plan."

Mina nodded angrily. "I may have helped them break up, but at least I feel guilty. And at least, I'm going to do something about it." Mina smiled to herself before exiting the classroom.

"Tatta now!" Fiona called after her.

"Aren't you worried?" Tails asked her with widened eyes.

"Please...you think I should be worried about...Mina?" Fiona gave him an eye roll.

"She could come back...and..."

"And what, Tails?" She barked. "It's not like Mina could take Sonic away from me. I don't have him remember? Yet..." She grinned devilishly.

Tails stood up from the desk. "I know that look. What are you thinking about, Fiona?" He asked uneasily.

She winked at him mischievously. "Rouge is having a party tonight...isn't she?"

X

Amy scrubbed the counter of the smoothie bar, wishing she had worked at a coffee shop instead. Normally, she would enjoy the sweet smells of the fruit, but today it seemed too...too nice and pretty...too lovey dovey which she was not in the mood for.

Amy threw the wet, smoothie filled towel into the sink to clean up later. She walked over to the cash register and asked the customer for her order.

"One strawberry, banana coming up," She tried to say cheerfully, but it came out sarcastically. Forcing a smile on her face, Amy walked over to the blenders and prepared the smoothie. She couldn't help but compare the destroyed fruit in the blender to her own crappy life.

She sighed as she poured the smoothie into a plastic container and handed it to the customer. All Amy wanted to do was go home and cry on her bed. Or maybe just skip the crying and go straight to sleeping. She hadn't slept well in two days.

"Need some help?"

The voice startled her, causing Amy to jump a few inches in the air. She turned around and saw Jet the Hawk leaning on the counter. She shot him a death glare. "In case you forgot, you were fired."

Amy felt taken back by her sharp tone of voice. Jet simply chuckled and threw his hands in front of his chest. "Easy there. Only trying to help."

Amy glanced at him wearily. "What do you want, Jet?"

He shrugged. "Just some company. Your company to be specific."

On any normal day, Amy would have told him to go to hell. But today? She was done working in five minutes and she had nothing else to do but sulk at home. Maybe spending time with Jet wouldn't be so bad.

"One condition."

"I'm all ears, Pinkie."

"Do not touch me unless I, for some crazy reason, consent." Amy went into the back room and put her apron and hat there. She ran a hand through her hair and gazed at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white sweater and dark skinny jeans. Her clothes didn't look horrible for a break up...her face on the other hand...

She shook her head as she walked out of the back room. Amy propped herself on the counter and looked at Jet. "So...do we have a deal?"

Jet grinned. "You bet." He offered his hand to Amy who grabbed it without hesitating.

X

Sonic walked into the party with Silver and Tikal. Immediately, the stench of alcohol and the loud pounding music gave him a headache. He saw people grinding it up on the dance floor and saw tons of people playing strip poker. Exactly how he remembered it, but he didn't get the same sense of enjoyment. He had only been at this party for a minute and he already wanted to go home.

It wasn't the same without her.

As much as it killed him to admit it, he didn't want to party it up with booze and girls because of Amy. He loved her...of course he did. You can't fall out of love in just one day...not that Sonic wanted to. He didn't know what he wanted. Part of him just wanted to see Amy again and kiss her until their lips were sore...but it still hurt thinking about what she did.

Damn feelings. Things were so much easier back when he could have fun with a girl with no strings attached.

Sonic nodded to Silver who whisked Tikal onto the dance floor. The blue hedgehog walked through the crowd, high fiving some guys from the football team as he passed them. He saw Shadow sitting at the bar so he sat down next to him. Shadow passed him a beer which Sonic opened with ease.

Taking a swig of it, Sonic asked, "Where's Mina?"

Shadow shrugged. "I asked her to come, but she really didn't want to. It's weird...especially since this is Rouge's house."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

Shadow nodded. "She freaked when I tried. I don't know what's been up with her lately. She's been...distant. I figure I'll give her space...and she can come talk to me when she wants to."

Sonic nodded. "Mondo cool of you." The blue hedgehog chugged down the rest of the beer.

"And you, man? How have you been?"

Sonic ordered another beer. He rubbed his eyes for the millionth time that day. "Tired...it's been hard...really hard...especially cause she lives with me now. I...I miss her, but I'm also really mad at her."

"Talk to her about it."

"I broke up with her yesterday...space is good right?"

Shadow choked on his beer. "You broke up with her?"

Sonic shrugged. "I was angry...I had every right to...I just...shit, I don't know anything anymore." He took a large swig of his beer.

"You'll figure it out, man," Shadow handed Sonic another beer. "For now, we've got booze. Enjoy it." Shadow slapped his back. Sonic smiled weakly in return as he opened his third beer.

Sonic turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His eyes stared deep into two pair of blue ones. Fiona ran a hand through her hair and shot Sonic a timid smile. "Can we talk?"

Sonic knew Shadow was glaring at him, but he didn't have anything else better to do. He nodded and stood up from his seat. Fiona gestured for him to follow her which he did willingly.

X

"Where are we going, Jet?"

Amy looked out the car window, watching the snowflakes fall from the dark, looming clouds. She sighed and turned to look at Jet whose eyes were on the road. She noticed that he was smirking though.

"It's a secret."

Amy crossed her hands over her chest. "What are you? 5? Be serious. Where are we going?"

Jet keep one hand on the wheel while his other raised a finger to his lips. "Have some imagination, Pinkie."

The pink hedgehog turned back towards the window with a huff. "This better be the eighth wonder of the world, Jet."

Jet chuckled. "Did anyone ever tell you you're hard to please?"

"Funny," Amy said dryly as Jet pulled into a parking lot. "Now will you tell me where we are?"

Jet didn't say anything as he got out of the car. He shut his door and walked over to Amy's. "You coming out?" He tapped on the window glass, gesturing for her to come.

With a sigh, Amy got out of the car and followed Jet up to the building. She squinted and read the title. "We're at a hospital? You brought me to a hospital?"

Jet only shook his head with amusement. He lightly pushed her into the entrance before walking up to the front desk. He politely said hello to the nurse who seemed to acknowledge him warmly to Amy's surprise. He looked over at her. "Coming, Pinkie?"

Now she was curious.

She walked with Jet through the halls until he stopped at a glass door. He opened it with ease and held the door open for her. Amy nodded at him with appreciation and walked in. There were about ten beds in the room and in each bed was a child. She caught the eye of a tiny female echidna. The purple echidna smiled at her. Amy smiled weakly in response trying not to stare at the left side of the echidna's face. It was red, completely burned and tattered.

Amy looked up at Jet. "Are we..." She felt so shaken up that she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Hey kids! We've come bearing gifts and I brought you Amy, the greatest story teller in the entire world."

The kids instantly smiled and crowded around Jet who handed them each a present from his backpack. With glassy eyes, Amy couldn't help but smile at Jet as he gave out the presents. She never thought he was so...sweet and thoughtful.

"Now gather around kids. Amy's about to tell you a story."

Normally, Amy would be embarrassed, but she felt at peace. "Arg kiddies! Gather around and I'll tell ye a story about a princess that sailed the seven seas," She said in her pirate voice. They giggled in response and waited for her to start her story.

Amy looked over at the amused Jet with a smile. She mouthed the words 'thank you' before starting her story. "Now, it all starts when the princess..."

X

Fiona sat on the couch next to Sonic with a smile. She offered Sonic the drink that was in her hand. Sonic took the drink and gulped it down. The strong alcohol stung, but it did make Sonic feel lighter than before.

"Whadya want to talk about?" He asked her.

Fiona blew out a sigh as she adjusted her position on the couch. She suddenly smiled and with excitement said, "Remember that one time when you took me bowling?"

Sonic instantly grinned. "Yeah and you bowled across 2 lanes." He chuckled from the fond memory.

Fiona laughed heartily. "And you had to explain to the huge group of tough guys why my bowling ball ruined their perfect strike."

Sonic's smile faded. "Yeah, not so much fun." His smile returned when he saw Fiona laugh. She looked pretty when she laughed...

Sonic grabbed another drink from the serving platter on the table and downed it. Dizzily, Sonic said, "What about that time we got snowed in at your place with not heat? Jesus, that was cold."

Fiona nodded. "And we had to get all of those blankets to keep us warm."

Sonic snickered. "And you tried to start a fire with sticks in the fire place." Fiona gasped mockingly before playfully punching the laughing Sonic's arm. She couldn't help but laugh too.

"Those were good times..." Fiona's voice trailed off and her smile faded.

"Yup," Sonic said in agreement, starting to feel light headed.

Fiona sighed. "Do you think we can ever be friends again?"

Sonic pondered this thought for a moment. Fiona did seem sorry for the situation with Jet...and she explained it truthfully to him. She never meant to break his heart...she was only trying to help him, right? So why couldn't they be friends? They could relive the old days minus the kissing and the hand holding...

He looked over at her, gazing into her shiny blue eyes. They were as blue as the water in the Caribbean Sea. It contrasted against her dark, reddish brown hair that cascaded down in waves. Her hair was gathered on one of her shoulders, leaving the other exposed. Sonic stared at it, wondering how it would feel to kiss it...

His eyes looked back up, eyeing her scarlet lips. They were delicately carved...made for someone to...

"Sonic?"

He grinned at her sloppily, slowing feeling his conscience slip away. Sonic pressed himself against her and placed his mouth on hers for a lustful kiss. Fiona wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and deepened the kiss. Sonic's hand roamed down to her butt, earning a whimper from Fiona. She wrapped her hands into his quills and tugged on them roughly. Sonic growled before flicking his tongue into her mouth.

_Click_. The two were too busy making out to notice that a flash went off, capturing their lustful moment.

X

"Thanks for the ride home...and for taking me there," Amy said as Jet walked her up the driveway to Chuck's house.

Jet nodded. "You're welcome."

When they reached the door, Amy turned towards him and couldn't help but hug him. She pulled away with a timid smile. "I take back everything nasty I've ever thought about you, Jet. You're a really sweet guy and I'm sorry for being mean all this time."

Jet rubbed his neck. "You weren't mean per say..."

Amy swatted his shoulder playfully before sitting down on the steps. She put her face into her hands and sighed.

Jet sat down next to her. "Sonic?" Amy bit her lip and looked down at her feet. Jet already knew the answer to that question. She played with her thumbs, hoping Jet would just leave.

"You deserve better."

Amy looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed. "Me? Ha, you're a comedian," she said bitterly.

Jet placed his hands on hers. "I'm serious, Pinkie. You deserve someone who will treat you right and not break up with you the minute trouble arrives."

"I caused that trouble. It's all my fault..." Amy's uneven voice trailed off. "I'm hurt and I'm upset and I...I just..." She blew out a breath and bit her lip to keep a sob from escaping. "I just want things to be normal again, but I don't know how to do that."

"Let me help you."

Amy turned to look at Jet. He looked so sincere...so sweet. Jet was smiling at her softly, his eyes pouring into hers. She had never seen him so at peace before...she wanted to be at peace like him.

Amy found herself leaning in towards Jet until her soft lips met his. She felt...nothing.

A rush of emptiness.

Bitterness.

She pressed her lips harder into Jet's. A tear ran down her face and her lip quivered, but she didn't stop kissing Jet. Amy tasted her own salty tears in her mouth, but she didn't stop kissing him.

Because she needed a distraction.

Because she needed it to keep her from crying.

Because her heart was shattered.

**X**

**But that means you're going to get an update sometime after Christmas. Who knows? Maybe the day off?**

**Review duckies!**

**Kisses. Anime.**


	23. Nothing Left To Say

**Thankies to all those who reviewed and added me to favorite/alerts etc**

**:)**

**Makes me happy. Happy. Happy. Happy. Times a billion.**

**Thought I wasn't gonna update in like a month? IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A WEEK. BE PROUD OF ME.**

**Not this time, chickies. I'm bored and feel like writing up a storm. Anything to pull me away from this crappy book I have to read for school. Blah.**

**Hope everyone had a great holiday whatever you celebrate!**

**I got a panda hat for Christmas in case anyone cares hahaha...**

**X**

**Chapter 22: Nothing Left To Say**

**X**

News broke out Monday Morning.

Sonic had hooked up with Fiona...that...that...

Amy blew out a breath as she slammed her locker shut. She rubbed her red eyes and tried to ignore her sleepiness. It was the fifth night in the row she hadn't slept well. All of this drama was getting to her...destroying both her eating and sleeping habits. Especially that image that was burned into her head: a photo of Sonic hooking up with Fiona. His hand cuddled her butt while Fiona's hands were wrapped in Sonic's quills...

_Amy padded down the stairs in her red sweatshirt and dark wash jeans. She searched the kitchen, but there was no sign of Sonic. The pink hedgehog shook her head wondering why she thought he would want anything to do with her. He had made it awfully clear he didn't want to speak to her._

_"Breakfast is served."_

_Amy looked over at Chuck wearily, who handed her a plate of bacon and eggs. She muttered a thanks before sitting down. Amy picked at the bacon, but never put it in her mouth. Her fork separated the eggs into tiny pieces, but they remained uneaten. Amy put her fork down and simply put her head into her arms with a groan._

_"Long night again?"_

_Amy raised her head to look at Chuck who sat directly across from her. "You could say that."_

_Chuck nodded and unfolded his newspaper. "Seems to me this happens a lot?" Amy nodded in response, picking up her fork to play with her food again._

_Sonic's uncle nodded with a frown. He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Want to talk about it?"_

_Amy let out a small laugh. "I wish, but um I gotta get to class." She shot Chuck a small smile of appreciation. He was really sweet and he actually came off as understanding. This was the second time he had made an effort to comfort her. Amy felt that she owed Chuck something as a thank you..._

_"But um later we can talk? When I get back from school that is?" Amy asked him, hope etched in her voice._

_Chuck smiled at her. "That would be wonderful, Amy."_

_Amy smiled at him before she placed her plate in the sink. She shrugged her backpack over her shoulder before exiting the house. Walking down the icy steps, Amy threw on her winter coat. She carefully walked across the icy driveway. The pink hedgehog jumped into one of Chuck's cars and put her seat belt. Bringing her out of her emotionless trance, her phone vibrated in her coat pocket. Taking her phone out, Amy flipped it open and felt her breath leave her body._

_It was a picture of Sonic making out with Fiona on the couch._

_She should of looked away, but she couldn't. Amy was entranced by the photo. Her eyes followed Sonic's hand that dipped low and then Fiona's hands that were entangled in her ex boyfriend's hair. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly before opening them. Tears welled in her emerald green eyes. Her lip quivered, allowing a few sobs to escape. Amy let out an angry cry before throwing her phone against the window. She threw her head into her hands and began to cry all of those tears that she couldn't shed last night. All of her frustration, anger, and devastation could be detected in her sobs._

_How could he betray her like that?_

_He didn't betray her, she had to constantly remind herself. They had broken up...well, he broke up with her._

Amy shuddered just thinking about. She bit her lip hard, keeping another round of sobs from escaping. She was done crying...she had to stay strong. If she hadn't been sure of where her relationship with Sonic was going this morning, she was sure now. They were done. Official. Sonic had gone back to Fiona.

She knew she should be angry...furious even that Sonic had gone back to that...to that...

But she wasn't. If anything, she was just tired of everything and everyone. Amy was overwhelmed and tired and just didn't want to deal with it anymore...

"Amy, ready to go to chem?" Amy nodded at Cosmo, but her face was blank. Her green haired friend shot her a sympathetic smile. Her friends had cornered her this morning, minus Mina, and had tried to get her to talk to them, but she couldn't. Amy didn't have anything to say. She felt numb on the inside and out. Amy was done crying, done being weak. Someone could tell her that the world was ending and she wouldn't have a reaction...

Cosmo opened the door for her and Amy walked in stiffly. She didn't acknowledge Sonic or the fact that Fiona was sitting in the middle, holding hands with Sonic. Amy scooted her chair to the edge of the table and didn't dare look to her left. She looked at the clock. An hour of pure torture. Perfect.

She opened her notebook and began to write notes, something she hadn't done in a while. Amy was going to distract herself by actually participating. Surely, this was positive right?

OoO

He watched her take notes diligently, never once glancing in his direction.

Sonic watched her tuck one of her messy pink quills behind her ear. She hadn't even bothered to fix her hair this morning or wear something dressy like she usually did. Sonic wondered if she's seen the picture that's been going around school. Silver showed it to him this morning and told him it's been going around.

Sonic shook his head. Of course she's seen it. Some bitchy girl looking for drama probably sent it to her just to be cruel. Amy didn't deserve that. He wanted to explain himself and to make her feel better...apologize a dozen times, but he couldn't. Sonic was supposed to be moving on from her, getting over her. He knew it was going to be hard, but he had to try.

He felt Fiona squeeze his limp hand. Sonic looked over at her with a weak smile. She grinned at him and winked. Sonic removed his hand from hers and pretended to take notes. Just because he was using Fiona to get over Amy didn't mean he could allow her the same privileges Amy had. Squeezing his hand was Amy's thing...

_Jesus_, Sonic muttered to himself in his head. Getting over her was going to be harder than he thought.

Something in the back of his head was yelling at him to fix his mistake...to apologize to Amy for finding out about Fiona and him the hard way. He had to apologize. The little voice inside of his head was right. Sonic could try and be friends with her right? There was no harm in that.

_Yeah, keep trying to tell yourself that_, Sonic said grumpily to himself.

OoO

The bell rang.

Sonic picked up his stuff quickly and turned to see Amy had already walked out the door. He cursed underneath his breath. Sonic felt Fiona's hand graze his arm.

He looked over at her and said, "I gotta take care of something." He removed her hand from his arm and hurried out the door, ignoring her annoyed expression.

Sonic scrambled through the halls, looking for a familiar mop of pink quills. When he spotted her, he sped towards her and jumped in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks and put her hands out in front of her. Unsteadily, Amy fell into Sonic's arms. Ignoring that warm feeling that shivered throughout her body, she mumbled an apology and jumped away from him as if he burned her.

Amy tried to walk past him, but he stood in front of her firmly. "We need to talk."

She looked at him blankly. He sighed, grabbing her hand and leading her outside. He sat on the steps leading up to the school and soon Amy joined him. Awkward silence greeted them. Jumbled words ran through his head, but Sonic didn't know where to start.

He blurted out, "I know you saw the picture."

She looked up at him with an emotionless expression. Sonic could see right through her. She was trying to keep her stone mask on, but on the inside she was hurting...he knew her. Guilt erupted inside of him.

"What I mean is that...I'm sorry," He covered up his earlier sentence with sincerity.

"I'm not really sure what you're getting at..." Amy's uneven voice trailed off. She looked back down at her feet.

Sonic shook his head. "I'm sorry for not making this clear. I um...I'm sorry that you had to find out that way...about Fiona and I. I should have told you about it after it happened."

"You don't owe me any explanation anymore, Sonic," She whispered softly.

Sonic swallowed hard. He nodded, even though he didn't agree with it on the inside. "Yeah, but I uh...wanted to tell you, but didn't know how to. So I'm sorry for that..."

Amy nodded slowly. "Okay, well I um...I'm gonna go to class." She stood up and turned to go back inside.

Sonic mentally slapped himself to do something. He stood up and called out, "Wait." Amy stopped in her tracks again, but didn't turn towards him.

"Can we um...be friends, Ames? I um...I miss you."

Amy felt her breath hitch. She hand clutching the door's handle tightened its grip. Her body shook lightly, not hard enough for Sonic to notice, but she could feel it. Turning towards Sonic, she forced herself to smile. As much as she didn't want to be just friends with Sonic, she missed him too and still wanted him to be apart of her life. She was also living in his house, so they might as well try to get a long. It was what he wanted...and she owed him that much after she betrayed him. Amy ignored the sensation to punch Sonic and yell at him for even suggesting such an idea.

"Sounds great."

They both knew she was lying.

OoO

She saw those dazzling blue eyes burn holes in the back of her head. Sighing, Amy turned away from talking to Tikal to see Fiona leaning against her locker, watching her. Amy muttered a goodbye to Tikal before walking up to Fiona.

"Need something, Amy?"

Fiona's smirk made Amy's anger boil up inside of her. It made Amy want to punch her until the fox writhed on the floor. The pink hedgehog unclenched her fists and ran a hand through her pink quills.

"Yeah, actually..." Amy swallowed hard, knowing that she could be the better person here. She had to be, it was a part of her penance for what she did before.

Fiona looked at her with amusement. "Is this about Sonic?" Her voice was dripping triumph and haughtiness. Amy eyed the fox wearily, wondering if Fiona was going to keep pushing her buttons.

"I uh...there's no easy way to say this, but I'm...I'm sorry for before...what I said. It wasn't nice of me so I'm...apologizing."

Amy exhaled shakily and watched Fiona's haughty expression change into a confused one. "You're...apologizing?"

Amy nodded. "I guess I am. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Fiona looked at her with suspicion. The pink hedgehog looked like hell. Her eyes were tinted red...barely there, but there nonetheless. Big bags dropped below the bottom of her eyes. Her face, which was normally rosy, was pale as if she was sick. She wasn't even dressed nicely...all symptoms of a break up. Fiona didn't get it. She had stolen Amy's boyfriend from underneath her. Amy had seen the picture of Sonic and her hooking up, she was sure of it because she made Tails send it...and yet, the pink hedgehog was apologizing to her? It didn't make sense, but Fiona couldn't come up with an explanation why Amy would fake apologize, so it must have been sincere.

"Yeah...we're good," Fiona said uneasily. Amy exhaled with a nod. She wasn't exactly smiling, but she wasn't wearing her grimace. It was more like a creepy forced smile.

"Great. Who knows maybe we'll even be friends..."

Amy tried to sound as sincere as she wanted to, but that was the second time she had lied today.

OoO

Sonic sat down at his normal table during lunch. He greeted his friends with a head nod and ignored the bitter look Rouge shot him. Fiona pecked his cheek and ruffled his quills lightly, making some crack about him. He laughed to make it seem like he was paying attention, but he hadn't stopped thinking about what happened between him and Amy this morning.

Amy. The name still sent shivers down his spine when her name rolled off of his tongue.

She seemed so distant this morning...so unlike her. Amy was almost unrecognizable. Everything about her was different, as if she were suffering. Sonic grimaced. He knew it was because they weren't together anymore. And part of him wanted to change that, to sweep her off her feet again and apologize a million times...but he couldn't bring himself to do it as much as he wanted to.

So for now, he would lie to himself and say he didn't care about Amy anymore.

"Sonic? Earth to blue boy!"

Sonic snapped out of his trance and turned to look at Fiona. "Huh?"

Sonic saw Fiona shoot him an annoyed glance, but she covered it up quickly. She smiled her trademark grin that made guys go crazy no doubt. Sonic tried to smile back at her, but he was sure it came out as a grimace...

"I asked if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"It's Monday..."

_It was a fair excuse_, Sonic told himself. He didn't feel like going out with her today. Sonic could use his time at home to try and get closer to Amy...

Fiona's smile faded, but it didn't bother Sonic at all. He caught a pink blur at the corner of his eye. She was leaving the cafeteria and for some reason, he felt obliged to follow her. Sonic had too...

He pushed away his tray and muttered some lame excuse to get him out of there. Sonic ignored the death glare Fiona was shooting him and Rouge's grimace as he exited the school building for the second time that day. He pressed himself against the doors and saw Amy sitting on a swing, look down at the ground. Sonic took his sweet time walking over to her. She didn't even look up when he sat down next to her.

Sonic shut his eyes and willed her to say something, but she didn't. "Anything exciting happening this weekend?" He asked her lamely, smiling sheepishly.

She didn't look up from the ground or even answer the question. Sonic exhaled with frustration. "Amy-

She cut him off immediately. "I'm trying, Sonic...I'm...trying." Her voice came out uneven. Sonic felt like a knife cut him open. He looked over at her with guilt.

"I know. Amy, if it's any..." He didn't know what to say.

"I just...I need time," Amy whispered softly. Sonic could barely hear her.

Sonic nodded and swallowed hard. "You're right and I should...I should give you that. I owe you that." He stood up from his swing and started walking towards the high school. Sonic looked back at her with a saddened expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Sonic shook his head and turned away from Amy, walking into the school building.

Amy looked up at his retreating figure with saddened eyes.

OoO

"Well?"

Amy looked into Chuck's brown eyes and said, "We broke up."

Chuck nodded several times. "That much I got from this, but why?" Amy took a deep breath and knew she should tell him the truth. After all, he just wanted to help her, right? And she sure needed the help...

So she began her story... started from the part where Sonic asked her to be his girlfriend to the confrontation this morning. Chuck nodded along and added in some comments during it, trying to make Amy laugh several times during her story retelling.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think you're too good for my nephew."

Amy smiled. "Aren't you supposed to say the opposite? Like...I want you two to be together?"

Chuck shrugged. "If we're going to be honest with each other, then no...I think you two are disastrous together."

Amy's smile faded. "Really...?"

"Yes. I think you two need space and eventually you two will be friends. He obviously wasn't the right guy for you, Amy."

Amy stared off into space. He was telling her that Sonic and her would be better off as friends and...that hurt. She still had strong feelings for Sonic even though she knew he didn't care about her that way anymore. He wanted to be friends. It left a nasty taste in her mouth. She tapped her fingers against the table.

"Maybe you're right..."

"I am."

Amy looked up at him with a weary smile. "Thanks for listening to my venting."

"My pleasure, Amy. We should do it again sometime."

"Sure thing," The pink hedgehog said as she got up from the table. Amy walked through the empty hallway, missing her small cottage. Chuck's mansion was beautiful, but in a gothic way...kind of creepy and it felt empty...

She already felt empty enough on the inside.

Amy climbed up the stairs slowly and entered her room. She sat on her bed and looked around her room, trying to find something to do rather than her homework. The pink hedgehog glanced at her calendar and sucked in her breath.

January 3rd.

She swallowed hard. How could she have forgotten? Amy's fingers wrapped themselves in her quills and squeezed hard. She jumped off of her bed, grabbed her coat, and ran down the stairs. Without a word of explanation to Chuck, Amy ran out the door and towards the car.

OoO

Sonic barged through the door. "Amy?" He called out loudly. The blue hedgehog walked into the kitchen and found his uncle reading the newspaper. Sonic couldn't help, but scowl at the sight. He did see Amy's army green backpack on one of the chairs.

"Is Amy around?"

"She left a few minutes ago. Can I take a message?"

Sonic looked at him with narrowed eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he just chuckled darkly. "You're not even worth it." And with that, Sonic bolted from the kitchen and climbed up the stairs. He found himself in front of Amy's room. Opening the door, he crept into the room. Sonic looked for clues, possible signs where he could find Amy...but he found none. Sighing, he laid back on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

He wondered where she was.

Sitting up from his laying position, he saw that Amy had circled today in red on her calendar. What was so special about today? Sonic threw his hands into his quills and mentally searched through his brain for the possible things that were happening today. His eyes widened when he finally remembered what was so important about today.

OoO

Amy slammed the car door shut and walked up the gravel path. She cuddled into her warm black coat. Pulling her hat over her cold ears, Amy blew out a breath that created a white whisper in the air. She held onto her dog tag necklace tightly as she walked across the snow covered ground. Amy found what she was looking for an fell to the ground in the cold snow. It was freezing, but it didn't seem to affect her.

Amy looked upon the gray headstone. She licked her dry lips and sat there in silence. The pink hedgehog read the words on the headstone repeatedly.

_Here lies Ethan Rose,_

_1964- 2005_

_Father. Husband. Brother._

_A True Rose._

Amy shook her head with disgust. Her mother didn't have anything better to say then that. He was Amy's dad...

"Happy birthday, Daddy. Sorry I uh haven't been around much," Amy spoke to the headstone as if her father was there. She liked to think he was listening to what she was saying. Amy fiddled with her fingers in her lap, wondering what she wanted to say this year.

"Can't believe you're 46. Crazy stuff," Amy said shakily. She raised her head to look at the gravestone. The pink hedgehog's eyes started to water and her hands shook.

"I never got the chance to say this, but I'm so sorry for what I said to you...the last thing I said to...to you," Her voice shook unevenly. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe her eyes.

_"You're a liar and jerk! And I hate you. I hope you never come back!"_

_"You're a liar and jerk! And I hate you. I hope you never come back!"_

_"You're a liar and jerk! And I hate you. I hope you never come back!"_

_And now he wasn't coming back just like she wanted_, she thought bitterly to herself.

"I was just so...so angry," Amy said, her voice sounding stuffy as she sniffled loudly a few times. She ignored how frozen her face felt or how numb her fingers were. Nothing mattered, but her dad right now. "I mean you weren't father of the year or anything...but I loved you still and our family...our family was broken when you left us...when you died."

Amy sniffled loudly again before she wiped her nose on her black winter coat. "I know you were dealing with a lot of stuff, but it doesn't excuse you from cheating on mom...and I couldn't help but feel like you were cheating on me too...I know it sounds stupid," She let out a little laugh before wiping her bloodshot eyes.

"You were a hero...to our country for sacrificing yourself...and for that, I'm proud of you. Daddy...no matter what happened, I still miss you. God, I miss you like crazy...I love you Daddy. And I hope wherever you are...you're happy." Amy said, squeezing her watery eyes shut.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she already knew who it was. Amy had heard him walking in a minute ago. She turned around and looked up at Sonic who was staring down at her with hardened green eyes. He pulled Amy up to her feet and held her as the pink hedgehog burst into tears. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her tight against him. He pressed his hand into the back of her head and kissed the top of her head twice. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Ames. I'm sorry. Shhh," Sonic said repeatedly and soothingly. A few minutes passed by. The only sound that could be heard for miles was Amy's sobs and Sonic's words of comfort. Her sobs became softer by the second. Finally, Amy pulled away from Sonic and bundled into her coat. She allowed Sonic to squeeze her hand gently and lead her out of the cemetary in silence.

There was nothing left to say.

**X**

**So four chapters ago I was squealing because we reached 300 reviews.**

**And now we're at 500? Omg I LOVE MY READERS SO MUCH.**

**Seriously, though...I love you all. Keep reviewing chickies!**

**And I'll keep writing**

***wink***

**Kisses. Anime**


	24. Scream

**Blah. So much for my quick updating skills.**

**I'm back to being slow…sadness.**

**I WISH SO BADLY I COULD WRITE ALL DAY FOR MY READERS!**

**Speaking of my favorite readers EVER, thank you all SO SO much for a total of…**

**Drum roll please.**

**61 REVIEWS!**

**I literally am GLOWING. This is the most amount of reviews I have EVER received.**

***wipes tear***** I love you guys!**

**Okay I'm done ranting. Back to the story now!**

**X**

**Chapter 23: Scream **

**X**

"Has the court come to a conclusion?"

Sonic's heart raced as he waited for the verdict. He felt someone squeeze his hand, which hadn't happened in a long time. Sonic looked to his left and saw Sonia smiling at him, with confidence. Sonic nodded towards her before squeezing her hand back. The blue hedgehog looked past his sister and found himself staring into the cold steely eyes of his uncle Chuck. Chuck had a grimace on his face and his eyes held Sonic's glare coldly. After a few seconds, Sonic broke away from their staring contest. He heard the head member of the jury clear her throat and watched her stand up.

"We have decided that Sonic Xavier Hedgehog will live with his siblings for now on."

Sonic felt a grin creep onto his face and his eyes glinted with excitement. He listened to Sonia's relieved sighs and Manic's whoops of excitement. He high fived his brother with a cat call before hugging his sister tightly. She pulled away and wiped her watery eyes. Sonic looked over at Chuck with triumph and a cocky smile. Chuck was shooting him a death glare. Sonic walked towards Chuck until he was right in front of him.

"Guess I won't be under your roof anymore old man," Sonic said darkly.

Chuck sneered at Sonic before whispering so Sonic could only hear, "You may be laughing now, but you won't be later. _That _I promise you." And with that, Chuck walked out of the courtroom. Sonic watched his uncle with uncertainty. He knew that whenever Chuck made a promise, he kept it…and that was what worried him. He had to be on the lookout for any Chuck drama.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of pink walk out of the court. He felt his breath hitch as his feet carried him out of the room. Ignoring Manic and Sonia's calls after him, he sped out of the courtroom, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw next.

Amy was hugging Uncle Chuck.

Sonic looked at the scene in bewilderment before anger boiled over. The blue hedgehog saw Uncle Chuck smirk at him sinisterly from over Amy's shoulder. He hugged her tighter, making Sonic's fury build. Chuck finally pulled away from Amy and muttered a polite thank you. Chuck left Amy's side and walked out of the building with his normal, arrogant swagger. Sonic glared at Amy who was smiling softly at him now.

"Hi, So-

"What the hell was that?"

Amy's eyebrows furrowed as her smile left her face. "What are you talking about?"

Unable to contain his anger, Sonic walked over towards her and exasperatedly pointed at the spot where Chuck was last scene. "What were you doing talking to him?"

"Chuck?"

"Who else?" Sonic snapped bitterly. Amy felt taken back by his voice.

"I was just telling him I was sorry. It's not a big deal," Amy said stubbornly, throwing her hands into her pockets.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Not a big deal? He's Satan, Amy. I thought I made that clear."

"He's been nothing but nice to my mom and I. I have no reason to think he's evil like you say," She said as she blew her bangs to the side. "And would you calm down, Sonic? You're acting like I sold your siblings into slavery." Amy gave an eye roll before walking towards the exit. Sonic stepped into line with her and walked out the door.

He blew out a sigh before stepping in front of her. "You're right…I was overreacting. I just really…_really _don't like that guy…which means I don't like you hanging out with him."

Amy offered him a small smile. "I appreciate that, but I'm a big girl and I can handle myself." She reached for his hands and gave them a squeeze, which he returned without hesitation. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity until the very person both hedgehogs didn't want to see ruined it.

A red convertible pulled up to the curb and honked loudly, bringing Sonic and Amy out of their trance. Fiona rolled down the window and yelled, "Blue, let's bounce."

They both pulled their hands away simultaneously, as if they had been burned. Amy's cheeks flushed while Sonic ran a hand through his dark blue quills. The blue hedgehog mustered, "It's good to be hanging out with you again…"

Amy listened to Sonic's voice trail off as her downcast eyes stared intently at her feet. She realized she hadn't said anything for a while, which made her cheeks turn an even brighter red than they were before.

"I uh..uh…me too," She said sheepishly, running a hand through her pink quills. Another angry honk sounded.

"Well uh…I better get going. I'll…I'll see you around, Ames."

Amy's eyes shot up at the sound of her old nickname. She missed the way her name rolled off of his tongue…especially since she hadn't heard it often lately. "Yeah, I'll see you…around."

Sonic nodded at her with a smile on his face. "Do me a favor? Tell Sonia I'll be home by nine."

"Will do."

He shot her a smile before he sped down the steps and hopped into Fiona's car. Amy watched as Fiona's lips intercepted his as soon as he sat in the car. Amy looked away from the car and stared down the street instead. She held her breath until the car started its engine and left the parking lot with a screech. Amy blew out her breath and let go of the tight clutch she had on her black bag. Figuring out how to walk again, Amy practically ran down the steps and past her car.

She needed air.

X

Sonic tapped his fingers against the wooden table as he listened to the jazz music playing. He squinted and looked around the room at the dark blurs of people. There was too much laughter and chattering going around. Even the sounds of coffee machines were bothering him. His head was pounding from the loud music and the dimmed lights.

Why was he here again?

He looked up to see Fiona sauntering towards him, holding a tray that consisted of two coffees. Sonic blew out a sigh and forced a smile when Fiona handed him his coffee. He muttered thanks and wearily watched her sit down. She smirked at him and raised on eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about, Blue?"

He knew what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't help but blurt out, "Why are we here?"

She looked taken back for a second, before she flashed him a smile. "Your rain check, remember?"

Sonic nodded. "Right, sorry…" His voice trailed off as he looked away from Fiona. He turned to see a pair of brown eyes watching him. Sonic looked at Cream in surprise, wondering what she was doing here. He held up his hand and gave a tiny wave. Cream stared back at him intently. Sonic knew she wasn't happy about how things ended between Amy and him.

_You aren't happy about it either. _

Sonic shook his head and turned around to look at Fiona again. She started talking about this hot new club that opened up in the city that they should check out. Sonic simply nodded and pressed his hands against his coffee. It was extremely hot, but the burn didn't affect him. He felt numb.

Sonic kept thinking about Cream's blank stare. Was she trying to tell him something? Maybe, that she hated him and didn't want to see him? Maybe she was showing her sign of disapproval for going out with Fiona? He didn't know why Cream staring at him bothered him so much. Sonic wanted to know what Cream was thinking. He jerked to the right to find Cream. Unable to find her, he turned to his left and saw the back of the rabbit exiting the coffee shop.

Feeling disappointed, Sonic turned around to face Fiona again. She looked extremely irritated with him. The blue hedgehog shot her a sheepish grin and innocently said, "Sorry. You were saying?"

Fiona shot him a death glare before shutting her eyes in annoyance and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry I'm _boring _you." Sonic looked at her sympathetically, but she couldn't see it because her eyes were closed. "I'm sorry, really…it's just…a lot has happened lately."

Her eyes opened abruptly as she eyed him wearily. She blew out a sigh and uncrossed her arms. Her hands reached for Sonic's. "I know…I should be more understanding."

Sonic smiled weakly at her, before removing his hands from her touch. "So um…I should be going. I have to move my shit to my old apartment again."

Fiona's eyebrows shot up. "Leave? But we just got here!"

Sonic stood up and grabbed his coffee. "I know, but Sonia will be pissed if I don't get home soon. I'll make it up to you." He started walking towards the exit, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around. Sonic walked back towards the incredulous Fiona and kissed her lips shortly. Shooting her a tiny smile, he sped out of the shop.

Fiona frowned, raking her nails into the wooden table. "Yeah, you've been saying that a lot lately."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut the hell up, Jet!" Fiona snapped, her anger boiling over. She took a sip of her coffee and felt the liquid burn her tongue. She set her coffee down and pushed a scarlet strand behind her ear.

Jet chuckled and sat down. "Easy there, gorgeous."

Fiona ignored his comment and said, "I don't get it! Sonic's not like this…he's normally incredibly sexy and fun and…" Her voice trailed off. She looked down at her hands and noticed they were shaking. Fiona crossed her arms over her chest again so that Jet wouldn't notice her shaking hands.

"So…maybe he's not into you like he was before."

Fiona's face showed traces of hurt, but it disappeared in a flash, almost as if it hadn't been there at all. "He is…he has to be."

Jet shrugged. "Whatever. You have Sonic and I get Amy…it's a win/win situation for both of us."

Fiona snorted. "Please, like Amy would ever go out with you. News flash. She and Sonic just broke up."

Jet grinned. "News flash. Sonic is dating _you._"

She winced at the harshness of Jet's words before her defense system rushed in to help. "Sonic is over her." Fiona tried to sound convincing, but it came out as a question. She couldn't help but think she was trying to convince herself more than Jet.

Jet grinned slyly. "You know…you and I could try again. What do you say?"

Fiona shot him a look of disgust. "Yeah because that worked so well the first time. You're the reason why Sonic moved onto Amy."

Jet said cockily, "It takes two to tango, sweetheart."

"You made me do it. I wouldn't have if you didn't have that dirt on Sonic's…"

Jet shushed her. "No need to get so worked up, babe. We can talk some other time if you're busy sulking." He stood up from the table.

Fiona looked at him wearily. "Where are you off to in a hurry?"

"I've got a date with the Rose herself."

X

Amy bundled into her coat and left the hospital. She had been making daily stops to visit the children ever since Jet took her that fateful day. She was thankful that Jet introduced her to these kids. It had only been a week, but she felt so attached to the children already. Amy smiled as she got into her car, thinking about what the kids called her.

Princess Amy.

She let out a tiny laugh as she sat into her car. Of course, she knew she wasn't a real princess, but why spoil the children's fun? Bringing her out of her cheerful mood, her phone beeped. She reached for her phone that was in the cup holder. Opening it swiftly, Amy checked her voicemail and found seven messages from Jet. She bit her lip as she dialed his number.

She hadn't talked to Jet since the day he kissed her. After the kiss, she had left abruptly and responded to Jet's cutesy text messages with one-worded messages. Amy didn't feel like talking to him, but she felt like she owe it to him. The pink hedgehog only liked Jet as a friend when he liked her as a girlfriend. They both knew that Amy was still hung up on Sonic.

_Even though Sonic has a girlfriend already, _Amy thought to herself, bitterly.

"Pinkie?"

Amy tried her best not to wince as she pressed the phone harder against her cheek. "Hi." She tilted her head so that her phone would rest on her shoulder. Amy started up the engine and backed out of her parking space before driving away with a screech.

"Yeah so…what happened to movies at 7?"

Amy's eyes widened as she mentally scolded herself for forgetting their date. "Jet, I'm so sorry…I completely forgot." She didn't want to go on a date with him, but she also felt bad for skipping out on it. Jet was a nice guy and deserved someone who liked him.

Without even thinking about it, Amy blurted out, "Jet, I don't think it's working out."

"What? Our movie plans? Yeah, I know. I'm the only one here," he joked.

This made Amy feel worse. He _really _liked her. She sighed before saying, "No, I mean…us. We're not working out."

Silence.

"Jet? I'm sorry, but I think we should be friends. I know that…I know you really like me, but I'm not…I'm not ready to start dating yet."

Silence.

"Jet?" Amy cried out with panic. "Jet, please answer me. I'm so sorry…"

Amy heard him curse on the other line. "Pinkie…why? Just tell me why you don't like me. I've done everything right, haven't I?" She felt taken back by the ire in his voice.

The pink hedgehog pulled into Chuck's garage and jumped out of the car. She locked it and pressed herself against it. Switching her phone to her other ear, Amy said softly, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"So what it's not me, it's you? Don't give me that bullshit."

His bitterness made Amy snap in just mere seconds. "You know what, Jet? I don't need this! I've had a shitty couple of weeks and I just need some space."

"Boo who. Cry me a river," He said bitterly.

And just like that, all of her self-control was gone.

"You know what Jet? Screw you! You want a reason why I'm breaking it off? Fine. I'm still in love with Sonic and last time I checked, you're not him!" She screamed into the phone before slamming it shut.

Throwing her phone into her bag, she walked out of the garage and into the house. She slammed the door shut on the way in. Amy threw her bag on the kitchen counter before sitting on one of the bar stools in front of the counter.

"We need to stop meeting like this."

Amy felt all of her breath leave her body when she looked up to see Chuck sitting at the dinner table with a book. She flushed with embarrassment, hoping Sonic's uncle hadn't heard her screaming outside. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sighed.

Uncle Chuck stood up from the table, stiffly. He walked over to where Amy was sitting and stood behind her. She turned around to look at him and saw that his arms were raised so that she could hug him. Without hesitating, Amy threw herself into Chuck's arms and squeezed him tight. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She pulled away from his embrace and wiped her watery eyes.

She laughed shortly. "I'm always crying. You must think I'm a total baby." Uncle Chuck put his arm around her and shook his head.

"No, Amy. You're the strongest _woman_ I know." The pink hedgehog detected affection in his voice, but it came off disturbing…

She shook her head for thinking such a ridiculous thought. There was no reason that to think Chuck was a bad guy. He was sweet and caring. He listened to her problems and took the time to give her advice. Her mother was almost never around because she was always working so Chuck had played a parental role. He was like a father figure to her.

_He's Satan, Amy_

The pink hedgehog shook her head, clearing it of all the bad thoughts she had about him. She followed into the living room and sat on the couch. Amy watched carefully as Chuck sat down next to her.

"Want to talk about your problems?"

Amy shook her head. "Not tonight." With a faint smile, she added, "Do you want to talk about something. My mother perhaps?" It was no secret that Chuck was seeing her mother. Amy wondered if their relationship would ever take off and become serious. She scolded herself for getting too far ahead of time.

"My dear, you look beautiful tonight."

Amy looked at him in surprise. "Thank you, but that's it. Nothing else important? Nothing…about my mom?"

"She's working," He said coldly.

Okay, so not the response she was looking for. Maybe something had happened between her mom and Chuck. Had she been so focused on her own problems that she hadn't stopped to figure out what's between her mom and Chuck? Maybe they got into a nasty fight…or broke things off.

"Let's not talk about your mom, right now." He said quietly as his hand grazed down her arm and reached for her hand. Amy looked over at it in confusion. She tore her hand away from Chuck's grasp.

"Okay…what do you want to talk about?" Amy asked nervously. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, like she was an object he wanted to possess.

"Let's not talk at all."

Before Amy could even process what was happening, Chuck's body slammed on top of hers and his cold lips crashed down on hers. Amy's eyes widened as she struggled underneath him, trying to break free. She bit his lip, making him pull away from his forceful kiss. She looked at him with fear and surprise. "What are you doing?" She cried out.

"What you and I both want."

His hand crept underneath her shirt and starting slithering its way up her stomach. Amy tried her best to shove away his hand and get him off of her, but it was no use. He may have been old, but he was still strong.

There was only one thing she could do.

Scream.

X

Sonic pulled into the driveway and left his car on. He would only be in his uncle's house for five minutes tops. He just had to get the rest of his crap into his car and then he would never have to deal with his uncle anymore. He sighed, leaving a frosty mark in the dark night sky. Throwing his hands into his pockets, he walked through the snow-covered yard towards the front door when something stopped him dead in his tracks.

A scream pierced the night sky.

_Her scream. _

Jumping straight into action, Sonic ran towards the front door and tried to force his way into the house, but found it locked. He swore loudly before running around the house. Sonic opened the back door with ease and sped into the kitchen. The house was completely dark, except for the unnatural glow of the fire crackling in the living room.

He yelled unevenly, "Amy!" He swore he heard a muffled help coming from the living room. Sonic sped into the living room and found his uncle on top of _his girl_. His eyes narrowed and a scowl crept on his face.

"Get your _fucking_ hands off my girl!" Sonic growled before throwing his uncle off of Amy. Chuck landed in a fetal position on the ground. Sonic looked at Amy who had tears running down her cheeks. His heart ripped when he saw that she was shaking.

Sonic started towards her. "Ames…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because his uncle jumped him. Amy reached for her phone as Sonic struggled against his uncle. His uncle was laughing bitterly at him and his eyes were dark.

"I'm actually glad to see you, Sonic. You can watch me play around with _your girl._"

Sonic snapped.

Fury blazed inside of him and he screamed out in rage. Sonic threw a punch at Chuck, knocking his uncle off of his feet. The blue hedgehog jumped Chuck and threw punches at his uncle with a cry of fury. He kept punching and punching even though Chuck had lost consciousness several punches ago. Tears prickled at the corner of Sonic's eyes as he kept punching. A hand touched his shoulder lightly. He turned his head and raised his fists.

Amy looked at him knowingly.

Sonic's furious countenance slowly faded. He unclenched his shaking fists down and allowed Amy to help him stand up. Before he could say anything, Amy threw herself into Sonic's arms, her sobs finally coming out. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy and rubbed her back soothingly. They stood like that for several minutes in silence, listening to the familiar sound of sirens.

X

**Guess Fiona isn't as bad as you all thought.**

**She's many bad things for sure…but she's not a cheater. She truly cares about our blue hero.**

**So what did Jet have on her?**

**Amy and Sonic know each other better than anyone else. **

**It makes me tear up when they go through tough times together**

**The next chapter is going to be delicious. Tons of jealousy games. Our girl Amy steps it up! You go girl!**

**Reviews?**

**Anime. **


	25. Say It

**That was fast for me!**

**Most of the lovely reviews were about how disgusting Chuck was, there were a few about Fiona and some about Sonic called Amy his girl : ) yayyy!**

**I got a reviewer saying her birthday was the 8****th**** so happy early birthday!**

**PS anyone who guesses what movie Amy is watching in scene 2 wins bragging rights :p**

**X**

**Say It**

**X**

Sighing, Amy grabbed her suitcase and walked out the front door. She saw Cream's car waiting for her in the driveway. The pink hedgehog threw her bag into the trunk before shutting it with a loudly. She looked back the mansion and shuddered with discomfort. Amy hoped she would never come back to this place.

"You sure you're okay?"

Amy was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Sonic's voice. She saw that Sonic had walked over from his brother's car to Cream's. He looked at her with a worried expression.

She smiled weakly and said, "I will be. Thanks…" Her voice trailed off.

Sonic nodded before pulling her the surprised Amy into a quick hug. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised because Sonic and her were _friends _now, but it still felt different. All Amy wanted to do was kiss him and have him touch her the way he used to, but things were different now. She was different and so was he.

Some things _did _stay the same though. His touch still sent electrifying shivers down her back.

Amy wished she could have stayed in his arms longer, but Cream and her mom were waiting for her. The pink hedgehog pulled away from Sonic with reddened cheeks. She looked down at the ground while he rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile.

"So um I'll see you around?"

Amy nodded with downcast eyes. "Right…I'll be staying at Cream's house."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Sonic blurted out, but immediately regretted his words. They had a double meaning, one regarding the way their relationship ended.

Amy looked up and stared into his emerald green eyes with a blank countenance. "Me too."

She then turned her back on him and jumped into the backseat of Cream's car. Sonic watched as the Lexus pulled out of the driveway and disappeared from his line of vision. He shook his head with disbelief. Sonic swore under his breath for saying something so moronic. Throwing his hands into his pockets, he walked towards his brother's car, wondering if things would ever be normal between Amy and him.

X

Amy clutched the couch tightly as she watched the heroine in the movie kiss her true love. She couldn't help but a shed a tear or two, wishing her life was as perfect as a cliché, cheesy movie. Amy's hand reached into the popcorn bowl.

She sniffled. "Jamie asked him not to fall in love with her and he did…Cream, pass the chocolate covered strawberries?"

Rouge looked at Amy in annoyance as Cream passed the strawberries. It was a Saturday night and they were sitting in Cream's house, watching a chick flick. Rouge knew she could have been partying with Tikal and Mina, but she felt bad when Cream had called her and told her what had happened to Amy. Although she didn't like admitting it, the bat had a soft spot for the pink hedgehog.

But right now? All Rouge wanted to do was hit her for being pathetic.

"Amy, pull it together!" Rouge snapped. Amy looked over at her in surprise while Cream muttered something about going to the bathroom. When Cream left the room, Rouge scooted over so that she was sitting right next to Amy.

"You need to get over him, hun. It's been weeks since you've broken up and he's already rebounded! And what are you doing while he's partying it up with that skank? Eating chocolate while watching a chick flick. Doesn't that make you angry?"

Amy threw a chocolate strawberry into her mouth. "Yes…?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Is this how you want to live your life? On a couch with chocolate? You're 17 for Christ's sake! You should be out there, having the time of your life!"

"I'm having fun here…?" Amy suggested timidly, but stopped talking when she received Rouge's death glare.

"That's it, I'm calling him." Rouge pulled out her cellphone.

Amy's eyes widened before she set the popcorn bowl down. "Him who?" She kneeled on the couch and reached for Rouge's phone, but the bat stood up so that her phone was away from Amy's reach.

"Don't call Sonic please!" Amy cried out, lunging for the phone again. Rouge put her hand on Amy's forehead and gently pushed the pink hedgehog back down on the couch.

"Calm down. I'm not calling Sonic."

Amy's shoulders slumped in relief. Relaxed, she asked, "Oh…who are you calling then?"

"A friend of mine. I'm setting you up on a date."

The pink hedgehog stiffened. "A date? Rouge!" She lunged for the cell phone again, but Rouge flew to the top of the living room by the chandelier. She stuck her tongue out at Amy.

"That's not fair!" Amy cried out immaturely as she sat down on the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and blew on her bangs angrily.

"Hey baby. It's Rouge."

_Oh great. I'm going to go out with Rouge's booty call, _Amy thought to herself bitterly.

"Need a favor. I have a girlfriend who needs to go out…Why? Does it matter? She's hot and wants a date. That's _always _enough for you…Great! She'll meet you at the Tony's in an hour."

Rouge snapped her phone shut as she flew back down, landing on the couch. Amy glared at her while Rouge simply rolled her eyes. The bat said down next to Amy and said, "This is for your own good, Amy."

Amy gave her a pointed look. Rouge sighed and said, "Amy…right now, your ex boyfriend is probably hooking up Fiona. His hand is probably on her ass and their tongues are slobbering all over each other. And…"

Amy cut off Rouge's train of thought. "I get it," She snapped with a frown. Below her angry exterior, she was hurting badly on the inside.

"And…you're going to let him get away it? Where's the fire? Amy, you need to go show him that you're okay…better than okay. Act like you've replaced him. He deserves to hurt as much as he's hurting you now."

Amy felt passion burning inside of her like a flame. She stood up abruptly and cried out, "You're right! What the hell am I doing here? I should be out there breaking hearts! Sonic's going to wish he never broke up with me!" She shouted before running up the staircase to get ready.

Rouge smirked as she leaned back against the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. "That's my girl."

X

Amy smirked as she slammed her car door shut. She ran a hand through her pink quills and smacked her dark red lips. She bundled into her black leather jacket as the icy wind whipped through her.

She knew she looked hot.

Amy was wearing a pair of tight, dark jeans with black leather boots. She borrowed a shirt from Rouge that was V-neck dark red long sleeve that went underneath her leather jacket. Her emerald eyes shone brilliantly against her darkly outlined eyes.

Sonic could eat his heart out.

Amy grinned over at Rouge who gave her a low whistle. The two girls walked towards Tony's with huge smiles. Amy didn't feel that nervous because Rouge was going to introduce the pink hedgehog to her friend before leaving with Knuckles. And then it was all up to Amy.

_Breathe, _She reminded herself, trying to keep up her sexy, mysterious façade.

They entered the popular diner where all of the high school kids went to. It was all apart of Rouge's plan. Sonic would definitely find out about Amy's date if they ate at Station Square's hot spot. Amy followed Rouge to a table in the back where her date was waiting for her.

She forgot how to breathe when she saw him.

He was the exact replica of Sonic, only his fur was green. Unlike Sonic, his eyes were a deep blue that Amy found herself getting lost in already…

"Amy Rose, I would like you to meet my friend, Scourge Hedgehog."

Amy forced herself to say something. "Hey…"

He eyed her with appreciation as Amy and Rouge both sat down. "You said she was pretty, but you didn't say she was _this _gorgeous." Amy blushed and muttered a thank you in response.

The green hedgehog gave Amy a devilish smirk, but threw his question at Rouge. "Didn't know you were going to be our third wheel, Rougey."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm leaving in five minutes with my boyfriend."

Still looking at Amy, Scourge reached for her hand playfully and kissed it. "Mademoiselle, vous regardez ce soir incroyablement magnifique." (**You look incredibly gorgeous tonight)**

Amy blushed, silently thanking her mom for French lessons in the 8th grade. Regaining her sexy confidence, she smirked and pulled her hand away. "Je parie que tu dis cela pour toutes les filles vous sortez avec." **(I bet you say that to every girl you go out with)**

Scourge's smirk deepened as he leaned back into his chair. "A woman who speaks French. How refreshing."

"What can I say? I'm a cultured gal."

As they bantered back and forth with witty comments and retorts, neither one noticed that Rouge had left a long time ago. Amy couldn't believe how much fun she was having with Scourge. He was incredibly sexy, a total flirt, but also utterly hilarious. She could definitely have fun with him.

"So Rose…what's the reason behind you wanting to go out with me?"

Amy grinned as she leaned closer into the table. "Is someone curious as to why I'm spending my Friday night with him?" She asked playfully.

He leaned in and tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. "I find my curiosity growing as I keep talking to you."

"Nice pick up line."

He shrugged. "I try."

Amy leaned back in her chair, her smile fading. "Truth?"

"Truth is good."

Amy blew out a sigh. "Alright I have a sob story that will kill the mood. My boyfriend dumped me a few weeks ago…well my ex-boyfriend. Rouge convinced me it was time to get back out there especially because he already did." Amy refused to meet Scourge's eyes, wondering why she had just spilt the truth to this guy she barely knew. She should have made up some excuse. Now he probably thought she was lame instead of that sexy, French speaking girl he was flirting with a few minutes ago.

Scourge nodded, still smirking. "I knew there was something. And let me guess…you're using me to get back at him."

Amy looked up at him abruptly, her countenance filled with shock. "How did you…"

He cut off her sentence. "Give me some credit, Rose. I'm not just a pretty face."

Amy rolled her eyes, but grinned nonetheless. "Credit given." Her grin faded when a new thought poked through her head. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

Cutting her off again, the green hedgehog said, "Don't sweat it. I'm always up with for a jealously game. It's my specialty. You're lucky I like you, Rose."

"Lucky me," Amy said sarcastically. "You said this was your specialty? So you've done it before?"

"I'm the king of it. With me as your guide, we'll have your little boy toy hanging by a thread," He said, standing up. Scourge offered his hand to Amy with a grin, which she took with ease.

"Just follow my lead," He said, placing his hand on her back waist and walking her out the door.

X

"I'll get the seats, you get the food?"

Without waiting for an answer, Fiona walked away from Sonic, leaving him in the snack line for popcorn. Sonic shook his head wearily as he watched Fiona walk away. There were about ten people in front of him in the line. _By the time he got the food, the movie will have already started_, Sonic thought to himself bitterly.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, allowing him to stray away from his thoughts. Sonic swiftly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Sonic, man. You won't believe this."

"What's up Knuckles?" Sonic asked in annoyance, wondering what bullshit his red echidna friend was about to tell him.

"Amy's seeing someone and you're not going to guess who."

Sonic froze in the line, ignoring the people that were asking him to move in line. He was speechless. Words couldn't describe all of the emotions that were overwhelming him at this moment. Amy was going out with someone? Why? When? How? _WHY?_ Sonic blew out a shaky sigh as he moved forward in line.

"Who?" Sonic tried to prepare himself for what Knuckles was about to say.

"Scourge."

"You're shitting me, right?" Sonic snapped into the phone. He ignored the woman who was staring at him with a shocked expression.

"No, man. There's proof. Rouge told me she set them up and all of these pictures are going around."

"Your girlfriend did this? Why the hell would she do that?"

"Uh…maybe because Amy's been through a lot lately and she needs some fun?" Knuckles suggested as if it were a no brainer.

Sonic angrily ordered a small popcorn and two drinks before asking, "What damn pictures are going around?"

Silence.

"Knuckles, what _fucking _pictures are going around?" Sonic demanded angrily.

"…You're not going to like this, man…but I'll send them to you."

The blue hedgehog snapped his phone shut and threw it into his pocket. He grabbed the two drinks and the popcorn before speeding over to the room where Fiona was. He handed her the drinks and the popcorn and left as abruptly as he had came. Sonic walked into the bathroom and waited anxiously for Knuckles to send him the pictures.

_Incoming Message from Knuckles_

Sonic stared at the picture in disbelief. Scourge had his hand practically on Amy's ass and she was grinning up at him. The next photo was Scourge whispering into a flustered Amy's ear. Who the hell took these close up photos? Sonic flipped to the next picture, but wasn't prepared to see what appeared on the screen.

Amy was kissing Scourge.

Sonic snapped his phone shut and pressed himself against the cool wall. His eyes were shut and a bitter frown was plastered on his face. _His_ Amy was hooking up with Scourge…that druggie bastard. Sonic didn't know him personally, but he had certainly heard many disgusting rumors about him. Scourge had a reputation of hooking up with many drunk girls at the same time before leaving them drunk in some random building. He _defined _the word asshole and that was someone he did not want around Amy.

Sonic angrily stalked off to the movie room and sat down Fiona with a huff. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing. Sonic appreciated the silence so he could figure out what he was going to do about Amy's Scourge problem. He could simply beat up Scourge himself, warning him not to talk to Amy again. But something told Sonic that Scourge wasn't the type of guy that gave up.

To add to Sonic's misery, he heard a familiar laugh; a beautiful, bell-like laugh.

His eyes searched the room stealthily, scanning for the familiar mop of pink quills. Unfortunately, he discovered where the source of laughter was coming from. Two rows in front of him, Amy and Scourge were sitting together. Sonic glared dangerously at the arm that was wrapped around Amy's neck. He watched Scourge pick out a piece of popcorn from her hair before they both laughed it off.

Fidgeting in his chair, Sonic watched as the two heads moved towards each other. The blue hedgehog looked away before he could see Amy and Scourge sharing a short, sweet kiss. Fuming, Sonic crossed his arms over his chest and uncomfortably tried to watch the rest of the movie.

When the credits finally rolled, Sonic watched as Amy and Scourge got up. Pulling him out of his trance, he looked over at Fiona who was watching him wearily.

"You okay?" She asked with confusion. It was obvious she had not seen Amy and Scourge. Sonic didn't know how because the two were practically slobbering over each other.

"Fine," Sonic answered shortly.

"So…were are we going now?"

"Home."

X

Monday at school didn't get any better.

Girls were gathered around Amy's locker, swooning over her new boy toy, Scourge. It made Sonic sick.

He turned to Tails and said mockingly, "Oh I love the way Scourge does this and he's so funny when he does that...hehehe."

Tails eyed Sonic wearily. "You're creeping me out man."

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. "What does she see in that guy?"

"He's a bad boy that gets girls. It's probably the same reason she was interested in you at first."

Sonic glared at his friend. "Not helping." He slammed his locker shut and started off towards class.

Tails followed him and placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure she's just using him to get over you."

Sonic looked down at his friend with a hint of a smile. "Thanks, little bro. You know all the right things to say." Sonic ruffled his best friend's hair before walking into class. Tails stared guiltily after him, wishing he had never listened to Fiona.

X

Amy walked out of the school building with Rouge at her side. The plan was to act like a lovesick girlfriend when Scourge picked her up. Amy ran a hand through her hair and turned to Rouge. "Do I look okay?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Fine since the _last _time you asked me."

Amy nodded, noting that one day she should give acting a shot. "Right…thanks." A few minutes later, a black, sleek motorcycle pulled up to the side of the curb. Scourge was straddling the bike, wearing a black leather jacket. Amy smirked and practically skipped over to where Scourge was. She greeted him with a deep kiss before sitting behind him.

"Maybe we should just make out to get your ex jealous."

Amy wrapped her hands around his waist with a playful laugh. "Did anyone ever tell you you're a comedian?"

"Get in line, babe."

Amy laughed again and made sure Sonic was watching. She shot him a smirk before Scourge revved up the engine. The last thing she saw was Sonic clenching his fists and staring angrily at her.

X

"Why do you look so hot and bothered?" Fiona purred, wrapping her arm around Sonic's muscular arm.

"Fiona, we're going for a ride," Sonic decided suddenly, unable to tear his eye away from the retreating couple.

"Where are we going?" Fiona asked Sonic flirtatiously, running her hand along his arm.

Sonic gently removed her hand from his arm before jumping into his car. Fiona followed his lead and watched her boyfriend start up the engine. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he steered the car so that they were right behind Scourge's motorcycle.

"It's a surprise."

X

Amy looked into the motorcycle's side view mirror and saw that Sonic's car was following them. She smiled and pulled herself tighter into her fake date's back.

"He's coming," She sang with a childish grin.

Scourge turned his head to look at her with a grin. "Fun, right?"

"Yeah, who knew it would be this easy. We only kissed twice and it was enough," Amy said, her voice full of laughter.

"I can't help but feel your words have a double meaning. Did you like kissing me, Rose?"

Amy poked her tongue out at him. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

Scourge snickered and pulled into a parking lot. He stopped the bike and tilted it so that Amy could get down. She stood up and kissed his cheek. "Let's make this convincing."

"Start by using more tongue, Rose."

Amy elbowed him playfully in the stomach, while he pressed his hand against his heart as if he were wounded. He reached for her hand before the two set up for a stroll in the park hand in hand. Scourge pointed at the sky with his unattached hand and said, "It's in it's waxing gibbous state." Amy squinted and saw the outline of the moon in the daylight.

Amy looked over at him in mock surprise. "You speak French, you read people really well and you know the phases of the moon. You're a very unpredictable date, Mr. Hedgehog," She bantered.

He stopped in his tracks and looked her straight in the eye. "And you are beautiful."

Amy whispered with a grin, "You are such a corny fake date." She wrapped her fingers in his green quills and kissed his lips. He was an amazing kisser, but he just wasn't Sonic. He lacked the passion, the fire that Sonic's kisses held. Scourge didn't send shivers down her back and his touches didn't leave her all tingly and giddy inside.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy saw that Sonic was watching them and to her satisfaction, he was fuming.

X

She wanted to play games? Fine. He could play games.

Sonic led Fiona over to a large oak tree and sat down on the grass. Fiona followed his lead and sat in his lap. Her fingers scraped through his quills. Sonic grinned at her mischievously, but watched Amy's reaction out of the corner of his eye. He placed his mouth by Fiona's ear and whispered seductive comments in her ear. She giggled and begged for him to tell her more.

"I can do more than tell you," Sonic said loudly, but flirtatiously nonetheless.

He pinned her down to the wet grass and attacked her lips. Fiona deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into Sonic's mouth. Sonic returned the favor and immediately, the sweet kiss had turned into a wild one.

Sonic finally pulled away from Fiona and looked over at where Amy was sitting with her date. Scourge was playing with her hair and obviously flirting with her, but Amy was no longer whole heartedly returning the banter. She was staring at the ground with flustered cheeks and an angered expression.

Her angry expression withered away when Scourge titled Amy's chin upward and kissed her forcefully. Amy put her hand on the side of the green hedgehog's facee and threw herself into the heated kiss. Sonic's body boiled with anger.

"That's why you kissed me."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Fiona was staring blankly over at Amy and her date making out. She looked at him coldly and said, "You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

Sonic looked over at her blankly, not sure what he was supposed to say. Fiona simply chuckled darkly and stood up. "I knew this was too good to be true. Call me when you're done being an pathetic asshole," She snapped before angrily storming away.

Sonic was about to go after Fiona when he heard Amy laugh. He looked over and saw that Scourge was tickling her. Sonic's fists clenched as he stood up and started walking over towards the couple.

"Sonic?" Amy asked with false innocence when she noticed his figure coming closer and closer.

Ignoring her, Sonic pulled back his fist and slammed it against Scourge's head. The green hedgehog fell to the ground with a loud swear. Amy let out a gasp before she jumped up and stood in between Sonic and Scourge.

"Sonic, stop."

Sonic looked past her, murder etched in his eyes. He wanted to _kill _these guy for kissing her. Amy pushed him backwards and grabbed his arm. Forcefully, she pulled him to a nearby tree while saying, "We'll go talk over here." Amy gave Scourge the signal to go home if he wanted to.

Turning to Sonic, Amy asked angrily,"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" For the first time, Sonic directed his anger towards at Amy. "You're the one sucking face with Scourge the hedgehog for Christ's sake!"

"He's my date," Amy said flatly. "And you've been hooking up with Fiona for weeks now, so I don't see why it's a problem."

"Of course it's a problem! It's Scourge, Amy. Jesus, why can't you date a nice guy?" Sonic yelled at her, throwing his hands into the air.

Amy chuckled darkly and she stared coldly into Sonic's eyes. "That's why you care? You're mad because I'm going out with _Scourge_? You don't even know him!"

"I've heard the rumors, Ames! He's dirt and you should know better than to hang out with people like him."

Amy rolled her eyes. "And I think Fiona's dirt, but did I ever punch her in the face?"

"It's different."

Amy pointed her finger in Sonic's chest. "It's not and you know it. You know what I think?" Her eyes widened in fury.

"Enlighten me!" Sonic snarled at her.

"I think you're angry and jealous because I'm finally trying to get over you with someone. It doesn't matter who I'm kissing because as long as it's not you, you're going to act like a jealous boyfriend. News flash! _We're not going out anymore!_"

"I know that!"

"Then why can't you just say it?"

"Say what?"

Amy looked over at him incredulously before shouting, "That you're still in love with me!"

Sonic's shoulders slumped slightly. "Stop it," He said forcefully.

"Why can't you just say it?" Amy pushed haughtily.

More wearily, Sonic said, "Ames, stop it."

"Say it."

Sonic looked at her with fire in his eyes, making a wanton decision. He pinned Amy against the oak tree and kissed her forcefully.

**X**

**So this is the 3****rd**** time…(3****rd****?) where one of my reviewers has suggested that someone is stealing my story.**

**This IS my story. I came up with the idea 100% and as you can see (compared to the others thieves) I created this story FIRST.**

**And if you're the thief I'm talking about, I hope you know how much I don't appreciate this. And that it's ILLEGAL to steal someone's idea. **

**So if you have seen ANYONE stealing my ideas and whatnot, let me know asap and you will be my savior.**

**MY SAVIOR.**

**Because I have been stressing out about this so much, that it has put a strain on me.**

**Okay, thanks for listening readers. Review to make me feel better!**

**Anime. **


	26. My Future

**Yikes. **

**Sorry the update took so long!**

**The Sonic fanfiction was experiencing some technical difficulties and I couldn't update.**

**Brings tears to my eyes.**

**KUDOS TO COLURFUL STAR for guessing the movie correctly. AND KUDOS TO YOU ALL FOR BREAKING MY RECORD OF REVIEWS. Over 60? You're too kind.**

**Yeah 700 reviews! Keep em coming!**

**X**

**My Future **

**X**

She couldn't think straight.

Her conflicting emotions were overwhelming her, giving her a huge headache. All she could process was that Sonic had pinned her up to a tree and kissed her. She was shocked that he had done that, but also angry that he still hadn't said those three words she wanted to hear.

But she was also melting under his touch.

He pressed her not roughly, but firmly against the tree. His right hand caressed her side up and down. His other hand rested on her lower back, tracing circles into her back that sent shivers shooting up her body. His lips attacked hers fiercely, making Amy feel like she was on fire.

Pushing aside her conflicting emotions, she placed her hand on the side of the face and returned his fiery kiss. Pulling away from Sonic, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him before pressing her lips against his. She entangled her fingers in his quills, pulling on them lightly. Opening her mouth, she allowed Sonic's tongue to slip in. As their tongues battled for dominance, Sonic's hand trailed up and down her thigh as the other hand rested against the tree to balance them.

He pulled away slowly, kissing her lips twice before completely detaching himself from her. Trying to regain composure, the panting Sonic sat down next to the tree trunk. Amy followed his lead and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Their heavy painting slowed until it came to a complete stop. Amy closed her eyes and breathed, taking in the smell of spring. She opened her eyes to see Sonic had stood up and was walking away.

"Wait," She called out hurriedly, standing up. She brushed the dirt off of her outfit before jogging after him.

Amy touched Sonic's shoulder and stopped him from walking. He turned around to look at her blankly. The pink hedgehog crossed her arms and said, "Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?"

Amy's brows furrowed. "Does your tongue in my mouth ring a bell?" She asked sarcastically.

Sonic's countenance grew serious, conveying that he wasn't amused by her response. "Amy…"

She cut him off instantly, "Don't _Amy _me. You just kissed me."

"And?"

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He asked her lazily.

"Acting like you don't care about what just happened, like you don't care about me."

Without hesitating, Sonic said with deep intensity and sincerity, "You know that's not true."

Amy's cheeks flushed with anger. "I don't, anymore, Sonic! What am I supposed to think when you hook up with Sally the day after you broke up with me? Why can't you just tell me how you feel about me?"

Silence.

Her expression softened. "Talk to me. Please?"

Sonic shook his head. "Amy, I…I don't know what to say right now."

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared out of sight. Amy shivered from the sudden unsettled chill she felt. Murmuring to herself, she said, "The truth would be nice."

X

Amy heard a knock at the door. She put down the pink nail polish she was applying to Cream's nails. Cream grinned at her sheepishly, gesturing to her wet nails. Amy nodded with a small smile. She stood up from the couch and opened the door. A wind blasted her in the face and the freezing cold, rainy atmosphere caressed her cheeks. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. Amy looked up to see who was at the door.

It was Mina.

Amy noted that her eyes were bright red and puffy. Mina's cheeks were tear strained and her lips were swollen. The mongoose shook with silent sobs, looking at Amy with regret and deep sadness. Amy's hardened expression softened. She looked at Mina before opening the door wider, gesturing for her to come in. Mina muttered a shaky thank you as she walked inside. Amy shut the door behind her and led Mina over to the couches. Cream said hello to Mina, before mumbling an excuse about making a sandwich. The rabbit stood up from the couch and exited the room, leaving Mina and Amy in silence.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Amy said with a sigh, "Mina, why are you here?"

Mina looked up at her guiltily. "Amy…I'm so sorry for what I did. It was none of my business and I came in between your boyfriend and you. I thought I was looking out for you, but I was being a jerk who couldn't let go of the fact that Sonic dumped my ass and…not yours. I'm the reason why you and Sonic aren't together anymore and why he's with that _bitch_, Fiona."

Amy couldn't help but wearily laugh at the last part. She looked over at Mina, who was crying softly, with affection. She opened her arms wide and tackled Mina with a hug.

The pink hedgehog pulled away and looked at Mina with her own guilt. "It wasn't your fault, Mina. You just pushed along what was supposed to happen anyway. I let Fiona get to me and turn me into someone I wasn't, someone who hurt Sonic. I…I wasn't going to show him that side of me and you did, which is better because he deserves the truth. I just wish I had worked out my problems before we both got hurt," Amy said wistfully.

"Still, I shouldn't have done what I did. Will you…will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me," Amy said cheesily. They hugged it out and grinned at each other widely.

Mina's grin faded. "There's one more thing you should know…" Her voice trailed off.

Amy's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

Mina shook her head with distaste. "You're not going to like this, but…Fiona's been behind this whole thing. She planned for this to happen…for Sonic and you to break up so she could steal him from you. She had this elaborate plan and everything. She was the one who convinced me to…to do what I did, but manipulated me into thinking it would help you," Mina admitted.

Amy's chest tightened, making it hard to breathe. She was speechless and shocked, but a part of her knew she shouldn't be surprise.

Fiona was behind it all.

"And there's one more thing…" Mina's voice trailed off. "It's about Tails…"

X

"Open up, little buddy."

The door creaked up, revealing Tails in the doorway. His confused expression disappeared when he saw Sonic standing in the door. Grinning, Sonic high fived Tails and pushed past him, entering Tail's house.

"Hey man. What's up?" Tails asked his best friend, shutting the door behind him. He joined Sonic on the beanbags that were sitting in front of the TV. Sonic picked up the video controller and hit play, launching into a game of Call of Duty. Tails grabbed the other controller and joined him.

"A lot lately. I dunno what to do, Tails. I think I'm…I think I'm still in love with Amy."

Tails side glanced at Sonic wearily. "What about Fiona?"

"Right. There's her too. I know she likes me, but I only like her as a friend. She's not really the issue at hand."

Tails bit his lip nervously. "Sonic, she loves you too. You shouldn't just brush her off."

Sonic nodded. "You're right. I have to break up with her. It's only fair. But then what do I do about Amy? I'm not angry about what she did anymore. I mean I've made tons of mistakes and she's forgiven me for them…and loved me through them."

"What about Fiona, Sonic?"

Sonic paused the game and set his controller down. He turned to look at Tails in surprise. "What about her, Tails?"

"You're just going to dump her?"

Sonic examined Tails carefully. "Why so interested in Fiona, Tails?"

"She's my cousin and I…I don't want her to get hurt?" Tails suggested, making his statement a question.

Sonic shook his head and laughed. "Bullshit, buddy. You hate your cousin." His amusement vanished when he noticed Tail's guilty countenance. "Stop lying to me. What's going on?"

Tails shook his head and gave a tiny, fake laugh. "Nothing, Sonic. I'll go grab us beers."

Sonic raised one eyebrow, but said nothing. He was suspicious that Tails was hiding something, but if Tails didn't want to bring it up, that was the fox's problem. Sonic reached for the controller and unpaused the game. Tails walked into the kitchen and wiped the sweat that was trickling down his forehead. Tails had to change the subject from Sonic's love problems to something else so he wouldn't reveal more than he already had.

He opened his refrigerator and pulled out two beers, silently thanking God that his parents were away for the weekend. When he turned around, his surprise almost made him drop his beers. Fiona was standing at the side door, motioning for Tails to let her in. He set down the beers and went to open the side door. Fiona walked past him and popped open a beer.

"Now's _really _not a good time, Fiona," Tails whispered, motioning for her to leave.

Fiona ignored him and took a swig of the beer. "I did everything possible to make him want me like I want him. And it still wasn't good enough," She slurred.

Tails closed the door and approached his cousin with annoyance. "Fiona, are you drunk?" He tried to keep his voice down so that Sonic couldn't hear them over the loud video game.

"What's it to you, couz?" Fiona snapped with a scowl. Tails took in her appearance. She looked like shit. Her usual shiny scarlet hair was knotted into tangles. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, like she had been crying _and _drinking. Even Fiona's trademark dazzling smile was replaced by a disheartened scowl. She was even wearing sweatpants for crying out loud.

"Give me that," Tails said, reaching for the beer. She shook her head and moved away from him.

"You don't get it, Tails. I did _everything_ _right,_" She wailed, taking a swig of the beer.

"We caused Amy and Sonic to break up by provoking Amy and getting Mina involved. You took that damn picture of us and sent it to Amy! I even pretended to be Sonic's fucking shoulder to cry on. And sure, we hooked up a bunch of times, but he was never really into it. I could tell. His mind was still on _Amy. _Even after he had broken up with her, he still wanted her. After _everything _she did, he wanted her and he didn't want me. Sonic couldn't forgive me, but he could forgive that bitch."

"Fiona…" Tails' voice trailed off when he noticed that there was no noise coming from the TV. His eyes widened when he saw Sonic standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The blue hedgehog wore a scowl and narrowed eyes that pierced through Tails.

"I always knew Fiona was a bitch, but you, Tails? I expected more out of you."

Sonic shook his head with bitter disbelief. He then walked out the side door and slammed it shut.

X

With her eyes closed, Amy walked along the gravel path, taking in the fresh air. It had been a tough last couple of weeks and to be honest, she was sick of it all. Amy wanted to be free of the drama and the hurt. But she also knew what she wanted most in the world.

Amy opened her eyes and approached the white gate. She pushed it opened, and took in the smell of the roses. The pink hedgehog admired the babbling broke that cut the growing green grass in half. She smiled softly, knowing that this is the perfect place to escape to.

Amy stopped in her tracks when she noticed a blue figure lying on top of a white blanket, looking up at the sky. She smiled softly and walked towards him, enjoying the sound that her feet made when she stepped on the wet grass. When she reached the white blanket where Sonic was laying, she laid down next to him, looking up at the cloud filled sky.

"I can see why you want to be out here. It's a gorgeous day," Amy attempted to make conversation.

Sonic exhaled shakily. "Ames…"

She ignored this and said excitedly, "See that cloud right there. It looks like a duck." Amy laughed at her observation.

He side glanced at her with a soft smile. The breeze blew steadily, ruffling her pink quills in the wind. "Amy?"

She turned to look at him with affection. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry…for everything that has happened between us."

Her smile fell. His eyes widened when he realized what he just said and he tried to cover up his tracks, "I mean just the break up stuff and Fiona." He sighed and picked at a patch of grass before tossing the strands in the air for the wind to claim.

He shook his head with a smile. "Let me try again. I'm sorry for what happened recently, but I'm not sorry for meeting you, for…falling in love with you."

Amy looked at him with deep intensity. "I'm not sorry either."

He nodded. "And I've been thinking about what you've been saying this whole time. And you were right. I acted like a jerk, hooking up with Fiona like that and then getting mad at you for going out with some guy. And you were right when you said I was afraid to admit I was in love with you because I didn't want…I didn't want to hurt you anymore. It was my fault and…"

She cut him off with a sweet and innocent kiss. Amy pulled away first and reached for Sonic's hand. She squeezed it once and kissed Sonic's nose. Amy then kissed both of his cheeks and his forehead.

She leaned over Sonic's face and pressed her lips softly against his. Amy murmured against his lips, "I love you, Sonic the hedgehog."

Sonic sat up and pulled Amy into his arms tightly, making his mind up that he would never let her go. He kissed the top of her head and attached his lips to her right ear. "I love you, Amy Rose." He squeezed her hand affectionately.

Closing her eyes, she smiled at his declaration and allowed him to hold her protectively. She turned around and straddled his lap. She pressed her lips to his firmly, holding him carefully as if he could break in a second. All of the passion and the fire that she had been missing returned in that one kiss.

She pulled away and looked at him lovingly. "Sonic?"

"Yeah, Ames?" She smiled when he looked at her with undying adoration and affection, as if she was the most precious person to him in the world.

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she shakily asked, "Will you make love to me?"

He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly. She entangled her hands into his quills, allowing him to set her down softly on the white blanket. His hands slipped underneath her shirt, sliding its way up. He pulled away from her lips and looked down at her for her assent.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Amy nodded with a bright, dazzling smile that took Sonic's breath away. "More than I've wanted anything before."

She brought his head down and captured his lips in a sweet, seductive kiss. His hands lingered everywhere, touching lightly and gently.

It was the first time she had ever felt completely alive.

X

Amy grabbed her purse and ran out of the door. Grinning, she saw Sonic standing next to the convertible, waiting for her arrival. She padded down the steps and threw herself into Sonic's arms.

"Good morning to you too," Sonic said with a chuckle. He went around the other side and opened Amy's door. She curtsied and hopped into the passenger seat with a laugh. He shook his head with amusement and closed the door after her. Sonic then hopped into the front seat and pulled out of Cream's driveway.

"Where are we off to first?" Amy asked him, enjoying the wind at her back.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Mockingly, Amy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Surprises are so…cliché, Hedgehog."

Sonic side glanced at her. "And you love them anyway."

She playfully punched his shoulder and Sonic grinned in return. He pulled over to his apartment complex building and parked the car.

"We're at your apartment?" Amy asked with confusion.

"That would be correct," Sonic said as he opened her car door3. "Mademoiselle?" He said in a cheesy French accent, offering his hand.

Amy took his hand and allowed him to kiss it. He squeezed her hand once and she returned the gesture. Smiling at each other, they walked into the darkened building.

"Uh, Sonic. Tell me if I'm wrong, but uh…we're covered in darkness," Amy said, squinting her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"I'll fix that, Miss Rose," Sonic said with amusement. He flicked the light and to Amy's surprise, she found all of her friends standing in the lobby of Sonic's apartment building.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Amy laughed heartily and turned to look at Sonic. "You planned this?"

He shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

She bumped his shoulder warmly and kissed his lips deeply. "Thank you," She murmured against his mouth.

"I'll do it more often if you kiss me like that," He said flirtatiously, with a grin. "Happy birthday, Ames."

She laughed and thanked everyone for this wonderful surprise. Amy walked over to the giant pink cake in the center of the room and started passing out plates, unable to contain her desire for chocolate. As she passed around pieces of cake, she thought about all that had happened to her this year.

Her mother and her received the new start they always wanted, even if it didn't seem so glamorous at first. She met friends, friends that would be by her side for hopefully, the rest of her life. And last but not least in any sense, she met Sonic and fell deeply in love with him.

She looked over at him and found that he was staring at her with deep adoration and love. When she first met him, he had a cold exterior because he didn't want to let other people in after his heart had been ripped out at such a young age. Sonic tossed girls to the side from left to right and this should have been enough to make Amy stay away from him, but it wasn't. She was curious as to why he was the way he was around other people and why he was sweet and funny around her only. He was a player, but he had reformed when he fell in love with her. And that was what mattered. The past, his womanizing ways, were over. Now, he was the most precious thing to her in the entire world and she was the same to him.

They couldn't worry about the past anymore because it was over now. The future was to be embraced. And Amy hoped, no she _knew _that her future would be with Sonic, the person she loved the most in the entire world.

"Whatcha thinking about, Ames?"

She looked up at him shyly, taking his hand into hers. "You're my future, Sonic."

"And you're mine."

X

**Do me a favor? Tell me the part you liked most about this fic in your review! I am curious...**

**Thank you all for being faithful readers!**

**As I've said before, there is only one chapter left and it's the epilogue which I will post this weekend (it's already completed)**

**Let's get the reviews rolling for practically the last time!**

**Anime**


	27. Epilogue

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**X**

**Epilogue **

**X**

_**One Month Later…**_

"Sonic the hedgehog."

Amy felt herself grinning madly and clapping dramatically as Sonic walked up the stage. He smiled as he thanked the teachers and grabbed his diploma. He walked over to where his other classmates were standing and high fived Knuckles.

When Sonic met her gaze, he grinned at her and waved. Amy lifted up her hand, acknowledging his wave with a smile. She snapped a picture of him sitting with his friends before putting her camera back on her lap. As she listened to the closing graduation speech, Amy felt her eyes watering. She wiped them quickly before anyone could notice. She knew Sonic and her had talked about college before, but that didn't mean she couldn't wish for more time with him.

"_Amy, we have to talk about this sometime."_

_The pink hedgehog tucked a pink strand behind her ear before crossing her arms over her chest. She sat on Sonic's bed with a sigh, pressing her head against the backboard. "Does it have to be now?"_

_Sonic sat down next to her on his double bed. He pulled Amy into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent. "I mean…graduation is next week."_

_Amy shut her eyes, trying to find the strength not to cry. "It's…so soon."_

_Sonic nodded and gently said, "I know."  
_

"_This fall, you're going to college…and I'll be back in high school," Amy tried to keep her voice uneven, but was failing miserably. _

"_I know, Ames. But…we'll make it work. I promise," He whispered, holding her tighter. _

_Amy struggled against his python grip. She sat across from him and looked him in the eye. "You're going to forget about me."_

_Sonic shook his head and used his finger to wipe away a tear that slid down Amy's cheek. Amy's face scrunched up with misery and she placed a hand over her mouth, trying to cover up her incoming sobs. She shut her eyes rapidly, leaking out crystal tears. Sonic pulled her into his arms, which she allowed willingly. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Sonic rubbed her back, muttering soothing words to calm her shaking body._

_He whispered soothingly, "Amy…Ames, listen to me." Her response was another round of sobs. _

"_Amy," He breathed out her name shakily. She pulled away from him and looked down at the bed. Sonic tilted her chin up, forcing her red-rimmed eyes to look at him._

_He pressed his forehead against hers and unevenly said, "Amy Rose, I could never forget you."_

Amy stood up from her chair and cheered loudly with her friends for the graduating class of 2011. She and Tikal exchanged an affectionate hug, sharing their excitement for their boyfriends. After the graduating class was dismissed, Amy pushed through the crowd of people to see her boyfriend. She found him standing by a large oak tree outside of the tent with Sonia and Manic. She ran towards him with her arms spread out, asking for a hug. Sonic twirled her around once, kissing her lips firmly before hugging her tightly.

"Congrats, Hedgehog. Who knew you would graduate," Amy teased him with a grin.

He chuckled. "Your wit is improving, Ames. I'm impressed." Amy's grin widened and she swatted at his arm playfully. She chirped friendly greetings to Sonia and Manic, giving each one a hug.

"How about a picture of the lovebirds?" Sonia asked. Amy smiled, handing her camera over to Manic.

Amy stood besides Sonic, smiling for the camera. Sonic shook his head with amusement, noticing Amy's awkward stance. To his girlfriend's surprise, he picked her up and pulled her into his chest. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, grinning like an idiot.

Mockingly, Manic made kissing noises as he took pictures with Amy's camera and then a few with Sonia's camera. Sonia muttered something to Manic about leaving the happy couple alone.

Sonic watched his siblings leave with amusement. He turned his attention towards the pink hedgehog that was grinning at him mischievously. Sonic smirked at her before pressing her against the oak tree. He placed his hand above her head on the tree and leaned in towards her. His hot breath tickled her neck as he said, "What should we do now that we're alone?" Suggestively, he raised an eyebrow at her.

She wetted her lips before saying, "I could think of a few things to do." Her fingers wrapped themselves into his blue quills and pulled his head closer to hers. She pressed her lips against his forcefully, pressing her body against his. Amy felt a groan erupt from his throat as the heat between them increased. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until the heat became painfully pleasurable. She pulled away from his lips, gasping. A smile played on her lips.

"C'mon, Hedgehog. Let's go to that graduation party," Amy purred, grabbing his graduation cap and then put it on top of her pink quills.

Sonic smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder before they trudged on.

X

Amy squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temple viciously. The flashing lights and the loud, pounding music gave her a nasty headache. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light. Standing in front of her, Sonic looked at her with concern. He reached for her hands and squeezed them once.

"Everything okay?"

Amy nodded, smiling instantly at her boyfriend's worry. "Peachy keen. It's just really loud in here."

Sonic smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Knuckles thought it would make people loosen up and dance. But hey, I know a quiet place."

Amy gave him a pointed look. Sonic shook his head and laughed with amusement. "Not in a bedroom, Ames. C'mon follow me." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the living room and towards the doors leading to the backyard.

The porch was deserted, to Amy's surprise. She leaned against the cold, white pole, enjoying the caressing wind that blew steadily across her face. Amy opened her eyes to see Sonic standing next to her, staring intently at something in front of him. She followed his line of vision and saw a figure sitting in Knuckles' backyard. Her dark scarlet hair gave away her identity.

Amy sighed, taking Sonic's hand. His gaze instantly snapped back to her. She kissed his knuckles gently and said, "You should go talk to her."

Sonic frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why should I? She's done nothing, but cause us problems."

"I know, but Sonic…you need closure. As much as I don't like her, I know she cares about you."

Sonic shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. "Ames, when did you become so damn wise?"

She playfully threw her shoulder against his. "I've always been wise and you know it. It's just been…hiding lately."

Sonic kissed her lips and whispered, "I'll be right back," in her ear. Amy nodded and shooed him away.

The blue hedgehog walked down the steps and approached Fiona with uneasiness. As much as he didn't like, he knew Amy was right. They deserved closure and he needed to prove to himself, that he wasn't going to dump girls like he used to. Not ever again. Sighing, Sonic sat down next to her and waited for her to open her eyes.

"If you want a hookup, you've come to the wrong girl, buddy."

"Fiona, we need to talk."

Her eyes opened immediately when she recognized the voice. She looked over at him with confusion and anxiety. Why was he talking to her? Especially what had happened at Tails' house. She was anxious to hear what he had to say, but also angry and hurt that it took him this long to talk to her. Then again, she hadn't tried to approach him.

"Shoot."

"Why did you do it? Why did you want us to break up? You could have just told me how you felt about me."

Fiona side glanced at him. "You wouldn't even talk to me for the longest time. How could I tell you my feelings when you were trying to avoid me?"

Sonic blew out his breath that he had been holding. "Fair enough."

Fiona turned towards him. "What happened between Jet and me was a façade, Sonic. He made me do it because he…well, he…"

"You can tell me," Sonic said gently.

"He had dirt on your uncle. I have no idea how he heard about it or even had evidence, but he had it."

Sonic looked at her with confusion. "What did my uncle do?"

Surprised, Fiona asked, "You mean you don't know?" He shook his head, probing her to continue.

"Your Uncle Chuck…he was running a brothel. There were tons of girls that were underage, Blue."

Sonic's fists clenched. "My uncle had a prostitution business? I can't believe I'm surprised about this. What happened?"

Fiona shrugged. "The brothel was shut down by Jet's parents who had promised to keep the whole situation a secret for large sums of money, of course. Jet doesn't care about money…especially if it meant ruining you."

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut in anger. "Jet…that asshole." In those few words, Sonic mustered all of his hate for that green bird. "I'll kill him. I swear to God, I'll kill him."

Fiona put her hands over Sonic's, unclenching them. "He blackmailed me. He was the reason we broke up."

Sonic shook her hands off. "He wasn't the only problem in our relationship, Fiona. You could have talked to me about it. I could have helped you and we could have figured out another way to deal with Jet."

"I was doing what I thought was best for you. I was…I was trying to protect you," Fiona muttered, yanking out strands of grass with her right hand.

Sonic nodded. "But that wasn't it either. I didn't listen to you. You didn't trust me enough to come talk to me about it and I…I didn't trust you when you tried to explain yourself. We had problems and it was for the best that we broke up."

Fiona breathed in and exhaled shakily. "We weren't…right for each other and I didn't get that until recently. I tried so hard to break you and Amy up that I didn't stop to think about what I was doing. I thought if you hated Amy, you would run straight back to me. And you did. You just didn't come with feelings for me like I thought you would."

"You're right, it didn't work."

"Hey, you're not making this any easier," Fiona snapped at him angrily. Her expression softened. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for everything. If you could ever forgive me, that would be…" Her voice cracked towards the end.

"It's all good."

Shocked, Fiona looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm forgiven. Just like that?"

He smiled softly. "Just like that."

She returned his smile. "I guess I should be saying goodbye as well."

Sonic's smile faded. "Goodbye? Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm moving. I need a fresh, new start. I'm thinking Italy? You know how much I love pizza and shopping."

"That I do," He said with amusement. "Well, good luck to you."

Sonic stood up and offered his hand to Fiona, who used it to stand up. She hugged him tightly before pulling away. "There is one thing you should know. It's about Tails. I made him help me and I told him…that I would tell his parents about that one time he tried drugs. He was forced into helping me…against his will. You would think that because Jet did that to us and ruined my life, I would never blackmail anyone. Guess again. Still think I deserve your forgiveness?"

Fiona looked at Sonic's blank expression with understanding. "Yet another reason why I'm saying goodbye. I've done too many bad things. Tails has been so…_nice_ to me throughout this whole drama I've created. I don't think I could take seeing him as unhappy as he is now."

Without looking back or waiting for him to speak, she left Sonic to his thoughts and walked towards the porch. Fiona saw Amy leaning against a pole, watching her every move. Fiona approached her and greeted her with a tiny hello.

"Going somewhere?" Amy asked her.

"Coming to talk to you, that's all. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything," Fiona turned to look at Sonic whose back was towards them. His head was pointed upwards, towards the moon. The two girls watched him in silence. "And I hope you treat him better than I did. You know he loves you, right?"

Amy smiled, watching the wind blow across Sonic's quills. She shut her eyes slowly, pressing her back against the cold, white pole.

"I know."

X

_**Three Months Later…**_

Amy sat on the porch steps, cuddled in his arms. Wearily, she watched Manic and Sonia put Sonic's luggage in the trunk of the car. She knew the day had to come eventually, but she hadn't expected it to come so quickly.

Summer was finally coming to a close. Her movie dates, her walks in the park, her vent sessions were ending. She couldn't grasp the fact that her boyfriend was leaving her behind.

Amy shut her bright red eyes, wondering how long it would be until she got to see him. She felt Sonic pull her in closer, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. The pink hedgehog pressed herself against him, taking in his scent. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet peace, wishing it could stay like this forever. Amy snapped out of her thoughts when Manic called Sonic over. Amy looked up at Sonic solemnly, her eyes begging for him to stay.

Against his will, Sonic stood up from the porch steps with Amy following him. He walked down the steps, as if he was marching towards his funeral. Sonic hugged his crying sister goodbye and shook hands with Manic. He then turned his attention to a downcast Tails. The two had made up a few months before, but things have been different lately. Tails had just made up with his best friend in the entire world and now, Sonic was leaving him behind.

Tails' eyes watered when Sonic hugged him tightly. "I'll miss ya, lil bro."

"Back at ya," Tails replied with a strained voice.

Sonic crouched down in front of him. "Hey, you'll always be my best friend. No matter what, Tails. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Oh and work on your jump shot. When I come back, I don't wanna beat you too badly at basketball like I usually do."

Tails laughed, a smile finally forming on his face. He playfully punched Sonic's shoulder and nodded. Sonic gulped as he turned towards Amy. Tears leaked down her cheeks like a never-ending waterfall. When he saw her body shaking, he wanted to tell her that he would never leave. He didn't want to say goodbye to her, but he knew that if he didn't, she would never let him go.

"Ames…" He shakily breathed out her name.

She threw herself into his arms, unable to keep herself from sobbing. She knew it was disgusting to be crying and blowing snot all over her boyfriend. It was completely unattractive, but she didn't care at this point. He was leaving her and she couldn't bare the thought.

"Sonic, please don't go," She cried into his shoulder.

"Ames, I have to. But I'll be back in no time. Thanksgiving remember? And then Christmas, spring break, and then you'll have me for the whole summer. Soon, you'll be going to college near me and we won't even have a problem."

He pulled away from her and wiped her tears from her face. "I know. I'm just…going to miss you."

Sonic looked at her with melancholy. "I am too. But we'll call each other every day until the day I see you again." He tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. Sonic kissed the top of her head.

He pressed his lips against hers softly. "I love you, Ames."

Amy cradled his face with her soft hands and pulled his lips back to hers. She kissed him with all the fire and passion she could muster. Murmuring against his lips, Amy said, "I love you too, Hedgehog."

He squeezed her hand once and she returned the squeeze. Pulling away from her, Sonic smiled at her before hopping in the front seat of his car. The blue hedgehog stared at the wheel for a few minutes before taking his keys out. He waved at her with a smile and pulled out the driveway. Sonic drove away a few seconds later.

Amy waved at the car that sped away. She put her fingers to her lips, trying to savor the lips that had been attached to hers just a few moments ago. Strangely, Amy didn't feel as empty or as sad as she thought she would have because deep down, she knew Sonic would be back for her. Their love was strong enough to survive through all that happened this year and it would be strong enough last during the time they will be apart. It wasn't a goodbye. They were welcoming a new beginning, a fresh start.

Amy smiled to herself, thinking about the next time she would see Sonic.

Time away from a loved one makes the heart grow fonder, right? So the next time she would see Sonic, she would be even more in love.

And that was something she was looking forward to.

X

_**4 Months Later…**_

"I'm home! Manic? Sonia?"

Sonic was surprised that his siblings weren't home. They knew he was coming home today, so why weren't they here? He closed the front door and decided that he would take a nap until his brother and sister came home. He grabbed his suitcase and brought it up to his room. Opening the door, Sonic set his bag down, feeling grateful that his siblings were away. He really needed that nap.

Sonic's glance turned towards his bed and his lips curved into a smile. A familiar pink hedgehog was lying on his bed, staring at him expectantly with a huge grin.

"Miss me?"

**X**

**FIN**

**X**

**Thank you to all my readers who reviewed, even if it was just one time. **

**I'm EXTREMELY sad that this story is over and I'm sure most of you are upset as well. **

**A lot of you have been asking me about whether there will be a sequel or not and for now, the answer is no. I don't have an idea where to begin to write a story that follows this one without disappointing my readers. **

**But I will be writing another Sonic story that will air this summer. **

**Stay tuned. I will keep you posted on my profile!**

**Review for one last time, my readers!**

**Anime. **


	28. AN: Player News

**Thought you were done listening to my babbling?**

**THINK AGAIN READERS. **

**I'm back, with a new story up my sleeve so if you like SonAmy, get ready cause I'm posting the first chapter very soon! **

**But back to the Player, I am going to be posting a oneshot about Sonic and Amy IF and ONLY IF I get...hmmmm let's shoot for 20 reviews? 40 and you can get two oneshots :) or maybe a oneshot and sneak peek into my next story! **

**So check out my profile or author alert me for my next SonAmy story and REVIEW REVIEW FOR A ONESHOT SCENE. **

**xoxo Anime**


	29. AN: Oneshot

**It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. It's UP. **

**Check out my profile page and click on the one shot sequel to this story: **

**The Player Aftermath **


End file.
